Amor prohibido
by Marie McHale
Summary: Isabella es la mejor restauradora que se puede contratar y edward lo sabe. edward es un duque que no ha reparado en ella como mujer hasta que ella escucha una hiriente conversación que la hara darse cuenta de que tipo de hombre se ha enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Volví con otra de mis historias favoritas, y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice y mejor ahora que esta con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

**espero sus comentarios .**

* * *

Y el amor roto, cuando vuelve a nacer, crece más bello que el primero, más fuerte, más grande.

William Shakespeare

* * *

Capítulo 1

_Hampshire, 1830_

Nadie que se fijara en Isabella Swan se imaginaría que ella pudiese tener ningún placer prohibido, secreto. Su aspecto era corriente, las gafas no ayudaban mucho, tenía el pelo castaño y lo llevaba recogido en la nuca. Todos sus vestidos eran de diferentes tonos de beige, marrón o gris. Su altura era normal, y su figura quedaba escondida debajo de los anchos y cómodos delantales que llevaba para trabajar. Tenía una voz suave y agradable de escuchar, sin notas estridentes que llamaran la atención.

Nadie que la juzgara sólo por su apariencia podría imaginar que la señorita Isabella Swan tenía la escandalosa costumbre de mirar el pecho desnudo de su patrón siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad, aunque la mayoría de las mujeres estarían de acuerdo en que Edward Masen, duque de Cullen, tenía un torso que valía la pena observar.

Bella apoyó los codos en el alféizar de la ventana y levantó el catalejo de latón. Utilizar ese aparato con las gafas era difícil, así que se las quitó y las dejó en la repisa. Volvió a acercarse el catalejo y, desde la distancia, escudriñó toda la excavación, buscando a Edward entre los trabajadores.

Siempre que pensaba en él lo hacía usando su nombre. Cuando le hablaba, lo llamaba «señor», como todo el mundo, pero en su cabeza y en su corazón, él siempre era Edward.

Éste estaba hablando con el señor Cope, el arquitecto de la excavación, y con sir Eleazar Fitzhugh, el vecino más cercano del duque y anticuario amateur como él. Los tres hombres estaban en medio de unos campos de la excavación, rodeados de muros, columnas rotas y restos de lo que había sido una villa romana. En ese momento, discutían sobre el mosaico que se hallaba bajo sus pies y que habían descubierto los trabajadores esa misma mañana.

Cuando Bella localizó la fuerte figura de Edward, sintió un familiar vuelco en el corazón, una mezcla adictiva de placer e incomodidad. Era una combinación que, cuando estaba en su presencia, le trababa la lengua y le hacía querer fundirse con su entorno, pasar desapercibida; en cambio, cuando lo contemplaba como ahora, deseaba convertirse en el centro de toda su atención. El amor, pensaba, debería ser una cosa agradable, cálida, dulce, no algo que dañase el corazón con su intensidad.

Bella sentía esa intensidad ahora, mientras lo observaba. Cuando estaba en Cullen Hall, él pasaba siempre dos o tres horas al día trabajando junto al señor Cope y el resto de los hombres en la excavación. Algunas veces, si ella no estaba en las ruinas y la tarde de agosto era excepcionalmente cálida, Edward se quitaba la camisa. El día era muy caluroso.

Para Bella, él casi formaba parte de la excavación romana que lo rodeaba. Era como una escultura. Con su poco frecuente altura de más de metro ochenta, sus anchos hombros y desarrollados músculos, pese a su cabello oscuro y su piel bronceada parecía un dios romano esculpido en mármol. Ella lo miraba mientras los tres hombres continuaban discutiendo sobre el mosaico, y tuvo la extraña sensación que experimentaba cada vez que lo veía, y que hacía que le costara respirar y que su corazón se acelerara como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Sir Eleazar trató de mover una urna que tapaba parte del mosaico, pero Edward se lo impidió y la levantó él mismo. A Bella le encantaba esa caballerosidad, que sólo reafirmaba la buena opinión que ya tenía de él. Quizá fuera duque, pero no permitía que un hombre como sir Eleazar, mucho mayor que él, pudiera hacerse daño.

Edward llevó la urna hacia el carro que había cerca y la colocó junto a una serie de ánforas de vino rotas, estatuas de bronce, fragmentos de frescos y otros descubrimientos. Al final del día, trasladarían las piezas a un edificio cercano, donde se almacenaban todos los objetos a la espera de que Bella pudiera restaurarlos, dibujarlos y catalogarlos para la colección de Edward.

El ruido de pisadas acercándose a la biblioteca la distrajo de sus clandestinas observaciones. Plegó el catalejo y, apartándose de la ventana, se lo guardó en el bolsillo del delantal. Cuando Angela, una de las muchas doncellas que trabajaban en Cullen, entró en la estancia, Bella estaba sentada a su escritorio, con un libro de cerámica romano-inglesa delante, simulando que trabajaba.

—He pensado que quizá querría un poco de té, señorita Swan —dijo Ella mientras dejaba una taza y la tetera en el gran escritorio de Bella, al lado de las montañas de libros de antigüedades romanas y de latín.

—Gracias, Angela —contestó, tratando de sonar muy concentrada.

La doncella se volvió para irse.

—Creía que no podía ver sin sus gafas, señorita —dijo por encima del hombro—. No creo que le sean de mucha utilidad allí, en la repisa de la ventana.

La doncella desapareció en el pasillo y Bella escondió su sonrojada cara entre las páginas del libro. «Me han vuelto a pillar.»

Aun así, ¿quién podría culpar a una chica tímida, discreta y sencilla que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo enterrada entre trastos viejos y libros de latín, por estar enamorada de su patrón cuando éste era tan atractivo?

Bella se desperezó en su silla con un suspiro y, a continuación, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, miró al vacío; soñaba con cosas que sabía que nunca se harían realidad.

Él era un duque, se recordaba Bella a sí misma, y ella trabajaba para él. La había contratado hacía ya cinco meses, y le pagaba el generoso salario de cuarenta y ocho libras al año por restaurar frescos, mosaicos y antigüedades, y por confeccionar un catálogo para el museo que él estaba construyendo en Londres. Era un trabajo exigente, con un patrón exigente, pero estaba contenta. Hacía todo lo que se le pedía, no sólo porque era su trabajo, sino también porque estaba enamorada de él, y amarlo era para ella un placer secreto y oculto.

Edward se recostó en la bañera de cobre con un suspiro de satisfacción. Dios, estaba cansado, pero el trabajo había merecido la pena. El suelo de la estancia que él y los trabajadores habían descubierto esa mañana era extraordinario.

También habían encontrado una pared entera llena de frescos, dañados y medio descoloridos, pero que parecían muy eróticos. Tenía que acordarse de contárselo a Lauren, especialmente el que mostraba al amo de una casa como si fuera el dios Príapo con el pene en uno de los platos de una balanza, y barras de oro en el otro. No había necesidad de decirle a Lauren qué lado parecía el más pesado. Las amantes siempre entendían ese tipo de chistes.

—¿Señor?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Richardson de pie al lado de la bañera con una pastilla de jabón y un nuevo cubo de agua humeante. Edward se incorporó un poco para que su mayordomo pudiera lavarle el pelo y disfrutó del aroma del jabón de limón y de la sensación de quitarse de encima toda la suciedad y el polvo de un día de trabajo.

Cuando Richardson hubo acabado, Edward se levantó y salió de la bañera. Cogió la toalla caliente que le ofrecía su mayordomo y empezó a secarse mientras éste abandonaba la habitación.

Pensar en Lauren hizo que Edward cayera en la cuenta de que hacía meses que no veía a la belleza de ojos y cabello dorados. Hacia un año que era su amante, pero apenas la había visitado en media docena de ocasiones. La excavación de Cullen había captado toda su atención y lo había mantenido alejado de la casa que él le había comprado, a las afueras de Londres.

Edward tiró la toalla y se peinó el pelo aún mojado con las manos. Después se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde Richardson le esperaba con una camisa de lino y un batín de seda de jacquard negro y dorado. Levantó los brazos para que le pasara por la cabeza la camisa y entonces la puerta se abrió y entró un sirviente.

—Lady Withlock está aquí, señor —dijo el mozo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Alice? —Edward no esperaba a su hermana, y miró sorprendido por encima del hombro al sirviente mientras su mayordomo le abotonaba la camisa.

—¿Cuándo ha llegado?

—Hace un cuarto de hora, señor.

Edward profirió un insulto. Si Withlock había avergonzado otra vez a Alice con un escándalo, iría a por la cabeza de ese sinvergüenza.

—Dígale a la vizcondesa que enseguida estaré con ella, y haga traer madeira y oporto.

—Muy bien, señor. Lady Withlock ha dicho que le esperaría en su sala de estar.

El sirviente se fue y Edward introdujo los brazos en las mangas del batín. Unos minutos más tarde, salió de su habitación y fue a la de su hermana, que estaba justo en el otro extremo del pasillo. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta para que entrase. La salita era una fantasía barroca de terciopelo rosa, brocados blancos y adornos dorados, que conjuntaban perfectamente con la belleza delicada y el carácter fuerte pero femenino de Alice.

La preocupación de Edward de que la visita se debiera a malas noticias se disipó cuando su hermana lo vio y empezó a reírse. Ese sonido lo tranquilizó, y media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba contento de oírla reír. Era mucho mejor que oírla llorar por culpa de su desgraciado marido.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Tú —dijo ella levantándose del sofá—. Pareces un decadente potentado turco con ese batín y esa expresión en la cara. Es como si estuvieses a punto de ordenar que le cortasen la lengua a alguien.

—No, la lengua no —contestó él, cogiéndole las manos—. Lo que tenía en mente era más bien la cabeza de Withlock.

Alice lo besó afectuosamente en las mejillas y le dio la espalda. A Edward no se le escapó que ella no lo miraba a los ojos.

—No hay necesidad de hacer algo tan drástico, querido hermano —dijo, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Quieres decir que finalmente ha decidido comportarse? —Edward se sentó en la silla a rayas rosas y blancas que estaba delante de ella.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una criada entró en la habitación con el oporto, el madeira y dos vasos. Colocó la bandeja en una mesa al lado de Alice y salió.

—Tú quieres oporto, por supuesto —dijo Alice, y sirvió el vino.

—¿Se está comportando o no? —Edward se inclinó hacia adelante para coger el vaso de manos de su hermana—. Mírame, Alice, y dime la verdad.

Alice buscó sus ojos.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Withlock no me informa de sus actividades, pero ayer descubrí que su más reciente afición son los baños de mar.

Por su tono de voz, Edward supo que nada había cambiado.

—¿Withlock está en Brighton?

—Su llegada, por supuesto, me ha obligado a partir de allí de inmediato.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No puedes evitarle para siempre, Alice. En lo bueno y en lo malo, es tu marido, y tú apenas has pasado dos semanas con él este último año. Las habladurías están descontroladas. Incluso hasta aquí, a Hampshire, han llegado los rumores.

—Hablando de rumores —le interrumpió ella—. He oído varios acerca de ti últimamente. —Levantó su copa y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano—. ¿Es posible que pronto tenga una hermana?

Sus palabras irritaron a Edward. No porque ella le hiciera tal pregunta, sino porque no le gustaba nada ser objeto de rumores y especulaciones.

—Ah —dijo él, y tomó un sorbo de oporto—. Veo que las noticias de mi último viaje a Londres han llegado hasta la costa de Brighton.

—¿Pensabas que no lo harían? —contestó Alice sonriendo—. El magnífico duque de Cullen, un hombre que nunca baila en las fiestas, que ni muerto entraría en Almack's, que evita a las jovencitas de impecable linaje como si tuvieran la peste, de repente lleva las esmeraldas ducales a Londres para que las limpien. La mayoría de nuestros amigos creen que es un claro indicio de que va a haber una duquesa. ¿Vas a casarte finalmente? Por favor, dime que sí. Nada me gustaría tanto como saber que has encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz.

Él estudió la cara de su hermana por encima del borde de su vaso sin decir nada durante unos instantes. ¿Cómo podía una mujer casada con un hombre como Withlock ser aún tan optimista sobre la felicidad en el matrimonio?

—Sí, me voy a casar —le confirmó.

Alice gritó de alegría.

—¡Oh, es maravilloso! Me he pasado todo el camino barajando nombres, pero no me puedo imaginar quién ha capturado tu corazón. Llevas encerrado aquí desde marzo. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿No te lo imaginas? Una elección se destaca sobre el resto. Se trata de Jane, la hija mayor de Volturi.

—¡Puf! —Alice se tumbó sobre los cojines del sofá con una mueca de asco—. No puedes hablar en serio.

—Volturi es un marqués muy bien relacionado. Lady Jane será una excelente duquesa. Está bien educada y tiene una fortuna sustanciosa. También tiene salud, elegancia, y es bastante hermosa.

—Y es tan inteligente como el poste de una valla.

Él se encogió de hombros y cogió su copa.

—No tengo intención de mantener conversaciones intelectuales con ella —dijo mientras bebía un poco de oporto—. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

—¡Oh, Edward! —Alice se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el brazo de la silla que él ocupaba—. Lady Jane no siente nada por ti.

—¿Y qué?

—Ella parece dulce como la miel, pero es sólo fachada —continuó Alice, con el desagrado reflejado en la voz—. Lo único que le importa de verdad es el dinero y la posición social. Tú tienes ambas cosas, y ella vendería su alma para lograrlas.

—Sí —convino él desapasionadamente—. Lo haría.

—Entonces ¿por qué? —gritó Alice—. Pudiendo escoger entre cientos de chicas, ¿por qué quedarte con alguien tan vano y calculador como lady Jane Volturi? Ella nunca te hará feliz.

—Bueno, Alice, yo no me caso esperando obtener la felicidad en el matrimonio, hago lo más sensato. Preferiría no tener que casarme, pero necesito un heredero, y no puedo posponer lo inevitable por más tiempo. Escojo a la joven dama que mejor se adapta al papel de duquesa, una que no me exigirá nada aparte de que la mantenga.

—Ya comprendo lo que quieres decir —contestó Alice despacio—. Eliges una mujer a quien no le importará que no sientas nada por ella, ni respeto ni cariño, y que no se sentirá herida al saber que no la amas, siempre que la mantengas rodeada de lujos, y cuya principal obligación será darte un hijo.

—Exactamente.

—Oh, Edward, ¿hablas en serio? —exclamó Alice desalentada poniéndose en pie. Él la observaba pasearse arriba y abajo. Ninguno de los dos habló. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y él esperaba que ella aceptara su decisión.

Finalmente, Alice se detuvo y lo miró directamente.

—¿Te has declarado ya a lady Jane?

—No —respondió el—. Está en París con su madre. Pasarán allí el otoño.

—Bien, así tengo tiempo de hacerte cambiar de opinión. —Y ella le sonrió de aquel modo tan dulce con el que siempre lograba que él hiciera lo que ella quería.

Pero esta vez Edward estaba decidido.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión. Por tu expresión —añadió, y vio cómo se le borraba la sonrisa—, parece que esto sea el fin del mundo. Pareces muy enfadada.

—Claro que estoy enfadada —contestó ella, y volvió a pasear—. Estás a punto de tomar una decisión irrevocable que lo único que te garantizará será desgracias. Prefiero morir antes que verte infeliz.

—Alice, como de costumbre, estás siendo demasiado dramática. Estoy bastante contento con la vida que llevo, estoy bien, y no entiendo por qué razón mi matrimonio con lady Jane podría alterar esto.

—Cambiar a Lauren por lady Jane amargaría la vida de cualquier hombre —contestó ella tan tajante que él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo de Lauren no era ningún secreto, pero discutir sobre su amante con su hermana no entraba en sus planes. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Edward quería que Alice entendiera sus intenciones.

—No voy a dejar a Lauren.

Alice se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendida.

—No puede ser que pienses mantenerla una vez te hayas casado.

Él le devolvió la mirada de reprobación.

—¿Por qué no?

—Oh, Edward, no me gusta nada lady Jane, lo confieso, pero comportarse así es cruel, y no puedo creer que tú hicieras tal cosa.

Él se incomodó con el ataque.

—Alice, estás olvidando que mi elección de prometida no es asunto tuyo, como tampoco lo son mis amantes.

—Oh, no intentes darte conmigo tus humos de duque, Edward —le espetó ella—. Soy tu hermana, y cada día tengo que hacer frente al dolor de estar casada con un hombre que no siente nada por mí. ¿Cómo puedes justificar eso cuando sabes lo que he sufrido?

Alice siempre tendía a mostrar sus sentimientos con dramatismo.

—Ya lo sé —respondió él más calmado—, y me hiere profundamente. Por todo el dolor que te ha causado, le daría a Withlock una paliza con mis propias manos si pudiera, pero tu situación y la mía son muy distintas.

—¿En qué?

—A Jane no le importará nada que yo tenga una docena de amantes mientras ella nade en la abundancia. Ella no siente nada por mí, ni yo por ella. Tú, en cambio, aún sientes algo por Withlock, y por eso te duele su comportamiento. Aunque por qué sientes algo por él es para mí uno de los misterios de la vida. Es un desalmado, y te trata de una manera despreciable.

—Y es mi propia y amarga experiencia la que me obliga a aborrecer tu elección de la hija de Volturi. Yo quiero que seas feliz con tu esposa, tan feliz que no tengas necesidad de recurrir a la compañía de mujeres como Lauren Mallory, tan feliz que no tengas que organizar tu vida para no coincidir en la misma casa que tu mujer. No puedo evitar creer que es posible ser feliz en el matrimonio, a pesar de mi pésima elección.

Algo en el suave romanticismo de sus palabras le irritó, porque le hizo recordar algo que creía que él y Alice habían enterrado para siempre. Mandó esos recuerdos de vuelta al fondo de su mente y disfrazó su ira con un aire de indiferencia.

—¿Cómo puedes ser aún tan romántica? Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Alice.

—Quizá porque creo que nuestros padres tuvieron la suerte de amarse el uno al otro apasionadamente, mientras que tú consideras que eso fue una desgracia.

Edward notó cómo sus dedos apretaban la delicada copa de cristal que sostenía, y se sorprendió de que no se rompiera. Dejó la copa con cuidado.

—El amor está bien —replicó a la ligera mientras se recostaba en la silla—, pero tiene poco que ver con el matrimonio. Mira a nuestros conocidos. Todos están enamorados. Sólo que no de sus esposas.

El tono despreocupado de Edward hizo que su hermana volviera a su lado. Se sentó otra vez y le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

—Tómatelo en serio. ¿Por qué no intentas al menos encontrar a alguien a quien pudieras amar?

Edward estudió su cara por un momento, y no supo qué decir. Alice se había casado con Withlock por amor. Él, a pesar de sus reticencias, no había podido negar a Alice su deseo, y el resultado había sido desastroso. No tenía intenciones de cometer el mismo error que su hermana.

—Te suplico que por lo menos tengas en cuenta mi opinión —insistía ella—. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que lady Jane. Te mereces a una mujer que sea generosa, que sienta pasión por ti, alguien a quien tú le importes más que tu título o tu fortuna.

Toda aquella tontería sentimental era ridícula.

—Dios, Alice —replicó impaciente—, yo no necesito pasión de mi esposa.

—Bien, pues deberías. Además, lady Jane no te quiere. Dudo que sea capaz de sentir esa emoción.

—¿Y qué? —La decidida mirada de Edward chocó con la desesperada de su hermana—. ¿Desde cuándo el amor es necesario para el matrimonio?

Alice lo miró largamente y suspiró.

—Quizá no sea necesario —dijo, y se apartó de su lado—. Pero podría ser agradable.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben la ecuación reviews= Marie mas feliz, Marie mas feliz= capitulos dobles o triples **

**Las quiere muucho**

**Marie McHale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes tampoco solo juego con ellos en historias que me gustan. La historia pertenece a Laura lee Ghurke y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**

**Otro capitulo mas ya que la paciencia no es una de mis mayores virtudes y no puedo esperar sus reviews para montar capítulos, sean buenas y déjenme muchos.**

**Muchas gracias a Claudia ( Penny Love Edward) por el apoyo incluso antes de leer la historia y a Jolie Cullen por ser la primera en dejar su genial comentario .**

* * *

Capítulo 2

—¿Así que éstos son los últimos hallazgos de su señoría?

Sir Eleazar sonrió a Bella por encima de las joyas esparcidas por la mesa de la biblioteca. Había cadenas de oro, varios pares de pendientes de perlas, unos cuantos camafeos y un exquisito collar de esmeraldas engarzadas en hojas doradas. Las joyas brillaban a la luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca y ofrecían una imagen resplandeciente encima del mantel blanco.

—Unas esmeraldas preciosas —dictaminó, estudiando el collar a través de su monóculo.

—No tan exquisitas como las esmeraldas de la familia del duque —señaló la señora Cope mientras inclinaba su fuerte y rechoncha figura sobre la mesa para poder observarlas más de cerca. Hizo una mueca de decepción.

»Cuando Cope me contó lo de las joyas romanas, estaba ansiosa por verlas, pero ahora que las he visto, me han decepcionado. Son tan rudimentarias… ¡Ninguna joven se las pondría!

Bella rió.

—Pero señora Cope, estas joyas no son para que se las ponga nadie. Son para el museo. Su señoría quiere que éste no sea sólo para los ricos y privilegiados, sino para todo el mundo. ¿No es un noble objetivo? Todos los británicos, ricos o pobres, podrán conocer su historia.

—Habla como Cullen, ¿a que sí? —Una voz femenina Llegó desde la puerta.

Los tres se volvieron al oír a la mujer que ahora entraba en la biblioteca. Bella se subió las gafas para poder verla mejor y, gracias a los retratos de la galería, la reconoció. Era la hermana de Edward, aunque el cuadro no le hacía justicia. En él sólo se veía a una mujer bella, rasgos finod y de ojos color verdes, como los de su hermano. Pero en la realidad, su cara habría llevado miles de barcos a Troya.

Lady Withlock sonrió amablemente a Bella y a la señora Cope, y luego saludó al hombre que estaba al final de la mesa.

—Sir Eleazar —dijo, acercándose a él—. Qué agradable volver a verle tan pronto.

—Lady Withlock —contestó él, y besó la mano que ella le había ofrecido—. Me encantó cenar anoche en Cullen, y su presencia lo hizo aún más agradable.

—Yo también lo disfruté, sir Edward. Me fascinó la conversación que mantuvo con el duque sobre la excavación.

A Bella le habría encantado haber estado presente en esa cena, pero eso no pasaría nunca. Siendo una empleada, ella no cenaba con Edward ni con sus invitados. Comía con los Cope en un comedor aparte, aunque, llegado el caso, tampoco habría podido asistir. Se había pasado toda la noche cumpliendo con las órdenes que Edward le había comunicado justo antes de la hora de cenar.

«¿Sería tan amable de tener listas estas joyas para mañana por la mañana, señorita Swan?»

Restaurar joyas era un proceso agotador y muy largo, pero ella había invertido gustosamente la tarde y casi toda la noche para lograrlo.

La vizcondesa vio las joyas que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Éstas deben de ser las esmeraldas de las que mi hermano hablaba anoche. Es difícil imaginar que han estado bajo tierra todo este tiempo. ¿De verdad tienen más de quinientos años de antigüedad?

—En realidad, más de seiscientos —contestó Bella, y entonces la vizcondesa se volvió en su dirección.

—Lady Withlock —intervino sir Eleazar—, permítame presentarle a la señorita Swan y a la señora Cope. La señora Cope es la esposa del arquitecto del proyecto y la señorita Swan…

—Lo hace todo —lo interrumpió la vizcondesa—. O eso he oído. Sir Edward estuvo alabándola toda la noche, señorita Swan. Incluso Edward admitió que usted era la mejor restauradora que conocía.

—¿Eso dijo? —Bella sintió un escalofrío al saber que Edward la había elogiado, pero no lo demostró, temerosa de revelar sus sentimientos—. Me alegra oírlo.

—Eso espero, querida, porque es un gran cumplido —puntualizó la señora Cope—. El señor Cope siempre dice que es muy difícil ganarse la estima del duque, que nunca la otorga a la ligera.

—Eso es verdad —confirmó lady Withlock—. Siempre es sincero en sus opiniones, a veces brutalmente sincero, y ahora afirma que la señorita Swan es una magnífica restauradora de mosaicos. ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer tal cosa, señorita Swan?

—Supongo que podría decirse que nací haciéndolo —respondió ella—. He vivido y trabajado en excavaciones toda mi vida.

—Hablando de excavaciones —continuó sir Edward—, tengo que encontrarme con el duque en la excavación. Quiere enseñarme el hipocausto.

—¡El hipocausto!; suena de lo más importante —comentó la vizcondesa—, pero ¿qué demonios es?

Todos rieron, pero fue Bella quien contestó:

—El hipocausto era una especie de bodega que se construía debajo de la casa y que los esclavos mantenían llena de agua caliente para que los suelos estuvieran tibios en invierno y así combatir el frío. Un diseño bastante ingenioso.

—Entonces tengo que verlo. Cualquier cosa capaz de mantener los pies calientes en el húmedo clima inglés ha de ser una gran idea.

—Seguramente podríamos encontrar más de un sistema, lady Withlock, estoy seguro de ello —contestó sir Edward—. Deben perdonarme, me tengo que ir —dijo con una reverencia.

—Me iré con usted —añadió la señora Cope—. Debo hablar con mi marido.

—Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto. —Sir Eleazar le ofreció el brazo y ambos se fueron.

Una vez salieron, Bella se volvió hacia la vizcondesa, quien la estaba estudiando con gran interés.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la vizcondesa sonrió.

—Mi hermano siempre había querido excavar las ruinas que hay aquí en Cullen. Cuénteme, ¿cómo la contrató para este proyecto?

—Mi padre era sir Charlie Swan, uno de los restauradores de mayor renombre en la especialidad de Roma. Yo era su ayudante. El duque mantuvo correspondencia con mi padre durante años. A menudo compraba piezas que mi padre y yo encontrábamos, y muchas veces mi padre reservaba las mejores para ofrecérselas primero a él. Finalmente, su hermano nos contrató para trabajar en esta excavación, pero mi padre murió de repente. Nosotros… —Se interrumpió y le costó tragar.

Ya hacía casi un año de su muerte y aún le dolía hablar de su padre. Tardó un momento en recomponerse y entonces continuó:

—Estábamos acabando nuestro trabajo en Marruecos, y nos preparábamos para venir aquí, cuando él murió. El duque ya había pagado nuestros pasajes, así que decidí venir igualmente. Su señoría fue tan amable de contratarme como ayudante del señor Cope. Por supuesto, mis conocimientos no se pueden comparar con los de mi padre, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

La vizcondesa volvió a centrar su atención en las joyas.

—Son unas piezas preciosas. No creía que las joyas antiguas pudieran conservarse en tan óptimas condiciones.

—Y no lo hacen, se lo aseguro —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Este collar estaba hecho pedazos cuando el duque lo descubrió, muchas de las piedras habían perdido sus engarces. Primero he limpiado las joyas y luego las he arreglado para después dibujarlas en el catálogo.

Alice hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Ninguna joven dama debería trabajar tan duro.

—Oh, pero su señoría quiere que el museo abra a mediados de marzo. Y a mí no me importa trabajar. Me gusta. Y estas piezas son unos hallazgos extraordinarios. Las joyas valiosas son difíciles de encontrar, porque en general han sido robadas antes de que un arqueólogo tenga la oportunidad de descubrirlas.

—Usted debe de ser una mujer especial, señorita Swan. Yo no sería capaz de disfrutar con lo que usted hace. Reparar joyas, restaurar mosaicos y suelos, reconstruir jarras y vasijas no es mi idea de la diversión, especialmente bajo control de mi hermano. Ha de ser imposible trabajar con él, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

—Oh, no —se apresuró a objetar Bella—. Es un buen patrón. De no haber sido por Edward, yo… —cuando se dio cuenta de que había usado su nombre se calló de golpe.

Le pareció que la vizcondesa no se había percatado de su metedura de pata, afortunadamente estaba mirando los dibujos que Bella había hecho de las joyas. Cogió dos de los esbozos y los estudió.

—¿Dibuja todos los objetos que encuentra? Creo que ha dicho que era para un catálogo.

—Sí —respondió aliviada—. Hago un esbozo de cada uno. Constituirán un archivo completo de la colección.

La vizcondesa estudió los dibujos y luego los dejó. Al hacerlo, vio la carpeta de Bella que estaba sobre la mesa y la abrió. Acordándose de lo que había dentro, Bella intentó detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde. La vizcondesa ya estaba repasando sus dibujos.

—No creo que éstos puedan interesarle, lady Withlock —dijo, presa del pánico—. No son para el catálogo. Son sólo mis garabatos.

—Señorita Swan, es usted demasiado modesta. Son muy buenos.

Aparte de arrancarle los papeles de las manos, no había nada que Bella pudiera hacer, así que se resignó a ver cómo la vizcondesa estudiaba sus dibujos de la excavación y de los trabajadores. Uno a uno, examinó cada página y cada escena, acercándose a los últimos.

Bella quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Lady Withlock llegó finalmente a los dibujos de Edward, y estuvo mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo mirando el último, una imagen de su hermano de pie, en medio de la excavación, sin camisa. Bella sintió cómo se sonrojaba de vergüenza, e intentó mirar a cualquier parte menos a la cara de Alice.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la vizcondesa guardó el dibujo y devolvió la carpeta de piel marrón de Bella al sitio donde la había encontrado.

—Tiene mucho talento —insistió—. El último es especialmente bueno, guarda un gran parecido. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Mi hermano es un hombre bastante atractivo, ¿no cree?

—Supongo —respondió, tratando de sonar indiferente—. Para mí es una costumbre —añadió seria—. Suelo dibujar a las personas que intervienen en una excavación. Me ayuda a documentarlo todo para la posteridad.

—Por supuesto. —Por el tono de voz de Alice, Bella se dio cuenta de que no la creía en absoluto, pero como tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre lo inútiles que serían para la posteridad los dibujos de Edward sin camisa, se tranquilizó un poco.

El ruido de unos decididos y familiares pasos advirtieron a Bella de quién se estaba acercando y rodeó la mesa hasta colocarse en el otro extremo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan agradecida de que la interrumpieran. Cogió una gamuza y, cuando Edward atravesó la puerta, estaba sacando brillo a una pieza dorada, eliminando cualquier impureza de su superficie.

—¡Edward! —Lady Withlock le saludó por encima del hombro—. No esperaba verte hasta la cena.

—He venido a buscarte, Alice —le contestó cruzando la habitación hasta llegar a su altura—. He pensado que te gustaría ver alguna de las antigüedades.

—Encantada.

Edward le ofreció el brazo, pero en lugar de aceptarlo, la vizcondesa señaló las joyas.

—Mira lo que ha hecho tu señorita Swan. Tengo entendido que ayer estas piezas estaban en muy mal estado, aunque nadie lo diría viéndolas hoy. La señorita Swan es extraordinaria.

Él miró hacia donde estaba Bella. La sonrisa de Edward le cortó la respiración.

—Sí —reconoció—, absolutamente extraordinaria.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que se colocaba junto a ella. Lo observaba ansiosa mientras él analizaba minuciosamente su trabajo. Esperaba que no encontrara ningún fallo.

La miró directamente. Sus bonitos ojos color avellana se encontraron con los de ella.

—Excelente trabajo, señorita Swan.

Respiró aliviada, tragó saliva y afirmó con la cabeza. No fue capaz de decir nada.

—Gracias —respondió al fin cuando él ya estaba en la puerta con su hermana del brazo.

No se volvió, seguramente no debió de oírla. Aunque la vizcondesa sí lo hizo, y por un momento miró fijamente a Bella. Había algo en la expresión de aquella mujer, una mirada intrigante y pensativa, que Bella no se atrevió a interpretar. En lugar de eso, fijó la vista en los anchos hombros del hombre que desaparecía por la puerta.

«Excelente trabajo, señorita Swan.»

Esas simples cuatro palabras eran suficiente para que se sintiera flotando todo lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

**En las próximas horas estará listo el capitulo 3, llámenme intensa pero es que no puedo contenerme he estado trabajando mucho en esta adaptación para que les guste mucho, beso y abrazos a todas las que se encuentren leyendo esto.**

**Marie McHale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia pertenece a Laura lee Ghurke y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Aquí va el tres y ya casi viene el detonante de todo este lio espérenlo para mañana.**

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

Uno de los muchos motivos por los que Bella admiraba a Edward era por su gran sentido práctico. Cuando el duque decidió iniciar las excavaciones en su finca, dos años atrás, ordenó la construcción de un pequeño edificio junto a las ruinas; lo llamaban la antika, y era el lugar en donde se almacenaban los hallazgos hasta estar completamente restaurados y ser enviados a Londres.

La antika tenía tres espaciosas habitaciones. Una era una sala para las antigüedades que Bella aún no había restaurado. Otra servía para guardarlas una vez habían pasado por sus manos. La tercera habitación era su lugar de trabajo, y Edward lo había diseñado bien. La estancia estaba llena de ventanales por los que entraba luz natural. Las paredes y el suelo de piedra mantenían el sitio fresco en verano, un hecho que a la señora Cope le gustaba mucho pero que a Bella no le importaba lo más mínimo. Para ella, el verano en Inglaterra era agradable y nada caluroso. Desde luego, mucho mejor que un mes de agosto en los desiertos de Marruecos.

Había también una bomba de agua y una pila, además de unas enormes mesas de roble para los trabajos en curso. Uno de esos trabajos era el suelo de mosaico que habían encontrado esa mañana y que ahora Bella se disponía a restaurar.

Concentrada en su trabajo, no se dio cuenta de que lady Withlock la observaba desde la puerta, hasta que ésta tosió ligeramente.

—Espero no interrumpir algo de gran trascendencia histórica —dijo la vizcondesa sonriendo—. Estaba dando una vuelta por las excavaciones con mi hermano cuando nos han interrumpido. Al parecer los trabajadores han encontrado una estatua de gran relevancia.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué estatua?

Lady Withlock sacudió la mano restando importancia al tema.

—No tengo ni idea. La atención de mi hermano se ha centrado completamente en ese nuevo hallazgo y yo he tenido oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Escapar? —se sorprendió Bella.

—Sí, claro. Cuando Edward empieza a hablar de antigüedades romanas, debo confesarle que me aburro soberanamente. Ayer, cuando me enseñaba una inacabable colección de jarras, cuchillos y objetos de metal, tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no bostezar. La visita de hoy de muros, techos rotos y capas y capas de polvo ha sido demasiado para mí, y me he visto impulsada a escapar. Usted es como Edward; y sin ninguna duda cree que todo esto es fascinante. Yo, sin embargo, no soy una intelectual, y me temo que no puedo estar horas discutiendo sobre una vieja ánfora de vino rota.

Bella se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien encontrara aburridas esas conversaciones. En sus sueños, ella y Edward debatían apasionadamente sobre ese tipo de cosas cada día; por supuesto, eso nunca se daba en la realidad, ya que ella se quedaba sin palabras siempre que él se le acercaba.

—Por eso —continuó lady Withlock interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— he huido de mi hermano y he venido hacia aquí. La he estado observando desde la puerta y he pensado que podría entrar a visitarla un momento. Si a usted no le importa.

Bella dudó. Aún se sentía incómoda al pensar que la vizcondesa había visto sus dibujos el día anterior. A nadie le gusta que sus secretos más íntimos salgan a la luz, especialmente ante gente extraña.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, lady Withlock dijo:

—Debo confesarle que tengo una opinión muy definida sobre los secretos. Siempre los guardo.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de compresión.

—Es una cualidad admirable —contestó Bella—. Seguro que sus amigos le están muy agradecidos.

—Algunos quizá, aunque a mis amigos menos discretos les molesta enormemente.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario. La hermana de Edward era amistosa y directa, le gustaba, y por eso le dio la bienvenida a la antika.

—Me encantaría disfrutar de su compañía.

—Bien. —Lady Withlock entró y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa. Miró las sucias baldosas de piedra caliza que había encima.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Estoy restaurando un mosaico. Mire.

Bella se puso un par de gruesos guantes de piel y sacó una botella de debajo de la mesa. La abrió y, con cuidado, derramó una pequeña cantidad de líquido sobre las baldosas. A medida que la suciedad se disolvía, iba apareciendo la imagen de una mujer desnuda tumbada en una balsa.

—¡Es preciosa! —exclamó la vizcondesa mientras estudiaba la imagen—. ¿Sabe a quién representa?

—Es Venus —contestó rápidamente Bella—. La diosa romana del amor. Esta imagen debía de estar colgada encima de la puerta del dormitorio de los dueños de la casa. Gracias a este mosaico sabemos que dormían juntos, y por otros objetos hallados en la excavación, creo que, aunque debió de ser un matrimonio de conveniencia, acabaron amándose. —Hizo una pausa y, mirando el mosaico, añadió—: Ojalá fueran tan felices como mi padre y mi madre.

—¿Así que sus padres tuvieron un matrimonio feliz?

—Oh, sí. Se tenían un cariño y un respeto tan profundos como pocas parejas pueden gozar. Yo sólo era una niña cuando mi madre falleció, pero incluso entonces, entendía lo enamorados que estaban.

—¿Usted cree que el amor es importante en un matrimonio, señorita Swan?

Bella miró a la vizcondesa, que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa. Le sorprendía que le preguntara algo que para ella tenía una respuesta tan obvia.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no lo cree todo el mundo?

—No, querida —contestó lady Withlock con un tono de ironía que Bella no logró entender—, no lo cree todo el mundo. Últimamente he oído la teoría de que el amor y el matrimonio no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. ¿Qué opina usted?

—Quienquiera que haya dicho esto debe de ser una persona desgraciada y cínica. —Bella escogió un pequeño pincel y lo sumergió en una jarrita con agua que tenía en el suelo, a su lado. Se incorporó—. ¿Qué otra razón hay si no para casarse? —preguntó, pasando el pincel por encima de las pequeñas baldosas para eliminar la suciedad que aún había entre las junturas.

—Los hijos son una excelente razón.

—¿De verdad? —Bella se detuvo y no pudo evitar lanzar a la vizcondesa una mirada de fingida sorpresa por encima de sus gafas—. No sabía que fuera necesario pronunciar votos para tener hijos.

La otra mujer rió suavemente.

—Una observación muy atrevida, señorita Swan. En sociedad, una frase como ésa haría que la gente pensara que es usted demasiado directa.

—Atrevida quizá, pero también sensata. Si el objetivo son los hijos, el amor entre las partes posibilitaría que se pudiera tener varios.

Para sorpresa de Bella, la vizcondesa dejó de sonreír y su expresión se volvió melancólica.

—Sí, supongo que así sería —admitió, y sacudió la cabeza—. Pero sigamos con nuestra discusión sobre el matrimonio. Aparte de los hijos, hay otras consideraciones prácticas, ¿no cree? Alianzas entre familias, acumulación de riquezas, obtener poder y una mejor posición social. Hay mucha gente que cree que todo eso es más importante que el amor cuando se trata de escoger con quién casarse.

—¿De qué cree que sirve todo eso si no se es feliz? Yo creo que casarse sin amor sólo sirve para tener una vida desgraciada.

La condesa inspiró profundamente de un modo que a Bella le asustó; se volvió para mirarla.

—Lady Withlock, ¿se encuentra mal?

—No, no, estoy bien. Es sólo que el amor también puede conllevar su parte de desgracia, señorita Swan.

Bella dejó de trabajar, sus dedos apretaron el pincel que tenía en la mano y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí —admitió—, supongo que puede ser así si se ama y no se es correspondido. Pero seguramente lo compensa la experiencia de estar enamorada.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró lady Withlock, y sus labios dibujaron una irónica sonrisa. Tenía la vista perdida en un punto lejano del horizonte—. Me sorprendería.

Bella sintió de repente una gran afinidad con ella.

—A mí también —admitió—. Pero creo que ha sonado bastante noble y poético cuando lo he dicho.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

—En cuanto la conocí supe que iba a gustarme —exclamó la vizcondesa aún riéndose—. Tenemos que ser amigas.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida y emocionada con la sugerencia.

—Me encantaría, lady Withlock. Nunca he tenido oportunidad de hacer amigos, habiendo vivido en tantos sitios.

—Llámame Alice, y yo te llamaré Bella. ¿Te das cuenta de que las dos tenemos nombres de flores? Ya tenemos algo en común.

—Pero no el amor por las vasijas de arcilla.

—No. En eso te pareces mucho más a Edward, aunque nunca lograré entender qué encontráis tan fascinante en esos trozos de cerámica.

—Bueno, la cerámica nos revela la historia real de una excavación…

—¡No, no! —Alice levantó la mano para detenerla—. Ya he oído eso antes. Me he escapado de ello hace unos momentos, ¿recuerdas?

—Es verdad. De acuerdo, no te obligaré a escuchar las grandezas de la cerámica samariana, ni cómo se limpia o pule.

—Bien, porque la verdad es que me gustaría mucho más que me hablaras sobre ti. Sir Edward me dijo que naciste en la isla de Creta.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Pocas veces era el centro de atención.

—Sí, mi padre estaba excavando en Knossos. No recuerdo mucho sobre esa excavación. Pero sí que me acuerdo del calor y de la sequedad. Mi madre solía describirme los campos y los bosques de Inglaterra. Sonaba paradisíaco.

—¿Tus padres eran ingleses?

—Oh, sí. Se conocieron cuando él vino a Inglaterra a dar una conferencia sobre sus hallazgos en Knossos. Había sido nombrado Caballero de Bath y estaba en Londres para recibir los honores. Después de un noviazgo relámpago, se fugaron y regresaron a Creta juntos.

—¿Y qué pasó con el resto de tu familia?

—Yo… —dudó y luego añadió—: mi padre era huérfano.

—¿Y la familia de tu madre?

Bella, se quedó petrificada, presionaba el pincel tan fuerte que las cerdas estaban totalmente planas sobre el mosaico. La mención de la familia de su madre le trajo recuerdos de un día horrible en Tánger y de la carta que había recibido de unos abogados de Londres, dos meses después de la muerte de su padre.

_Gracias por el interés que ha mostrado por lord Durand con relación a cierta lady Swan, de soltera Jane Durand, de quien usted afirma que era la esposa de sir Charlie Swan. Su afirmación es imposible, ya que la honorable señorita Durand permaneció soltera hasta su fallecimiento, en la finca de su padre en Durham, en 1805, a la temprana edad de veinte años. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera ser su madre, y lord Durand lamenta no poder serle de mayor ayuda en este asunto. Cualquier otro intento de obtener dinero o protección del señor será inútil._

Al acordarse de la carta, volvió a sentir todo el miedo que sintió entonces, el nudo que le apretaba el estómago al pensar que estaba sola, que el dinero se le estaba acabando, que nadie iba a ayudarla y que ya no poseía nada de valor. Nada, excepto el pasaje a Inglaterra.

Bella alejó los recuerdos de ese día en Tánger. No quería hablar sobre la familia de su madre o sobre la vergüenza de sentirse ignorada y rechazada.

—Mamá nunca hablaba de sus parientes.

—Algo tuvo que decirte.

Presionada, Bella admitió:

—Sé que mi abuelo era un barón, pero nada más. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, y mi padre y yo nunca hablamos de él.

—Un barón. ¿Sabes al menos su nombre, o dónde vivía?

—No —mintió.

—Pero ¡eso es sorprendente! ¿Qué clase de padre deja a su hija sin familia, sin recursos y sin protección al morir, y sin decirle a quien puede acudir?

—¡Mi padre no era tan inconsciente como lo describes! —gritó Bella, obligada a defender a su padre—. Era un hombre vital, no podía imaginarse que iba a morir tan de repente. Era el padre más cariñoso que nadie podría tener, y me insulta que digas lo contrario.

Alice calló. Al cabo de un momento dijo:

—Has hecho bien en reprenderme, Bella. Me siento avergonzada. Mi única excusa es que me preocupa ver a una chica joven sola, sin protección, obligada a trabajar, pero no he debido entrometerme en tus cosas. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

En verdad parecía avergonzada, y Bella recapacitó.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Os quedasteis en Creta después de la muerte de tu madre?

—No, nos fuimos de la isla unos meses más tarde. Papá no podía quedarse allí. Demasiados recuerdos. Se le rompió el corazón cuando mamá murió.

—¿Y el dolor le obsesionó? —preguntó Alice, en un tono algo agresivo—. Eran felices, pero cuando ella murió ¿él abandonó sus obligaciones, a sus hijos? ¿Acaso su pena le hizo perder el juicio?

Bella estaba sorprendida ante ese repentino cambio de tono de la conversación.

—¡Qué preguntas tan raras haces! Claro que estaba triste, pero nunca abandonó sus obligaciones. Nunca me ignoró, ni perdió el juicio.

Alice sacudió la cabeza como si diera por concluida una conversación privada.

—Confieso que estaba pensando en otra persona. Lo siento. ¿Adónde fuisteis cuando dejasteis Creta?

—A Palestina. También estuvimos en Petra, Siria, Mesopotamia, Túnez y Marruecos. Las grandes excavaciones suelen durar varios años, pero después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre era incapaz de pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

—Pero ¿y qué pasaba con vuestra vida social?

—Nunca tuvimos mucha. Alguna cena ocasional con unos amigos de papá en Roma, eso es todo.

—¿Ninguna fiesta? ¿Ningún baile?

—Me temo que no. —Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Ni siquiera sé bailar. No hay muchas ocasiones para hacerlo en medio del desierto. Estoy más acostumbrada a la compañía de asnos, camellos, árabes y viejos y pesados arqueólogos.

—Has tenido una vida fascinante, Bella, pero hay tantos placeres que te has perdido…

—Tal vez, pero he disfrutado cada instante. Echo de menos a mi padre, pero creo que a él le habría gustado que viniera a Inglaterra una vez él hubiera muerto. Quería que conociera este país. Por eso aceptó la oferta del duque para venir aquí.

—¿Has estado en Londres?

—No. Viajé con una caravana de especias desde Marruecos a Tánger, Luego tomé un barco hasta Portsmouth y de allí vine directamente a Cullen Hall.

—¡Una caravana de especias! —Alice empezó a reír.

Bella la miró perpleja.

—¿He dicho algo divertido?

Aún riendo, la otra mujer negó con la cabeza.

—¿Divertido? ¡Oh, Bella!, dices las cosas más extraordinarias sin inmutarte; como si viajar en caravanas fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Bueno, es normal —contestó ella uniéndose a su risa—, aunque quizá no aquí, en Hampshire.

Las risas se fueron calmando y la vizcondesa miró pensativa a Bella.

—Marruecos, Palestina, Creta. No puedo evitar pensar que debes de encontrar Cullen Hall bastante aburrido en comparación.

—¡Oh, no! Para mí, vivir aquí es un lujo que aún no me puedo creer. Debo reconocer que dormir en un colchón de plumas es mucho mejor que en un saco en una choza de piedra o en una tienda en el desierto.

—Cielos, me imagino que cualquier mujer lo cree. ¿Así que te gusta estar aquí?

—Sí, me gusta. Cuando llegué a Inglaterra tenía la extraña sensación de que volvía a casa, aunque nunca hubiera estado aquí. Todo en Inglaterra es tan fresco, tan verde, tan bonito comparado con los áridos desiertos en los que he vivido… Es como mi madre decía que era. No quisiera irme nunca.

—¿Y qué piensas de Cullen Hall?

—Me temo que no he visto demasiado. He estado muy ocupada con los trabajos de la excavación y no he tenido tiempo para explorar, aunque he paseado varias veces por los jardines. Es una propiedad espléndida, pero intimida un poco cuando llegas por primera vez.

—Sí —confirmó Alice—, sé a lo que te refieres. Cuando era niña, estuve en un internado en Francia varios años. Al vivir fuera, me olvidaba de lo intimidante que era, pero lo recordaba en cuanto volvía. Edward nunca me dejaba cambiar nada. La historia familiar y todas esas cosas.

—Puedo entenderlo.

—Sí, claro, Bella, pero tú también entiendes su afición por las vasijas de barro. Si ésta fuera tu casa, sin duda serías como Edward, y te negarías a redecorar nada.

A Bella se le cortó la respiración al sentir cómo una oleada de anhelo la inundaba ante el inocente comentario, pero la apartó de golpe. Aquélla no era su casa. Ella no tenía casa.

—Hay una cosa que sí cambiaría —contestó, obligándose a sonar relajada—. Quitaría esas horribles gárgolas de la escalera principal y las tiraría a la basura.

—Son horribles. Cuando era pequeña me causaban pesadillas. Quizá cuando Edward se case, su duquesa las tire para que sus niños no tengan miedo.

A Bella se le representó la imagen de Edward con su duquesa y sus niños pero la apartó de su mente, levantando la barbilla para disimular su expresión.

—¿Y a ti te gustaría casarte? —preguntó Alice, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Yo… —respiró hondo y se agachó debajo de la mesa para sumergir otra vez el pincel en el agua—, nunca lo he pensado —contestó, a la vez que se incorporaba. Reanudó su trabajo y no miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente—. No es probable que ocurra nunca.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Soy consciente de que soy una mujer corriente, y ya un poco mayor a mis veinticuatro años. Tengo pocas oportunidades de conocer gente nueva. Y si me casara, sería sólo por un gran, profundo y duradero amor. Así que ya lo ves —añadió, levantando la vista y sonriendo levemente—, lo tengo absolutamente todo en contra.

Alice no contestó, pero Bella podía notar cómo su nueva amiga la miraba mientras ella centraba de nuevo la atención en su trabajo. Pasados unos minutos, Alice rompió el silencio.

—Es una pena que no hayas estado en Londres.

Bella levantó la vista sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—Me gustaría, quizá vaya algún día. ¿Vives allí con tu esposo?

—Depende de la época del año —contestó Alice—. Yo paso el otoño y el invierno en Enderby, nuestra finca en Chiswick, a las afueras de Londres. Mientras, Withlock está en Withlock Park, en Northumberland. En primavera, alquilamos una casa en la ciudad, donde pasamos juntos la temporada social. En verano, yo voy a Brighton y Withlock regresa a Northumberland. Es un arreglo que nos conviene a ambos, ya que sólo nos exige pasar juntos unos pocos meses al año. Lo suficiente para mantener las apariencias.

Bella estaba sorprendida, pero lo disimuló. Sentía compasión por su nueva amiga.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

—Yo mantengo Enderby muy animado en invierno —continuó Alice con cierto tono de amargura—. Celebro fiestas constantemente a las que asiste mucha gente, no me gusta estar sola. —Se interrumpió y rió entrecortadamente—. Mírame, aquí compadeciéndome. Debería avergonzarme. Mi única excusa es que eres una gran oyente, Bella.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de sentirte sola —dijo Bella amablemente—. Yo también sé lo que es estar sola. Gran parte de mi vida la he pasado en desiertos, lejos de cualquier sitio; lugares en los que yo era la única mujer inglesa en kilómetros a la redonda. Papá y yo estuvimos un invierno en Roma, y, mientras él pasaba el tiempo con otros académicos y restauradores, yo vagaba por bibliotecas y museos, leyendo todo lo que podía encontrar sobre Inglaterra. Historia, política, sociedad, costumbres. Me encantaría poder conocer Londres algún día.

—Oh, Bella, ¡me gustaría tanto ser yo quien te la enseñara! Es una ciudad tan excitante… Me encantaría que pudieras venir conmigo cuando me vaya a Enderby. Serías muy buena compañía, y Chiswick está a sólo una hora de camino de Londres. Si estuvieras allí durante la temporada, podrías venir con nosotros a la ciudad, y te presentaría en sociedad. Incluso podríamos encontrar a la familia de tu madre.

—Eso es imposible —contestó Bella. Edward estaba allí, y ella no podía imaginarse abandonando Cullen Hall en un futuro próximo—. Aún tengo mucho que hacer.

—El museo de Edward abrirá en marzo. ¿No podrías venir entonces?

—No. Aunque el museo esté abierto, tendré que continuar trabajando en la excavación. Dudo que esté completamente acabada antes de cinco años.

—Lo entiendo, pero es una auténtica pena. —De repente, Alice suspiró contrariada—. Oh, Dios, tengo que volver. Si mi hermano descubre que me he escapado de su excavación se disgustará conmigo. Él siempre trata de que me interese por cosas intelectuales.

Alice se dirigió a la puerta, pero de camino se volvió y la miró una vez más.

—Otra cosa, Bella: tú sabes que la belleza no significa nada.

Bella vio cómo su nueva amiga desaparecía en el pasillo, y sonrió un poco forzadamente.

—Las mujeres guapas siempre dicen eso —murmuró hacia la puerta vacía.

* * *

**Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia y me dejen muchos pero muchos reviews .**

**Marie McHale**

**Adelanto de mañana**

—_**No tiene importancia, no discutamos por ello. La chica no irá a ningún lado hasta que mi museo y las excavaciones hayan finalizado.**_

_**«Como un insecto pegado a una hoja.»**_

_**Bella se había quedado helada, su mano aún estaba agarrada al picaporte de la puerta de la sala de música. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y la conversación que acababa de oír aún flotaba en el aire como el acre olor del humo que permanece después del fuego.**_

_**«Ningún atractivo físico.»**_

_**Miró el texto de la tablilla encerada que tenía en la otra mano, su mente estaba en blanco. No lograba recordar por qué había estado tan ansiosa de encontrar a Edward y enseñarle la traducción. Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar lo que decía.**_

_**Apretando la tablilla contra el pecho, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, sin saber adónde iba, incapaz de pensar nada. Estaba demasiado confusa para ello, demasiado aturdida para sentir, pero una y otra vez oía en su cabeza la brutal e insensible descripción que de ella había hecho el hombre al que adoraba.**_

_**«La señorita Swan no es una mujer. Es una máquina. En realidad, es bastante patética.»**_

_**Las espero**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas antes de decir cualquier cosa quiero darles las gracias por la maravillosa bienvenida que le hicieron a esta historia en verdad me emocione, mil gracias.**

**Y volviendo a mi actitud de esquizofrénica impaciente.**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y les guste mucho porque a mi si me gusto. Ya saben que nada de este me pertenece, solo los pequeños cambios que le realice a el libro para adaptarlo a los personajes de Stephanie Meyer. **

**Agradecimientos: Penny Love Edward, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul. **

" _**El corazón es el único órgano que aun destrozado, sigue funcionando"**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Edward apoyó la cadera en el pianoforte estudiando la expresión de Alice, que tocaba a la luz de las velas con la mirada fija en el infinito. No dejó de darse cuenta de que sonreía ligeramente.

—Pareces muy satisfecha contigo misma —dijo—. Cuando pones esa cara es que estás tramando algo. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En Venus —contestó ella, y miró al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado.

Él levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

—¿La diosa del amor? ¿Qué te hace pensar en Venus? —Suspicaz, entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Estás planeando arruinar mi boda con lady Jane y arreglarme otra mejor? Por favor, ni lo intentes, Alice, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

—No, no. —Alice dejó de tocar un instante para negar con la mano en su dirección y luego retomó la pieza—. Tú ya has hecho tu elección, y sé que sería inútil intentar que cambiaras de idea. Lo he pensado mejor —añadió con un suspiro— y creo que es la mejor opción. Al fin y al cabo, eres el duque de Cullen, y tienes que casarte de acuerdo con tu posición, aunque para ello hayas de renunciar al amor y al cariño. No, he decidido que me concentraré en concertar el matrimonio de otra persona: el de Bella.

—¿Bella? —Él frunció el entrecejo—. No recuerdo a…

—La señorita Swan.

Miró a Alice y la imagen de una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en un moño, con gafas, vestidos marrones, delantales de trabajo e incapaz de hablar sin tartamudear se le apareció de repente.

—¿Intentas arreglar un matrimonio para la señorita Swan? —preguntó atónito.

—Si puedo convencerla de que venga a Enderby conmigo, le presentaré a algunos de los solteros más deseables, y a ver qué pasa.

—Tú no harás tal cosa.

La vehemencia de su tono sorprendió a Alice. Dejó de tocar el piano otra vez y le miró estupefacta.

—¿Por qué te alteras así, Edward? No tenía ni idea de que te importara tanto.

—Me importa mucho. El trabajo que desempeña aquí la señorita Swan, es de gran importancia. No permitiré que vaya a perder el tiempo contigo a Londres. ¿Qué pasará entonces con mi museo y mi excavación?

—Últimamente sólo piensas en la excavación. Hay cosas más importantes en el mundo que tu villa romana.

—Nada puede ser más importante que descubrir la historia. —Él mismo notaba la pasión con la que hablaba—. Alice, estas ruinas son de vital importancia histórica. Es el mejor hallazgo de restos romanos de Inglaterra. Las piezas que estamos encontrando aquí serán de gran ayuda para los académicos y los estudiosos; y los museos de Londres podrán ofrecer a los británicos la posibilidad de conocer mejor sus orígenes. Esto es un pedazo de nuestra historia.

—A mí no me importa la historia, querido hermano —dijo Alice, sin tratar siquiera de entender lo que él quería decir—. A mí me importa la vida de una joven dama de buena familia que por trágicas circunstancias se ha visto obligada a trabajar, que no ha podido tener una vida propia y que no ha disfrutado nunca de nada. Ni siquiera sabe bailar. Es impresionante lo descuidado que fue su padre a la hora de preocuparse por su futuro y su bienestar.

Alice hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, pero antes de que Edward pudiera recordarle que la historia y las antigüedades eran mucho más importantes que bailar, ella añadió:

—Y ahora Bella se ve obligada a ganarse la vida. Una joven dama trabajando hasta el agotamiento fregando mosaicos y arreglando vasijas como si se tratara de una sirvienta, y lo peor de todo es que no tiene ninguna opción de futuro.

Edward frunció el ceño, disgustado por el tono acusatorio de las palabras de su hermana; como si las supuestas penurias de la señorita Swan fueran culpa suya.

—El trabajo que realiza para mí la señorita Swan es vital para que este proyecto tenga éxito, y se le paga muy bien por sus esfuerzos.

—A mí su futuro me parece precario.

—Difícilmente. El museo de Londres se abrirá a mediados de marzo, pero tardaremos mucho más en acabar con la excavación de la villa. Ella tiene trabajo como mínimo para cinco años más.

—¿Y cuando acabe? ¿Cuando tu museo esté completo y tu excavación finalizada, qué pasará con ella entonces?

—Encontrará un nuevo trabajo, supongo.

—Entonces tendrá casi treinta años, una edad que prácticamente la eliminará del mercado matrimonial. ¿Sabías que es nieta de un barón?

—Eso es absurdo, su padre no tenía tales parientes.

—Estoy hablando del padre de su madre. Ella no sabe nada sobre él, o si lo sabe no quiso compartirlo conmigo. No creo que tuviera intención de contarme nada en absoluto, pero se le escapó algún comentario sobre su abuelo. No entiendo por qué quiere guardarlo en secreto. Orgullo quizá.

—O sentido de la privacidad. Hay gente que valora su intimidad. —Hizo una pausa—. En cualquier caso, su futuro es asunto suyo.

—Yo lo estoy convirtiendo en asunto mío. —Antes de que él pudiera responder, continuó—: Éste no es el tipo de vida que debe llevar la nieta de un barón, aunque ella misma haya ignorado sus orígenes. Dado que sabe tan poco sobre sus parientes y que no tiene amigos que la ayuden…

—Parece haber encontrado una amiga en ti.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. Me gusta, y nos hemos hecho amigas. Es más, voy a considerarla mi protegida. Ya me veo presentándola en sociedad, ayudándola a conocer gente nueva, y quizá asegurándole un matrimonio en el futuro. Hay bastantes caballeros solteros a los que quisiera presentársela. A ella podría gustarle alguno, y la naturaleza seguiría su curso.

—Pobre chica.

Alice le lanzó una mirada que le indicó que no había encontrado divertido su irónico comentario.

—No todo el mundo elige esposa como tú, Edward, escogiendo a la que es menos probable que gane tu corazón. Ni tampoco todo el mundo que se enamora es infeliz. Me encantaría ver a Bella disfrutando de una temporada en Londres, que se enamorara y contrajera matrimonio felizmente con un honorable caballero de buen carácter que la amara y cuidara de ella.

Edward se vio obligado a mencionar lo que para él era obvio.

—No entiendo por qué quieres embarcarte en una tarea tan inútil. Las mujeres como la señorita Swan no están hechas para el romance, y tampoco se casan.

—Edward, qué comentario tan extraño. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que esa chica no tiene ni un pelo de romanticismo en todo el cuerpo. Si tuviera una dote, o si sus conexiones con el barón fueran ciertas, sus perspectivas de matrimonio serían mejores, pero sin eso, te estás embarcando en un asunto sin futuro. Sólo hay que mirar a la chica para darse cuenta.

—Yo no me doy cuenta, y la he mirado bastante en los últimos días. Creo que muchos jóvenes bien educados la encontrarán encantadora.

—¿Encantadora? Con ese horrible moño que siempre lleva y esas ropas usadas, la chica es tan atractiva como un insecto pegado a una hoja. Es como un mueble. Dudo que ningún hombre se diera cuenta de que existe aunque la tuviera delante de sus narices; e incluso entonces, se olvidaría de ella en el mismo instante en que desapareciera de su vista. Lo sé porque a mí me pasa.

Alice se puso tensa.

—No sabía que la belleza física de una mujer fuera la única cualidad que llamase la atención de los hombres —expresó fríamente.

Edward acusó la crítica de esas palabras.

—No he querido decir eso.

—¿Qué has querido decir entonces?

—Su cara nunca cambia de expresión, y uno nunca sabe en qué está pensando ni lo que está sintiendo. A no ser que hable de antigüedades, esa chica es incapaz de mantener una conversación.

Vio que Alice lo miraba preocupada, pero continuó:

—Cuando por fin logra pronunciar unas palabras, no puede hacerlo sin tartamudear. No sé qué le pasa. El primer día que estuvo aquí hablaba bastante bien, pero desde entonces apenas ha dicho nada. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, puedo decir que es la criatura más insignificante que he conocido en mi vida.

—Aun así, es tan importante para tu excavación que no puede irse. De modo que alguna cualidad deseable debe de tener.

—Es inteligente, eso te lo garantizo, y excelente en su trabajo. Puede traducir del latín, del griego y de no sé cuántas lenguas antiguas más. Es una magnífica restauradora y artista. Dibuja bien. Pero todas esas cualidades difícilmente la capacitan para el matrimonio. No tiene dote, no tiene conexiones aparte de ese mítico barón, y ningún atractivo físico que compense estas carencias.

—Me conoce a mí, y si su abuelo es un barón, entonces ya tiene dos conexiones, como mínimo. Si nosotros pudiéramos encontrar a su abuelo, él podría darle una dote. Y en lo que se refiere a sus otras así llamadas carencias, eso es sólo tu opinión. Tú sólo la ves como a una empleada, como al señor Cox, o al señor Cope, o a uno de los sirvientes. Dudo que ni siquiera la hayas mirado como mujer.

—La señorita Swan no es una mujer. Es una máquina. Una perfecta y eficiente máquina. Nunca está enferma, nunca comete errores. ¿Sabes?, creo que nunca la he oído reír.

—Oh, no seas absurdo. Yo la he oído reír esta misma mañana.

—Pues yo nunca. —Edward calló e intentó encontrar un modo de explicarle a Alice cómo se veía a la señorita Swan desde el punto de vista de un hombre.

—Cuando busca esposa, un caballero no quiere una máquina. Quiere una mujer con ciertos atributos femeninos. La señorita Swan, desafortunadamente, no tiene ninguno. En realidad, es bastante patética.

—No tenía ni idea de que la vieras desde un punto de vista tan desfavorable —comentó Alice pensativa.

—Creo que cualquier hombre compartiría mi opinión sobre la chica.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarla chica? —le espetó Alice irritada—. Tiene veinticuatro años, es una mujer.

Edward pensó en el delantal sin forma que escondía cualquier curva femenina que pudiera poseer la señorita Swan.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo digo. Todo lo que has mencionado es un fallo de su educación, no de su carácter ni de su belleza. Yo creo que Bella podría ser bastante atractiva si siguiera mis consejos. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y un hermoso cuerpo. Demasiado morena según la moda actual, pero no tanto si tenemos en cuenta que ha vivido gran parte de su vida en el desierto. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, es inteligente, cultivada, y te aseguro que, aunque es una joven bastante seria y quizá un poco tímida, es perfectamente capaz de reír.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar a su familia, porque las damas serias, tímidas, sosas, y tan corrientes que llegan a confundirse con el papel pintado de la pared no tienen ninguna posibilidad de atrapar a un marido. Se convierten en solteronas. Un palabra desafortunada, pero cierta.

Alice le lanzó una mirada censora que le dio a entender claramente lo que pensaba de su opinión, y que le hizo sentirse un poco culpable. Quizá había sido duro, pero realmente, Isabella Swan era tan aburrida como un febrero en Inglaterra. Aun así, decidió que lo mejor sería no hacer más comentarios sobre el tema.

—No tiene importancia, no discutamos por ello. La chica no irá a ningún lado hasta que mi museo y las excavaciones hayan finalizado.

«Como un insecto pegado a una hoja.»

Bella se había quedado helada, su mano aún estaba agarrada al picaporte de la puerta de la sala de música. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y la conversación que acababa de oír aún flotaba en el aire como el acre olor del humo que permanece después del fuego.

«Ningún atractivo físico.»

Miró el texto de la tablilla encerada que tenía en la otra mano, su mente estaba en blanco. No lograba recordar por qué había estado tan ansiosa de encontrar a Edward y enseñarle la traducción. Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar lo que decía.

Apretando la tablilla contra el pecho, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, sin saber adónde iba, incapaz de pensar nada. Estaba demasiado confusa para ello, demasiado aturdida para sentir, pero una y otra vez oía en su cabeza la brutal e insensible descripción que de ella había hecho el hombre al que adoraba.

«La señorita Swan no es una mujer. Es una máquina. En realidad, es bastante patética.»

Como una mariposa que sigue la luz, Bella se metió en la madeja de pasillos que formaba Cullen Hall; sólo la guiaban el instinto y la necesidad de buscar refugio en su cuarto.

Ya en la privacidad de su habitación, cerró de un portazo, dejó caer al suelo la tablilla, sin importarle adónde iba a parar, y se tapó las orejas con las manos, pero fue inútil. Las palabras de Edward aún le zumbaban en los oídos, amortiguadas únicamente por el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Si se me permite la expresión…. Edward es un bastardo, como pudo es extremadamente superficial e hiriente, pero bueno ya no voy a decir mas cosas malas porque al fin y al cabo siempre lo perdono, aunque estoy considerando seriamente en adaptar la historia y ponerle a edward un solo huevo. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y hayan llorado tanto como YO (lo se soy una llorona) , las quiere muchísimo…**

**Marie McHale**

_»Puede que sea duque —prosiguió Bella—, pero no es el sol alrededor del cual el mundo gira. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Es usted el hombre más egoísta que nunca he conocido, además de desconsiderado. Siempre da órdenes a sus sirvientes o empleados sin decir siquiera gracias ni por favor. No le importa nada lo que sienta la gente, es tan arrogante que cree que su rango le da permiso para comportarse de ese modo. Yo… —Se interrumpió y se abrazó a sí misma, para intentar controlar sus emociones. Debía hacerlo. Aquel torrente de inexplicables críticas era injustificable e imperdonable._

_Él abrió la boca para reñirle por su arrebato, como lo haría con cualquier persona que estuviera a su servicio, pero ella habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo él._

—_La pura verdad, señoría, es que usted no me gusta, y que no deseo seguir trabajando para usted ni un día más. Hable con lady Withlock si lo desea, pero yo me iré de aquí dentro de un mes, sin importarme si le prohíbe o no ayudarme._

_Edward miró su espalda mientras ella salía de la antika sin decir nada más. No supo si seguirla o ir a pedirle explicaciones a Alice por haberle llenado la cabeza con esas tonterías. Al final, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas._


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capitulo hoy, por dos razones, porque se portaron muy bien y por qué me convenció Claudia (Penny Love Edward) así que aquí esta y no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews con lo que piensan.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

Capítulo 5

El corazón humano debe de ser realmente fuerte y resistente, decidió Bella al despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Se sorprendió de no sentirse ya rota de dolor ni con el alma destrozada. En lugar de eso, y de un modo extraño, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Se había pasado toda la tarde y casi la noche entera llorando contra la almohada y tratando de curar su corazón herido. Las insultantes palabras de Edward le habían hecho derramar infinitas lágrimas. Se dijo a sí misma, más guiada por el orgullo que por la sinceridad, que esa lady Jane con la que él quería casarse se lo podía quedar. Se había repetido miles de veces que era una tonta por albergar ilusiones imposibles, pero ahora lo que más le dolía era la devastadora destrucción de todas las esperanzas que había tenido de que algún día Edward sintiera afecto por ella; unos anhelos que ella misma no había reconocido que tuviera hasta que la opinión de él los aplastó.

Esa mañana, aunque el vestigio de la pena seguía allí, Bella no se sentía triste ni tonta. Se sentía libre.

Mientras se vestía, intentó entender lo que le pasaba, y se dio cuenta de que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Se había pasado los últimos cinco meses intentando ser lo que Edward quería, intentando anticiparse a sus más pequeños deseos u órdenes, trabajando como una esclava para complacerlo, y lo único que había logrado era su indiferencia y su desprecio.

Bella se sentó frente a su tocador y observó su reflejo en el espejo mientras se peinaba. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro. Edward la había llamado patética, y la verdad es que tenía un aspecto un tanto lamentable, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, pero lo único patético de todo aquello era lo mucho que ella se había preocupado de él.

Las palabras de Edward habían sido duras, pero le habían hecho entender algo sobre sí misma que nunca antes había visto.

Desde la muerte de su madre se había pasado la vida queriendo ser necesitada, tratando de llenar el vacío que esa muerte había dejado en el corazón de su padre, intentando ser su compañera de trabajo, un alivio para sus penas. Allí, en Cullen Hall había querido hacer lo mismo con Edward. Deseaba desesperadamente que él la necesitara, que la hiciera sentirse valiosa, apreciada, amada.

«Tan atractiva como un insecto pegado a una hoja.»

Ahora, a la luz de un nuevo día, se juró que las cosas iban a ser distintas. Se acordó de las preguntas que Alice le había hecho el día anterior en la antika, y se dio cuenta de que la conducían a la más importante de todas: ¿ahora qué?

Bella giró la silla y observó la habitación en la que estaba, ornamentada hasta la opulencia. Unas cortinas de damasco doradas y verdes rodeaban la cama, los muros y la chimenea estaban recubiertos de madera de palo de rosa, había ángeles en el techo, y el tocador en el que estaba sentada, decorado con malaquita, tenía cajones pintados como si fuesen plumas de un pavo real.

Como todas las habitaciones de Cullen Hall, era grande e intimidante; transmitía la idea de una inmensa riqueza y un verdadero sentido de la historia, pero era una casa sin calor. Bastante similar a su propietario, pensó. Él quería casarse sin amor ni afecto. Cómo podía ser tan frío, y qué ciega debía de haber estado ella para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Bella volvió a concentrarse en su propio reflejo en el espejo, se miró directamente a los ojos y tomó su primera decisión sobre su futuro. Tenía que irse de Cullen Hall. No podía quedarse allí. Estar cerca de aquel hombre despreciable, continuar trabajando para él como una esclava durante los siguientes cinco años sabiendo el desprecio con que él la miraba, era una perspectiva intolerable.

Pero ¿adónde podía ir? ¿Qué podía hacer? Había trabajado en excavaciones toda su vida. Por primera vez se preguntaba si había alguna otra opción de futuro para ella.

«Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a Enderby.»

Bella se acordó de las palabras que la vizcondesa le había dicho el día anterior en la antika. También recordó que Alice había mencionado ciertos planes que tenía para ella, y sintió una pizca de excitación. La vizcondesa había admitido que se sentía sola, que consideraba a Bella su protegida y que quería encontrarle un marido. Quizá permitiría que Bella se quedase un tiempo con ella, le presentaría a gente y le ayudaría a hacer amistades. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar? Con la vizcondesa como guía podría aprender a moverse y comportarse en sociedad, podría ver cosas que hasta entonces sólo había leído en los libros.

Quizá esa oportunidad le permitiría convertirse en institutriz de una buena familia. O tal vez debiera tragarse el orgullo e intentar de nuevo entrar en contacto con su abuelo. Podía incluso hacer realidad las ilusiones de Alice y casarse con alguien que de verdad la respetara y la amase.

Bella decidió que ya era hora de dejar de pensar que no tenía opciones de futuro. Había llegado el momento de empezar a decidir su propio destino. Quizá incluso de divertirse un poco.

Se iría de allí y entraría en el brillante mundo de la alta sociedad inglesa. Y en lo que se refería a Edward, podían irse al cuerno él y todas sus opiniones.

—¿Cómo? —Atónita, Alice dejó la pluma y miró a Bella.

Ésta sabía que había sido muy atrevida, pero estaba desesperada.

—Ayer comentaste que te gustaría que fuese contigo a Enderby cuando te marcharas de aquí. Dado el poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, sé que es presuntuoso por mi parte preguntártelo, pero ¿lo decías en serio?

Alice se recuperó y le señaló la silla que había frente al escritorio.

—Siéntate, Bella.

Ésta así lo hizo, cruzó los dedos en su regazo, y esperó la respuesta.

—Claro que lo decía en serio —contestó Alice—, pero ¿qué pasa con tu trabajo aquí?

—Tengo intención de abandonarlo.

—Creí que te encantaba estar en Cullen Hall. —Alice se enderezó en su silla y miró seria a Bella—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo desde ayer?

—No, nada en absoluto —se apresuró a tranquilizarla ella. Esperaba sonar convincente, no podría soportar que Alice o Edward supieran que había oído su conversación y la pobre opinión que el duque tenía de ella—. Aquí he disfrutado, pero tus palabras sobre Londres me han hecho darme cuenta de lo que me estoy perdiendo.

Alice se recostó en la silla de caoba en la que estaba sentada.

—Querida Bella, estoy sorprendida. No podía sospechar que mis palabras pudieran provocar tal reacción en ti.

Había cierto aire de preocupación en la voz de la mujer y Bella tenía el corazón en un puño. Quizá las palabras de amistad de la vizcondesa habían sido dichas con ligereza. Tal vez había estado hablando con Edward sobre ella por sus propias oscuras razones. En cualquier caso, Bella sabía que tenía que dejar Cullen Hall, y Alice era su mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Desde la muerte de mi padre, mi vida ha seguido un camino pautado sobre el que yo no he tenido el más mínimo control.

—Porque eres una mujer —dijo la vizcondesa con voz tensa—. Nosotras tenemos muy poco control sobre nuestras vidas.

—Quizá, pero he estado dando vueltas a la conversación de ayer, y no puedo dejar de pensar que ya es hora de que busque a la familia de mi madre y de que ocupe el lugar que me corresponde en la sociedad.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya te lo dije ayer, pero tú insistías en quedarte aquí. ¿Estás convencida de que quieres hacerlo?

—Sí. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estar en sociedad o de hacer amigos; papá y yo siempre estábamos viajando. Y aquí estoy enterrada en el campo, trabajando sola todo el día, sin conocer nunca a nadie.

—Por supuesto que tienes que sentirte muy sola aquí, y ganarse la vida no está a la altura de la nieta de un barón. Confieso que estuve pensando en lo maravilloso que sería poderte reunir con tu familia y ayudarte a entrar en sociedad. Pero pensé que tus sentimientos… —La mujer se interrumpió sin pronunciar lo que había estado a punto de decir. En lugar de eso, bajó la mirada y guardó la pluma, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Bella esperaba, en silencio, deseando que la reticencia de la vizcondesa no quisiera decir que iba a rechazarla.

Pasado un momento, Alice levantó la vista.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya al duque?

—No. Creí que primero debía hablar contigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Te dije que me encantaría tenerte conmigo en Enderby, y no lo habría dicho si no fuera cierto. De todos modos, a Edward no va a gustarle. ¿Qué va a hacer sin ti?

Bella se mordió la lengua para no responder que Edward no iba a perder ni un momento en lamentar su partida.

—Encontrará a otra persona para el puesto.

—Pero no tan excelente como tú. La otra noche precisamente nos contaba a sir Edward y a mí lo dotada que estás para este trabajo. Admira mucho tu inteligencia y tus conocimientos.

Y eso era todo lo que admiraba, ya que ella era como un insecto y no tenía ningún atractivo físico. Bella no quería pensar en sus palabras nunca más. A la luz del nuevo día, al acordarse, le entraban ganas de tirarle a la cabeza alguna de sus preciadas ánforas samarianas.

—Esta excavación y el museo significan mucho para mi hermano —continuó Alice—. Quiere que estés aquí hasta que el proyecto haya finalizado; no dejará que te vayas.

A Bella no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Edward quisiera.

—No le quedará más remedio.

—Edward es duque desde que tenía doce años. Está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Lleva toda la vida haciéndolo.

—No puede obligarme a que me quede.

—Oh, Bella, subestimas el poder de un duque. La noticia de tu partida le desagradará enormemente, en especial cuando sepa que soy yo quien se te lleva.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco.

—Odiaría ser causa de enfrentamiento entre tú y tu hermano —dijo, intentando disimular su disgusto—. Entendería que quisieras retractarte de tu invitación.

Alice consideró la situación por un instante y entonces negó con la cabeza.

—¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! En mi opinión es inconcebible que una joven que es hija de un caballero y nieta de un barón tenga que ganarse la vida. Mereces recuperar tu lugar en la sociedad, y Edward sólo está siendo egoísta. Será un placer tenerte conmigo en Enderby.

El alivio de Bella fue tan grande que casi se cayó de la silla.

—Gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo.

—Para nada. Me encantará tu compañía. Lo único que te pido es que, cuando renuncies a tu trabajo, le des a Edward un mes de margen antes de partir. Necesitará ese tiempo para encontrar a alguien que te sustituya.

Otro mes allí sabiendo lo que Edward pensaba de ella sería difícil de soportar, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Por supuesto.

Alice cogió la pluma y escribió algo en una hoja de papel.

—Me marcharé pronto de aquí e iré a Chiswick. Esperaré allí tu llegada aproximadamente dentro de un mes. Si cambias de opinión, escríbeme a esta dirección.

Bella cogió el papel que le ofrecía.

—No cambiaré de opinión.

—No estés tan segura de eso. Esta excavación es muy importante para Edward y a él no le va a gustar perderte. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano. Puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere. Y muy testarudo.

Bella no contestó. Se iba a marchar, y no había nada más que decir.

Edward clavó la pala en el suelo con cuidado, sacando la tierra sin dañar los posibles tesoros que hubiera debajo de ella.

Él era probablemente el único noble de toda Inglaterra a quien de verdad le gustaba el trabajo físico, pensaba mientras apretaba su bota contra la pala para sacar otro montón de tierra húmeda. La gran mayoría de sus amistades se escandalizarían si le viesen ahora, cubierto de arena, sin camisa y con el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

Arrojó toda la palada de arena en la caja de madera que tenía a su lado y, al hacerlo, vio que la señorita Swan se acercaba, abriéndose camino entre los trabajadores y los muros medio descubiertos de la excavación. Se detuvo y se puso la camisa antes de que ella llegase.

—¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? —preguntó—. Es bastante importante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa.

—No, es un asunto personal. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Sus palabras le sorprendieron. Por un lado, la señorita Swan raramente decía más de dos palabras seguidas. Por otro, no podía imaginar que ella tuviera asuntos personales, y menos que quisiera comentarlos con él. Se le despertó la curiosidad, así que caminó con ella hacia la antika.

—¿Sobre qué desea hablar? —preguntó cuando ya estuvieron dentro.

—Yo… —empezó ella, para a continuación quedarse callada, mirando al frente, concentrada en la apertura de la camisa desabrochada del hombre, como si pudiera ver a través de él. La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas se reflejaba en el cristal de sus gafas, impidiendo que él pudiera verle los ojos, y su actitud, como de costumbre, no desvelaba ni un ápice de lo que estaba pensando. Esperó.

El silenció se alargó. Impaciente por volver a su trabajo, Edward carraspeó logrando así captar su atención. Ella inspiró hondo, levantó la cara y dijo lo último que él esperaba oír.

—Renuncio a mi puesto.

—¿Qué? —Edward pensaba que no la había oído bien—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que me voy. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su grueso delantal y de él sacó una hoja de papel doblada—. Aquí tiene mi carta de dimisión.

Él miró el papel perfectamente doblado que ella le ofrecía pero no se lo cogió. En lugar de eso, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

—No pienso aceptarla.

Una especie de consternación alteró la cara de Bella, un atisbo de emoción proveniente de la máquina. Edward estaba aún más impresionado.

—Pero no puede rechazarla —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—. No puede.

—A no ser que el rey me diga lo contrario, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera —respondió, esperando sonar autoritario—. Al fin y al cabo, soy un duque.

Esa respuesta sólo la desconcertó un instante.

—¿Se supone que su importante rango debe impresionarme, señor? —le preguntó con voz calmada pero con un sorprendente aire de enfado que él nunca le había oído. Ella le acercó la carta de nuevo y, cuando él no la cogió, abrió la mano y dejó que el papel cayera al suelo.

»Señor, dimito de mi puesto. Me iré exactamente dentro de un mes a partir de hoy.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la voz de él la detuvo.

—¿Puede saberse adónde irá? Si la han convencido para que trabaje en otra excavación…

—Estaré con lady Withlock en Enderby. Ella me presentará en sociedad y me ayudará a buscar a la familia de mi madre.

Aquello era tan ridículo entonces como lo había sido cuando su hermana se lo sugirió. Sólo faltaban siete meses para la inauguración del museo. Siete cortos meses en los que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Maldito fuera el repentino interés de Alice por el romanticismo. Ella sabía lo importante que era para él la excavación, y también lo vital que era la destreza de la señorita Swan para que su proyecto fuera bien. No tenía intención de dejar que aquella confabulación llegara más lejos.

—Puedo entender su deseo de encontrar a su familia, señorita Swan, pero puede llevar a cabo sus investigaciones perfectamente desde aquí. Alice no hará nada que suponga que usted se vaya de aquí sin mi consentimiento. Me niego a dárselo, y así se lo comunicaré a ella.

Una sonrisa, que no se podría describir sino como triunfante, se dibujó en los labios de ella.

—Lady Withlock me dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con usted y dimitir oficialmente de mi puesto dándole un mes para encontrarme un sustituto. —Señaló la carta que había en el suelo—: Ahora ya lo he hecho.

—¿Encontrarle un sustituto? Por Dios, mujer, ¡gente como usted no crece en los árboles! Usted sabe perfectamente que cualquiera que tenga sus conocimientos en restauración ya está comprometido en un proyecto con años de antelación, tardé tres años en encontrar a su padre. El museo abre dentro de siete meses, y usted sabe que la villa necesita como mínimo cinco años de trabajo. Es imposible sustituirla a estas alturas. Me he comprometido con el Club de Anticuarios a que el museo estaría abierto para la temporada de Londres, para así atraer el máximo interés posible. No retrasaré la inauguración porque a usted se le haya metido de repente en la cabeza que quiere ir a Londres a buscar un marido y a disfrutar de la frívola vida social. No puede irse hasta que el proyecto haya finalizado. Yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir, y he dado mi palabra.

—¡Usted, usted, usted! —gritó ella. Un estallido que impresionó a Edward. No sólo porque se atreviera a hablarle en ese tono, sino porque era la primera vez que la veía expresar alguna emoción.

»Puede que sea duque —prosiguió Bella—, pero no es el sol alrededor del cual el mundo gira. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Es usted el hombre más egoísta que nunca he conocido, además de desconsiderado. Siempre da órdenes a sus sirvientes o empleados sin decir siquiera gracias ni por favor. No le importa nada lo que sienta la gente, es tan arrogante que cree que su rango le da permiso para comportarse de ese modo. Yo… —Se interrumpió y se abrazó a sí misma, para intentar controlar sus emociones. Debía hacerlo. Aquel torrente de inexplicables críticas era injustificable e imperdonable.

Él abrió la boca para reñirle por su arrebato, como lo haría con cualquier persona que estuviera a su servicio, pero ella habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo él.

—La pura verdad, señoría, es que usted no me gusta, y que no deseo seguir trabajando para usted ni un día más. Hable con lady Withlock si lo desea, pero yo me iré de aquí dentro de un mes, sin importarme si le prohíbe o no ayudarme.

Edward miró su espalda mientras ella salía de la antika sin decir nada más. No supo si seguirla o ir a pedirle explicaciones a Alice por haberle llenado la cabeza con esas tonterías. Al final, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

En lugar de eso, se agachó y recogió del suelo la carta de dimisión de la señorita Swan. La abrió y leyó las dos líneas escritas con su perfecta y precisa caligrafía.

Al volver a doblar la carta, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, el del día en que ella llegó a Cullen Hall, hacía cinco meses. Hoy no había sido la primera vez que la señorita Swan le había sorprendido.

Durante mucho tiempo, él había querido excavar las ruinas romanas que había en su finca, y se había imaginado el museo que exhibiría sus hallazgos. Un lugar donde no sólo los ricos y privilegiados podrían conocer su historia, sino también todos los ciudadanos de Inglaterra, sin importar su clase social. No había nada así en Londres.

Sir Charlie Swan era reconocido internacionalmente como el mejor restaurador y anticuario vivo del mundo, y Edward quería al mejor para su excavación. Tardó tres años en convencer a sir Charlie de que aceptara trabajar para él. Mientras, se había visto obligado a contratar a otros, mucho menos capacitados y con menor pericia, pero había persistido hasta convencer a sir Charlie de volver a Inglaterra y tomar las riendas de su proyecto.

Sin embargo, no fue a ese excepcional caballero a quien encontró esperando en la antesala del gran salón de Cullen Hall aquella tarde de marzo cinco meses atrás. De pie, entre las estatuas de bronce, las columnas de mármol verde y las lámparas de cristal de la antesala, encontró a una joven seria de cara redonda y gafas doradas, una mujer de la que su mayordomo le había dicho que era la hija de sir Charlie Swan. Vestida con un viejo abrigo marrón de viaje, unas botas marrones de espeso cuero y un ancho sombrero de paja, con un sencillo baúl a sus pies, parecía tan seca como el desierto de Marruecos del que había llegado.

Con una suave y educada voz que no desprendía ningún sentimiento personal, le dijo que su padre había muerto y que ella estaba allí para ocupar el lugar de sir Charlie y completar la excavación.

La inmediata negativa de él debería haberla hecho correr hacia la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Ignoró totalmente sus palabras como si no hubiera hablado en absoluto, y le habló en cambio de sus conocimientos y sus experiencias de un modo conciso, enumerando metódicamente todas las razones por las que él debería permitir que ella ocupara el puesto de su padre.

Cuando finalmente, utilizando su tono ducal más autoritario, él la interrumpió, y le dijo que había escogido a su padre porque quería el mejor restaurador disponible y que no tenía ninguna intención de contratarla a ella sin su padre, Bella no discutió. No intentó apelar a su caballerosidad ni a su simpatía con ninguna historia enternecedora sobre lo mucho que necesitaba el trabajo. Sencillamente, parpadeó tras sus gafas y, mirándolo con una cara inescrutable, como un pequeño y solemne búho, contestó muy seria:

—Yo soy el mejor restaurador disponible.

Ella ignoró su risa incrédula y continuó.

—Soy la hija de sir Charlie Swan y él era el mejor. A mí me enseño él, y ahora que él ha muerto, no hay nadie más cualificado que yo para este trabajo.

Él no tenía intenciones de contratarla, pero le quedaban pocas opciones. Para salir del paso, aceptó, y a fin de proteger su reputación, mandó que el señor y la señora Cope dejaran su residencia en el campo y se instalaran en la casa. Así la señora Cope actuaría como dama de compañía.

Durante los cinco meses que la señorita Swan llevaba allí, él había podido comprobar que ella no había exagerado. Sabía más sobre la antigua Roma y sus tesoros de lo que él podría nunca llegar a aprender. Era una excelente restauradora de mosaicos y sus frescos eran la perfección misma. Él quería al mejor, y tal como ella le había dicho sin ambages, lo tenía.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento y arrugó la carta en su mano hasta convertirla en una bola. Hasta que el proyecto no estuviera finalizado, la señorita Swan no iría a ninguna parte. Si tenía al mejor restaurador, iba a encontrar el maldito modo de conservarlo.

* * *

**Que tal? Nuestra bella se ha revelado y que viva ella y ponga en su sitio a ese engreído.**

**Marie McHale**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis muy apreciadas lectoras hoy les traigo un anucio que le va a encantar.

**Resulta que anoche hablando con una de ustedes, mas precisamente Claudia (Penny Love Edward), se me ocurrió la idea de subir todos los días capitulo doble o triple , es decir todos los días voy a subir mas de un capitulo, pero primero voy a poner 4 dias de prueba en los que dependiendo de los reviews que reciba en esos días decidiré si lo hago o no, que les parece ?**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly(Gracias por siempre estar en mis historias y por tu apoyo, besos y abrazos), XkanakoX, silvy(Bienvenida,y tienes toda la razón, se va a arrepentir de cada una de sus palabras, espero que te gusten los capítulos de hoy ), Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul. **

**Si se me escapo alguna me avisa porfa **

"_el amor a veces lastima, pero lo hace para darnos cuenta que tenemos la fortaleza de no volver a lastimarnos"_

* * *

Capítulo 6

Alice ya había predicho que a Edward no le gustaría nada la idea de que Bella dimitiera, y cuando él irrumpió en su sala de estar, escasamente una hora después de que Bella se despidiera de ella, supo que había acertado. Estaba hecho una furia.

—La señorita Swan se va —dijo sin rodeos—. La has animado tú a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Alice levantó la vista de sus cartas y miró primero a su sirvienta, Celeste, que se había detenido en su tarea de coser uno de sus vestidos, y luego a Edward.

—Si vamos a pelearnos —contestó con calma—, preferiría hacerlo en privado.

Edward se dirigió a la doncella:

—Déjanos —ordenó.

La chica dio la última puntada al vestido y lo colocó en el maniquí, les hizo una rápida reverencia a ambos y salió de la habitación.

Alice observó a su hermano un momento. Vio que tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Su aspecto era realmente intimidante, incluso para ella misma.

—Bella ha venido a verme —le explicó— y me ha dicho que había decidido renunciar a su puesto. Que tenía intenciones de encontrar a su abuelo, entrar en sociedad y, si todo iba bien, conocer a algún joven bien educado. Me ha pedido ayuda. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

—Negarte. Me parece una respuesta obvia.

—No podía hacer semejante cosa. Es la nieta de un barón.

—Quizá. Eso nosotros no lo sabemos.

Alice descartó el comentario.

—Pues la hija de un caballero entonces —añadió sonriente—. A mí me gusta, nos hemos hecho amigas, y creo que se merece tener la oportunidad de encontrar a su familia. No es una vulgar sirvienta criada en un orfanato. Es una joven dama, y se merece ocupar el lugar que le corresponde en sociedad.

—¿Y esta aventura tuya no puede esperar hasta la primavera? ¿O mejor aún, cinco años?

—¡No tienes compasión, Edward! —le riñó Alice—. Cinco años eliminarían cualquier opción que tuviera en el mercado matrimonial. Además, ella desea irse, y tú no puedes culparla por querer conocer a su abuelo. Yo le dije que si estaba convencida de seguir ese camino, la ayudaría, pero que primero tenía que hablar contigo.

Él la miró sarcástico.

—Tú la animaste a dimitir.

—No me negué a ayudarla, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Bella tiene todo el derecho a reclamar sus privilegios de nacimiento.

—No me refiero a eso. Tú la deslumbraste contándole lo excitante que es Londres, lo divertidos que son los bailes y las fiestas, incluso te ofreciste a ayudarla a encontrar marido. ¡Sólo Dios sabe que otras estúpidas ideas le habrás metido en la cabeza!

—No hay nada de estúpido en desear entran en sociedad, conocer gente y encontrar marido. Aquí se siente muy sola y tú lo sabes.

—Ése no es el tema —contestó él—. Tú sabes lo importantes que son este museo y esta excavación. Sabes que tengo obligaciones que cumplir. No puedo creer que me hagas esto, Alice.

Ella levantó las manos y las movió incrédula.

—Edward, pareces muy alterado. No entiendo por qué te importa tanto lo que ella haga o deje de hacer. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sustituirla.

—La señorita Swan es insustituible. Es vital para el éxito de mi proyecto, y no se irá a ningún sitio en los próximos siete meses. Ni en cinco años, si logro salirme con la mía.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Querido hermano, no puedes obligarla a quedarse contra su voluntad. La esclavitud va contra la ley, ¿sabes?

Él no lo encontraba en absoluto divertido.

—Cuando la contraté, ella contrajo una obligación conmigo hasta que este proyecto finalizara. Ahora quiere faltar a su compromiso. Y aún tiene la desfachatez de llamarme a mí desconsiderado.

—¿Ha hecho eso? —Alice estaba sorprendida. Edward tenía una posición tan elevada que mucha gente, incluida ella misma, no se atrevería a hablarle en esos términos—. No puedo creerlo.

—Pues créetelo, porque eso fue lo que dijo. Que nunca pido las cosas por favor ni doy las gracias. Dijo que soy desconsiderado, arrogante y, ¿qué era lo otro?, ah, sí, egoísta. Me dijo que dimitía porque no quería trabajar para mí ni un día más.

Sonaba ultrajado y ofendido, también desconcertado: no entendía en absoluto el punto de vista de Bella. Alice estaba asimismo un poco confusa. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Bella para que se atreviera a hablar de ese modo? Parecía una persona muy calmada y serena.

—Edward, cuando te dijo que dimitía, ¿tú qué hiciste? Reñirle, supongo.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo únicamente le recordé su deber hacia mí y mis obligaciones con el club. Ella estalló de repente, y empezó a lanzar todo tipo de insultos contra mi persona. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así?

Aunque todavía no entendía qué había provocado el repentino deseo de Bella de abandonar Hampshire, Alice podía leer entre líneas en lo concerniente a su hermano, y no tenía ninguna duda de lo que había hecho estallar a Bella al rechazar él su dimisión. Probablemente, Edward habría enumerado todo lo que era importante para él, sin tener en cuenta lo que era importante para ella.

Alice casi tenía ganas de reír. Sentía un gran afecto por Edward, pero tenía sus defectos, y Bella no había dudado en señalárselos. Empezaba a sentir un gran respeto por Bella. Ésta quizá era reservada, pero también era capaz de decir lo que pensaba y de plantar cara a Edward.

—¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica? —prosiguió él, paseándose ante su hermana—. ¿Es que no sabe cuál es su lugar? Dios, ¿es que no sabe lo que yo podría hacerle por su comportamiento?

Alice le observaba caminar de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto así. Sin duda, era la primera vez en su vida que oía semejantes críticas, y se sentía tan ultrajado por ellas que su frialdad y su autocontrol lo habían abandonado. Bella le había provocado esa reacción, probablemente porque todo lo que había dicho era verdad, y él en el fondo lo sabía.

—Un duque pidiendo las cosas por favor y dando las gracias —seguía—. ¿Es o no ridículo?

Alice estaba demasiado preocupada como para contestarle. De repente se le había ocurrido una idea, un pensamiento que primero le pareció imposible, pero que a poco a poco iba tomando fuerza. Oh, qué maravilloso sería convencer a Edward de que se casase con Bella en vez de con lady Jane.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más le gustaba la idea. Si Bella era de verdad la nieta de un barón, pocos se atreverían a decir que no era la adecuada. Desde que Alice había visto su expresión el otro día, sabía que, a pesar de su comportamiento distante, Bella era una mujer de grandes pasiones. Estaba enamoradísima de Edward y, por otra parte, parecía saber bien lo que quería, además de haberse atrevido a plantar cara a un duque, todo auguraba un futuro de felicidad. Por supuesto que antes debería cambiar la equivocada opinión que él tenía de ella, así como la intención de Bella de irse de allí y la animadversión que de repente sentía hacia él, un sentimiento que aún intrigaba a Alice. ¿De dónde había salido?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó, entendiéndolo todo de golpe—. Claro. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. —La voz de Edward la interrumpió y se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta—. Estoy tan enfadado contigo como con ella. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Alice dejó a un lado sus pensamientos por un momento y respondió:

—Siento haberte disgustado, Edward.

Seguramente Bella había oído la conversación que ella y Edward mantuvieron en la sala de música. Eso lo explicaba todo. No era de extrañar que quisiera irse tan deprisa, que quisiera entrar en sociedad y encontrar algún pretendiente que la consolara. Ni que se atreviera a atacar a Edward. ¿Qué mujer no se ofendería si la compararan con un insecto?

—Como mínimo deberías haberme consultado —le reñía él mientras continuaba paseando—. Tuvo las agallas de decirme que se iba porque yo no le gustaba. Hay que tener valor. A ella no tengo por qué gustarle, ¿quién se ha creído que es?

—Obviamente, una mujer que no teme decirte lo que piensa.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que su hermano cambiara la opinión que tenía de Bella, se preguntaba si valdría la pena. Bella había estado enamorada de él, estaba segura de ello, lo que hacía que su orgullo herido fuera mucho más difícil de curar.

Lograr que estuvieran juntos parecía de repente una misión imposible, y Alice se descorazonó. Sin embargo, Bella era una persona cariñosa, y haría a Edward mucho más feliz que Jane.

—Ella tiene todo el derecho a pensar así, Edward.

Él la miró enfadado mientras seguía paseándose.

—Tú eres en parte responsable de toda esta situación. Espero que te retractes de tu ofrecimiento a esa chica ahora mismo.

Alice cruzó los brazos y, terca, un rasgo característico de la familia, respondió.

—No haré tal cosa. Si Bella decide venir conmigo, no la rechazaré.

Edward dejó de pasear y la miró con toda su intimidación ducal.

—¿Vas a desafiarme?

Ella se mantuvo firme.

—Intento hacer lo que es correcto. Bella se merece encontrar a su familia y ocupar su lugar en la sociedad. Yo le he ofrecido mi ayuda en ese sentido, y la he invitado a quedarse en Chiswick conmigo. La introduciré en sociedad, la guiaré hacia las amistades más adecuadas y le presentaré a los solteros más deseables. No voy a retirar mi invitación sólo porque para ti no sea conveniente. Si no quieres que se vaya, te sugiero que encuentres una manera de convencerla de que se quede. Si puedes.

En cuanto acabó de decir estas palabras, la esperanza de Alice renació. Edward nunca rechazaba un desafío. Tal como esperaba, su hermano la miró y contestó:

—Puedo y lo haré.

—¿Podría sugerirte que, si intentas convencerla de que se quede, le muestres tu lado más amable? —añadió Alice sonriendo—. Tendrás más posibilidades de lograr que cambie de opinión si recuerdas que es una joven que tiene los sentimientos, las necesidades y los sueños propios de una mujer. Bella no es una máquina. Si llegas a conocerla, a lo mejor lograrás entenderla, y eso beneficiaría a tu causa.

Él no reaccionó cuando ella le recordó la descripción que el mismo había hecho de Bella, ni tampoco le agradeció el consejo. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a la puerta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien. Entonces creo que me iré a Chiswick mañana mismo. No quiero verme más involucrada en este asunto.

—Excelente. —Se detuvo en la puerta para mirarla por encima del hombro—. Yo llegaré a Londres dentro de unos meses, y entonces iré a Enderby para ver qué tal va todo. Si Withlock hace algo…

—Te avisaré enseguida.

—Bien.

Alice miró marcharse a su hermano, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Bella y Edward acabaran juntos. Hacer de celestina era complicado, pero creía que aquella pareja realmente tenía posibilidades. La verdad era que Bella no era tan guapa como lady Jane, pero a su manera también resultaba atractiva. Además, compartía los intereses de Edward, y tenía inteligencia y sentido común suficientes como para poder manejar con facilidad la casa de un duque. Era apasionada y tenía un buen corazón. Aunque él ahora no se diera cuenta, Bella era la mujer que podría hacerle feliz. Serían un matrimonio perfecto.

Mandó a Celeste a preparar su equipaje. Había hecho todo lo posible para asegurar la futura felicidad de Edward, tendría que conformarse con eso. Como máximo podía escribir una o dos cartas, para guiar a la pareja por el buen camino, pero si el amor estaba destinado a surgir entre ellos, debía nacer de manera espontánea. Ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y dejarlos solos.

Además de ayudar a Edward a encontrar una esposa que le amara, también tendría la satisfacción de vencer a lady Jane Volturi, una de las damas más despreciables de toda Inglaterra. La idea de obtener también ese dulce triunfo hizo sonreír a Alice.

Bella vigilaba cómo un par de trabajadores entraban una gran sección del suelo de mosaico dentro de la antika. Cerró los ojos cuando un extremo golpeó con el marco de la puerta, y un pequeño trozo se rompió y cayó al suelo.

—Oh, por favor, tengan cuidado.

—Nunca pida las cosas por favor a los trabajadores —le susurró al oído una voz suave—. Si lo hace, no la respetarán.

El sonido de las palabras de Edward, justo detrás de ella, la sobresaltó, y Bella se volvió.

—Gracias por el consejo, señor —dijo ella—, pero dado que he estado rodeada de trabajadores toda mi vida, creo que puedo arreglármelas sin su ayuda para que muevan un suelo de mosaico.

Y dicho esto, se alejó, pero podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en su espalda mientras seguía a los hombres dentro de la antika.

—Gracias —les dijo cuando depositaron el pavimento encima de la mesa de trabajo—. Ahora necesitaría…

—Váyanse —interrumpió Edward desde atrás.

Los dos hombres obedecieron inmediatamente, ignorando las protestas de Bella, quien se enfrentó a él cuando los trabajadores hubieron salido del edificio.

—Supongo que no se le ha ocurrido preguntarse si yo necesitaba su ayuda antes de despedirlos.

—No —contestó él, directo como siempre—. Quería hablar con usted en privado, así que les mandé salir.

—¿Siempre consigue lo que quiere?

Bella vio cómo levantaba las cejas, sorprendido ante su impertinencia, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción. Mostrarse indiferente era tan fácil ahora que ya no sentía nada por él…

—Normalmente sí —contestó Edward—. Quizá porque soy arrogante, desconsiderado y egoísta, según me han dicho.

Oírle citar sus propias palabras la desconcertó un poco, pero si esperaba que se disculpara, estaba muy equivocado.

—Todos los duques somos así —continuó él—. Es el modo en que nos educan. Crecemos rodeados de gente que sólo espera satisfacer nuestros más pequeños deseos y obedecer cualquier orden sin cuestionarla. No espere que un duque se comporte de otro modo.

Ella movió la cabeza en deferencia a su superior conocimiento sobre los duques.

—Con usted como ejemplo, le aseguro que no lo haré.

Él profirió un ruido entrecortado que sonó sospechosamente como una risa, y el sentimiento de satisfacción de Bella se evaporó. Ella había querido que sus palabras le dolieran.

—Veo que finalmente ha encontrado su voz, señorita Swan —comentó él, con algo de displicencia.

—No sabía que la hubiese perdido —replicó ella rápidamente—. Que yo sepa, ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

—Un hecho que justo ahora estoy descubriendo —murmuró Edward, y dio un paso hacia ella, pero Bella no retrocedió. Por el contrario, le aguantó firmemente la mirada mientras él la estudiaba.

—Sus ojos no son azules —dijo él, sorprendido, como si hubiera descubierto algo inesperado—. Son de color lavanda.

El corazón de Bella se desbocó y toda su recientemente descubierta confianza la abandonó. Había algo en la mirada de él, en su voz, que la hirió y le hizo recordar a la mujer que había sido hasta el día anterior, una mujer afortunada que no sabía lo doloroso que era que le rompieran el corazón.

Respiró profunda y serenamente. Esa mujer se había ido, y la que ahora ocupaba su lugar no iba a sentir dolor por culpa de él. Nunca más.

—Seguro que su señoría no me buscaba para comentar el color de mis ojos. —Al ver que él no contestaba, se dio la vuelta. Por encima del hombro, añadió—: Sea lo que sea lo que quiere discutir, espero que no le moleste que trabaje mientras hablamos.

Bella tomó su silencio como una afirmación. No hizo ningún intento de averiguar por qué quería hablar con ella. Podía ser sobre su dimisión, o sobre algo relacionado con la excavación. No le importaba. Lo único que quería era que se fuera.

Caminó hasta la mesa en la que estaba el mosaico a la espera de que ella lo restaurase. Examinó la mezcla que había preparado antes y la removió con una espátula de madera para estar segura de que tenía la consistencia adecuada. Satisfecha, levantó la tapa de la caja de madera que contenía pequeñas baldosas. Todas esas piezas se habían encontrado en la misma parte de la excavación y las tenía clasificadas por colores. Ahora tenía que seleccionar las que utilizaría para rellenar los huecos del mosaico.

Mientras escogía varios cuadrados de mármol azules y verdes y los comparaba con el verde oceánico del mosaico, esperaba a que Edward hablara, pero él no lo hizo, así que levantó la mirada y se encontró con que él aún la estaba observando.

—Dijo que quería hablar conmigo —soltó de golpe.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y caminó hacia donde ella estaba—. Mi hermana se ha ido a Chiswick.

—Sí, lo sé…—contestó Bella, y seleccionó de la cajita dos pequeñas baldosas color verde río y azul cobalto—. Se ha despedido de mí hace un rato, mientras preparaban su carruaje. —Y no pudo resistirse a añadir—: La veré dentro de un mes.

—De eso es de lo que quería hablar con usted. —Hizo una pausa y continuó—: Señorita Swan, a pesar de ser una mujer, he llegado a valorar enormemente sus cualidades como restauradora y como intelectual.

Bella pensó en todas las horas que había trabajado para demostrarle su valía y ganar su respeto. Y ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, él finalmente le ofrecía una pizca de ese respeto. ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar impresionada con tal condescendencia?

—Gracias, señor. Usted, a pesar de ser un duque, parece tener ciertos conocimientos sobre antigüedades.

Esta vez, él sí se rió abiertamente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su diversión.

—Sí, realmente tiene voz. Y ahora que se va ya no intenta esconderla.

No esperaba que respondiera, y ella tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. En lugar de eso, Bella se concentró en su trabajo. Empezó a comparar las piedras que tenía en la mano con las que ya había colocado en los espacios vacíos; escogió las que se parecían más. Mientras trabajaba, intentaba ignorar al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado. Ojalá dijera lo que había ido a decir y se fuera. Pasó una eternidad hasta que él habló.

—Me gustaría que se quedara.

Apretó las piedras que tenía en la palma de la mano, pero sólo por un momento. Lo que él quisiera ya no le importaba.

—No.

Esperó haber dado por zanjado el asunto, y se agachó para comparar más de cerca las dos baldosas.

—Demasiado verde, creo —murmuró para sí mientras se erguía y dejaba a un lado la pieza descartada. Se acercó de nuevo a la caja, pero antes de que pudiera seleccionar una nueva pieza, los dedos de Edward le rodearon la muñeca deteniendo su gesto.

—Al menos, no puede negarme la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión —dijo.

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Me marcho.

—¿A qué viene ese repentino deseo de irse?

Su dedo le acariciaba la muñeca, y Bella sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Enfadada consigo misma, se soltó.

—Mis razones no son de su incumbencia.

—Alice me contó lo de su abuelo. Si usted desea que él la reconozca, yo podría serle de mucha ayuda en ese sentido. Si se queda hasta que acabe la excavación, usaré mis influencias para obligarle a ello.

Se moriría antes que aceptar su ayuda.

—No necesito ese tipo de ayuda, señoría. Me gustaría que mi abuelo me reconociera porque creyera que es lo correcto, no porque se sintiera intimidado por un hombre de más alto rango. Además, no quiero quedarme aquí. He estado trabajando en excavaciones toda mi vida, y quiero cambiar de aires. Quiero conocer gente nueva.

—Y, según he oído, también quiere encontrar marido.

Bella se incomodó ante esas palabras. No pudo detectar ningún atisbo de burla en su voz, pero debía de estar riéndose interiormente ante la idea de que alguien quisiera casarse con ella.

—No veo nada malo en ello.

—Si su objetivo es casarse, señorita Swan, permítame disuadirla de ello. En esta vida es mucho mejor no buscarse complicaciones, si es posible.

—Gracias por su cínica opinión sobre el tema, señoría, pero no la comparto. A mí me gusta creer que el matrimonio es una combinación de amor, respeto y compañía, no una complicación. Y, como he dicho, hay muchas otras razones por las que dimito de mi puesto.

—Entonces no gastaré saliva tratando de convencerla de que las olvide. Lo único que le pido es que las aplace hasta que mi excavación esté acabada o, como mínimo, hasta que el museo haya abierto.

Al ella no contestar y seguir escogiendo piedras como si él no hubiera hablado, Edward se le acercó más, lo bastante como para que cada vez que ella movía el brazo, su codo le rozara.

—Creía que le gustaba su trabajo, señorita Swan —murmuró—. Creía que aquí era feliz.

Bella se detuvo, una enorme duda la invadió. Sí, allí ella había sido feliz, había disfrutado de su trabajo; un trabajo que era agradable y familiar, y que la llenaba de orgullo, y estaba a punto de abandonar todo eso por un mundo muy distinto. No pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No, el día anterior todo había cambiado, su felicidad se había echado a perder, y no quería seguir trabajando para un hombre que la respetaba tan poco.

—No hay nada que usted pueda decir o hacer para convencerme de que me quede aquí más de un mes.

—Le doblo el salario.

—No.

—Se lo triplico entonces.

Ella interrumpió su trabajo con un exasperado suspiro y giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Es usted incapaz de entender la palabra «no»?

—Tengo cierta dificultad con esa palabra en concreto —reconoció él.

—No me sorprende —contestó ella retomando su trabajo—. Seguramente no la oye muy a menudo.

—Rara vez —aceptó Edward—. Soy arrogante, lo reconozco —continuó—, y todo lo demás. Lo admito, señorita Swan. Pero le pido que pase por alto mis defectos, acepte mi oferta de triplicarle el salario y se quede.

Bella no estaba impresionada con sus insinceros intentos de autodesprecio, nunca más iba a ceder ante él.

—En cuanto a persistencia, señor, los niños de las calles de El Cairo podrían aprender de usted, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—¿No podría como mínimo quedarse hasta marzo? He prometido a mis colegas que el museo estará abierto el día quince de ese mes. Necesito a los mejores que pueda encontrar para este proyecto. Como usted misma me aseguró una vez, es la mejor restauradora disponible. No podría encontrar a nadie tan capaz como usted.

A ella no le hicieron mella sus cumplidos.

—Ése es su problema —contestó fríamente.

—Cierto. —Dio un paso alejándose de ella y no dijo nada más.

El silencio se prolongó, y Bella esperaba que finalmente hubiese aceptado su dimisión. Sin embargo, tras un momento, el habló de nuevo, y sus palabras sugirieron lo contrario.

—Me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo.

* * *

**Como les parece? Nuestra bella se ha rebelado y de que manera.**

**Bueno voy a ponerme a responder sus maravillosos reviews y luego subo el séptimo .**

**Las quiere**

**Marie McHale**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno llegue con el capi numero siete y enserio espero que les guste mucho y esperen con ansias el ocho y el nueve mañana.**

* * *

**_ Capítulo 7_**

El hombre era verdaderamente imposible. Bella soltó las piedras que tenía en la mano, que se esparcieron por encima del estropeado mosaico, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

—No tengo ninguna intención de llegar a un acuerdo con usted.

—Escúcheme. Si se queda, no sólo le triplicaré el salario, sino que también le pagaré una prima.

Ella hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—Eso no es un acuerdo. Eso es simplemente que usted cree que puede comprar todo lo que quiere.

—Normalmente puedo. Otra característica de los duques, me temo.

El lado prudente y práctico de ella estaba tentado de preguntar de cuánto era la prima, pero no lo hizo.

—Pues no puede comprarme a mí.

—Unas palabras orgullosas, señorita Swan. ¿Y qué pasará si no encuentra a su familia? ¿Y si no encuentra a ese marido con quien compartir amor y cariño? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? No puede quedarse con Alice para siempre.

—Entonces buscaré trabajo. Aprenderé todo lo que pueda de buenas maneras y me convertiré en institutriz.

—Usted ya tiene un trabajo, y lo que hace es mucho más interesante que ser institutriz. Le aseguro que las institutrices ganan mucho menos de lo que yo le pago aquí y su trabajo es mucho menos gratificante. A usted no le gustaría. Confíe en mí al menos en esto, señorita Swan.

—Yo no confío en usted para nada, señoría.

—Porque no le gusto.

—Exactamente.

Él no parecía disgustado.

—Entonces, si quiero que se quede, me veré obligado a gustarle y a ser más digno de su confianza y de su agrado.

—No pierda el tiempo. No voy a quedarme. Llegado el caso, buscaría otra excavación en la que trabajar. Estoy convencida de que su hermana conoce a mucha gente rica con villas llenas de ruinas romanas. Seguro que a algunos les gustaría excavar esas ruinas. Parece estar muy de moda en Inglaterra.

—¿Y por qué cree que la contratarían a usted?

—¿Por qué no? —respondió ella suavemente—. Usted lo hizo.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo, ya impaciente—. ¿Por qué va a irse a Londres si lo que quiere lograr puede conseguirlo desde aquí? Tiene los domingos libres para conocer a gente nueva. Estoy seguro de que la señora Cope le presentaría a los habitantes de por aquí.

—Qué excitante. Y supongo que en los próximos meses usted haría desfilar ante mí a todos los caballeros que conoce para que pudiera encontrar marido.

Él ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Si quiere.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella. Ya no podía aguantar más—. ¡Es el hombre más egoísta que he conocido en toda mi vida! Si cree que voy a aceptar una oferta tan ridícula…

—Le pagaré quinientas libras.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Disculpe?

—Quédese hasta que acaben las excavaciones y le pagaré una prima de quinientas libras.

Bella tomó aliento.

—Está bromeando. Es una suma enorme.

—También es una dote. Muchos nobles están arruinados. Su abuelo, aunque la reconociera, podría no estar en situación de procurarle una dote, y es lo que yo estoy haciendo. Ahora que le he ofrecido todo lo que quería, ¿reconsiderará mi oferta y se quedará?

Bella bajó la vista y miró las lustrosas botas negras de Edward. Quinientas libras era una cantidad que nunca había visto en su vida.

¿Qué pasaría si, a pesar de la influencia de Alice, la familia de su madre se negaba a reconocerla? ¿Qué pasaría si, Dios no lo quisiera, sus padres no estaban casados y ella era ilegítima? No conocía lo suficiente a Alice como para confiar en ella en caso de que una de estas desgracias sucediera. ¿Qué ocurriría si volvía a encontrarse sola sin nada ni nadie?

Pensó en la oscura habitación del hotel de Tánger donde había pasado ocho semanas tras la muerte de su padre. Él casi no había dejado dinero al morir. Ella había vendido sus libros y su equipo para mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando sólo le quedaban los dinares suficientes como para aguantar otra semana, llegó la carta del abogado de su abuelo aniquilando cualquier esperanza. Bella no se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida. Lo único que le quedaba era un pequeño baúl con su ropa y los dos pasajes a Inglaterra pagados por el duque de Cullen.

Nunca antes de esas semanas se hubiera imaginado lo peligroso que podía ser el mundo para una mujer sin familia, sin dinero y sin nadie a quien recurrir. Había estado a un paso de la miseria y no quería volver a sentirse tan en precario nunca más.

Edward esperaba, y ella podía sentir su mirada mientras intentaba decidirse. Se resentía de la complacencia con la que le había lanzado a la cara quinientas libras, seguro de que las aceptaría. Él sabía perfectamente que esa cantidad, aunque para él sólo fuera calderilla, para ella era una fortuna.

Quizá debería aceptar. Sería mucho más prudente tragarse su orgullo y decir que sí, que arriesgarse a un futuro incierto y desconocido.

Bella se mantuvo firme, se agarró a su orgullo y calibró hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar. Entonces, levantó la barbilla, miró a Edward directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Deje que explique mi contrapropuesta, señoría. Me quedaré hasta el primero de diciembre, tres meses en lugar de uno. Durante ese tiempo, restauraré la mayor cantidad de antigüedades posible y, hasta mi partida, le ayudaré a buscar a una persona capacitada para sustituirme. A cambio, usted me triplicará el salario, tendré otro día libre, el jueves sería estupendo, y me pagará la prima de quinientas libras.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien: yo le triplico el sueldo, le pago la prima, le doy otro día libre y a cambio usted sólo se queda tres meses. Está loca.

—Esa cantidad de dinero no significa nada para usted. Loca o no, es mi única oferta.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere añadir nada más? ¿No le gustaría tener libres las tardes de los sábados para poder visitar a sus amigos?

—Ya que lo pregunta…, sí, hay algo más. Me gustaría que fuera usted menos sarcástico y más educado. Puede que usted sea duque, pero yo soy la nieta de un barón, la hija de un caballero y la amiga de una vizcondesa, y por todo ello merezco que me trate como a una dama y no como a una sirvienta.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó. Dudaba que valiera la pena seguir discutiendo, así que aceptó.

—Está bien. Acepto sus condiciones y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ser más educado con usted, aunque le advierto una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Hasta diciembre, no sólo seré educado, sino que haré todo lo posible para que cambie de opinión y obligarla a que se quede hasta el final de la excavación.

—No soy su esclava, y usted no puede obligarme a nada.

—Pues entonces digamos que la persuadiré. Cuando quiero puedo ser muy persuasivo. —De repente sonrió, y su sonrisa fue como un sol deslumbrante abriéndose paso entre las nubes—. Quiero que se quede.

Bella tomó aliento, su sonrisa le había afectado. Era consciente de que él sólo estaba siendo amable para lograr lo que quería, pero durante un instante de locura estuvo tentada de decirle que sí, que se quedaría hasta el final.

—Y yo, señoría —dijo sin ninguna emoción—, puedo ser muy testaruda.

—Entonces estamos los dos advertidos —replicó él aún sonriendo. Le hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Una vez sola, Bella recordó cómo le había afectado la sonrisa de Edward la primera vez que lo vio.

Ella le estaba esperando en la sala anterior al gran salón, apabullada ante tanta opulencia y sorprendida de que alguien viviera en un sitio como aquél. Cullen Hall no era una casa, era un palacio.

El ruido de las inmensas puertas cerrándose tras ella la asustó. El eco de las fuertes pisadas que se acercaban le hizo revivir el miedo que había sentido al verse sola, pobre y desesperada. Miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente mientras oía esos pasos. ¿Qué pasaría si la rechazaba? ¿Y si la echaba? ¿Qué haría si no podía convencerle de que la contratara?

Entonces él entró en la habitación y ella se quedó petrificada. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida: tenía el pelo negro, los ojos color avellana con unas espesísimas pestañas y unos labios carnosos. Pero esos rasgos de niño travieso quedaban difuminados ante sus otros atractivos. No había nada infantil en sus marcados pómulos, ni en su recta nariz, ni tampoco en su implacable mandíbula. Bella supo en ese mismo instante que era un hombre que sobresalía por encima de los demás. Si Cullen era un palacio, él era su príncipe.

Era mucho más alto que Bella. Vestía botas de montar, pantalones claros, chaqueta azul de terciopelo y una inmaculada camisa de lino blanco. Sus anchos hombros destacaban bajo la ropa y su cuerpo bloqueaba la puerta por completo. No se parecía a ningún hombre que Bella hubiera visto antes. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los delgadísimos y envejecidos árabes que trabajaban en las excavaciones. Nada la había preparado para el duque de Cullen, que rezumaba fuerza, vitalidad y poder por todos sus poros.

Se acercó a ella y, con una voz muy suave, dijo:

—Veamos, ¿así que usted es la hija de sir Charlie? ¿Dónde está su padre, señorita Swan?

De algún modo, Bella logró contarle lo que había pasado, decirle que su padre había muerto y que él debía, aun así, contratarla. Incluso ahora, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de decirle nada. Sus ojos la estuvieron estudiando todo el rato y ella llegó a pensar que la echaría de allí a patadas.

Era evidente que él dudaba de su palabra, que no confiaba en sus habilidades como restauradora. ¿Y quién podía culparle? Allí estaba ella, intentando convencerlo de que no encontraría a nadie mejor que ella para su excavación. Tenía todo el derecho a mostrarse escéptico.

Pero al final no sólo no la echó, sino que dijo:

—Está usted contratada, señorita Swan. —Y le tendió la mano.

Ella la aceptó, sintiéndose muy aliviada y agradecida de tener la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que sabía.

Le miró y entonces él sonrió, con lo que pasó de ser un frío príncipe a un hombre encantador. Esa sonrisa la dejó sin habla, casi hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas, le aceleró el pulso y disparó todas las emociones que ella era capaz de sentir. Todas, excepto el miedo que durante tantos meses la había atormentado.

El miedo había desaparecido. Al lado de aquel hombre no había nada que temer, estaba a salvo y volvía a tener un lugar en el mundo. En ese instante, se enamoró del duque de Cullen.

Por suerte, ahora era más lista que cinco meses atrás. Lejos habían quedado ya la admiración, la gratitud y el atontamiento. Todo eso se había apagado, igual que una vela que se enciende sólo por un instante. Qué tonta había sido.

Bella volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo. Por muy persuasivo que él pudiera llegar a ser, ella se iría, ya no podía conquistarla con su sonrisa. Si alguna vez había tenido algún poder sobre ella, ahora había desaparecido. No había nada que Edward pudiera hacer para que Bella se quedara pasado el uno de diciembre. Nada de nada.

A Edward le gustaba llevar una vida tranquila. Siempre que visitaba Cullen Hall se adaptaba a los horarios del campo y cumplía estrictamente con la rutina. Por la mañana paseaba con el señor Cox, el capataz de la finca, y repasaba con él varios temas. Luego se reunía con su secretario, el jardinero, el ama de llaves y otros miembros del servicio para resolver cualquier asunto que hubiera podido surgir. Aun después de cumplir con todas sus obligaciones ducales, podía trabajar varias horas en la excavación. Cenaba a las seis y a las diez se iba a la cama.

Pero desde la dimisión de la señorita Swan, su rutina se había alterado. Estaba indignado, todo le hacía pensar en ella y en la discusión que habían tenido, y en que aún no sabía cómo convencerla para que se quedara.

Se acordó de ella cuando el señor Cox le explicó que había problemas con los nuevos acueductos y sugirió que tal vez la señorita Swan pudiera ayudarles. Después de todo, ella era una experta en acueductos romanos.

Se acordó de ella cuando leyó su correspondencia. Muchas cartas hacían referencia al museo, incluso una de lord Westholme, miembro del Club de Anticuarios y su socio en ese proyecto. Westholme le recordó la expectación que había en torno de la próxima apertura del museo.

Cuando fue a visitar al vicario, tampoco tuvo suerte, ya que éste insistió en hablarle de la historia del hombre rico y el cordero. Edward declinó educadamente su invitación para quedarse a cenar.

La señorita Swan contaba con que él le encontraría un sustituto antes del día uno de diciembre. Pero la verdad era que, aunque pudiera, no tenía ninguna intención de buscarlo.

El museo y la reconstrucción de la villa eran de vital importancia. Él no sólo quería impresionar a los estudiosos, sino que deseaba que todo el mundo pudiera tener acceso a su propia historia. Y eso requería tiempo.

Debía convencer a la señorita Swan de que, como mínimo, se quedara hasta marzo, y si podía ser más, mucho mejor. Si lograba salirse con la suya, ella permanecería allí hasta que la villa estuviera totalmente reconstruida, hasta que todos los mosaicos y todos los frescos estuvieran pintados, y todas las ánforas y todas las joyas estuvieran dibujadas, catalogadas y expuestas en su museo de Londres.

Edward soltó riendas a su caballo. Quería que _Desafío_ galopara mientras él analizaba las diferentes tácticas que podía utilizar para que ella se quedara en Hampshire, durante los siguientes cuatro o cinco años.

«Usted no puede obligarme a que me quede.»

Ah, sí, sí que podía, aunque quizá la señorita Swan era demasiado inocente para creerlo así. Ya se le habían ocurrido varias opciones.

El dinero no la había convencido. Tan pronto como lo intentó se dio cuenta de que eso no la tentaba en absoluto.

Con todo el poder y la influencia que tenía, seguro que podía encontrar algún modo retorcido para lograr sus propósitos, pero no quería seguir ese camino. Al fin y al cabo, era un caballero honrado, y no el hombre despiadado que ella creía.

No, Alice tenía razón. Si quería que la señorita Swan se quedara en Hampshire más le valía maña que fuerza. Cuando llegó a Cullen Hall, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**Les gusto? Demuestrenlo.**

**Las quiere**

**Marie McHale**

_Edward apoyó las manos en la mesa y se acercó un poco más a ella._ Aunque no había una sonrisa _en sus labios sí que parecía que sus ojos le estuvieran sonriendo._

—_Señorita Swan, ¿no sabe darse cuenta de cuándo le están tomando el pelo?_

—_¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?_

—_Eso me temo._

_Ella no quería que él le tomara el pelo. Eso hacía que bajara la guardia y que le fuera mucho más difícil odiarle. Seguro que él lo sabía._

—_¿Le gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente?_

—_Por ahora, me gusta tomarle el pelo a usted. Le confieso que lo encuentro… fascinante. Debo hacerlo más a menudo. —Retrocedió y se apartó de la mesa. Con las manos tras la espalda propuso—: Cene conmigo mañana, señorita Swan._

—_¿Es una invitación o una orden?_

—_Una invitación._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis querida lectoras, sé que les sonara muy repetido pero muchas muchas gracias por ser tan geniales y dejar todos esos reviews, alertas y favoritos, recuerden que estare publicando capítulos dobles, algunas chicas pensaron que era triple pero no, son dobles , así que espero que disfruten muchos los capitulo de hoy y que me dejen mas de sus maravillosos reviews.**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Agradecimientos**: **Penny Love Edward****, ****Estteffani Cullen-Swan****, ****BereCullen-Swan****, ****cremita****, ****terra2012****, ****Belly ****(Sii yo estoy sufriendo por que mi Jasper es malo, pero era neceario así que no podía hacer nada mas si no resignarme a saber que mi querido y adorado jazz esta de malo. Gracias belly por tus comentarios son geniales y siempre me sacan una sonrisa y espero que te gusten los cap de hoy, Muuaaa ), ****XkanakoX****, ****silvy****, ****Sophin****, ****Joli Cullen****, ****ivelita Cullen****, ****isa28****, ****alma Cullen ****, vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, ****mari27 (bienvenida al ruedo y no te preocupes que todo va en su curso, espero que te gusten los capis de hoy), ****Angie Masen****, ****V1V1****, ****perl rose Swan****, TenshinMiony, ****danycullenpotter****, ****Serenyty Cullen**** ( Hola y bienvenida, gracias por tu review y por tus palabras, me encanta que sigas la historia, seria un poquito mas fácil si creas una un cuenta y si no, pues no importa yo te sigo respondiendo por aquí, besos y abrazos), ****Maru-chan1296****, ****shivi1995****.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

Ya era de noche cuando finalmente llegó a casa. Ordenó la cena y pidió a Richardson que le preparara un baño caliente; luego preguntó por la señorita Swan y averiguó que estaba en la biblioteca.

Estaba acurrucada en uno de los dos sofás de cuero que había junto a la ventana. Estaba leyendo, con los pies escondidos bajo su falda y los zapatos en el suelo. La iluminaba la suave luz del candelabro encendido en la mesita de la esquina.

Edward caminó hacia ella. Sus botas no hicieron ningún ruido al pisar la mullida alfombra turca. Nunca la había visto tan tarde y se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba el pelo recogido en aquel odioso moño. En lugar de eso, se había hecho una gruesa trenza, que, resplandeciente, descansaba sobre su hombro.

Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando se le acercó, hecho que a él le irritó sobremanera. Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de que estaba parado frente a ella.

Edward esperó unos segundos a que detectara su presencia, pero no lo hizo, así que se cansó. Nunca había sido un hombre paciente, de modo que carraspeó.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento. —Al ver que ella no respondía, añadió—: Por favor.

Ella seguía leyendo.

—Nuestro acuerdo no contemplaba que trabajara de noche. Dado que ahora es de noche, mis obligaciones han finalizado. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana por la mañana?

Edward se preguntó si estaba soñando. El mismo día anterior ella hubiera cumplido su orden sin cuestionar nada, como cualquier otro miembro del servicio. Pero ahora la señorita Swan ya no era la señorita Swan. En tan sólo una noche se había convertido en una criatura descarada, capaz de dimitir de su trabajo sin inmutarse, de criticarlo e incluso capaz de decirle que su horario ya había finalizado. ¡Cuando aún quedaba tanto por hacer!

«No soy su esclava.»

Murmuró por lo bajo un par de palabrotas.

Al oírlo la señorita Swan levantó la vista.

—¿Ha dicho usted algo?

Él se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba allí de pie, como un idiota, cuando lo que de verdad quería era hablar con ella. El problema era que ella no cooperaba. Había decidido que el mejor modo de convencerla para que se quedara era hacer que su vida allí fuera tan maravillosa que no quisiera irse. Por ahora no tenía éxito.

Vio cómo ella se concentraba de nuevo en el libro y volvió a intentarlo.

—No quiero hablar de su trabajo, ¿qué podría decir de eso? Siempre es impecable.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y pasó otra página—. Pero si cree que halagándome conseguirá que me quede, está muy equivocado.

—Señorita Swan, ¿no podríamos hacer las paces? —Como ella no contestaba, continuó—: Después de todo, va a estar aquí los próximos tres meses. Así que…

—Dos meses, tres semanas y tres días —no pudo evitar corregirle ella—, y ni un día más.

Él ignoró el comentario pues no quería que volvieran a discutir.

—Claro. Sólo quería decir que ya que vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos y dado que ahora tendremos que acelerar el ritmo de trabajo, podríamos mantener una relación cordial. He pensado que, para empezar, podríamos hablar un rato.

Ella dudó por un instante pero no le rechazó, sino que cerró el libro y se quitó las gafas. Dejó ambas cosas encima de la mesita que tenía al lado, se sentó correctamente en el sofá, levantó la vista y se dispuso a charlar con él. Y entonces él olvidó completamente lo que quería decirle.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Era la primera vez que la veía sin sus horribles gafas y el cambio le dejó sin habla. A la luz de las velas, se los veía oscuros, pero él recordaba que eran de un extraordinario color lavanda. Sin las gafas impidiéndoselo pudo apreciar también que sus grandes ojos estaban rodeados de unas espesas pestañas.

Siempre había pensado que ella no tenía ningún atractivo, pero viéndola ahora, Edward supo que estaba equivocado. Con el pelo iluminado por las llamas y aquellos enormes ojos mirándole, decidió que era hermosa. Quizá no una belleza despampanante pero tampoco era nada corriente.

—¿Señoría?

Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad y recordó el verdadero motivo de su visita. Se sentó delante de ella y se concentró en buscar un tema de conversación inocuo y amable.

—¿Qué está leyendo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Una biografía de Cleopatra.

—¿De verdad? —Entonces miró el delgado libro rojo que había encima de la mesa. Las letras doradas del título brillaban a la luz de las velas—. Ese estudio sobre su vida es bastante aburrido. Si de verdad quiere entender a Cleopatra, creo que en algún lugar tengo una biografía mucho mejor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo éste?

—No le añade valor histórico y sólo habla de su vida personal.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber. Ya lo sé todo sobre el valor histórico de su figura. Lo que quiero saber es cómo era ella como mujer.

—Ya veo.

A ella no se le escapó el tono irónico de él, pero se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a mirarle y dijo:

—Todos hablan de que…, lo que quiero decir es que…, ella no era una mujer hermosa, pero sí tenía cierto… cierto… bueno…

—¿Atractivo sexual? —la ayudó él, y le encantó ver cómo ella se sonrojaba ante sus palabras. Dios, la señorita Swan se había ruborizado. Normalmente se mantenía inalterable, pero tras aquellos últimos dos días, Edward se preguntaba si bajo esa fría apariencia no habría una mujer, después de todo.

—Eso está claro —convino ella intentando sonar seria y académica—. Pero debía de tener algo más. Algo indescriptible. Algo mágico y cautivador.

—¿Es eso lo que usted desea, señorita Swan? —preguntó—. ¿Ser mágica y cautivadora?

De repente, ella se tensó y se sintió incómoda.

—¿Se está burlando de mí? —preguntó en voz baja.

La pregunta le sorprendió, ya que la idea de burlarse de ella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—No —contestó enseguida—. No me estoy burlando de usted. Sencillamente sentía curiosidad.

Ella no le creyó, pero se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia y continuó.

—César sabía que el pueblo no le apoyaría si convertía a Cleopatra en su reina, pero la quería tanto que aun así se casó con ella. Lo asesinaron por culpa de esa pasión.

—No —la corrigió Edward—. César fue asesinado por estúpido. La pasión que sentía por esa mujer sólo fue el catalizador de su muerte.

—Quizá, pero es cierto que lo que sentía por ella era algo muy fuerte. Está bien, fijémonos entonces en Marco Antonio. En la batalla de Actium se jugó todo lo que tenía por recuperar el reino de Cleopatra y poder así conquistarla. ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso importa? Marco Antonio fue tan estúpido como Cesar. Fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos, nunca debió librar esa batalla. Fue un suicidio.

—¿Un suicido? Casi ganó.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle alguien interrumpió desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Lamento molestarle, señoría, pero el señor Richardson me manda decirle que ya tiene el baño preparado y que su cena estará lista enseguida.

Edward se volvió y vio al lacayo que esperaba su respuesta.

—Sólo tardare un momento.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia, salió de la habitación y Edward volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él.

—En la guerra, señorita Swan, el hecho de estar a punto de ganar no significa nada. Marco Antonio era un brillante general y debería haberse dado cuenta de que en Actium perdería. Tenía a todo el ejército de Octavio avanzando hacia él. Retirarse era la única opción lógica.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que la lógica tuviera algo que ver con todo eso? Él la amaba, y el amor no entiende de lógica.

—Muy propio de una mujer poner los sentimientos por encima de la razón —contestó él impaciente.

—Muy propio de un hombre negar el poder del amor.

Él cruzó los brazos y se reclinó en el sofá.

—El amor nunca debería prevalecer sobre la razón.

—A menudo lo hace.

—Con trágicos resultados.

—Quizá para Marco Antonio y Cleopatra —reconoció ella—, pero no siempre es así. Hay quien es muy feliz.

—Esa felicidad dura siempre muy poco.

A ella empezaba a frustrarle su firme convicción de que el amor no valía la pena, y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo en un claro gesto de desesperación.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó—. Seguro que alguna vez ha visto a alguien enamorarse perdidamente y ser feliz.

Edward recordó entonces la noche en la que encontró a su padre muerto, con cuatro tubos de láudano a su lado.

—Sí —contestó él—, pero tuvo un trágico final. —Entonces se levantó bruscamente. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando—. Deberá perdonarme, se está enfriando el baño. Buenas noches.

Y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Primero Alice, con aquella charla tan extraña sobre el amor, y ahora la señorita Swan. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran incapaces de entender que el amor no era importante en la vida?

A pesar de lo mucho que a Bella le gustaba el húmedo clima inglés, tenía que reconocer que para su trabajo era un problema, especialmente cuando se trataba de restaurar un fresco. En los desiertos de África, Palestina y Mesopotamia bastaba con retirar la arena y las imágenes reaparecían intactas, con toda su belleza, pero en Inglaterra la humedad lo hacía todo más complicado.

El lodo cubría todo el fresco y, a causa de haber permanecido seiscientos años bajo aquella tierra húmeda, la pintura se había degradado tanto que para Bella era casi imposible distinguir ninguna imagen. Encontrar el color que más se parecía al original e intentar dibujar los fragmentos que faltaban era un trabajo exasperante, aunque algunos días lo era más que otros. Aquél era uno de esos días.

Reunió todos los fragmentos del fresco que los trabajadores habían descubierto hasta el momento y los clasificó por grupos según las imágenes que se representaban en ellos. Luego, con la ayuda de una pequeña espátula, empezó a juntar las piezas como si fuera un puzle. Igual que en el suelo que había reparado el día anterior, a medida que lo restauraba iba apareciendo la figura de Venus.

No estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con un material tan delicado; las piezas se rompían fácilmente, así que debía poner en ello toda su atención. El problema era que, una y otra vez, se distraía recordando lo que había pasado unas noches atrás, y la conversación que Edward y ella habían mantenido en la biblioteca.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho sobre haber conocido a alguien perdidamente enamorado y cuyo final había sido trágico. Se preguntaba de quién estaría hablando. ¿De sí mismo tal vez? eso explicaría su actitud tan cínica, fría y calculadora frente al matrimonio. Tenía que concentrarse. A ella no le importaba nada lo que él pensara del matrimonio ni con quién fuera a casarse.

Desde esa noche en la biblioteca, cada vez que él le pedía algo añadía «por favor», y cuando ella finalizaba la tarea que fuera, le daba siempre las gracias. A menudo charlaba con ella de cosas sin importancia, como el clima, y de cómo las cálidas temperaturas debían de ser mejores para su trabajo. A veces le comentaba las noticias del día, haciendo especial hincapié en el exceso de institutrices que inundaban Inglaterra o lo aburridísima que era la vida social de Londres. Incluso había ordenado que cada hora una sirvienta fuera a la antika a preguntarle si quería una taza de té, y a menudo mandaba allí a trabajadores para ver si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda.

Como si nada de eso pudiera convencerla de que se quedara. Al comprobar que con el dinero no iba a lograrlo, ahora el duque intentaba demostrarle que era capaz de ser encantador y considerado.

Ella hizo una mueca de desdén. Él no era considerado. Era egoísta, altivo, y no tenía en absoluto en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Aparte era frío, tan frío que, de un modo calculado, había escogido casarse con una mujer de la que nunca pudiera enamorarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos defectos, ella había creído estar enamorada de él. ¿Por qué? Bella dejó de trabajar y miró al infinito pensando en ello. ¿Qué había visto en él que la había cautivado?

Se acordó de Cleopatra y se dio cuenta que no sólo las mujeres pueden tener ese algo que las convierte en mágicas y fascinantes. Edward también lo tenía.

Pensó en todas las veces que él la había mirado como si fuera especial, como si, por un instante, para él únicamente existiera ella en el mundo. Pero era sólo por un instante, solamente cuando él quería algo de ella. Cuando necesitaba que hiciera algo difícil y en poco tiempo, había recurrido a esa sonrisa para que ella no pudiera negarse. Una vez había obtenido lo que quería, se iba, llevándose con él la magia, sin darle las gracias por haberse pasado miles de horas trabajando.

Ahora sabía que todas esas veces que la había mirado de ese modo especial ni siquiera la habla visto. Sólo la había utilizado para alcanzar sus fines. Y, a pesar de todo ello, cuando el otro día le pidió que se quedara, durante un segundo estuvo tentada de aceptar y complacerle.

Sí, él tenía esa inexplicable alquimia que lograba que una sirvienta fuera a buscar mantequilla fresca a las dos de la mañana sin enfadarse, que a la señora Cope se le acelerara la respiración sólo por estar hablando con él sobre el mal estado del camino, y que la vulgar y corriente Isabella Swan se sintiera una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo. Pero no era real.

Respiró hondo y reanudó su trabajo. Por suerte, ahora ya lo conocía, y esa magia ya no podía afectarle.

Bella cogió otra pieza y, con la espátula, empezó a esparcir sobre ella un poco de cemento, La presión debió de ser demasiado fuerte, y la ya delicada pieza se partió en dos entre sus manos. Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba eso, cuatro fragmentos únicos e irreemplazables se habían convertido en polvo y escurrido entre sus dedos.

—¡Oh, maldito fango ingles! ¡Destruye todo lo que toca! —gritó y, exasperada, lanzó la espátula con fuerza. El ruido que hizo al caer fue acompañado de un silbido, y cuando Bella se dio la vuelta vio a Edward de pie en el umbral de la antika.

—Vigile dónde lanza las cosas, señorita Swan —dijo, y se agachó para recoger la espátula.

—¿Le he dado?

—No —contestó—, pero ha estado cerca.

Bella le miró mientras se aproximaba a ella. Sabía que aún no había ido a visitar al señor Cope a la excavación ya que, aunque no llevaba chaqueta ni corbata, su camisa era de un blanco inmaculado, sin una pizca de polvo ni de suciedad. Bella se alegró de que la llevara puesta.

Desvió la mirada.

—Me alegra no haberle lastimado —dijo, mientras él se colocaba justo a su lado.

—¿Por qué estaba maldiciendo el fango de Inglaterra? —Colocó la espátula en la mesa, al lado del bol con el preparado de cemento.

Bella tomó aliento y, al hacerlo, inhaló su aroma mezclado con un poco de esencia de limón. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Era realmente necesario que estuviera tan cerca de ella?

—No es nada —contestó, y volvió a coger la espátula—. Es sólo que hoy estoy de mal humor.

—¿De mal humor? Debo de estar soñando.

Ella cogió un poco de cemento.

—No sé a qué se refiere —dijo, y empezó a repartir la pasta por encima de una pieza de las que había escogido antes.

—En estos últimos días me he sentido perdido, como si estuviera en un sueño extraño —explicó, y se apartó de ella.

Bella se sintió aliviada de que se alejara, pero aún notaba su mirada fija en ella mientras se colocaba justo enfrente de su mesa.

—Usted no es para nada como me la imaginaba —prosiguió él—, y la verdad es que me tiene muy desconcertado.

Bella juntó las dos piezas del fresco y no contestó. Mientras esperaba a que el cemento se secara, levantó la vista y vio cómo Edward se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa. A medida que el blanco lino desaparecía, ella observaba sus marcados antebrazos y cómo iba apareciendo su piel morena. Empezó a tener calor y a recordar la imagen de Edward sin camisa, pero luchó por concentrarse en lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Creo que todos los prejuicios que tenía de usted se están desmoronando. Uno a uno.

Ella era humana, no una máquina, así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Y qué prejuicios eran ésos?

Tan pronto como lo hubo dicho, deseó poder retirar aquellas palabras. No se veía capaz de oír otra vez falsos halagos destinados a convencerla de que se quedara. Miró de nuevo las piezas que tenía en la mano e intentó reconciliar la conversación hacia un tema más seguro.

—Olvídelo. No quiero saberlo.

—Se lo diré de todos modos. Creía que usted era una joven tímida y maleable, dispuesta a hacer codo lo que le pidiera y cuando se lo pidiera.

«También pensaba que era como un insecto pegado a una hoja.» Bella no se atrevió a hacer ese comentario en voz alta, aunque una parte de ella quería provocar que se sintiera culpable de todo lo que había dicho ese día.

—Pues estaba equivocado.

—Ya lo veo —admitió él—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es ni tímida ni maleable. De hecho, señorita Swan, tiene bastante carácter. No tiene reparos en lanzar objetos a través de la habitación cuando está enfadada, y tampoco teme decir lo que piensa. Tras cinco meses de una actitud serena y complaciente, hace sólo unos días expresó usted con bastante elocuencia lo que piensa de mí. Comprenderá que me sienta desconcertado y que me pregunte la razón de esos cambios.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al oír esas palabras, pero se juró que nunca le diría la verdad. Sería demasiado vergonzoso. Respiró hondo y contestó.

—No sé lo que me pasó el otro día. No acostumbro a ser tan brusca.

—Acepto sus disculpas.

Bella levantó la barbilla y se dio cuenta que él le estaba sonriendo, poniendo en marcha su magia.

—No me estaba disculpando —replicó ella enfática—. Nunca me disculpo si, tras haber sido provocada, doy mi sincera opinión.

Edward apoyó las manos en la mesa y se acercó un poco más a ella. Aunque no había una sonrisa en sus labios sí que parecía que sus ojos le estuvieran sonriendo.

—Señorita Swan, ¿no sabe darse cuenta de cuándo le están tomando el pelo?

—¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

—Eso me temo.

Ella no quería que él le tomara el pelo. Eso hacía que bajara la guardia y que le fuera mucho más difícil odiarle. Seguro que él lo sabía.

—¿Le gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente?

—Por ahora, me gusta tomarle el pelo a usted. Le confieso que lo encuentro… fascinante. Debo hacerlo más a menudo. —Retrocedió y se apartó de la mesa. Con las manos tras la espalda propuso—: Cene conmigo mañana, señorita Swan.

—¿Es una invitación o una orden?

—Una invitación.

Ella se sentía atrapada y apartó la mirada. No quería cenar con él, no quería conocerle mejor.

—No creo que sea apropiado.

—Invitaré también al señor y a la señora Cope. —Aunque su semblante estaba serio, en sus ojos se mantenía aún la sonrisa de antes—. Para persuadirla estoy incluso dispuesto a pedírselo por favor.

Bella no quería que la persuadiera, pero tal como él había señalado la semana anterior, si mantenían una relación cordial, el tiempo que estuvieran juntos resultaría mucho más agradable.

—De acuerdo, acepto su invitación.

—Excelente, señorita Swan. Si seguimos así, puede incluso que nos hagamos amigos.

Bella volvió a sentirse incómoda.

—Yo no apostaría por eso, señoría.

* * *

**Que les parecio? A mi me encanto y bella cada capitulo hace que me sienta mas orgullosa de ella .**

**Las quiere.**

**Marie McHale**

**ESPEREN EL NUEVE EN UNOS MINUTICOS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Llegue chicas con el capitulo nueve y espero que les guste.**

**Este es el segundo y último capitulo de la noche, ya mañana tendremos otros dos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El desalojo de campesinos era siempre un asunto delicado. Muchos nobles dejaban esa tarea en manos de sus secretarios, pero para Edward eso era de cobardes y, por muy desagradable que fuera el asunto, prefería hacerse cargo personalmente.

—El hombre está enfermo. —Miró a su secretario, que estaba frente a él al otro lado del escritorio—. Me niego a creer que no haya otra opción.

El señor Cox sólo llevaba seis meses trabajando para Edward y aún no conocía todas las excentricidades de su patrón, pero sí sabía que el duque valoraba la sinceridad por encima de todo, así que respondió sin rodeos:

—Su señoría ya le ha permitido estar un año sin pagar las rentas. Hace un año que no trabaja y, como está en cama, tampoco podrá cosechar nada esta temporada. Si permite que él y su familia se queden, creará un precedente.

—Señor Cox —le interrumpió impaciente Edward—, estando tan enfermo tampoco podrá alimentar a su media docena de hijos. No voy a echarle de su casa habiendo otras opciones.

Cox, como buen secretario, le miró resignado.

—¿Qué desea que haga?

—Su mujer tiene salud. Dígale a la señora Pendergast que encuentre un trabajo para ella y para su hija mayor en la lavandería. Trabajarán allí mientras él esté enfermo. Encárguese también de buscar a algún vecino que se haga cargo de sus otros hijos pequeños. Con eso bastará para pagar las rentas.

—Señor, el sueldo de una lavandera no cubre…

—Ésas son mis órdenes, señor Cox. Llévelas a cabo. Si dentro de quince días él sigue enfermo, quiero que sus vecinos recojan su cosecha para que no se estropee. Como paga les daré licor, seguro que así estarán más dispuestos a colaborar.

—Muy bien, señor.

Cox se levantó y se fue. Edward se relajó, esperaba no volver a tener que hablar de desalojos hasta el año siguiente. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo. Una lluvia como ésa causaba estragos en las excavaciones. Entonces se acordó de cuando la señorita Swan lanzó la espátula maldiciendo el fango inglés y le entraron ganas de reír. No era nada propio de ella, pero tal como le había dicho, no era la mujer tímida que él había imaginado. En realidad, estaba resultando ser bastante más impredecible que eso.

Caminó hacia la ventana para observar el exterior, y lo que vio le confirmó lo que estaba pensando. Allí, de pie bajo la lluvia, sin sombrero y sin chubasquero estaba la señorita Swan, con la cabeza hacia atrás con toda la lluvia cayéndole encima.

¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera con aquel tiempo? Agosto había sido un mes cálido, pero en septiembre las temperaturas ya habían bajado considerablemente. Si se quedaba bajo semejante lluvia mucho más rato cogería un resfriado.

Edward se apartó de la ventana y salió de su despacho. Algunos minutos más tarde, ya vestía un impermeable y, como haría cualquier persona sensata, cogió un paraguas y fue a buscarla.

Ella seguía en el mismo sitio en que la había visto desde su despacho. Delante de una fuente, entre dos macizos de flores y con la cabeza hacia atrás. No llevaba las gafas y tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente quieta, con los brazos abiertos, concentrada en sentir cómo la lluvia caía sobre su cara.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí fuera, señorita Swan? —preguntó.

Al oír su voz ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Hola. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

—Dios, no. He venido a buscarla.

Se acercó más a ella y, con el paraguas, los cubrió a ambos. Estaba desconcertado por la sonrisa de ella. No había nada de divertido en estar empapado por la lluvia de una fría tarde de otoño.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella.

Él no tuvo más remedio que señalarle lo evidente.

—Está lloviendo y usted está aquí fuera, mojándose.

—Ya lo sé —admitió ella, y luego, ante la sorpresa de Edward, empezó a reír—. ¿No es maravilloso?

—Creo que se ha vuelto loca, señorita Swan. Es lo único que se me ocurre para justificar su comportamiento. —La cogió del brazo para intentar llevarla a la casa.

—No, no —se opuso ella, soltándose—. No me he vuelto loca, se lo aseguro. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí fuera un poco más.

—No lo dirá en serio.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para salir así de la protección del paraguas.

—Lo digo totalmente en serio —le contestó mientras se mojaba. Tenía la ropa empapada y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara—. Me encanta la lluvia. ¿A usted no?

—No, a mí no. Y a usted tampoco. ¿No se acuerda de que ayer mismo estaba maldiciendo el barro inglés?

Ella rió.

—Es la verdad. Odio el fango porque dificulta mi trabajo, pero aun así me encanta la lluvia. Ya veo que no lo entiende.

—Tiene razón, no lo entiendo. Entre en la casa o cogerá un resfriado.

Él volvió a acercarse para intentar que así el paraguas la protegiera, pero ella estaba decidida a quedarse bajo el chaparrón, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo cada vez que él daba un paso hacia ella.

—De verdad, gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero no quiero entrar, aún no.

Él seguía mirándola serio, así que Bella dejó de reír y aceptó la protección de su paraguas.

—Usted no lo entiende —le dijo—. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en desiertos. Sólo salía de ellos un par de meses al año para descansar en Nápoles o en Roma. ¿Sabe lo que es pasar nueve meses de inacabable calor y sequedad?

Él se cambió el paraguas de mano y contestó:

—No, nunca he estado en un desierto.

—El verano es tan caluroso que cuesta respirar. Si se mira al horizonte se puede ver cómo se mueve el aire caliente, y el calor reseca tanto la piel que ésta se tensa sobre los huesos hasta doler. —Cerró los ojos y, con los dedos mojados, se acarició las mejillas—. Sientes cómo tu propio sudor convierte en fango el polvo que se ha depositado en tus mejillas. La boca se te seca y todo el rato te humedeces los labios, aunque no sirva de nada, pues ya están secos y agrietados.

Edward bajó la vista hasta su boca. Estaba hipnotizado viendo cómo ella se pasaba los dedos de un extremo al otro de sus húmedos y entreabiertos labios. Quizá habían estado agrietados en el desierto, pero ahora parecían extremadamente suaves.

El deseo lo golpeó con tal fuerza que no podía ni moverse.

—El viento levanta la arena —continuó ella, mientras se deslizaba los dedos por las mejillas y el mentón hasta llegar a la garganta.

Él tenía la garganta tan seca como el desierto que ella describía.

—La arena vuela en todas direcciones y te araña la piel como una lija. Toda la ropa tiene que estar teñida de colores que disimulen la suciedad. Hay poca agua, así que sólo te puedes bañar un día a la semana, y ni siquiera es un baño completo, sino un barreño de agua y, si la caravana de suministros ha pasado por allí, un poco de jabón y una esponja.

Él quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero cometió el error de bajar la vista. En ese momento, cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente. Por primera vez, ella no llevaba delantal y, con la lluvia, el vestido se le había pegado completamente al cuerpo. Se le marcaban todas las curvas y el algodón mojado parecía casi transparente. Por suerte, la muchacha no era consciente de la imagen que ofrecía: la perfecta redondez de sus pechos dibujada bajo el vestido, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas insinuantes, la forma en que la ropa se pegaba a su entrepierna. Y sus piernas. Dios, eran interminables.

«Es la señorita Swan —se recordó a sí mismo—, no una diosa, aunque su cuerpo indique todo lo contrario.» Ni en un millón de años habría podido imaginar que aquel cuerpo tan seductor se escondiera bajo aquellos horribles delantales.

Edward apartó la vista de su escandalosa y empapada figura y se concentró en la estatua que había en lo alto de la fuente que quedaba tras Bella. Un sátiro. «Qué apropiado», pensó, mientras intentaba apagar el deseo que había inundado todo su cuerpo.

Ella trabajaba para él, y había reglas para esas cosas. Volvió a mirarla e intentó concentrarse en sus palabras.

—En cuanto tengo oportunidad, salgo a caminar bajo la lluvia. Me encanta. Aquí en Inglaterra es especialmente agradable, cae suave y hace que los jardines sean preciosos. El primer día que me desperté en esta casa, el pasado marzo, salí a pasear por la finca, quería conocer el olor de la hierba mojada. Fue maravilloso. —Suspiró profundamente—. Oh, no puede ni imaginarse lo que es estar aquí cuando se ha vivido en climas secos y calientes toda la vida.

Edward no podía ordenar sus pensamientos de forma coherente. En algún lugar de su mente entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo, e intentó imaginarse lo duro que debía de ser vivir así, especialmente para una mujer. También sintió cierta rabia hacia su padre, ¿cómo pudo un hombre honorable obligar a su hija a vivir en esas circunstancias? Pero aparte de eso, Edward era incapaz de concentrarse. Delante de él tenía a una mujer a la que nunca antes había visto, una mujer cuyo cuerpo era un tesoro oculto, y cuyos ojos eran del mismo color que las lilas que florecían en los macizos que había tras ella. Una mujer a la que le gustaba el aroma de la hierba mojada, y cuyo inocente placer de mojarse bajo la lluvia había demostrado ser para él más erótico que cualquier afrodisíaco.

Haciendo acopio de toda su disciplina, Edward apretó la mandíbula e intentó recordarse cuál era su posición y la de ella.

—Dígame, ¿va a convertirse esto en una costumbre?

Ella parpadeó, no sabía si lo había hecho porque él la había asustado con su tono de voz o porque el agua se le metía en los ojos.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ella—. ¿A permanecer bajo la lluvia?

—A perder el tiempo divirtiéndose en lugar de estar trabajando. No quiero tener que recordarle que le pago muy bien, extremadamente bien, como para eso.

—¿Qué es lo que lo ha puesto de mal humor? —le preguntó ella con un poco de aspereza, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, levantó la mano para callarle—. No importa, no quiero saberlo.

—No —dijo él con una voz que sonó extraña incluso a sus propios oídos—, mejor que no lo sepa.

—Pero ya que usted ha preguntado por mi trabajo —continuó Bella—, déjeme decirle que estaba trabajando cuando ha empezado a llover. Estaba en la biblioteca, tratando de averiguar algo sobre unos fragmentos de cerámica, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de…

—De mojarse —la interrumpió él—. Ya lo sé.

Entonces la miró y vio que eso también había sido un error, porque no pudo evitar el impulso de apartarle de la cara un empapado mechón de pelo. Sintió bajo sus dedos la tibia piel de sus mejillas. Se preguntó cómo una mujer que había vivido tantos años en el desierto podía tener una piel tan tersa y suave. Le acarició los labios igual que ella había hecho antes. Parecían terciopelo.

Bella también le miraba, pero en sus ojos abiertos no sólo había sorpresa, sino algo más; algo similar a lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo. Sí, el deseo también estaba presente en su mirada, en el modo en que su entrecortada respiración acariciaba sus dedos. Era el deseo lo que la paralizaba y ponía tensa, como un cervatillo a punto de escaparse. Seguro que si deslizaba su mano, sentiría cómo el corazón de ella latía tan rápido como el suyo.

Empezó a hacerlo, pero de golpe retiró la mano.

—Vamos adentro —dijo—, está empapada y podría coger un resfriado. Conozco este clima mejor que usted y no voy a permitir que se ponga enferma cuando hay tanto trabajo por hacer.

Edward se sintió aliviado al ver que ella no discutía su orden. Bajo el paraguas, la acompañó hasta la casa. Una vez dentro, entregó el empapado paraguas y a la empapada señorita Swan a una sorprendida señora Pendergast, a quien ordenó:

—Prepare un baño caliente y una copa de brandy para la señorita Swan. —A continuación, se volvió hacia Bella y dijo—: La próxima vez que quiera quitarse de encima el recuerdo del desierto, tome un baño dentro de casa, por favor. Espero que esto no le impida asistir a la cena de esta noche.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella intentando mantener cierta dignidad a pesar de estar chorreando y formando charcos en el suelo.

—Bien. Entonces la veré esta noche.

Edward se dio la vuelta y, sin una palabra más, regresó a su despacho. Se decía a sí mismo que Isabella Swan era su empleada, una mujer joven e inocente. Una mujer a quien nunca había prestado atención y a la que nunca, nunca había deseado. Hasta ese momento.

Ahora, si pensaba en ella con aquel empapado vestido beige, no podía controlar el fuerte y ardiente deseo que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Ni tampoco podía dejar de ver la cara del sátiro burlándose de él.

* * *

**Aahhhhh este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, ella ya le afecta no puedo creerlo, estoy saltando de la felicidad con pequeñas lagrimas en mis ojitos y quiero que ustedes lean estos Ya!**

**La quiero muchísimo**

**Marie McHale.**

—_Contrariamente a lo que usted piensa, a veces puedo ser amable. —No se rió pero sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, debo confesarle que precisamente ahora no estaba siendo amable._

—_Lo sé, y lo que está intentando no va a funcionar._

—_¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar? —preguntó él tratando de parecer inocente._

—_Este descarado intento de convencerme de que me quede._

—_No se preocupe, señorita Swan, ya me he dado cuenta de que usted es demasiado inteligente como para que unos pocos halagos o unos pequeños trucos la convenzan. Pero no puede culparme por recurrir a la artillería pesada y utilizar mi mejor arma._

—_¿Para persuadirme?_

—_No. Para tentarla. La tentación es mucho más fuerte que la persuasión. Quizá mi jardín del Edén pueda hacer que se quede. —Señaló una planta en la que crecían una especie de pequeñas bayas—. ¿Le gustaría ver la fruta de la pasión?_

_Espérenme mañana juju ñ.ñ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis niñas estoy muy ocupada así que esto va a ser rapidito no alcanzo a ponerlas a todas en los agradecimientos porque estoy un poquito de afan.**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly, XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, ****Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27.**

**Gracias a todos y perdon si se me escapo alguna luego recompenso a la que se me haya pasado.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

Al principio, la teoría de Edward de que cenando juntos podrían acabar siendo amigos no parecía muy factible.

Para empezar, el comedor era demasiado grande para que en él cenaran sólo cuatro personas, aunque una de ellas fuera un duque. El altísimo techo dorado y plateado, la larga mesa con sus sillas de terciopelo granate, las columnas de mármol blanco, los espejos y los querubines, nada de todo eso ayudaba a crear un ambiente confortable, al menos para Bella.

Luego estaba el problema de la comida. Había dos tipos diferentes de sopa, una fría y una caliente. Le siguieron tres platos de pescado y dos de carne, cada uno con cuatro variedades distintas. Todo estaba muy bien presentado y era delicioso, pero a Bella le pareció una exageración y un gran desperdicio. Era imposible que cuatro personas se comieran todo aquello.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a cenar sobre una mesa cubierta de polvo en el desierto o en una modesta pensión italiana. En esas cenas ella y su padre siempre hablaban de historia, de antigüedades o de la excavación en la que estaban trabajando.

Para acabar, estaba el problema del anfitrión. Él intentaba ser amable, y el señor y la señora Cope escuchaban encantados sus comentarios, pero ella no podía. Sus maneras, especialmente con ella, eran educadas y consideradas.

Bella sabía que ese despliegue de encantos formaba parte del plan de Edward para que se quedara en Hampshire. Él podía ser el hombre, más encantador del mundo, pero Bella no podía soportar que lo fuera con ella sabiendo lo que él pensaba en realidad.

Por otra parte, Edward no sólo se preocupaba de si le gustaba la comida, sino que parecía estar observándola en todo momento. Cada vez que levantaba la vista, lo pillaba mirándola con una intensidad difícil de definir.

Ella tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Lo único que había hecho había sido ponerse su mejor vestido, que era de un gris pálido y estaba muy pasado de moda, y quitarse las gafas. Era imposible que ninguno de esos cambios hubiera captado la atención de Edward, así que llegó a la conclusión de que su desconcertante escrutinio se debía a su paseo bajo la lluvia. Al fin y al cabo, él la había tachado de loca por ello.

A la hora de los postres ya no podía aguantar más.

—Señora Cope —se dirigió a la vieja señora que estaba sentada frente a ella—, ¿no cree que el duque me está mirando mucho esta noche? Me examina como si fuera un artefacto.

—¡Cielo santo, querida! —exclamó la señora Cope, y se rió quedamente al mirar al duque, y luego nuevamente a Bella—. No debería hablar de sí misma en esos términos. ¡Un artefacto!

Edward, que estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, cogió su copa de vino y, a través de sus espesas pestañas, la miró como un león observando a su presa.

—Yo mismo podría describirla de ese modo, señora Cope —dijo Edward—. Los artefactos son objetos misteriosos, intrigantes y difíciles de interpretar. Uno normalmente emite juicios equivocados sobre ellos.

Bella apretó la servilleta que tenía en su regazo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿que al fin y al cabo no era un despreciable insecto? Se obligó a relajarse y cogió su copa.

—¿Cree que soy un misterio, señor?

—Así es, señorita Swan.

—No veo por qué. —Tomó un sorbo de clarete y dejó la copa—. Le aseguro que no hay nada misterioso en mí.

—Señorita Swan, creo que el duque tiene razón —intervino de nuevo la señora Cope—. Desde que dimitió, el señor Cope y yo estamos un poco desconcertados.

—Supongo que se sorprendieron, pero…

—¿Sorprendernos? —la interrumpió la señora Cope—. Que Dios nos bendiga, fue una revelación. No es que no la comprendamos, por supuesto. En su situación, quién no aceptaría la oferta de lady Withlock, y usted sin duda se lo merece. Sencillamente es que no teníamos idea de que usted y la vizcondesa fueran tan amigas. Así que, ya ve, su señoría tiene razón al afirmar que es usted un misterio. Tan cerrada como una ostra.

Bella no sabía qué decir, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que ella pudiera ser misteriosa e intrigante.

—¿Lo ve? —continuó la anciana dama—. Incluso ahora sigue callando. No pasaría nada por que fuera más abierta o más expresiva. Con usted es imposible saber lo que está pensando o sintiendo.

—No esperará que los jóvenes dandis de Londres le lean la mente, ¿verdad? —añadió el señor Cope con una sonrisa.

—Ya no los llaman dandis, querido —le corrigió su esposa—. Ese término ha pasado de moda, ahora los llaman _beaux_.

—Puesto que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la señorita Swan es un misterio —intervino Edward—, ¿qué les parece si dejamos que sea ella quien escoja cuál será nuestro entretenimiento de esta noche? Así quizá descubramos algo más sobre ella, —Dejó su copa y se incorporó un poco. Miró a Bella como si su respuesta fuera de vital importancia—. ¿Cuál escoge, señorita Swan?

—Debe ayudarme, señoría —respondió ella sonriéndole—. Es usted tan atento y considerado que seguro que ha preparado varios divertimentos para nosotros. Cuénteme qué tiene previsto.

—Una respuesta directa y muy hábil —dijo él riendo—. Me halaga, gana un poco de tiempo y sigue sin revelarnos nada sobre usted. Muy bien, voy a darle varias opciones. Si quiere música puedo traerle músicos. ¿O acaso prefiere la poesía?

—No escoja la poesía, señorita Swan, se lo suplico —rogó el señor Cope—. Siempre me duermo.

—No, señor Cope —le riñó Edward—. No pida tal cosa. Me encantaría recitar a Byron, a Shelley o a Keats a la señorita Swan si ella lo desea. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Bella no soportaba oírle hablar así, como si ella fuera en verdad importante para él. Y la mera idea de oírle recitar los románticos versos de Byron le ponía los pelos de punta. Se levantó y dejó la servilleta a un lado.

—Creo que me gustaría ver su invernadero, señor. La señora Cope me ha dicho que es impresionante y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo.

—Entonces daremos un paseo por el invernadero —aceptó Edward, y se levantó junto al resto de invitados—. Haverstall, mande a un lacayo para que encienda los candelabros.

—Muy bien señor —respondió el aludido, y envió a un lacayo a cumplir el encargo.

Edward se acercó a Bella y le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Ella apoyó la mano en el antebrazo de él y salieron del comedor con el señor y la señora Cope detrás.

Pasearon por el largo camino que llevaba al invernadero. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, pero Bella podía sentir cómo Edward no dejaba de mirarla. Ella tenía la mirada perdida y estaba concentrada en disimular sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué cree que desvela de mí mi elección de entretenimiento?

—¿Que le gustan las flores?

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta tan rápida y tan evidente que él le había dado.

—¿Ve como no soy misteriosa? —comentó ella—. A todas las mujeres nos gustan las flores.

—Me gusta oírla reír.

Le tembló todo el cuerpo y casi se quedó paralizada allí mismo, pero por suerte se recuperó a tiempo. No contestó y continuaron el resto del camino sin hablarse.

Cuando llegaron al invernadero, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Debo confesarle, señorita Swan, que este paseo no ha sido lo que yo esperaba que usted sugiriese como entretenimiento.

—¿Y qué esperaba pues?

—Veinte preguntas —le susurró al entrar en el invernadero—. Pero sólo si yo pregunto y usted responde.

—Ni en un millón de años —contestó seria.

A continuación, sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su falda, se las puso y se dispuso a observar el jardín interior que la rodeaba.

Al igual que todas las estancias de Cullen Hall, el invernadero era enorme. El techo estaba compuesto por paneles octogonales de cristal, y tenía como mínimo quince metros de alto. Las paredes eran también de cristal y los paneles que la formaban estaban separados por unas columnas de piedra que se arqueaban hasta juntarse con las columnas que había en el centro de la habitación, como en un foro romano. En los cristales se reflejaba la luz procedente de la casa y los candelabros que había encima de altos pilares aportaban una luz adicional.

El señor y la señora Cope empezaron su paseo por uno de los extremos, pero Bella, con Edward a su lado, se colocó en el centro para tener así una vista general. Había limoneros, palmeras y plantas de dátiles como las de Palestina, y estaba lleno de fuentes, estatuas y bancos de piedra en los que sentarse. Flores de brillantes colores se abrían por todas partes, muchas eran conocidas por Bella, pero otras no las había visto en su vida.

—¿Tenía razón al decirle que era magnífico? —preguntó la señora Cope desde detrás de las palmeras.

—La tenía, es magnífico —le dio la razón Bella, y levantó la vista hacia el techo acristalado—. No había visto nunca algo así. —Entonces se dirigió a Edward—: Estoy impresionada, señoría. Francamente impresionada.

Él le sonrió y ella volvió a perder el aliento.

—Viniendo de alguien que ha visto medio mundo, es el mayor de los cumplidos. Gracias.

Bella giró sobre sí misma y cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a él dijo:

—Es muy inglés, ¿no cree?

Él se rió y ella, sin entender su risa, lo miró sorprendida.

—Señorita Swan, tiene a su alrededor estatuas griegas, limoneros, bonsáis de Japón y piñas de las islas Sándwich. ¿Cómo puede ser nada de esto inglés?

Bella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Yo creo que es muy inglés. Mire, en Italia nadie tiene un limonero en su casa, y las palmeras de Palestina parecen esqueletos al lado de éstas. Y, por cierto, ¿qué demonios es un bonsái?

Él señaló la planta que había a sus pies y ella, sorprendida ante la pequeñez del árbol, se agachó.

—Qué curioso, es un árbol en miniatura con pequeñas manzanas. —Levantó la vista hacia él y preguntó—: ¿Son de verdad?

—Compruébelo usted misma. —Edward se arrodilló a su lado, arrancó una diminuta manzana y se la acercó a los labios. Ella dudó un instante, antes de abrir la boca—. ¿Sabe que la manzana es la fruta de la tentación? —dijo él mientras ella aceptaba la fruta que le ofrecía.

Bella casi se atragantó al notar el tacto de sus dedos sobre los labios. Bajo la lluvia él la había acariciado de esa misma forma y ella volvió a sentir el calor que sintió entonces. Era como si una deliciosa ola del mar Egeo la envolviera. Quería quedarse allí para siempre. Quería escapar de allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Al final, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas sino que se levantó e intentó mantener la compostura mientras masticaba.

—Son en efecto manzanas —dijo al tragarse la fruta—. Tal como le he dicho, un jardín muy inglés —añadió en tono serio para disimular lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

Prosiguieron su paseo y Bella se fijó en las plantas más extrañas que había visto en su vida. Estaban formadas por un conglomerado de hojas del que sobresalía un tallo central con una especie de fruta al final.

—Qué plantas tan raras. ¿Qué son? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Piñas. Se ofrecen como símbolo de bienvenida. ¿Las ha probado alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza y entonces Edward levantó la mano levemente y un sirviente se materializó de golpe ante ellos.

—Corte una piña para la señorita Swan, por favor, llévela a la cocina y dígales que se la sirvan mañana en el desayuno.

—Por supuesto, señoría. —El lacayo hizo una reverencia y, con la piña bajo el brazo, se fue del invernadero.

Edward volvió a dirigirse a Bella.

—Si le gusta, puede comer todas las que quiera mientras esté en la casa.

Bella no quería que Edward tuviera gestos hacia ella, eso no era lo que deseaba y, además, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

—Gracias —susurró—. Es muy amable de su parle, señoría.

—Contrariamente a lo que usted piensa, a veces puedo ser amable. —No se rió pero sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, debo confesarle que precisamente ahora no estaba siendo amable.

—Lo sé, y lo que está intentando no va a funcionar.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar? —preguntó él tratando de parecer inocente.

—Este descarado intento de convencerme de que me quede.

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan, ya me he dado cuenta de que usted es demasiado inteligente como para que unos pocos halagos o unos pequeños trucos la convenzan. Pero no puede culparme por recurrir a la artillería pesada y utilizar mi mejor arma.

—¿Para persuadirme?

—No. Para tentarla. La tentación es mucho más fuerte que la persuasión. Quizá mi jardín del Edén pueda hacer que se quede. —Señaló una planta en la que crecían una especie de pequeñas bayas—. ¿Le gustaría ver la fruta de la pasión?

Bella asintió y lo siguió a través del tupido jardín hasta una pequeña cepa.

—¿Esto es la fruta de la pasión? —preguntó ella cuando vio las pequeñas bayas—. Con ese nombre, esperaba que fuera algo extraordinario.

—La baya es insignificante, pero cuando florece es magnífica. Su flor simboliza la devoción.

Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró intrigada.

—Manzanas para la tentación, piñas para dar la bienvenida, flores para la devoción. ¿Todas las plantas simbolizan algo?

—En muchos casos así es. ¿Ha leído alguna vez _Le langage des fleurs_?

—El lenguaje de las flores —murmuró ella.

—¿Habla francés?

—Por supuesto, lo aprendí en Marruecos; allí casi nadie habla inglés.

—¿Cuántos idiomas conoce, señorita Swan?

—No sé, déjeme pensar; francés, latín, griego, arameo, hebreo, farsi y árabe —enumeró con los dedos—. Ocho, si cuento también el inglés.

—Extraordinario —dijo él mirándola sorprendido—. Le confieso que yo, a pesar de la insistencia de mis tutores y de mi estricta educación en Cambridge, sólo fui capaz de aprender latín y francés. Me deja sin palabras, señorita Swan.

Por un momento, Bella se sintió halagada por el cumplido, pero rápidamente recordó que él no estaba siendo sincero.

—Nunca había oído a hablar del lenguaje de las flores. ¿De verdad tienen todas un significado?

—Así es. Existen muchos libros al respecto pero el primero fue _Le langage des fleurs_, de madame Charlotte de la Tour. Está muy de moda expresar los sentimientos a través de las flores; así, un ramo de flores puede decir tantas cosas como una carta.

—Qué modo tan bello de expresar los sentimientos, me encantaría recibir uno de esos ramos.

Él se agachó y de una maceta arrancó un ramillete de flores, se levantó y se las ofreció. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue aceptarlas.

—Huelen muy bien —dijo ella, acercándoselas a la nariz—. ¿Qué son?

—_Bella odora_, estas flores llevan su nombre.

—¿Y qué significan? —preguntó riéndose—. No me diga que significan algo horrible, no podría soportarlo.

—No se preocupe, todo lo contrario. —Entonces él cogió el ramo que ella sostenía y suavemente, le colocó las flores en el pelo. Bella no podía ni respirar—. Significan «me gustas tal como eres».

Ella se apartó y pensó en algo que decir, necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

—No entiendo por qué la flor de la pasión simboliza la devoción. No tiene sentido, sería más lógico que significara pasión, ¿no?

—Ah, señorita Swan, se equivoca; la que simboliza pasión es la fruta, madura y deliciosa, como el sentimiento mismo.

Una oleada de calor la inundó y se dio la vuelta antes de que él pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Debería probarla algún día —comentó al fin, y reanudó su paseo.

—Ahora no están en su mejor momento —explicó él caminando tras ella—. Si se quedara, dentro de unos meses podría probarlas.

—No, gracias. —Notaba cómo se le estaba acelerando la respiración—. Así no va lograr nada, señoría. —Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de conversación—. Ni todos los desayunos exóticos del mundo lograrían tentarme.

—Entonces me quedaré todos los dátiles y todos los higos para mí.

—Sí, por favor, hágalo. Yo ya he comido bastantes para toda mi vida. No me tientan en absoluto.

—Me gustaría saber cómo tentarla, señorita Swan.

Bella no respondió y se dirigieron al otro pasillo del invernadero. Nada de lo que él le ofreciera podría tentarla, ni ahora ni nunca.

Para tranquilizarse, Bella inspiró hondo y un maravilloso olor la embriagó. Cuando buscó de dónde provenía, se encontró con la flor más maravillosa que nunca hubiese visto.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, y con los dedos acarició sus suaves pétalos—. Es como estar en el cielo.

Él la miró sonriendo.

—Ya veo que le gustan las flores, especialmente las aromáticas.

Ella inspiró de nuevo profundamente.

—¿Qué son?

—Gardenias.

—Humm. —Cerró los ojos—. Nunca en mi vida había olido algo tan maravilloso.

—Amor prohibido.

—¿Qué? —Bella retrocedió como si le hubiera caído encima un cubo de agua helada. Abrió los ojos pero fue incapaz, de mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado—. Yo… —carraspeó—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Las gardenias simbolizan la declaración de un amor prohibido.

Tenía que gustarle esa flor, típico de ella. Exasperada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia los Cope, que los esperaban sentados en un banco.

—¿La he ofendido en algo? —preguntó él siguiéndola.

—No, nada de eso. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Es que a veces puedo ser muy, muy, muy torpe.

—¿Usted? No me lo creo, usted nunca comete errores, señorita Swan. Ni siquiera puedo imaginármela haciendo algo mal.

«Nunca está enferma. Nunca comete errores. Es una máquina.»

—Una vez estuve enamorada, ¿sabe? —dijo sin saber muy bien por qué—. Todos hacemos tonterías por amor.

—Supongo.

Había algo extraño en su voz, algo que ella no lograba entender.

—Yo nunca he estado enamorado —añadió al ver que ella le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Nunca ha estado enamorado?

—Sólo en mis sueños, señorita Swan.

Esa repuesta fue tan sorprendente y tan poco propia de él que Bella se detuvo y lo miró mientras él llegaba a donde estaban los Cope.

—Ya somos dos —murmuró, y se quitó las flores que él le había colocado en el pelo.

* * *

**Ya voy con el capitulo siguiente las quiere**

**Marie McHale**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mis niñas me demore unos minuticos con el 11 pero fue porque tenia un problema con fanfiction y no me dejaba editar el capi, asi que les agradeceria que me reportaran cualquier error.**

**Ahorita ya tengo mas tiempo asi que voy a agradecerle a las niñas que no tienen cuenta y a las que se me olvidaron el capi pasado y a las demas se los respondo con PM's .**

**Penny ya recibi tu review y me encanto, jajajajaja estas loquisima, mucho mas que yo, y creia que eso era imposible. :D**

**Belly: Gracias por tu review, y estas igual que yo aprovechando el tiempo libre en fanfiction jajajaja, porfin la vio como es bueno o por lo menos esta empezando a hacerlo, muchisisisisisisimas gracias y muchisimos besos y abrazos para ti .**

**Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre, perdón por haberseme olvidado ponerlas en el capi pasado, gracias gracias gracias.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

Edward siempre había sido un hombre disciplinado. Tanto si estaba expresando sus opiniones en la Cámara de los Lores como si estaba resolviendo asuntos domésticos con su ama de llaves, nunca se distraía, nunca permitía que nada se interpusiera en su trabajo, y mucho menos una mujer.

Pero desde la cena con la señorita Swan había tenido serios problemas de concentración. Llevaba días evitándola, y aun así no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Bella empapada por la lluvia. El deseo de estar con ella le atacaba en los momentos más inoportunos.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que llevaba más de cinco meses viviendo con una mujer que tenía el cuerpo de una diosa y él no se había dado cuenta.

Edward miraba sin prestar atención cómo una docena de hombres trasladaban un trozo del suelo reparado al hipocausto. El señor Cope no paraba de gritarles órdenes, pero él no entendía ni una palabra. Estaba totalmente ausente.

Había sido necesario verla bajo la lluvia para apreciar lo bella que era. Ahora la evidencia de esa belleza lo tenía abrumado. La noche que cenaron juntos, a pesar de que ella llevaba un insulso vestido gris, no pudo dejar de mirarla y desearla ni un instante. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto esa belleza durante cinco meses? Él siempre había sido un experto en reconocer esas cosas.

Quizá era porque ella trabajaba para él, y él nunca se había permitido fijarse en las mujeres que estaban a su servicio; especialmente en aquellas que se esforzaban en pasar desapercibidas.

O quizá había estado trabajando demasiado, dejándose llevar por la presión de abrir el museo a tiempo y sus obligaciones con el Club de Anticuarios. No había disfrutado de los placeres de un cuerpo de mujer desde la última temporada en Londres.

Edward se removió nervioso y se preguntó si las piernas de Bella serían tan largas como le habían parecido bajo el vestido mojado. Desde que la había visto bajo la lluvia, soñaba con esas increíbles piernas.

—¿Señoría?

—Humm. —Edward despertó abruptamente y se encontró con el señor Cope observándole.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el anciano, preocupado—, Si me permite ser directo, últimamente parece cansado, señoría.

—Estoy bien, señor Cope —contestó él pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Continúe con su trabajo.

Él sabía que no podía permitir que sus sensuales sueños sobre Bella lo distrajesen de su museo y de su excavación. Ninguna mujer valía ese sacrificio, aunque tuviera el cuerpo de una diosa.

Sólo había dado dos pasos hacia los establos cuando inconscientemente cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la antika. Llevaba dos semanas evitándola, permitiendo que su imaginación lo atormentara. Quizá por eso había llegado a obsesionarse tanto. Si la veía otra vez, seguro que se curaba. Seguro que si veía una vez más ese glorioso cuerpo lograría olvidarse de ella por completo.

Bella estaba en la antika, pero otra vez llevaba puesto ese horrible delantal que ocultaba sus redondas curvas y su perfecta silueta. Cuando Edward lo vio, primero se lamentó de no poder disfrutar de tan agradable vista, pero luego decidió que era mejor así. Quién hubiera podido imaginar que un delantal funcionara tan bien como protección o, mejor dicho, como cinturón de castidad.

La verdad es que ese delantal era muy útil para su trabajo, pero no entendía por qué lo llevaba entonces, si no estaba en la excavación y lo único que hacía era leer una carta.

—Si no cumple con su horario de trabajo ahora que es de día, señorita Swan, saldré muy perjudicado por nuestro acuerdo —dijo él al entrar en la habitación. Cuando ella levantó la mirada él vio que algo le preocupaba.

—¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó.

—He recibido una carta de su hermana.

—¿Y qué dice Alice en su carta para que usted ponga esa cara de preocupación?

—Hace días le escribí diciéndole que me quedaría aquí hasta primeros de diciembre.

—¿Y?

—Ella dice que Londres es muy aburrido en diciembre, pero que por suerte el marqués de Covington va a celebrar un gran baile en su casa el día de fin de año para festejar el setenta y un aniversario de su abuela. Dice que se va a asegurar de que yo también esté invitada.

—¿Y?

Sin responder a su pregunta, ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Cuando acepté quedarme tres meses no tuve en cuenta lo de los bailes —se dijo a sí misma—. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Supongo que puedo rechazar la invitación de Covington, pero no podré rechazarlas todas.

—Señorita Swan, no entiendo ni una palabra. ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto un baile? Pensaba que se moría de ganas de entrar en sociedad.

—No sé bailar —respondió, sorprendida de que él fuera incapaz de entender el problema.

—Ah. —La observó encaminarse al otro extremo de la habitación—. Eso sí que es un problema. Moverse en sociedad ya es difícil cuando se ha nacido en ella, y supongo que saber bailar es de rigor para las jóvenes damas.

Ella refunfuñó.

—Siempre puede quedarse aquí —añadió él, incapaz de resistirse.

—Oh sí, eso le gustaría. Estoy segura de que está encantado de ver lo mal que lo estoy pasando. No entiendo cómo a lady Withlock se le ha ocurrido ese disparate sabiendo lo que usted piensa de mí.

—¿Disparate?, ¿qué disparate?

Bella levantó la carta y empezó a leer:

Querida _Bella: Si queremos introducirte en sociedad, tienes que aprender a bailar. No creo que te resulte atractivo asistir a las clases para niñas del sábado por la mañana en Wychwood, así que, por favor, atiende mi consejo y pídele ayuda a mi hermano. Edward no tiene costumbre de asistir a fiestas pero es un excelente bailarín y estoy segura de que no se negará a enseñarte a bailar el vals y un par de cuadrillas._

Ella le miró directamente e hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Dudo que usted aceptara enseñarme nada.

Edward estaba encantado con la idea. Por fin había encontrado un modo de convencer a Bella de que se quedara en Cullen Hall más tiempo.

Era brillante, así los dos conseguirían lo que querían. Ante tal descubrimiento no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Lo ve? —gritó ella enfadada al verlo a él tan contento. Lo señaló acusadoramente con la carta que aún tenía en las manos—. Le encanta ver cómo mi poca educación en las artes de la alta sociedad me impide lograr mi sueño. Seguro que piensa que si fracaso volveré aquí con el rabo entre las piernas y que aceptaré quedarme hasta que la excavación haya concluido.

—No piense tan mal de mí. A mí me gustaría que se quedara porque quisiera quedarse, no porque no tuviera otra opción.

Ante esa inesperada respuesta, ella dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—No le creo.

—Con todo el poder y la influencia que tengo, si quisiera podría obligarla a quedarse hasta que la excavación de la villa estuviese finalizada. Podría hacerlo sin importar si es o no la nieta de un barón. Tengo muchos defectos, señorita Swan, pero nunca he disfrutado viendo cómo alguien pasa apuros en sociedad. Usted ya ha dejado bien claro que no le gusto, pero no crea que no soy un caballero.

Ella apartó la mirada un segundo y luego respondió:

—Lo siento, no quería insultarle. Es sólo que no puedo entender el motivo de su amabilidad.

Desde que Edward se había convertido en duque a los doce años, nadie le había cuestionado sus motivos, y él raramente sentía la necesidad de justificar sus acciones, pero en esa ocasión decidió que era importante hacerlo.

—Cuando le dije que quería que se quedase, lo dije en serio, señorita Swan. Mientras esté aquí, intentaré convencerla por todos los medios, pero si después de todo usted quiere irse, no la obligaré a permanecer en Cullen Hall ni un día más. Prefiero que mi museo no abra a tiempo que forzarla a hacer algo que no desea. —Mientras hablaba, Edward vio que ése era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo su plan—. Como veo que no me cree, me gustaría demostrárselo.

—¿Cómo?

—Contrariamente a lo que usted piensa, yo no quiero que usted fracase, así que estoy dispuesto a atender la sugerencia de Alice y enseñarle a bailar. —Antes de que ella pudiera responder, añadió—: A cambio de más tiempo, por supuesto.

—Humm. Supongo que no habría hecho ese ofrecimiento sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿no?

—No, pero debe admitir que estoy siendo muy sincero con mis intenciones.

—Qué considerado por su parte. —Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, cruzó los brazos y, ladeando la cabeza, le preguntó: ¿Cuántos bailes? ¿Y cuánto tiempo quiere a cambio? —añadió disgustada.

Edward tenía la sensación de estar discutiendo los términos de un negocio financiero. Bueno, en el fondo era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Las danzas populares son complicadas y una joven dama debe aprender muchos pasos. Le daré clases cada noche, le enseñaré a bailar el vals y los bailes más comunes a cambio de que se quede hasta marzo.

—Me quedaré hasta el quince de diciembre.

—¿Dos semanas? No es una oferta justa, a mí no me gusta nada bailar y dos semanas más no me compensa. Doce semanas, quizá.

Ella golpeaba la carta contra su brazo mientras lo miraba. Edward sabía que ella luchaba entre el deseo de hacer un buen papel en su debut social y la animosidad que sentía hacia él. Aún no sabía a qué se debía dicha antipatía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y a convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo. Estaba impaciente por oír su respuesta.

Por desgracia, el miedo a fracasar en ese baile no era suficiente para tentarla a quedarse más tiempo.

—Tres semanas: me quedaré hasta el veintiuno de diciembre —contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Febrero.

—No me servirá de nada tornar clases si no puedo asistir a ese baile, ¿no cree? Tres semanas.

Edward aceptaría todo lo que pudiera obtener.

—Es una adversaria muy dura, señorita Swan, pero accederé a sus condiciones. El veintiuno de diciembre será su último día. La veré en la sala de baile esta noche a las ocho. Avisaré a los músicos y a la señora Cope.

—¿La señora Cope? ¿Por qué?

Él la miró sorprendido, y respondió:

—¿Por qué? Es su dama de compañía.

—Sólo en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Usted y yo estamos solos muchas veces. —Abrió los brazos señalando a su alrededor—. Ahora mismo estamos solos. —Apartó la mirada y tomó aliento—. Preferiría que estuviéramos sólo usted y yo.

Edward empezó a sentir curiosidad. ¿No tendría la señorita Swan intenciones románticas respecto a él? No, eso no era posible. Él ni siquiera le gustaba. Aunque a él no le importaría. Desde que la había visto bajo la lluvia deseaba gustarle, pero optó por descartar esos pensamientos y dijo:

—No estaremos solos, los músicos también estarán allí.

—Ya sé que los músicos estarán, supongo que eso no puedo evitarlo. Pero la señora Cope es algo completamente distinto —contestó sonrojada.

Edward no entendía nada.

—Es que —continuó ella— no puedo soportar hacer algo mal. Me da vergüenza.

Edward se acordó entonces de que su trabajo siempre era perfecto, inmaculado, y de golpe lo entendió todo.

—Lo que está tratando de decir es que no soporta hacer el ridículo frente a los demás, que sólo permite que la vean si lo tiene todo controlado, ¿es así?

—Eh… sí.

—Señorita Swan, es usted demasiado exigente consigo misma, todo el mundo comete errores.

—Sí, lo sé… pero… —Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior. Tras un momento, suspiró y continuó—: La verdad es que tengo un miedo horrible a que se rían de mí —confesó en voz baja—. Hasta que no baile medianamente bien preferiría que nadie me viera.

Edward la miró y empezó a entender por qué siempre era tan reservada, por qué nunca mostraba sus emociones y por qué no dejaba de trabajar hasta que todo estaba perfecto. Y en ese instante tuvo ganas de matar a su padre. ¿Por qué era tan insegura? ¿Por qué era incapaz de ser feliz y de reírse de sus fallos? Podía entender que su padre la hubiera arrastrado por medio mundo, pero por más que lo intentara nunca entendería que no se hubiera preocupado de los sentimientos y las emociones de su hija. Cuanto más conocía a Bella, menos respeto sentía por su padre.

—Yo veré sus errores —susurró él con una voz muy suave.

—Eso es distinto. A mí no me importa lo que usted piense.

Él se rió a carcajadas.

—Eso sí que me lo creo. Muy bien, señorita Swan, estaremos solos usted y yo. Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que un cuarteto de cuerda, un duque y su pupila puedan esconderse. Encontraré el lugar adecuado.

—Gracias —dijo ella y, evitándole, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya iba a salir cuando Edward habló y ella se detuvo.

—Además de bailar, ¿podría tentarla a que se quede más tiempo a cambio de lecciones de etiqueta?

—No, gracias. —Dio dos pasos más y notó cómo él la seguía con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no?

Bella volvió a pararse y le contestó por encima del hombro.

—Encontré cuatro libros de etiqueta en su biblioteca.

Edward se echó a reír y ella abandonó la habitación. Estaba disfrutando mucho de esa batalla con la señorita Swan. No había podido conseguir más tiempo a cambio de clases de etiqueta, pero seguro que surgirían nuevas oportunidades. Si estaba alerta, podía incluso lograr que se quedara hasta que el museo abriera.

* * *

**Que les parecio? espero que me disculpen porque no puedo poner preview del capitulo 12 porque ese aun no lo he adaptado y lo estoy apenas haciendo para mañana poder hacerlo, asi que me despido.**

**besos y abrazos.**

**Marie McHale**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola queridas y hermosas lectoras estoy un poquitico cortita de tiempo así que voy a ser breve, lo mas probable es que a partir de esta semana tendremos un beta, pues todavía no es nada seguro, pero me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo si quiero mantener el ritmo de la historia, aunque creo estoy un poquito decepcionada con el numero de reviews que recibí de los últimos dos capítulos. Recuerden que mañana es el último día de prueba para decidir si voy a seguir publicando dos capítulos o no, esta en sus manos.**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly (Hola mi Belly :D, gracias por tu review y pues si Edward es un poco tarado y ciego respecto a sentmientos pero luego sabremos porque , y referente a el amor de mi vida Jasper Withlock pues acerca de el no hay mucho en la historia , es decir lo nombran un montón pero nunca habla ni se explica nada, pero que se le puede hacer, espero luego poder adaptar un fic donde el sea un triple papasito que nos mate a todas con su sexydad, besos y abrazos para ti. ) , XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27, Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre (oye intente responderte el review pero tienes bloqueado el profile y no te puedo enviar PM's), CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, Marianne-Kuran.**

**La historia no me pertenece ni mucho menos los personajes.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12_**

Esa noche, después de cenar, Bella estaba en la biblioteca, trabajando, cuando un lacayo fue a buscarla.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó desde la puerta.

Bella levantó la vista del texto romano-británico que estaba traduciendo.

—¿Sí, Oldham?

—Su señoría me ha mandado a buscarla.

Debía de ser la hora de su lección de baile. Miró un reloj que había sobre la mesa: aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para las ocho. Quizá iba atrasado. Dejó a un lado la traducción y siguió al lacayo por unas escaleras hasta llegar al ala norte de la casa. Edward había encontrado un sitio en el que no tendrían público.

Durante los seis meses que Bella llevaba en Cullen Hall, sólo había conocido una pequeña parte de la inmensa casa ducal, aún no había tenido tiempo de explorar el resto. Así que, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Oldham le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

Edward la estaba esperando de pie junto a la chimenea y cuando ella entró le hizo una reverencia, luego le indicó a Oldham que podía irse. Esa habitación no se había usado en mucho tiempo, pensó Bella, el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo y las cortinas no se habían limpiado desde hacía años. El único objeto que había en toda la habitación era una preciosa caja de madera tallada encima de una mesa.

—Nunca había estado en esta parte de la casa —dijo ella mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ésta es el ala de los niños.

—Está muy lejos de las otras habitaciones.

—No creo que Cullen Hall fuese diseñada pensando en los niños —respondió mirándola con un aire un poco cínico—. Es común colocar las habitaciones de los niños lejos —añadió con humor—, así no molestan.

—Vaya tontería. —Observó la habitación con detalle—. ¿Era ésta su habitación?

—Sí.

Intentó imaginarse a Edward de niño, pero no era fácil. Miró a la pared y resiguió con el dedo unas marcas de pintura.

—Un mapa del Imperio romano —dijo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que eran.

—Bueno, eso intentaba ser. No era perfecto, pero según mi madre era bastante bueno.

Él nunca antes había mencionado a sus padres.

—¿Cómo era su madre?

Edward cerró los ojos como si intentara recordarlo.

—Era una persona extraordinaria. Dudo que pueda describirla. Siempre estaba ocupada con sus obligaciones de duquesa, pero nunca nos dejaba de lado, ni a mí ni a mi hermana. Encontraba tiempo para charlar con nuestros tutores sobre las clases que nos daban, se encargaba de que la cocinera nos preparara nuestros postres preferidos y ese tipo de cosas. Alice y yo la adorábamos. Yo sólo tenía nueve años cuando murió, pero recuerdo que todo el mundo estaba muy triste. —Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró—. ¿Está preparada para su primera clase de baile?

—Sí, claro, —Miró sorprendida a su alrededor—. ¿Y los músicos?

Él señaló la preciosa caja de madera de encima de la mesa.

—Después de nuestra conversación de esta mañana, pensé que quizá preferiría esto a un cuarteto de cuerda. Así no tendrá público.

Una caja de música. Bella se acercó despacio hacia él con la mirada fija en la madera tallada. Quería seguir odiándole por todo lo que había dicho sobre ella, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

Deslizó un dedo por la trabajada superficie.

—De pequeña tenía un pájaro cantor —dijo ella—, pero cuando papá y yo nos fuimos de Creta dejó de cantar. Supongo que la arena y el polvo de Mesopotamia fueron demasiado para él. —Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que él la estaba observando—. Gracias, señoría. Es muy considerado de su parte.

Edward apartó la mirada.

—No tiene importancia —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta. Parecía incómodo—. Supongo que podemos empezar. Lo primero que tiene que saber es que…

Volvió a mirarla e interrumpió su discurso. La miró de arriba abajo, empezó por el cuello de su vestido marrón, continuó por el delantal y acabó en las botas de trabajo. Seguro que la estaba comparando con algún insecto, o con otra cosa igual de desagradable. Pero cuando por fin habló, sus palabras no fueron las que ella esperaba.

—Quíteselo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—El delantal, señorita Swan, quíteselo, por favor.

Como ella no se movía, él se acercó y le puso las manos en las caderas. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él estaba deshaciendo los lazos del delantal. Perpleja, Bella intentó apartarse, pero él sujetó las cintas con fuerza y se lo impidió.

—No se mueva —ordenó mientras deshacía completamente el nudo—. Le voy a quitar esto. Le aseguro que es la pieza más horrible que he visto en mi vida.

—Creía que había aprendido a pedir las cosas por favor —atacó ella—. Además, mi delantal puede ser feo, pero es muy práctico.

—Es horroroso. —Se agachó para deshacer los últimos nudos—. Es una mujer, señorita Swan. ¿Por qué se esconde tras este delantal?

Había algo más que irritación en esa pregunta, había auténtica incomprensión. Cuando se incorporó, la luz de las velas se reflejó en su pelo y en su cara, y Bella recordó por qué se había enamorado de él. Por un instante, se acordó del hombre que ella había imaginado que era: una especie de príncipe con buenos sentimientos. Ahora él era distinto, y había algo en su cara, en su mirada, que no lograba entender, algo que también había visto aquel día bajo la lluvia. De repente lo entendió. Él la estaba mirando. Él la estaba mirando y no veía a un insecto, ni a una máquina, ni a una empleada. Veía a una mujer.

Gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado ocultando sus sentimientos hacia él, Bella supo disimular perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ya le había roto el corazón, ya no tenía nada que ocultar así que ¿qué le importaba a ella cómo él la viera? No debería importarle. Pero le importaba.

Él le colocó las manos en los hombros para deshacer las últimas lazadas y entonces dio un paso atrás llevándose con él la odiosa prenda. Levantó el delantal y lo miró con disgusto.

—Creo que voy a quemarlo.

—¡No hará tal cosa! Lo llevo para proteger mis vestidos.

—Lo entendería si valiera la pena proteger sus vestidos.

Ella ignoró ese comentario.

—Me pertenece, y usted no tiene ningún derecho a destruir algo que es mío.

—Señorita Swan, no quiero que vuelva a ponerse esta cosa a no ser que esté trabajando. Por favor —añadió mientras dejaba el delantal en una esquina de la habitación.

Ella no era tan tonta como para creer ni por un momento que aquello fuera una petición, pero no quería discutir más sobre ello. Sólo quería empezar de una vez con su clase de baile. En vez de eso, él volvió a acercarse a ella y le quitó las gafas.

Bella protestó airadamente, pero él ni se inmutó, sino que se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Entonces la miró de nuevo.

—Mucho mejor.

—Devuélvamelas.

—Señorita Swan —la interrumpió—, tiene unos ojos preciosos. Es una pena esconderlos tras unos cristales. Es imperdonable que un caballero no pueda disfrutar de ellos.

Cuántas veces había deseado que él se diera cuenta de algo, de cualquier cosa, de cualquier detalle de su persona. Ahora sabía que todos esos cumplidos eran vacíos, que sólo los decía para convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo, que en realidad no pensaba nada de lo que decía. Llegaría incluso a declarar que ella tenía el atractivo de Cleopatra si pensara que con eso se quedaría. Bella alargó la mano.

—Devuélvame mis gafas.

—¿Las normas de «gracias» y «por favor» no se aplican a usted tanto como a mí? Acabo de decirle un cumplido, señorita Swan.

—Gracias. Quiero que me devuelva las gafas, por favor.

—No las llevará el día del baile de Covington. Le prometo que cuando acabemos la lección se las devolveré.

Entonces levantó las manos y le acarició la nuca.

Bella enmudeció al notar sus dedos sobre la piel.

—¿Ahora que está haciendo? —Estaba demasiado nerviosa para discutir, e intentó inútilmente apartar las manos de él.

—El recogido es casi tan horrible como el delantal —contestó Edward mientras le quitaba las horquillas del pelo y acariciaba con los dedos cada mechón que liberaba—. Ya que estamos solos y no hay nadie para impedírmelo, voy a deshacerme también de él. Llevo días deseándolo.

A medida que él le soltaba el pelo Bella notaba cómo todo su control se desvanecía. Podría haberse apartado, pero entonces él habría notado hasta qué punto le afectaba, así que decidió permanecer quieta.

—Y usted siempre consigue lo que quiere, claro.

—No siempre. Si así fuera, usted se quedaría. Aguante esto.

Bella vio que él le entregaba las horquillas que le estaba quitando. No podía creer que le estuviera dejando hacer eso, pero la sensación de sus dedos entre su pelo era tan maravillosa que no pudo resistirse. Ningún hombre la había tocado de ese modo tan íntimo.

—¿Cómo es que sabe peinar a una mujer? —preguntó para intentar huir de esos sentimientos.

—No sé hacerlo. —Le pasó las manos por el pelo y le recogió unos pocos mechones en lo alto de la cabeza. Los sujetó allí y cogió una de las horquillas que Bella tenía en la mano para fijarlos en ese lugar—. Estoy improvisando sobre la marcha.

—Pero si no queda bien sujeto se me deshará en cualquier momento.

Él la miró entre sus brazos y le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso espero.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas y ella volvió a hablar.

—No sé por qué se preocupa por algo tan banal como mi pelo.

—Para un hombre, el pelo de una mujer nunca es algo banal. Imaginar cómo será suelto, cómo se moverá alrededor de su cuello, cuál será su tacto o cómo quedará encima de la almohada, es algo que en realidad puede convertirse en una obsesión. —Hizo una pausa para mirarla y le colocó un rizo rebelde tras la oreja acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos—. A mí me ha pasado.

Una oleada de calor la inundó por completo. Las palabras de Edward, sus caricias, hicieron que ella se imaginase cómo sería su pelo encima de la almohada de él e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Tenía que recordar el dolor que había sentido al oír lo que de verdad pensaba de ella. Pero cuando lo miró, lo único que vio en sus ojos fue el mismo calor, la misma necesidad que ella sentía.

Bella se obligó a no apartar la mirada.

—¿Así que el aspecto exterior de una mujer es lo que más le importa? —le preguntó, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo—. ¿Para todos los hombres es más importante el envoltorio del paquete que lo que haya en su interior?

Él cogió otra horquilla de su mano y continuó arreglándole el pelo.

—Los hombres no son muy profundos cuando piensan en las mujeres.

—No parece que tenga muy buen concepto de la inteligencia de su propio género —dijo ella con desaprobación.

—Los hombres perdemos toda nuestra inteligencia frente a las mujeres. El amor nos convierte en idiotas o en unos completos villanos. A menudo en ambas cosas.

—¿Por qué siempre habla del amor en unos términos tan denigrantes?

—¿Eso hago? —Hizo una pausa y apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea—. Es irónico, ¿sabe? La verdad es que el amor me da pánico, maldita sea, siempre me ha aterrorizado. Por eso nunca me permitiré enamorarme.

Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre que caminaba como si fuera el amo del mundo tuviera miedo de algo.

—¿Por qué tiene miedo del amor?

—Disculpe mis palabras —dijo él apartando la mirada—, un caballero no debe maldecir frente a una dama. —Retomó su tarea—. Conversaciones como ésta logran sacar lo peor de mí.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta —insistió—. ¿Por qué le asusta el amor?

—Usted debería saber la respuesta —contestó él a la vez que cogía otra horquilla y la colocaba en su sitio—. A usted también le asusta.

—No, a mí no.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí.

—No sea ridículo. El amor no me asusta.

—¿De verdad? —Bajó la mano hasta su barbilla y se la levantó hasta que sus miradas se encontraron—. ¿Por qué insiste pues en llevar ese horrible delantal, o por qué nunca se quita las gafas, por qué lleva esos vestidos tan feos y el pelo recogido de la peor manera? Usted se está escondiendo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que él había logrado cambiar los papeles poniéndola a ella a la defensiva y sin confesar él nada a cambio. Cómo deseaba no haber hecho esa pregunta. Se apartó de su caricia y bajó la vista hasta su perfecta corbata.

—Soy una persona práctica y me visto acorde con mi trabajo.

—Muy práctico si uno desea pasar totalmente desapercibido.

«Como un insecto pegado a una hoja.»

Cada vez que se acordaba de esas palabras, sentía un vacío en el estómago. Se acordó de todas las veces en que, por miedo a que alguien descubriera lo que sentía por él, ella se había escondido, disimulado. Había intentado pasar lo más desapercibida posible. En el fondo, sabía que tarde o temprano se iría a otra excavación, a otro proyecto, y que entonces tendría que decirle adiós para siempre.

No era de extrañar que le hubiera hecho tanto daño oír su opinión. Quizá había sido desagradable, pero había dado en el clavo. Sin embargo, aunque tuviera razón, se moriría antes que reconocérselo.

—No tengo miedo al amor —mintió—. Si así fuera, no me plantearía encontrar marido.

Edward no contestó y tampoco la miró, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que, incluso sin las gafas, podía ver perfectamente sus rasgos. Tenía las cejas juntas, como si estuviera muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada fija en sus dedos.

Colocó la última horquilla y bajó los brazos. Se apartó un poco para poder observar mejor el resultado y Bella sintió una horrible punzada de vulnerabilidad. Fundirse con el papel pintado de la pared era mucho más seguro.

Él apretó los labios. Si decía algo horrible, por insignificante que fuera, ella rompería su acuerdo. Su museo y su excavación podían irse al infierno.

—Mucho mejor, señorita Swan —dijo, y tomó aliento—. Se la ve… muy hermosa.

Había algo en esas palabras, o en el modo inseguro en que las dijo, que le tocó el corazón, y deseó creer que las decía de verdad, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

—¿Dos cumplidos en la misma noche? Estoy impresionada con esta nueva tendencia suya a halagarme.

—Yo nunca halago a nadie. Simplemente doy mi opinión sinceramente. —Sacó de su bolsillo las gafas y se las ofreció—. Si de verdad quiere encontrar marido, señorita Swan, deje de esconderse. Quizá entonces averigüemos si un marido es lo que realmente quiere.

Justo en el momento en que Bella aceptó las gafas, él retrocedió unos pasos.

—Creo que nos hemos alejado un poco de nuestra clase de baile.

La idea de bailar con él en ese momento, cuando tenía todos los sentidos a flor de piel, era intolerable. Sus palabras, sus caricias y el hecho de que él conociera su más profundo miedo ya la habían alterado bastante.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo para mañana —sugirió ella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Dio un paso atrás, le hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted mañana por la mañana —dijo ya de espaldas—. Tendríamos que empezar a catalogar los artefactos que están listos para su traslado a Londres. Esté en la antika a las diez. Por favor.

Bella observaba su espalda mientras se iba, sintiendo aún la caricia de sus dedos en su piel. Estaba a punto de salir cuando comprendió lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Mañana es jueves, señor —gritó—, mi día libre según nuestro acuerdo. ¿Lo recuerda?

—Sí, así es. —Se paró en la puerta y se volvió para mirarla—. Nos veremos el viernes. Disfrute de su día libre, señorita Swan. —Y con esta frase se fue.

Bella seguía parada donde él la había dejado, mirando sorprendida la puerta vacía. Aquel hombre era impredecible. Un día ella era sólo un insecto y al siguiente tenía los ojos bonitos. Cuando conseguía odiarle hacía algo maravilloso y volvía a gustarle, y cuando le gustaba hacía algo despreciable y lo odiaba de nuevo.

Bella se tocó el cuello aún sensible por las caricias de sus dedos y se dio cuenta de que, aunque ya no le importara lo que él pensara de ella, ella nunca podría llegar a odiarle.

Que genial que nuestro Edward se este regenerando poco a poco , espero que a ustedes les guste también y que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**Si no llegamos a los 70 reviews en el capitulo 14 volvere a publicar de a un capitulo .**

**Las quiere mucho.**

**Marie McHale**

**Pd: enseguida publico el trece**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de la noche, descansen, pero antes déjenme muchos pero muchos reviews**.

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Durante los seis meses que Bella llevaba en Cullen Hall, no había tenido tiempo de explorar la casa o sus alrededores, ni tampoco el pueblo. Los domingos siempre asistía con los Cope al servicio religioso en Wychwood, pero nunca había visitado las tiendas ni había paseado por sus calles.

Ahora que también tenía libres los jueves podía aprovechar para ir al pueblo y hacer unas cuantas compras. Bella había decidido gastarse un poco del dinero que había ganado trabajando. Sería su primer paso hacia su nueva vida de menos trabajo.

Mientras se dirigía a Wychwood, iba paseando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la belleza de las casas, de los viejos robles y de los colores otoñales de las hojas que cubrían el camino. No pudo evitar comparar el paisaje de Hampshire con las palmeras y la arena del norte de África, o con las rojas montañas de Petra o los montes de Creta, cubiertos de verde romero. Todo tenía su encanto, pero para Bella Inglaterra era el lugar más bello que había visto nunca. Dudaba que pudiera cansarse del clima inglés, pero si alguna vez lo hiciera, sólo tendría que pensar en las tormentas de arena de Mesopotamia para volver a pensar que la lluvia de Inglaterra era maravillosa.

Al pensar en la lluvia pensó en Edward, y en cómo él la miraba ahora. Como a una mujer. Recordó el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel y de sus palabras sobre la obsesión que puede despertar en un hombre el cabello de una mujer. Entonces volvió a sentir aquel calor, aquella necesidad que había sentido cuando, a escondidas, le observaba quitarse la camisa en la excavación. Pero no se culpaba de ello ni sentía remordimientos. Después de todo era fantástico que un hombre al que había adorado durante meses finalmente se diera cuenta de que existía, incluso aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque no significara nada.

Tal vez él creyera que tenía los ojos bonitos, tal vez ahora la viera como algo más que una máquina, pero Bella, sabía que para él el museo y la excavación seguían siendo lo más importante. Apartó todos los pensamientos sobre Edward y aceleró el paso.

En Wychwood había una calle llena de tiendas. Bella la recorrió entera, deteniéndose un instante en todos los escaparates, pero cuando llegó a la tienda de la esquina, con un instante no tuvo bastante.

Bella se quedó hipnotizada ante el escaparate de la señora Avery, la modista del pueblo. En él había expuestos unos preciosos vestidos capaces de tentar a cualquier joven que pasara por allí, y uno la había tentado a ella. Era un vestido de seda rosa, con un escote que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y mangas combinadas con un rosa más oscuro. A su lado, había expuestos unos zapatos de seda bordada que combinaban perfectamente. Bella nunca en su vida había visto algo tan femenino, bonito y poco práctico.

Se acercó para verlo mejor y un incontrolable anhelo la embargó. A ella nunca le había interesado la ropa, la seda no era muy útil en Marruecos o en Petra, y no había considerado oportuno tener una pieza tan superficial como un vestido de noche. Pero ahora su vida iba a cambiar, ya no estaba en el desierto.

Bella imaginó cómo se sentiría llevando ese vestido y, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, abrió la puerta y entró en la tienda.

Sonó una campanilla y todas las mujeres que allí había levantaron la vista para mirar a la nueva visitante. Bella les sonrió a todas y se dio la vuelta para observar el vestido.

Cuando lo tocó supo que estaba perdida. Quería ese vestido, necesitaba ese vestido, y no le importaba gastarse en él todo su dinero. Parecía de su talla, pero si no, encargaría que le hicieran uno a medida.

Volvió a sonar la campanilla de la puerta y entró la señora Cope, que rápidamente se acercó a ella.

—Querida señorita Swan, la vengo siguiendo por toda la calle, ¿no ha oído cómo la llamaba? No sabía que hoy iba a venir de compras, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho a la hora del desayuno?

—Entonces aún no lo sabía y cuando me decidí a venir usted y el señor Cope ya se habían ido.

—Pues tiene suerte de que la haya encontrado, así podrá volver a casa con nosotros. El duque ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecernos a mí y a mi marido un carruaje. —Le dio una cariñosa palmadita en la mano—. Me alegro tanto de que se distraiga. Dios sabe que le conviene irse a Enderby, lleva no sé cuánto tiempo atrapada en esa sucia cabaña, ¿cómo la llama el señor Cope?

—Antika.

—Ah sí, sí, antika. Es un nombre muy extraño.

—Buenos días, señora Cope —interrumpió una joven dama rubia que estaba cerca de ellas.

—Señorita Rosalie, es un placer volver a verla. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Está bien, ella siempre está bien —contestó por ella una chica un poco mayor—, aunque sigue igual de tonta.

—Lo mismo que tú —contestó la señorita Rosalie, y a continuación miró primero a Bella y luego a la señora Cope, que suspiró avergonzada.

—Oh, ustedes tres no se conocen, ¿verdad? ¡Qué descuido de mi parte! Señorita Swan, le presento a la señorita Tanya Denali —dijo señalando a la mayor— y ella es la señorita Rosalie Denali. Mis queridas damas, ella es la señorita Swan.

Todas se saludaron cortésmente.

—Es un placer conocerla —dijo la señorita Denali—. No entiendo por qué la señora Cope no nos ha presentado antes, al acabar el servicio del domingo en la iglesia.

—Lo habría hecho —respondió la anciana riéndose—, peto tan pronto acaba la ceremonia la señorita Swan sale corriendo hacia Cullen Hall.

Las dos chicas la miraron de tal modo que Bella se vio obliga a explicarse.

—El señor Cope descubre artefactos a tal velocidad que, si no me paso las tardes del domingo encerrada en la biblioteca del duque, no tengo tiempo de catalogarlos todos.

—Si yo viviera en Cullen Hall, también aprovecharía cualquier excusa para no salir de allí —confesó Tanya—. Por si al duque se le ocurría hablar conmigo.

—Si él te dirige la palabra —intervino su hermana— te desmayas, estoy segura.

—Yo no haría tal cosa.

—Claro que lo harías —respondió Rosalie riendo.

—¡No, no lo haría!

—Ya está bien, queridas —interrumpió una mujer mayor que acababa de incorporarse al grupo—. No os peleéis.

Cuando la mujer se acercó a Rosalie y Tanya, para Bella fue evidente que era su madre. Era una mujer muy atractiva, de piel tersa y cabello de un color rojo más oscuro que el de sus hijas.

Una vez la hubieron presentado, lady Denali dijo:

—Es un placer conocerla finalmente, señorita Swan, mi marido no deja de alabar su trabajo.

—Sir Eleazar es muy amable.

—Le encantan las antigüedades, seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta. Creo que ha leído todos los artículos que escribió su padre, le admiraba muchísimo.

—Papá dice que usted dibuja muy bien —interrumpió Rosalie—, y que habla latín y griego, y que ha vivido en un montón de sitios. ¿Ha estado en Abisinia? ¿Allí está el Nilo, a que sí?

—Sí —respondió Bella sonriendo—. Y así es, he estado allí.

—Tiene que venir a tomar el té con nosotras el domingo y contarnos todas sus aventuras. Tanya y yo no somos muy buenas estudiantes y papá cree que somos unas criaturas frívolas, por eso usted le gusta tanto, señorita Swan. Él siempre dice que usted es una persona muy práctica —rió contenta—. Para él eso es un gran cumplido.

—Nos encantaría que viniera el domingo —añadió lady Denali—, aunque quizá mi hija haya sido demasiado directa y no haya considerado que quizá usted ya esté ocupada.

—Oh —se lamentó Rosalie—, es verdad, no me acordaba de que usted no tiene las tardes de domingo libres. Tendría que pedirle permiso al duque y, con lo intimidante que es, quizá sería un problema. Supongo que es normal que sea así, siendo duque y todas esas cosas.

—En absoluto, señorita Rosalie —dijo la señora Cope—, parece intimidante, pero cuando se le conoce es bastante amable. La gente que vive en sus tierras lo consideran un amo justo y bueno y el señor Cope le tiene en gran estima. Le diré más, hace dos semanas, el señor Cope, la señorita Swan y yo misma cenamos con él y fue encantador. ¿No es así, señorita Swan?

—Sí, fue encantador —admitió Bella, «demasiado para mi paz de espíritu»—. No es necesario que le pida permiso, estaré encantada de tomar el té con ustedes el domingo, lady Denali. Gracias por la invitación.

—Excelente, Edward siempre dice que es usted una dama seria y responsable, seguro que será una buena influencia para mis hijas.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo Bella—, últimamente me han dicho que soy demasiado seria y estricta, creo que sus hijas serán una buena influencia para mí.

—Entonces ya está decidido —declaró Tanya—. Vendrá a tomar el té y nos contará todo lo que sabe acerca del duque.

—¡Sí! —gritó Rosalie—. Hablar de Cullen será mucho más interesante que hablar de Abisinia. Le hemos visto un par de veces, pero papá es tan aburrido. Se niega a llevarnos con él cuando le visita y usted, señora Cope, tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Nunca nos cuenta nada.

—Yo no sé nada —contestó la anciana—. Yo casi nunca veo al duque. Nuestras habitaciones están muy lejos de las suyas y él es un hombre muy reservado. Además, el señor Cope habla muy poco sobre él.

—Igual que papá, así que me temo que usted, señorita Swan, es nuestra mejor fuente de información. Nosotras siempre asistimos al baile que el duque ofrece para todo el pueblo, y a veces le hemos visto cabalgando a campo través encima de esa bestia negra, pero eso es todo. Él no celebra otras fiestas ni bailes y nunca viene a las del pueblo. Oh, cómo me gustaría que lo hiciera, quizá entonces podría bailar con él. Eso sería maravilloso.

—Entonces tú serías la que se desmayaría —dijo Tanya—, y nos dejarías a todos en ridículo.

—Tanya, ya basta de decir tonterías interrumpió lady Denali—. Hemos venido a aquí a hacer algo más que hablar sobre el duque. Tenemos que encontrarte un vestido nuevo. —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Señorita Swan, la esperamos en casa el domingo, y a usted también, señora Cope.

Lady Denali y su hija mayor se separaron del grupo, y entonces la dependienta se dirigió a las otras tres para preguntarles si podía ayudarlas en algo.

—Yo ya me he gastado toda la paga del mes —dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza—. No puedo comprarme nada más.

—Yo tampoco voy a comprar nada —dijo a su vez la señora Cope—. Sólo he entrado aquí para hablar con la señorita Swan.

—Esperemos que usted, señorita Swan, no sea tan aburrida como nosotras —comentó Rosalie— y sí tenga intenciones de comprarse algo.

Bella señaló el vestido de seda rosa del escaparate.

—Quisiera ese vestido.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Rosalie—. Ese color es perfecto para usted, le quedará muy bien. Parece de su talla, y seguro que se lo tendrán listo para que el domingo pueda llevarlo en nuestra pequeña reunión.

—Oh, la señorita Swan llevará ese vestido en celebraciones mucho más importantes que nuestras reuniones —dijo la señora Cope apartándose del escaparate para que la dependienta pudiera sacar el vestido—. Dentro de poco se irá a Chiswick, y pasará allí el invierno con lady Withlock. Después, acudirá a Londres para la temporada de bailes.

—¡Londres! —gritó Rosalie—. ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? Nosotros iremos después de año nuevo, papá tiene allí algunos negocios que atender, y nos quedaremos toda la temporada.

—Yo llegaré antes —contestó Bella—. El veintiuno de diciembre es mi último día en Cullen Hall y luego me alojaré en casa de lady Withlock. —Al decirlo, Bella sintió un poco de añoranza, pero rápidamente se recordó que Cullen Hall no era su casa.

—Oh, debe de ser maravilloso ser la acompañante de la hermana del duque —dijo Rosalie—. Me encantaría poder serlo yo.

—No será su acompañante, querida —la corrigió la señora Cope—, la señorita Swan es amiga de lady Withlock.

—Mejor para mí, así podré ir a visitarla mientras esté en su casa. Vi a la vizcondesa una vez en Brighton, cuando papá nos llevó allí de vacaciones. Es muy guapa, ¿a que sí? Si es su amiga, se moverá por círculos muy elevados.

—Lo sé y debo confesarle que me siento un poco intimidada —admitió Bella—. No estoy acostumbrada a moverme en sociedad.

—Yo tampoco, pero eso no debe asustarla, señorita Swan. Nos enfrentaremos juntas a los misterios de la alta sociedad y usted me presentará a todos sus sofisticados amigos. —Una picara sonrisa le iluminó el rostro—. Si hacemos el ridículo, nos consolaremos la una a la otra.

—Tonterías —exclamó la señora Cope—. Las dos lo harán muy bien.

Bella vio que la dependienta aguardaba con el maravilloso vestido rosa en las manos.

—Perdónenme, pero ya no puedo esperar más. Tengo que probármelo.

Dejó a las dos mujeres y siguió a la dependienta hasta el probador; no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nerviosa por una prenda de ropa.

Tan pronto como la falda le rozó los tobillos supo que había acertado. Se volvió para que la modista pudiera abrocharle los botones de la espalda, se miró en el espejo y se sintió la mujer más bonita del mundo. La dependienta marcó con unas agujas los pequeños ajustes que eran necesarios y Bella volvió a mirarse. Ya no era la joven discreta con gafas en la que nadie se fijaba, ahora era una mujer hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. No entendía cómo un simple vestido había logrado convencerla de eso, pero estaba entusiasmada de que así fuera.

Alguien golpeó impacientemente y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Le va bien? —preguntó Rosalie—. Salga para que podamos verla.

Descalza, Bella se acercó hasta la puerta y, cuando la abrió, esperó ansiosa la reacción de Rosalie.

—¡Está bellísima! —declaró la joven, y entró en el probador cerrando la puerta tras ella—. Estaba segura de que este vestido resaltaría su figura y el color de sus ojos. ¿Va a quedárselo, no?

—Sí.

—En verdad le favorece, señorita —dijo la modista mientras colocaba las últimas agujas en su cintura—. Sólo necesita algunos ajustes en las mangas y en el escote, y será perfecto para usted.

Rosalie oyó cómo alguien la llamaba desde el pasillo, abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Oh, ésa debe de ser Tanya —dijo, y volvió a cerrar la puerta—. Supongo que mamá ya quiere volver a casa, así que debo irme.

Rosalie cogió las manos a Bella y se las apretó cariñosamente.

—Me muero de ganas de que venga a tomar el té con nosotras. Espero que nos cuente muchas cosas sobre Abisinia y sobre todos los lugares en los que ha estado, pero especialmente espero que nos cuente cosas del duque. Es tan guapo y tan alto, es como el príncipe encantado del cuento. Y un duque es casi un príncipe, ¿no?

Rosalie salió del probador antes de que ella pudiera responder. Bella asomó un poco la cabeza y observó cómo sus nuevas amigas salían de la tienda.

—Sí, por un instante yo también creí que era un príncipe —susurró—, pero sólo es un hombre.

Volvió a entrar en el probador y cerró la puerta. La modista empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la espalda, pero Bella la detuvo.

—No, aún no. Me gustaría llevarlo un ratito más.

La mujer levantó la vista y, mirándola a los ojos, comprendió lo que sentía y se apartó. Bella volvió a observar su imagen en el espejo y la felicidad y la alegría volvieron a inundarla. En ese instante, se sentía la mujer más bella del mundo, y eso era mucho más gratificante que soñar con un príncipe imposible. No podía dejar de sonreír, se había comprado un vestido maravilloso.

* * *

**No me digan que bella no es muy tierna , a mi usualmente no me gusta bella pero en esta historia ( no es porque la adapte yo) me gusta , porque es fuerte y a pesar de todo lo que pasa ella es firme , así debemos ser todas las mujeres, no permitir que nadie nos pase por encima, mucho menos un hombre porque una vez le des el poder va a ser muy difícil de recuperarlo . me emocione un poco, soy algo feminista así que chicas a la lucha.**

**Las quiere **

**Marie McHale**

—_¿Sabe? —susurró él mientras con los dedos recorría su mandíbula—, nadie me llama por mi nombre. Casi todo el mundo se dirige a mí como «señoría» o Cullen, pero sólo Alice me llama Edward. Incluso para mis amigos, que en realidad son muy pocos, mi rango es siempre un obstáculo. Ni siquiera ellos me llaman por mi nombre._

_Él tocó un pequeño lunar que ella tenía en la mejilla y ella levantó la mano como si quisiera apartar la caricia, pero no lo hizo._

_Qué haría falta, se preguntó, para que ella bajara la guardia. Él siempre se había creído el rey del autocontrol, pero ella le daba mil vueltas._

—_Si fuéramos amigos, señorita Swan, ¿me llamaría Edward?_

_Entonces ella giró la cara._

—_No creo que fuera apropiado. Yo… preferiría no hacerlo._

_Él se le acercó. Si la besaba, quizá la presa se rompería o se resquebrajaría y toda aquella pasión saldría a la superficie. Le tocó la mejilla y la obligó a volver la cara de nuevo hacia él._

—_¿Usted quiere que seamos amigos, señoría? —preguntó ella._

—Sí, créame, realmente lo quiero. —Él podía sentir su deseo, le notaba los nervios a flor de piel y se le había acelerado la respiración. Acercó los labios a los suyos.

—¿Los amigos se aprovechan así de su condición?

Esas palabras le causaron más efecto que una bofetada.

Edward se detuvo a unos milímetros de su boca, con las manos aún acariciándole la nuca, la miró otra vez y retrocedió. Desde que era niño no había vuelto a sentir la agonía de la incertidumbre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis queridas y hermosas lectoras aquí estoy otra vez con los capítulos de hoy, les debo decir que los dos son fantásticos, están súper recomendados por mi y si eso no es suficiente, pues compruébenlo ustedes mismas. Gracias por todos sus review, alertas y favoritos llegamos a los 80 reviews pueden creer? Ustedes son maravillosas .**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly (Gracias por tu apoyo, tu review me hizo ponerme sentimental, te quiero mucho belly ) , XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27 ( Hola mari, lo que pasa con jasper es que no quiere a Alice y cuando hice la adaptación me parecio que no era justo separar a Alice y a Jasper así tuviera que poner a Jasper de malo, cosa que me duele muchísimo porque yo lo amo, gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia), Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre ,CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, Marianne-Kuran, Seml, isabel20, gene( bienvenida y gracias por tu review), EmilyNight.206, Mariana( Hola linda, gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo significa mucho para mi )**

**Pd: si se me escapo una me perdona porfa y me lo hace saber.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 14_**

Algunos nobles pensaban que su título ya los convertía en caballeros, pero para Edward ser un caballero requería mucho más que haber nacido con privilegios. Él se había ofrecido para enseñar a bailar a la señorita Swan y, aunque él quería que se quedase, iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Iba a cumplir su palabra aunque ella pusiera a prueba su honorabilidad hasta límites peligrosos.

Cuando le pidió que se quitara el delantal no había sido totalmente, sincero. No era sólo que él creyera que aquella prenda era horrible, sino que quería volver a verla sin él. Vislumbrar de nuevo la magnífica figura que había descubierto aquel día bajo la lluvia.

Él había tenido razón al calificarlo mentalmente de cinturón de castidad, pero con un cuerpo como el suyo quizá fuera necesario. La otra noche había tenido que contenerse para no acariciar nada más que su pelo. Era su primera clase de baile y su maestro sólo pensaba en la danza más vieja del mundo.

Esa misma mañana, con sólo pensar en ella todo su cuerpo volvió a arder de deseo.

Edward detuvo a _Desafío_ junto al lago y el lacayo que cabalgaba junto a ellos se paró a una distancia prudente de su amo.

Era una tarde cálida y gloriosa, los robles y los álamos lucían ya todos sus colores otoñales, pero él ni se dio cuenta. Mientras su montura se refrescaba, Edward se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginar qué podría hacer con aquel par de largas y seductoras piernas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su caballo ya había saciado la sed y se dispuso a reanudar su paseo, pero al levantar la vista, algo en la colina captó su atención.

Allí, bajo la sombra de un gran roble, vio a la mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos toda la mañana. Estaba sentada ante un mantel blanco y tenía una gran cesta de picnic a un lado y su sombrero de paja al otro.

Edward hizo un gesto al lacayo para que le siguiera y dirigió a _Desafío_ hacia lo alto de la colina.

Como todos los jardines de la finca, la glorieta la había mandado construir el abuelo de Edward, el noveno duque de Cullen, y había sido diseñada por Capability Brown. Llevaba el ostentoso nombre de Templo de Apolo, pero no era nada más que un círculo de columnas decorado con esculturas romanas falsas.

Al oír ruido Bella levantó la vista.

—¡Este lugar es precioso! —exclamó al ver a los hombres que desmontaban a escasos metros de ella.

—Espere aquí. —Edward entregó las riendas de su caballo al lacayo y fue a reunirse con la señorita Swan.

»Me halaga que le guste mi propiedad —dijo él mientras se acercaba. Se detuvo al llegar al extremo del mantel y la saludó. Entonces vio el cuaderno que ella tenía en el regazo y se dio cuenta de que estaba dibujando el lago, los jardines, las fuentes y Cullen Hall al fondo—. Veo que ha venido a dibujar el paisaje.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? —Señaló la cesta que había en la esquina—. Pero también he traído una cesta de picnic. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? —Apartó el sombrero para que él pudiera sentarse a su lado—. Su cocinero es muy generoso con la comida, seguro que hay de sobra.

Él no se movió.

—¿Está segura de que quiere que me quede? Después de todo —añadió suavemente—, yo no le gusto, ¿recuerda?

—Si sigue esperando que me disculpe, ya puede irse —respondió ella con decisión—, pero si está dispuesto a ser amable puede quedarse.

—Gracias —dijo, e hizo una reverencia—. Me esforzaré por ser tan amable como mi naturaleza me permita.

—No sé si eso será suficiente, señoría —dijo ella mirándolo con suspicacia.

Edward se rió, pero su risa se evaporó cuando ella se movió para hacerle sitio y él pudo ver sus preciosos pies descalzos. Con el movimiento se le levantó un poco la falda y, aunque sólo pudo vislumbrar los pies, la imaginación de Edward siguió por los tobillos, las rodillas y sus suaves y apretados muslos.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Bella levantando la vista por encima de las gafas.

¿Bien? No, Dios, se estaba volviendo loco.

Edward se sentía como si estuviera luchando para no hundirse en arenas movedizas. Tomó aliento y respondió.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Se sentó rápidamente, no quería que ella se percatara del problema que estaba creciendo justo a la altura de sus ojos. Por suerte, ella seguía mirándole a la cara—. Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta que, sin ningún miramiento, dobló sobre su regazo estirando las piernas. Se aflojó la corbata y apoyó todo su peso en los brazos, extendidos hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, vio las botas de Bella y las medias perfectamente dobladas en su interior. Se quedó hipnotizado mirándolas, intentando pensar en algo que decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió para controlar su lujuria fue… tomarle el pelo.

—Así que de este modo es como ha decidido pasar su día libre —dijo, con un aire de fingida decepción—. ¿Ha cambiado estar conmigo por una cesta de picnic y dibujar unas vistas?

—Eso me temo —respondió ella, y su pequeña disculpa lo apaciguó un poco—. Pero usted me habría hecho trabajar.

—Mientras que usted prefiere perder el tiempo en algo tan frívolo como esto.

—Es mucho peor de lo que se imagina —contestó ella seria—. Esta mañana he ido al pueblo, y me he comprado jabones con aroma a gardenia y una caja de bombones.

—Pensé que quizá se habría comprado un vestido nuevo.

Ella se acercó más a él y, como si le estuviera haciendo una confidencia, dijo:

—Lo he hecho.

Edward, sorprendido, miró el vestido marrón que llevaba, pero eso le hizo pensar otra vez en sus piernas, así que decidió concentrarse en las vistas.

—Si se ha comprado un vestido nuevo, ¿puede saberse por qué no lo lleva puesto?

Ella le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con el lápiz.

—Me he comprado un vestido de noche —respondió riendo—. Y no se burle de mi ropa.

—¿Un vestido de noche? Señorita Swan, nunca deja de sorprenderme. ¿De qué color? No me diga que marrón, si lo hace, yo mismo iré a la tienda de la señora Avery y le encargare un traje de otro color; luego, arruinaré la reputación de su negocio para siempre.

—No es marrón, es rosa, y la tela es seda —suspiró ensimismada.

Él se volvió para verla mejor. Tenía una expresión de total felicidad.

Como todos los hombres, él era incapaz de entender cómo una prenda de ropa podía producir tal felicidad en una mujer, pero le encantaban los resultados. Una mujer era tan guapa como se sentía y, al parecer, la señorita Swan no era inmune a los efectos de un maravilloso vestido de seda rosa. Aunque la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado no se parecía en nada a la señorita Swan que él conocía.

—Me ha quitado un gran peso de encima.

Y la observó mientras ella volvía a concentrarse en su dibujo. Se fijó en cómo el sol se reflejaba en su suave cabello, recogido en delicados bucles.

—Veo que ha decidido seguir mi consejo.

—¿Qué consejo?

—Sobre su pelo.

Ella no le miró pero él se dio cuenta de que se sonrojaba al colocarse tras la oreja un mechón rebelde.

—Ella me ayudó. Trabajó para una dama.

—¿Ella?

—Una de las sirvientas. ¿No conoce el nombre de sus empleados?

—Sólo de los de más rango —negó Edward con la cabeza—. Tengo siete fincas, y la mayoría sólo las visito una vez al año para comprobar su estado y hablar con el capataz. Cada una tiene sus sirvientes, y nunca los contrato yo; de eso se encargan el ama de llaves y el mayordomo. Aunque quisiera, no podría acordarme del nombre de todos mis trabajadores. —La miró resignado—. Supongo que ahora va a echármelo en cara y a decirme que debería saberlos.

—Quizá —admitió ella, y señaló al lacayo que estaba cerca de ellos, esperando cualquier orden—. ¿Sabe cómo se llama él?

—No, y no quiero saberlo —contestó Edward a la defensiva y sin saber cómo explicarse—. No sería apropiado. Un hombre de mi posición, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, sólo habla con los sirvientes de más rango. Él trabaja en las caballerizas.

—Pero es un hombre.

—No, no lo es, no para mí. Para mí es un lacayo. Si supiera su nombre, si supiera cualquier cosa sobre él, se convertiría en una persona, y eso reduciría la distancia entre él y yo. Con el tiempo, podríamos incluso llegar a ser amigos.

—¿Y eso sería malo?

—No es cuestión de que sea malo o bueno, no es apropiado.

—Y es un modo muy conveniente de evitar que la gente se acerque a usted —murmuró ella, y siguió dibujando—. Siempre con la excusa de su posición.

—No creo que el trato que doy a mis sirvientes sea asunto suyo.

—No —respondió seca sin levantar la vista—, es asunto suyo.

—¿Ya estamos discutiendo de nuevo, señorita Swan? —Tomó aliento y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿Por qué será que lo hacemos tanto últimamente?

—Quizá porque ya no le permito que me trate como a un sirviente sin nombre.

—¿Acaso lo hacía?

—Sí —le respondió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero manteniéndose tan inexpresiva como una estatua. Luego agachó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el dibujo.

Él se quedó ensimismado observando su perfil y, por enésima vez en esos días, se preguntó en qué debía de estar pensando. Bella se había convertido en un rompecabezas que necesitaba resolver; necesitaba saber que era lo que ella sentía.

Se le volvió a desprender un mechón del cabello y él, cariñosamente, se lo apartó de la cara acariciando cada centímetro de su mejilla hasta colocárselo tras la oreja. Pero no se detuvo allí, sino que sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por el cuello hasta llegar al repunte de la camisa blanca de su vestido. Despacio, se acercó más y con la mano le atrapó la nuca.

—Yo no pienso en usted como en un sirviente.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y se apartó.

—¿Que hace exactamente un lacayo de caballerizas? —preguntó ella en un intento desesperado de volver a mantener una conversación normal—. Me temo que sé muy poco sobre caballos. Aunque soy una experta montando camellos, soy una pésima amazona.

Él podría haber seguido tocándola, pero reconoció su intento de huir de la situación y apartó la mano.

—¿Camellos?

—Así es —afirmó varias veces moviendo la cabeza. Tenía el lápiz fuertemente apretado entre los dedos y seguía dibujando—. Los camellos son unos animales complicados, difíciles de cabalgar, y además escupen.

—Me cuesta imaginar que pudiera montar un camello, señorita Swan. —Él vio cómo sus pies descalzos volvían a asomar por el bajo de la falda y el deseo volvió a golpearle con fuerza—. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Bueno —dijo ella tímida—, mejor así.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. —Edward se obligó a apartar la vista de aquellos pies—. ¿Le gustaría aprender a montar a caballo?

Ella seguía dibujando sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo más tendría que quedarme a cambio de esas clases de hípica?

En ese momento, no era tiempo exactamente lo que él quería a cambio, sino algo más seductor y mucho menos honorable.

—¿Un mes?

—Gracias, pero no —respondió ella riéndose a carcajadas.

—Cabalgar por el Row está muy de moda —dijo él en un intento de atraer su atención.

Funcionó, porque ella levantó la vista y preguntó:

—¿El Row? ¿Qué es eso?

—El Rotten Row es un paseo de arena que hay en Hyde Park, y en donde se da cita la gente de sociedad a partir de las doce del mediodía para verse y cabalgar juntos.

—Rotten Row. ¡Vaya nombre!

—Cabalgar por el Row es un excelente modo de impresionar a un caballero o a una joven dama. Pasear a caballo durante la temporada le proporcionará muchas ocasiones de conocer a potenciales maridos. Así que se dará cuenta de lo necesario que es para usted aprender a cabalgar.

Ella mordisqueó el lápiz considerando sus palabras.

—No creo que un mes sea un intercambio justo —dijo finalmente—. Al fin y al cabo, si sé montar en camello, un caballo no será tan difícil.

—Estoy dispuesto a negociar. ¿Qué le parecería justo?

—Como ya le he dicho, los camellos son unos animales complicados así que creo que un día de práctica será suficiente para aprender a dominar un caballo.

Una imagen de ella luciendo ajustados pantalones y montando en camello se le cruzó por la mente y decidió arriesgarse con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y cuando montaba a camello utilizaba silla de montar?

Ahora sí que la tenía atrapada.

—No había pensado en eso —parpadeó sorprendida.

—Tal como le dije antes, soy sincero cuando digo que quiero ayudarla. —Aunque si era sincero tenía que admitir que había jóvenes damas que, por no saber o por preferencia, no montaban a caballo, pero ni loco iba a confesárselo a la señorita Swan. Después de todo, ocultar información no era lo mismo que mentir—. Una joven dama tiene que saber montar en silla. Eso es preceptivo.

—Está bien. A cambio de las clases de hípica y de enseñarme a montar correctamente en silla, le daré dos días.

—¿Dos días? Una semana.

—Dos días, hasta el veintitrés de diciembre. —Y entrecerró amenazante sus ojos color lavanda.

Él fingió pensarlo un poco, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

—De acuerdo —respondió, y se incorporó estirando las piernas—, ¿Va a darme algo de su delicioso picnic? —preguntó señalando la cesta.

—Por supuesto. —Bella dejó el cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas bajo la falda, escondiendo los pies que tanto habían atormentado a Edward.

Colocó la cesta en medio de los dos y la abrió. Él observó cómo ella disponía sobre el mantel toda la comida, que consistía en pollo asado, manzanas, queso, pan y mantequilla.

—¿No ha traído vino? —preguntó él—. En un picnic que se precie siempre se sirve vino, señorita Swan.

—No exactamente. —Sacó de la cesta una botella de sidra y un vaso—. Si celebrásemos nuestro picnic en Palestina —añadió, mientras se servía—, no habría vino.

—Ni sidra.

—Cierto. —Y le ofreció la botella medio vacía.

Él se quedó mirándola pero no hizo ningún gesto de cogerla.

—Ojalá estuviéramos en Palestina —dijo de golpe.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Me encantaría conocer todos los lugares en los que usted ha estado. Egipto, Siria, Marruecos. —Sólo con pronunciar esos nombres sentía cómo crecían en él las ansias de visitar esos parajes—. Dios, cómo la envidio —confesó asombrado de estar diciéndolo en voz alta.

Ella se sorprendió tanto como él y ya no pudo dejar de mirarle.

—¿Usted me envidia?

—Sí. —Él se inclinó un poco y aceptó la botella que ella aún tenía en la mano—. Usted ha montado en camello, ha vivido en tiendas, rodeada de ruinas romanas, y ha participado en excavaciones a lo largo de todo el Mediterráneo. Con esa vida tan romántica y aventurera, ¿es tan difícil de creer que la envidio?

—Sí, lo es —dijo ella sonriendo y señalando la grandeza que los rodeaba—. Usted es un duque. Tiene todo lo que la vida puede ofrecer.

—Eso parece. —Bebió un poco de sidra y dejó la botella en la hierba, al lado del mantel. Se recostó y miró el paisaje que se erguía tras ella—. Pero hay una cosa que usted tiene, y que yo nunca poseeré, y que es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

—¿Qué es?

—Libertad.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin comprenderle y cogió pan y un poco de queso.

—Usted tiene dinero, tiene poder. Si se tiene eso, todo lo demás se puede conseguir.

—Quizá así lo parezca, pero no es cierto. Tengo todo a mi alcance para hacer lo que quiera, pero nunca puedo hacerlo.

—No le entiendo.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía doce años y entonces me convertí en el duque de Cullen. Mi tío actuó como mi tutor y se ocupó del cargo hasta que cumplí los dieciséis, pero desde la muerte de mi padre he tenido esa responsabilidad. Era yo quien tomaba las decisiones y era yo quien le decía a mi tío lo que debía hacer, y no al revés.

—¿Con doce años? Pero si sólo era un niño.

—Toda mi vida he sabido lo que implicaba ser duque, y que algún día debía hacerme cargo de esas obligaciones. Incluso cuando tenía sólo doce años podía entender las responsabilidades que conlleva tener poder. Quizá habría podido escoger el camino fácil y dedicarme a viajar y a despilfarrar, pero siempre he pensado que lo más importante, lo que merecía toda mi atención, eran mis tierras. Nunca hice el Grand Tour. Nunca he salido de Inglaterra. —Le sonrió levemente—. Así que me veo obligado a ser un viajero de biblioteca. Nunca podré visitar Roma ni otros lugares fascinantes que hay en el mundo.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —preguntó ella mientras cortaba una rebanada de pan—. Si de verdad quiere hacerlo, seguro que puede permitirse viajar durante unos meses.

—Nunca es el momento adecuado para ello. Ser duque conlleva muchos deberes y obligaciones, señorita Swan. Y yo me tomo muy en serio mis responsabilidades.

—¡Y usted dice que yo soy demasiado estricta conmigo misma!

Él le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Seguramente es algo que se nos puede aplicar a ambos. La excavación es el único capricho que me permito.

Ella dejó de cortar pan.

—Ahora enriendo por qué es tan importante para usted —dijo en voz baja—. Es su Grand Tour.

Bella dejó las rebanadas de pan que había cortado a un lado y devolvió la barra a la cesta. Entonces cogió el queso.

—Cuénteme más sobre los deberes de un duque —le pidió, y empezó a cortar el Cheddar.

—No es nada romántico, se lo aseguro, puede ser como una prisión —respondió él—, pero también puede ser fantástico. La mayor parte del tiempo es tedioso, trivial y muy aburrido, aunque también tiene sus compensaciones: riqueza, poder y prestigio.

—E influencia. Piense en todas las cosas buenas que puede hacer con ese dinero. Si hubiera visto la pobreza de ciertos lugares en los que yo he estado…

—Me enfadaría y lo odiaría, nunca he podido soportar darme cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada por arreglar las cosas. Aunque donara todo mi dinero, seguiría habiendo pobreza en el mundo. Es triste pero es así.

—Sí —aceptó ella—, supongo que sí.

—Yo hago lo que puedo por ayudar. Participar en obras benéficas es una de mis principales obligaciones. También lo es la política, por supuesto, y la gente que habita en mis tierras. Y todo ello debo hacerlo bajo constante escrutinio de mi persona a la vez que lucho por mantener mi privacidad.

—Esta mañana, cuando he estado en el pueblo, he conocido a la esposa y a las hijas de Sir Eleazar. Estaban hablando sobre usted con la señora Cope, todas piensan que es un hombre muy reservado.

Él se sintió incómodo al pensar en todo lo que habrían dicho de él. La enfermedad y la muerte de su padre eran uno de los temas preferidos de conversación y no dejaban de generar todo tipo de chismes y especulaciones.

—Dudo que sólo le hayan dicho eso, señorita Swan.

—No me han dicho nada más y no ha habido ni una pizca de maldad en sus palabras.

Edward se rió sin ganas.

—Entonces, habrá sido una conversación muy corta.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de cortar queso. Lo estaba mirando seria… Su expresión no era distinta de la de otras ocasiones, pero esta vez percibía un aire de tristeza y censura en sus ojos.

—No me gustan los chismes, señorita Swan —se sintió obligado a explicar—. No me gusta que mi vida o la de mi familia sean tema de conversación. Me esfuerzo mucho por no dar ningún motivo para que hablen de mí.

—Y aun así, usted me acusa a mí de ser reservada y misteriosa, de no contar nunca nada sobre mi persona. Quizá, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, no seamos tan distintos. —Dijo esas palabras como si ella misma no las creyera.

—No, supongo que no.

—Pero puede estar tranquilo, todos los chismes que me contaron sobre usted son inofensivos. Le describieron como un hombre extremadamente guapo, amable y considerado. Las únicas críticas que le hicieron las hijas de Sir Eleazar fueron que no celebra suficientes fiestas, que nunca asiste a las que tienen lugar en Wychwood y que quizá es un poco intimidante. Las dos coincidieron en que si usted les dirigiera alguna vez la palabra en uno de sus paseos o las sacara a bailar en una fiesta, se desmayarían al instante.

—Me alegra saber que causo ese efecto en las damas. Al fin y al cabo, lograr que una damisela se desmaye es una de las muchas obligaciones que tiene un duque.

—¿No cree que su adoración es algo digno de agradecimiento?

El reproche que sintió en su fría voz hizo que volviera a ponerse a la defensiva.

—Ni siquiera me conocen. Mi título, mi riqueza y quizá mi aspecto físico son todo lo que ven, y han construido una fantasía a su alrededor, una fantasía que no existe.

Bella se mordió el labio, como si tratara de no decir lo que estaba pensando. Apartó la mirada de la de él y dijo:

—Tal vez sea una fantasía, pero es totalmente inofensiva.

Edward se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que había querido decir en realidad y esperó a que se decidiera a continuar, pero no lo hizo. Miró al infinito y observó cómo la luz del otoño empezaba a iluminar sus tierras.

—Tiene razón. Lo admito sinceramente. Sus halagos son inofensivos y un verdadero honor para mí. —Volvió a mirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado—. Debería recordarlo.

—Sí —contestó ella devolviéndole la mirada—, debería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué será que cuando estoy con usted, señorita Swan, no me siento tan arrogante como usted me acusa de ser? —Le sonrió—. Más bien todo lo contrario. Con usted siempre tengo la sensación de que me está poniendo en mi lugar.

—No tenía ni idea de que mis comentarios hicieran tal cosa.

—Pues lo hacen, y estoy empezando a valorar su opinión. Por favor, no crea que mi falta de entusiasmo ante los cumplidos de las hijas de Sir Eleazar se deba a que soy un engreído. Pero en ocasiones mi título supone una gran carga, y esas niñas no pueden entender lo complicado que resulta a veces.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir —afirmó ella bajando la vista hacia el cuchillo que tenía en la mano—, pero debe reconocer que es normal que mucha gente envidie sus privilegios.

—Le aseguro que yo nunca he dado por merecida mi posición. Siempre he sabido valorar lo afortunado que soy al haber nacido con esos privilegios y con todas las comodidades y riquezas que ello conlleva.

—Es mucho más que eso —contestó ella con pasión—. Usted tiene un lugar en el mundo, y saber eso es algo muy reconfortante.

Bella no se movió, pero él notó la intensidad con la que lo miraba. Un mes atrás, él habría tomado su pasividad como un signo de insensibilidad, pero ahora sabía que no había nada más lejos de la realidad. La manera en que apretaba el cuchillo, tan fuerte que los nudillos empezaban a ponérsele blancos, demostraba que, bajo la superficie, se escondía una gran pasión.

—No tiene ni idea de lo que se siente al no pertenecer a ningún sitio —prosiguió ella con un hilo de voz—. No tener raíces que le aten a ningún lugar o que te den sentido. Eso es lo que yo más envidio de usted.

—Es comprensible sentirse sin raíces si no se tiene un hogar. —Él vio que ella empezaba a temblar y con la mano le levantó la barbilla. Aunque llevara las gafas quería verle los ojos—. Seguro que algún día encontrará su sitio, señorita Swan. Todo el mundo lo hace tarde o temprano.

—Eso espero, señoría.

Él le acarició el labio con la yema de los dedos.

—Dígame —dijo antes de poder reflexionar—. ¿Cómo una mujer que ha vivido tanto tiempo en el desierto tiene una piel tan suave como el terciopelo?

Ella separó los labios bajo sus dedos.

—Yo… —Se paró, tomó aliento y lo exhaló despacio contra su mano—. Siempre trabajaba protegida por una tienda.

—¿Ah sí? —Él dibujó el contorno de su boca. Era tan suave y cálida.

—Sí, y solía llevar sombrero y… un velo.

Su sangre fría era admirable. Sólo el leve temblor de su mandíbula le indicaba a Edward que aquellas caricias la afectaban tanto como a él. Ella también sentía pasión. ¿Qué pasaría si todo ese sentimiento saliera a la superficie?

—¿Sabe? —susurró él mientras con los dedos recorría su mandíbula—, nadie me llama por mi nombre. Casi todo el mundo se dirige a mí como «señoría» o Cullen, pero sólo Alice me llama Edward. Incluso para mis amigos, que en realidad son muy pocos, mi rango es siempre un obstáculo. Ni siquiera ellos me llaman por mi nombre.

Él tocó un pequeño lunar que ella tenía en la mejilla y ella levantó la mano como si quisiera apartar la caricia, pero no lo hizo.

Qué haría falta, se preguntó, para que ella bajara la guardia. Él siempre se había creído el rey del autocontrol, pero ella le daba mil vueltas.

—Si fuéramos amigos, señorita Swan, ¿me llamaría Edward?

Entonces ella giró la cara.

—No creo que fuera apropiado. Yo… preferiría no hacerlo.

Él se le acercó. Si la besaba, quizá la presa se rompería o se resquebrajaría y toda aquella pasión saldría a la superficie. Le tocó la mejilla y la obligó a volver la cara de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Usted quiere que seamos amigos, señoría? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, créame, realmente lo quiero. —Él podía sentir su deseo, le notaba los nervios a flor de piel y se le había acelerado la respiración. Acercó los labios a los suyos.

—¿Los amigos se aprovechan así de su condición?

Esas palabras le causaron más efecto que una bofetada.

Edward se detuvo a unos milímetros de su boca, con las manos aún acariciándole la nuca, la miró otra vez y retrocedió. Desde que era niño no había vuelto a sentir la agonía de la incertidumbre.

Él no tenía experiencia con vírgenes. A los dieciséis había escogido a su primera amante, y de eso hacía ya trece años. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y había conocido íntimamente a diferentes mujeres, incluso a alguna cortesana. Pero ninguna de esas mujeres había sido virgen.

El deseo no va ligado a la experiencia y él podía sentir cómo Bella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero ella trabajaba para él, y en ese momento parecía muy frágil y vulnerable. Si insistía, quizá ganara un beso, pero el honor, que primaba en la vida de Edward, le dictó lo contrario.

Respiró hondo, recurrió a la voluntad de hierro que desde pequeño le había permitido afrontar todos sus problemas, y soltó a Bella.

Se dijo a sí mismo que todo el incidente había sido inofensivo, que no había pasado nada. No había nada de malo en haberla acariciado, pero tenía que alejarse de la tentación, así que se apartó un poco y acabaron la comida cada uno sentado en una esquina del mantel.

* * *

**Que tal Edward y bella ya se nos están poniendo traviesos, pero yo de bella no lo hubiera detenido lo huebiera obligado a que siguiera !**

**Las quiere**

**Marie McHale**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disfruten este capitulo porque es de lo mejor, las quiero mis loquitas.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 15_**

Bella no sabía qué esperar de sus clases de baile, pero suponía que sobre todo consistirían en aprender algunos pasos. Estaba totalmente equivocada.

—¿Que quiere que haga qué? —preguntó, mirando sorprendida a Edward.

—Que camine. —Y diciéndolo, la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera de la habitación, hasta el principio del largo pasillo.

—Qué tonta soy —murmuró ella—, pensaba que iba a enseñarme a bailar.

—Lo haré, pero primero quiero ver cómo camina.

Ésa era la última cosa que Bella deseaba hacer, pero cuando vio que él se ponía las manos a la espalda y echaba a andar, no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—Para bailar bien, señorita Swan —añadió—, tiene que andar bien. Bailar no es más que caminar con música.

Sólo habían dado unos pasos cuando Edward se detuvo.

—¿Por qué se para? —preguntó Bella.

Él no contestó, sino que se volvió hacia ella y la rodeó con sus manos. Le colocó una encima del diafragma y la otra al final de la espalda. Al notar el contacto a ella se le cortó la respiración. Él no debió de darse cuenta, porque aún apretó más las manos contra su cuerpo y, en un tono muy pragmático, dijo:

—Recuerde mantener la espalda erguida. Esta noche no es una restauradora intentando reparar una vieja vasija de bronce, sino una joven dama disfrutando de un agradable paseo.

Entonces él la soltó, pero la piel de ella se mantenía caliente allí donde la había tocado, y Bella se sentía capaz de todo menos de imaginarse que era una joven dama paseando. Intentó caminar como él le decía, pero el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, eso era todo, se dijo. En los últimos días él ya la había tocado varias veces y a ella siempre le sorprendía lo mucho que eso le gustaba. Se derretía sólo de pensar en lo que había sentido cuando él le acarició la mejilla, o ahora, cuando había colocado sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Ella no quería sentirse así, no quería que él le hiciera sentir así.

Recorrieron el pasillo innumerables veces sin dirigirse apenas la palabra, sólo para las correcciones que él le hacía. Barbilla arriba, hombros atrás, sin correr.

Ella no lo miraba, sólo lo veía con el rabillo del ojo, pero él sí la observaba con detalle. Cuando creía haber recorrido aquel pasillo unas mil veces, al fin le dijo que se detuviera.

—Excelente, señorita Swan —comentó, y le indicó que volviera a la habitación—. Tiene usted una gracia natural, seguro que bailará muy bien. Me atrevería a aconsejarle que se pusiera corsé, eso le ayudará a mantener la espalda recta. Además, si no lleva, su pareja de baile se escandalizará cuando le ponga las manos en la cintura y la note desnuda.

Edward se encaminó a la chimenea y empezó a dar cuerda a la caja de música.

—Pero procure no apretárselo mucho. No me gustaría que se desmayara en medio del baile por falta de aire.

—No creo que sea apropiado que usted haga comentarios sobre mi ropa interior —dijo ella con la mayor dignidad de la que fue capaz.

Él hizo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Creo que estaba comentando algo sobre la ausencia de ropa interior —contestó él serio, aunque con una media sonrisa apuntando.

Ella había visto otras pocas veces esa sonrisa traviesa. Empezaba a gustarle y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Edward dejó la caja encima de la mesa y empezó a sonar la música.

—El vals es un baile muy sencillo —le dijo mientras se situaba frente a ella. Tomó su mano derecha en su izquierda y colocó la otra en su cintura. Bella se tensó al instante.

—Relájese, señorita Swan.

—Estoy relajada —mintió.

—¿De verdad? Pues su cuerpo parece creer lo contrario. —Él aflojó su abrazo—. No se preocupe, no tengo ninguna intención de Alicerla. Al menos por ahora —se corrigió—. Relájese.

Bella quería hacerlo, pero la idea de que él no quisiera Alicerla entonces pero sí en otro momento no ayudaba mucho. Se sentía mareada, como si hubiera bebido más vino de lo normal. Se acordó de que aquella misma tarde, en la colina, él casi la había besado. Ahora era agudamente consciente de la mano de él en su espalda, y tenía que controlarse para no salir corriendo. De golpe, la habitación había subido mucho de temperatura. Demasiado para bailar.

—Cuando se baila un vals —continuó Edward como si no hubiera notado que ella se sonrojaba—, lo primero es mantener la distancia apropiada. Tiene que estar a un pie de su acompañante, justo como estamos ahora. Ponga la mano en mi hombro.

Ella dudó un instante antes de apoyar la mano en su oscura chaqueta verde. Podía notar contra su palma los fuertes músculos de su hombro y recordó el aspecto que tenía sin camisa. Lo había dibujado muchas veces y conocía cada plano de su torso, pero al tocarlo sintió cómo un extraño fuego le quemaba por dentro y tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar lo que le decía.

—Lo segundo que debe recordar es que yo mando y usted me sigue. Su cuerpo va a donde le dice el mío.

—Creo que me gustaría más si fuera al revés.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró él—. Ésa sí que es una idea interesante, señorita Swan. Quizá algún día le permita hacerlo. —Volvió a cogerle la mano y levantó el brazo adoptando la postura previa al inicio de la danza—. Los pasos del vals son muy sencillos, es una cadencia de un, dos, tres. Así.

Edward empezó a moverse llevándola con él, pero ella sólo miraba los pies y él se detuvo al instante.

—Lo tercero y más importante es que tiene que mirarme a mí, señorita Swan, no al suelo.

—Pero ¿y si le piso?

—Sobreviviré, estoy seguro. No se preocupe, si se equivoca sólo estoy yo para verlo, y ya sabemos que a usted no le importa lo que yo piense. —Edward empezó a moverse de nuevo llevándola a ella—. Un, dos, tres —contaba él al ritmo de la melodía, y los dos iban completando las figuras del vals a lo largo de toda la habitación—. Un, dos, tres.

Bella se sentía bastante torpe dando vueltas sin sentido, e incluso después de haberlo pisado y haber hecho que se parase incontables veces él no se mostró impaciente ni un instante. Sencillamente le decía que volviera a intentarlo. Una y otra vez.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien —la tranquilizó dando cuerda por tercera vez a la caja de música—. Sabía que sería buena bailarina.

—Usted es buen profesor —reconoció ella al tenerlo de nuevo delante—. Sólo desearía no sentirme tan torpe e insegura.

—Eso requiere práctica. —Volvió a cogerle la mano y empezaron a bailar. Edward tenía que recordarle constantemente que lo mirara a él y no al suelo.

—Es que creo que el único modo de no pisarle es si miro donde pongo los pies —confesó ella—. Pero no importa lo que haga, me temo que cuando acabe la noche va a estar lleno de moratones.

—Entonces debería apreciar el sacrificio que estoy haciendo por usted.

Ella le miró con fingida preocupación.

—Oh, pobre. Seguro que está sufriendo muchísimo, aunque podría ser peor. Yo podría pesar cien kilos.

La mano de él le apretó la cintura.

—Eso sería una pena —murmuró, y la miró—, aunque seguiría teniendo esos increíbles ojos.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco, y casi tropezó de nuevo.

—Baila muy bien —dijo ella para cambiar de tema. No quería que él le dijera cumplidos que sabía que no eran ciertos—. ¿Por qué no le gusta?

—La verdad es que bailar me gusta, lo que no me gusta son sus consecuencias.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué consecuencias?

—Las mismas que me obligan a evitar a las damas con tendencia a desmayarse. Ser un acaudalado duque y, además, soltero me convierte en la presa perfecta en un baile. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que digo, es estudiado y analizado en todas las notas de sociedad. Si bailo con una dama, las viejas matronas difunden rumores a la misma velocidad que la música, y si por casualidad he disfrutado de su compañía y bailo otra vez con ella, ya estoy perdidamente enamorado; si bailo una tercera vez, mi boda es inminente.

—Eso es una locura.

—Aún es peor para la dama en cuestión. Las habladurías siempre se cebarán más en ella. No importa lo bella que sea, lo dulce o educada, siempre habrá una madre despechada que creerá que su hija sería mucho más adecuada para ser mi duquesa.

—Supongo que eso es inevitable —se rió ella.

—Sí, así es. Por eso no bailo.

—Bueno, ya que aquí no hay nadie que nos vea y pueda criticarle, debería intentar disfrutar de esta noche.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Le apretó la mano más fuerte—. Créame, estoy disfrutando mucho.

Antes de que Bella pudiera pensar una respuesta, la música se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Edward se detuvo y apartó la mano de su cintura, pero no soltó la otra; sus dedos seguían entrelazados cuando le dijo:

—Ni un fallo.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. Pues me he olvidado de contar los pasos.

—Exactamente. —Él se dirigió hacia la esquina—. Cuando finaliza el baile, su pareja la escolta hasta su sitio. —Acompañó sus palabras con acciones, como si de verdad estuvieran en un baile. Le soltó la mano y le hizo una reverencia. Ella supuso que probablemente ella también debía saludarle, así que cruzó un tobillo detrás del otro y le hizo una breve genuflexión.

»No, no, señorita Swan —dijo él sonriendo—. Tiene que hacer una genuflexión completa. Después de todo, soy un duque. Se supone que su rodilla casi debería tocar el suelo.

Ella se agachó de nuevo, con un saludo mucho más pronunciado.

—Está disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho —admitió él cuando ella se levantó. Le miró los labios y su sonrisa desapareció por completo—. Desde que me ha acusado tan severamente de intentar aprovecharme de nuestra amistad es que estoy queriendo vengarme. Tengo que aprovechar la más mínima ocasión para hacerlo.

Esa tarde ella no había querido reprenderle, sólo había sido un intento desesperado de salir de la situación. Él había querido besarla, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

—No quiero volver a pelearme con usted, así que no voy a picar el anzuelo. Aunque sí me veo obligado a recordarle que una dama nunca, nunca contradice a un duque.

—Hay muchas reglas, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella intentando parecer relajada—. He leído todos sus libros de etiqueta pero aún me siento intimidada. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

—Sí —contestó él acercándose a ella—. Como ya le dije en otra ocasión, una dama que quiera estar a la moda nunca lleva gafas cuando asiste a un baile. —Él ignoró sus protestas y le quitó las gafas—. Intente llevarlas lo menos posible y, si puede, acostúmbrese a ir sin ellas.

—He leído que una dama debe saludar siempre a sus conocidos. ¿Cómo espera que lo haga si no puedo verlos?

Bella intentaba recuperarlas, pero él no paraba de mover el brazo manteniéndolas así inalcanzables. Ella se puso de puntillas, pero él era tan alto que no sirvió de nada, y Bella no se atrevía a saltar por miedo a romperlas. Dejó de intentarlo y, con los brazos en jarras, lo miró enfadada.

—¿Vamos a tener que discutir otra vez sobre este tema?

—No. —Edward se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Porque no pienso devolvérselas hasta que finalicemos nuestra clase de baile. Esta vez, quiero que baile sin gafas.

—Pero no veo nada.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Me ve a mí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos: de cerca parecían de un color verde oscuro similar al del musgo, con destellos dorados.

—Sí, pero…

—Bien, su pareja es lo único que tiene que ver. —Dio un paso hacia atrás intentando llevarla hasta el centro de la habitación, pero ella se soltó la mano y se negó a moverse.

Odiaba no llevar las gafas, aparte de que todo lo que le quedaba en un radio de dos metros era confuso para ella, y eso le hacía sentirse muy insegura. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró el bolsillo de él: tenía que haber un modo de recuperarlas.

Edward le leyó el pensamiento y negó con la cabeza.

—No se le ocurra intentarlo.

A pesar de la advertencia, ella acercó la mano a su chaqueta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir el bolsillo, él le atrapó la muñeca.

—Le he avisado —dijo él mientras le apartaba la mano del bolsillo— y ha hecho caso omiso de mi advertencia. Nunca ignore a un duque. Detestamos que nos ignoren.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza. Él la soltó, pero no se apartó. Ella sabía que debía retroceder, que lo mejor sería que saliera de la habitación, sin embargo, se quedó donde estaba como si estuviera hechizada. ¿Qué sentiría si él la besaba?

Hasta que él eliminó la poca distancia que había entre los dos ella no dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, y otro. Pero él la seguía, manteniendo unos escasos milímetros de separación entre los dos. Cuando Bella se topó con la pared, Edward la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Corra —dijo él como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. Apoyó las manos en la pared—. Ahora corra, señorita Swan. Si puede.

Bella levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos. En ellos vio algo que le inquietó, le cautivó y le hizo temblar. Pero ya no sentía miedo.

—Si quisiera podría recuperar sus gafas fácilmente, ¿sabe?

Su voz era suave, y Bella supo entonces que tendría que haberle hecho caso y huir cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Las mujeres tienen mucho poder —dijo él casi para sí mismo—. No entiendo por qué no lo utilizan más a menudo.

—¿Qué poder?

—Una mujer puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga de un hombre si sabe hacerlo. Algunas mujeres nacen con ese instinto y otras no tienen ni idea de cómo utilizarlo. Usted, señorita Swan, pertenece al segundo grupo. —Él se acercó aún más y, aunque no la estaba tocando, ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo—. Yo podría enseñarle a utilizar ese poder, si usted quisiera.

—Si tiene que ver con mi educación en las artes de la alta sociedad, dígamelo de una vez —susurró ella—. Si no, deje de jugar conmigo.

—Estoy jugando con usted porque esto es un juego. No voy a dejarla ganar, pero si quiere, puedo enseñarle cómo se juega.

Algo en esas palabras le puso los pelos de punta.

—No sé de qué me está hablando. De verdad.

—Lo que de verdad importa es si quiere saberlo. ¿Quiere ser una dama respetable o quiere ser Cleopatra?

—Ambas.

—Ah. Una respuesta interesante y que plantea una pregunta aún más interesante. ¿Puede una joven ser cautivadora, misteriosa y respetable a la vez?

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. —Él entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo se veía de ellos una pequeña ranura entre sus tupidas pestañas—. Si le devuelvo las gafas, ¿qué obtengo yo a cambio?

—¿La satisfacción de saber que ha hecho lo correcto?

Él se rió.

—No es suficiente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Su mirada bajó hasta sus labios.

—¿Qué me ofrece?

Bella se humedeció los labios y notó cómo a él se le aceleraba la respiración.

—Tres días —susurró—. Le doy tres días más.

—¿Tres días? No es muy generoso de su parte, señorita Swan.

Ella tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Tres días. Ni uno más.

—Una semana.

—Tres días.

—No. ¿Qué más puede ofrecerme?

Él bajó la cabeza acercándose cada vez más. Esta vez ella iba a permitir que la besara. Ya empezaba a sentir la misma excitación que la inundaba cuando lo observaba a escondidas con el catalejo. Cuando soñaba con que él un día la besara, y, por el momento, todo se asemejaba a ese sueño.

En un intento de ganar un poco de espacio, Bella se apretó contra la pared, pero no le sirvió de nada. Su propia imaginación la había traicionado. Quería que la besara, quería saber cómo era en realidad aquel hombre al que había estado persiguiendo en sueños. Era una idiota, a pesar del daño que le había hecho quería que la besara.

Edward inclinó su cabeza un poco más y entonces ella recordó que aquello era sólo un juego, el de él, y que ella estaba a punto de perder. Maldito fuera por jugar así cuando ella ni siquiera era capaz de girar la cara e irse de allí.

—Le devolveré las gafas si… —Se detuvo cuando sus labios casi se rozaban—. Si usted me da un beso.

Fruto de la desesperación y pensando sólo en huir de todos los sentimientos que él le estaba despertando, Bella se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Ya está —dijo mientras se apartaba—. Ahora devuélvame las gafas.

—No, no. Creo que está muy equivocada. Eso no ha sido un beso.

—Para mí lo ha sido.

—Para mí no, y creo que en lo que a besos se refiere yo sé mucho más que usted.

—No se burle de mí. —Bella se ofendió ante el comentario.

—¿Burlarme? —se rió él—. No me estoy burlando. En realidad eso es lo último que me apetece hacer en este momento, especialmente con usted. La verdad es que estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarme.

—Mentiroso —dijo ella incrédula.

—Es verdad. Estoy siendo caballeroso y me estoy esforzando por controlar las ganas que tengo de besarla.

—¿Caballeroso atrapar a una dama contra una pared e intentar chantajearla para que le bese?

—Ni siquiera la estoy tocando, y usted sabe muy bien que no voy a chantajearla. Ya le dije que le devolvería las gafas al finalizar nuestra lección. Y en lo que se refiere a estar atrapada, no lo está, puede irse cuando quiera. Yo no la detendré.

—Yo… —Se calló y tragó saliva—. Yo no creo que esto sea un juego. —Seguía sin moverse.

—Pues lo es. Usted y yo estamos enfrentados en una dura lucha, y es incapaz de darse cuenta del poder que tiene sobre mí.

Ella no lograba entender lo que él quería decir.

—Lo único que sé es que estamos jugando a su juego y con sus reglas.

—Al contrario, las reglas van siempre a su favor, porque, como caballero, no me está permitido besarla, y usted en cambio puede torturarme eternamente con la promesa de un beso.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró intrigada. No sabía si le estaba diciendo la verdad o si sólo quería provocarla. Decía que las mujeres tenían un gran poder sobre los hombres, pero ella nunca se había sentido así frente a él, más bien al contrario. La tentación de comprobar si eso era cierto era demasiado grande y Bella decidió intentarlo.

Se humedeció los labios lentamente y esta vez fue ella la que se apretó contra él.

—¿Se refiere a esto? —Suspiró de un modo sensual mientras se repetía que sólo era un juego—. ¿Le estoy atormentando?

—Es usted una gran alumna, señorita Swan. —Él estaba muy quieto.

—¿Es eso un cumplido a mi inteligencia, señoría? Me siento halagada.

—Debo confesarle que ahora mismo su inteligencia es lo último que me preocupa. Dios, ¿va a besarme o no?

—No hace falta.

Entonces Bella se apartó y, sonriendo, le mostró las gafas que tenía en la mano.

La cara de sorpresa de Edward fue su mayor satisfacción y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y reclamar su beso, ella se escurrió por debajo de sus brazos. Se puso las gafas, lo miró directamente a los ojos y disfrutó de su triunfo.

—Creo que he ganado esta partida, señor.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—Esto ha sido sólo el principio, señorita Swan —le gritó él riendo—. Sólo el principio.

* * *

**Aaahhh estos dos quieren que me de un paro cardiaco, no es justo con esta pobre adaptadora de historias que le hagan esto… pero bueno no olviden decirme que les parecio.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Marie McHale**

_**Adelanto super mega extra caliente**_

_Él le acarició la mejilla y acercó su boca a la suya. Ella sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si acabara de saltar por un precipicio. Sus labios se juntaron._

_Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado algo tan especial, tan dulce como aquello. Era como si tuviera miles de mariposas aleteando por todo su cuerpo._

_En ese momento se sentía viva, tenía todos los sentidos a flor de piel, quería concentrarse en cada caricia, en cada beso hasta que nada más importara. El resto del mundo desapareció en un instante._

_Ella absorbió su aroma a jabón de limón junto con su sabor. Se fue sintiendo menos tensa, y abrió los puños para poder tocarle. Quería notar sus fuertes músculos contra sus palmas, su respiración, el latido de su corazón._

_Él le cogió la barbilla y, al acariciarle la mejilla, ella notó que tenía una callosidad en el dedo índice. Con el otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la levantó, para tenerla así más cerca, para sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le separó los labios con los suyos de un modo sensual, bebiendo de ella completamente y ofreciéndose por entero. Oh, ¿cómo podía algo tan simple dar tanto placer?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis queridas lectoras es un poquito tarde para la hora en la que suelo publicar pero lo importante es que estoy aquí cumpliendo la promesa de publicar dos capítulos diarios y espero que entiendan que algo duro si le sumas estar terminando el ultimo año de colegio ¿ pueden creer? Por fin voy a salir de "el purgatorio" como le definiría el mismísimo Edward Cullen , bueno gracias a todas por sus reviews y perdónenme por no responderlos todos, prometo esta noche ponerme en eso .**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly , XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27 Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre ,CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, Marianne-Kuran, Seml, isabel20, gene, EmilyNight.206, Mariana, Lorena (Bienvenida cariño, gracias por tu review y espero que sean de tu agrado los dos capítulos de hoy).**

**Pd: si se me escapa alguna me perdonan. **

**Este capitulo les va a encantar.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 16_**

El domingo, Bella acudió con los Cope a casa de Sir Eleazar y lady Denali para tomar el té y, como era de esperar, el principal tema de conversación fue su tan ilustre vecino.

—Ayer me enteré de una suculenta noticia —dijo la señora Cope introduciendo así el tema—. Mi buena amiga Jessica Stanley me ha escrito desde Londres para contarme lo que el duque fue a hacer en su última visita a la capital. —Se acercó más a sus oyentes, ansiosa por dar la noticia—. Se dice que llevó las esmeraldas ducales a una joyería de Bond Street para que las limpiaran. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

—Sí —interrumpió Tanya—, las notas de sociedad llevan semanas especulando sobre quién será la afortunada. Casi todos creen que lady Jane es la opción más segura.

Bella apretó tan fuerte la taza ante la confirmación de lo que ella ya había oído aquel día en la sala de música que temió que se rompiera.

—Ah, sí, la hija mayor del marqués de Volturi —dijo lady Denali—. Sí, supongo que podría desempeñar bien el papel, pero no creo que sea su tipo.

—Una mujer bella siempre es el tipo de un hombre —dijo Sir Eleazar, y se ganó la mirada de reprobación de su esposa.

Bella cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Alice había dicho esa noche.

«Tú eres el duque de Cullen y tienes que casarte de acuerdo con tu posición, aunque ello implique renunciar al amor y al cariño.»

Ya hacía tiempo que Bella sabía que él iba a casarse con lady Jane Volturi, pero aun así no pudo evitar enfadarse de nuevo. Él no la amaba, sólo iba a casarse con ella por cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Abrió los ojos, se sacudió el enfado y dejó la taza encima de la bandeja. No era asunto suyo.

—¿Su amiga le contó más detalles? —preguntó lady Denali a la señora Cope—. A sus veintinueve años, el duque ya tiene edad para casarse, pero ¿han anunciado ya el compromiso?

—No, aún no, pero reconozco, lady Denali, que no sé nada más.

—Bueno, estoy convencida de que elegirá a la dama adecuada.

—Oh, ojalá no lo hiciera —exclamó Rosalie—. Una dama inadecuada sería mucho más interesante.

—¡Rosalie! —la amonestó lady Denali.

—Dicen que lady Jane es muy aburrida —continuó ella sin inmutarse.

—Rosalie —intervino ahora Sir Eleazar—, no nos corresponde a nosotros criticar su elección de esposa.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Lo que a mí me gustaría sería que asistiera a los bailes del pueblo. Nuestra prima Charlotte me contó que lord y lady Snowden acuden con sus hijos a las fiestas de Dorset cada año. ¿Por qué no podría nuestro duque hacer lo mismo? Papá le ha visto en varias ferias de agricultura y en las carreras, pero yo he vivido toda mi vida en Wychwood y apenas le he visto en un par de fiestas.

—Al parecer, no le gusta mucho asistir a actos sociales —reconoció la señora Cope—, pero eso es muy raro en un duque.

—Cierto —convino lady Denali—. Al viejo duque le encantaba asistir a las fiestas locales, pero no a todo el mundo le gustan las mismas cosas, y es perfectamente aceptable que al nuevo duque no le guste.

—Pero mamá —replicó Rosalie—, ¿no crees que es extraño que pase tan poco tiempo en su casa, o que nunca haya celebrado un baile o una cacería? Es muy raro, especialmente siendo como es un duque.

—El peso de sus obligaciones debe ser difícil de soportar —dijo Sir Eleazar mirando a su hija—. Quizá cuando viene a Cullen Hall lo hace para descansar con privacidad y no para pasearse por todo el condado.

—Espero que se case pronto —suspiró lady Denali—. Seguro que todo irá mejor cuando haya una duquesa en la mansión. Su madre era una mujer muy bella y considerada y mientras vivió, se celebraron muchas fiestas a las que asistía multitud de gente. Era una mujer muy generosa. El viejo duque quedó destrozado con su muerte. Aún me acuerdo de cómo lloraba en el funeral, como un niño desconsolado, mientras su hijo se mantenía allí de pie, estoico, sin decir ni una palabra, sin derramar ni una lágrima. Se te rompía el corazón sólo de verle.

Bella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hasta su taza. Eso era tan propio de Edward, estar sufriendo por dentro y ocultarlo. Ella le entendía perfectamente, a ella tampoco le gustaba perder el control de sus emociones.

—¡Pobre hombre! —dijo la señora Cope—. No me sorprende que no le guste pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Demasiados malos recuerdos.

—Demasiados —asintió Tanya—, yo haría lo mismo. No me puedo imaginar algo más horrible que perder a tu madre y que tu padre se vuelva loco.

Incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos, Bella miró sorprendida a la chica.

—¡Tanya! —le riñó lady Denali—. El viejo duque acababa de perder a su amada esposa. Pobre hombre, la pena hizo que se comportara de un modo un poco extraño, nada más. No se volvió loco.

—Los criados de la mansión decían que solía hablar con ella —dijo la señora Cope—. De noche recorría los pasillos de arriba abajo gritando su nombre. Hablaba de ella como si aún estuviera viva. Se dice que el viejo duque llegó a azotar a un lacayo que se atrevió a decirle que ella estaba muerta. Su hijo se vio obligado a encerrarlo en una parte de la casa, y también dicen que ésa fue la única vez que vieron llorar al chico. Después de eso, todas las responsabilidades recayeron sobre él.

Oh, Dios. Bella pensó en ese chico, en el coraje y la valentía que debió de tener, y luego pensó en el hombre en que se había convertido. Alguien que odiaba los chismes y que luchaba por mantener su privacidad. Miró la taza que tenía en la mano y algo dentro de ella despertó.

—No creo que debamos hablar de esas cosas —dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa—. Perdió a su madre y a su padre. La pena y el duelo son algo muy íntimo, y no un acontecimiento social.

Lady Denali se volvió hacia ella y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Ha hecho muy bien en reprendernos, querida. No volveremos a hablar de ello.

Bella no contestó y la conversación se encaminó hacia temas mucho más tranquilos a los que ella no prestó ninguna atención. Se acordó de su padre, de cuan profundamente había sentido la pérdida de su esposa, pero logró encontrar consuelo en su trabajo y en su única hija. El padre de Edward en cambio se abandonó a esa pena, perdió la cordura y dejó huérfanos a sus dos hijos.

«El amor nunca debe estar por encima de la razón.»

Ahora entendía a qué se refería cuando hablaba de las trágicas consecuencias del amor, y también por qué tenía miedo de enamorarse.

«Oh, Edward.»

—Señorita Swan —la distrajo Rosalie de sus pensamientos—, háblenos de sus viajes.

Bella agradeció el cambio de tema y tomó aliento.

—¿Qué le gustaría saber, señorita Rosalie?

—Muchas cosas. ¿Es verdad que en África se comen el corazón de las personas?

—Sólo los leones —contestó intentando sonreír.

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, las clases de baile con Edward se desarrollaron en la más absoluta corrección entre un caballero y una dama; sus cuerpos a la distancia apropiada. Bella comprobó que Edward tenía razón. Si le miraba a la cara y hablaba con él, no se tropezaba tanto, aunque las conversaciones que ahora mantenían eran totalmente inocentes. Bella echaba de menos las negociaciones, las insinuaciones, las caricias y, cuando él se fue de viaje de negocios a Surrey, vio que estar sin Edward era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Mientras él estuvo fuera, Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en la tarde que pasó en casa de los Denali. Cuando estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, aprovechaba cualquier excusa para dar un paseo por la galería donde colgaban los retratos de la familia. Ahora, con todo lo que sabía, los veía distintos. Se paraba más rato frente a los de Edward de niño, y se le partía el alma al imaginar el dolor que debió sentir al tener que encerrar a su padre.

El trabajo le ocupaba gran parte del día, pero las tardes sin él se le hacían cada vez más largas. Era una tonta, echaba de menos a un hombre que la consideraba una máquina. Pero de un modo extraño se habían convertido en amigos, y cada día, mientras restauraba el mosaico o reparaba vasijas, miraba por la ventana de la antika para ver si llegaba.

Por la noche, cuando estaba en la cama, volvía a pensar en él, en sus caricias y en sus insinuantes palabras. Se acordaba de cómo había intentado convencerla de que le diera un beso y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Pensaba tanto en él y le costaba tanto dormirse que llegó a sentir la tentación de cambiar de idea, y quedarse, pero eso sería una tontería aún mayor. Él iba a casarse, si se quedaba lo único que conseguiría sería que le rompieran el corazón.

Una semana después de su partida, Bella estaba tan obsesionada con sus pensamientos que, harta de dar vueltas en la cama, y a pesar de que aún no había amanecido, se levantó y se vistió. A lo mejor el trabajo conseguía tranquilizarla un poco. De camino a la antika pasó por la cocina y cogió un bollo. «Ojalá ya estuviéramos en diciembre», pensó.

Cuando entró en la antika oyó a alguien en el almacén y vio que el señor Cope había llegado allí antes que ella. Se sorprendió al verle, ya que nadie empezaba a trabajar a esas horas. Se dio cuenta de que él pensaba lo mismo.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan, —la saludó respetuosamente levantándose el sombrero—. No sabía que se levantara al romper el alba.

Bella notó que estaba tenso y un poco incómodo.

—Soy madrugadora. —Ella miró perpleja las estanterías que había detrás de él. Volvían a estar llenas de trozos de fresco cuando ella estaba convencida de que ya los había restaurado todos—. ¿De dónde ha salido todo eso? —preguntó sorprendida señalando las estanterías.

El señor Cope pareció aún más incómodo, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

—Oh, las encontraron hace unas semanas. Su señoría ordenó que las almacenaran aquí, pero esta mañana me ha pedido que las prepare para ser trasladadas a Londres, junto con las piezas que usted y yo hemos restaurado durante su ausencia.

Al oír esas palabras a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿El duque ha vuelto?

—Sí, llegó anoche.

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, no debía demostrar tanta alegría. Cuando hubo controlado sus emociones volvió a concentrarse en el arquitecto.

—Pero ¿por qué van a llevarse estas piezas a Londres? ¿Acaso no quiere que las restaure y las catalogue?

El hombre se sonrojó.

—Creo que su señoría quiere que estas piezas formen parte de su colección privada. Más adelante ya encargará que las restauren en Londres. Ahora lo más importante es lo que va a ir al museo, y usted ya tiene mucho que hacer.

Bella lo entendió al instante y apretó los labios para evitar reírse.

—Me alivia saber que no tendré que encargarme también de ellas —le contestó intentando sonar agradecida—. Tiene razón al decir que ahora el museo es mucho más importante que la colección privada del duque, así que me voy a poner manos a la obra.

Salió de la habitación y él continuó preparando las piezas. De vuelta a su mesa, Bella empezó a dibujar el fresco de Orfeo. El señor Cope le recordaba tanto a su padre que no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces los hombres eran tan inocentes.

Tan pronto como el arquitecto abandonó la antika para ir a desayunar, Bella entró para inspeccionar de cerca aquellos misteriosos frescos. Sacó uno de los fragmentos de la cesta donde estaba y rápidamente confirmó sus sospechas: se trataba de pinturas eróticas.

Probablemente, el fresco completo no tendría nada que Bella no hubiera visto antes, pero no pudo evitar empezar a juntar los trozos e intentar adivinar qué representaban.

Pasados unos minutos, había reunido los suficientes como para hacerse una idea del dibujo final. En los frescos romanos, la imagen de una pareja desnuda haciendo el amor no era inusual. En aquel fresco en concreto, la mujer estaba encima del hombre y rodeaba con las piernas sus caderas mientras él le acariciaba los pechos. Una postura común, pero al verla allí pintada, Bella empezó a notar cómo el calor inundaba todo su cuerpo. Era el mismo calor que sentía cada vez que Edward la tocaba, cuando soñaba con sus besos o cuando lo espiaba sin camisa.

«Le devolveré las gafas si me da un beso.»

Pero no lo había hecho, y la satisfacción que sintió al ganarle en ese momento ya no la reconfortaba. Cuanto más miraba la imagen de la pareja más se arrepentía de no haberlo besado. Sólo tenía que rodearle el cuello con los brazos y acercar sus labios a los de él, así habría satisfecho su curiosidad. Había tenido la oportunidad de besar a Edward y la había dejado escapar. Tres semanas de lecciones de baile, noche tras noche, y ni una sola vez él había vuelto a intentarlo. Se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, educado y distante, como si nunca le hubiera pedido algo semejante.

Ella se iría en pocas semanas, y sabía que, probablemente, nunca volvería a tener oportunidad de besar a un hombre como él. Lo lamentó profundamente, y se juró que si volvía a pedírselo no dudaría en aceptar.

Miraba la pintura y, pensando en Edward, se acarició los labios con los dedos, como él había hecho. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que la besaba, que la acariciaba y mucho más.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó y la obligó a despertarse de ese sueño tan maravilloso. Vio cómo Edward entraba en la antika y se dirigía al almacén. Al verla allí se detuvo y, tras un breve instante, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia Bella.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido al dejarse la puerta del almacén abierta, ahora ya no podía esconder las piezas.

—Buenos días —le dijo, intentando disimular—. Veo que ya ha vuelto.

—Anoche —respondió él.

Cruzó la habitación y, cuando se paró ante ella, Bella sintió como si tuviera miles de mariposas en el estómago.

Carraspeó e intentó ocultar el fresco con su cuerpo.

—¿Ha tenido un viaje agradable? —Rezó por no sonrojarse.

Él se movió un poco hacia un lado y en su boca se dibujó su picara sonrisa ladeada.

—Se suponía que usted no tenía que ver esto —dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. El señor Cope fue tajante al respecto.

—Sí, estoy convencida de ello —contestó ella mirando el mentón de Edward—. Pero yo soy una restauradora profesional.

—Creo que el señor Cope pensaba en usted como en una joven dama, y no como en una restauradora.

—He visto docenas como éste en varias ocasiones —susurró. Que Dios la ayudara. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que tenía delante y en cómo quería que la tocara igual que en la sensual pintura.

—Excelente —comentó él y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, le dio la vuelta y la colocó de cara al fresco—. Me gustaría oír su opinión sobre éste, señorita Swan.

Bella miró la imagen, incapaz de razonar y totalmente desbordada de deseo. Él se había colocado tras ella. Sintió que le empezaba a arder la piel, y que las rodillas ya no la sostenían.

—¿Qué opina de la técnica del artista? —le susurró al oído—. ¿Cree que sólo tiene interés histórico o cree que podría tener valor artístico?

Ella se sonrojó e intentó apartarse, pero él le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y se lo impidió.

—Vamos, señorita Swan, deme su opinión. ¿Estamos ante la representación de unos dioses o son simplemente un hombre y una mujer haciendo el amor? —Él se apretó contra su espalda—. Hágame un análisis intelectual. Yo lo encuentro bastante erótico, pero me imagino que a usted no le afectan este tipo de cosas.

Esas palabras la encendieron como si hubieran arrojado licor sobre una llama ardiendo.

—¿Por qué cree que no me afecta la sensualidad de este fresco? —preguntó ella intentando darse otra vez la vuelta, pero él la tenía bien sujeta y de nuevo se lo impidió—. ¿Cree que soy tan fría? ¿Cree que no tengo sentimientos?

—No puede culparme —susurró él en su oído—. Es muy hábil escondiendo sus sentimientos, señorita Swan.

Ella respiró hondo y se abrazó a sí misma para controlar sus temblores.

—Pero los tengo. Tengo los mismos deseos y los mismos sueños que cualquier mujer. ¿Cómo puede pensar que no es así?

—Quizá sea porque no quiso besarme —murmuró, y le rozó la oreja con los labios—. Yo lo deseaba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me besara, pero no lo hizo. Y como ya le dije, yo soy un caballero, y como tal, no me está permitido besarla.

Al ver que ella no contestaba, él se apartó y separó las manos de sus hombros.

—Me ha distraído de nuestra conversación, señorita Swan —dijo él, y la rozó al señalar los frescos—. ¿Cree que este color rojo del fondo se logra con ocre o con cochinilla?

Ella miraba cómo él acariciaba con los dedos una de las piezas.

—Ocre —suspiró—. ¿Yo estoy atormentándole con la promesa de un beso?

—Profundamente. Pero hizo bien al recordarme que los amigos no se aprovechan de situaciones como aquélla. Es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier joven dama.

Ella miró al hombre y a la mujer que aparecían en el fresco.

—Supongo que sí —susurró—, pero ¿qué cree que habría hecho Cleopatra?

Hubo un largo silencio y, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, él bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído.

—¿Por qué, señorita Swan? —murmuró—. ¿Han cambiado las cosas? ¿Me está pidiendo que la bese?

—No, no se lo estoy pidiendo.

—Me ha parecido que sí, la habré malinterpretado. —Se acercó al fresco para reseguir la forma de la mujer y, al hacerlo, rozó de nuevo a Bella—. Este dibujo es especialmente bueno. ¿No está de acuerdo?

—No sabía que una mujer tuviera que pedirle a un hombre que la besara.

Aguantó la respiración y esperó ansiosa su respuesta mientras el dedo de él se deslizaba arriba y abajo de la mujer pintada.

—Y no es así, a no ser que ese hombre ya haya intentado besarla y haya sido rechazado. Entonces, la mujer tiene que dar el siguiente paso. —Apartó el dedo y avanzó hacia ella—. Si quiere que la bese, señorita Swan, sólo tiene que pedírmelo, alto y claro.

En realidad ya no estaba enamorada de él, ni tampoco le importaba lo que pensara de ella. Seguro que, habiendo besado a tantas mujeres, sería un gran experto. Odiaría que su primer beso fuera decepcionante.

Ella era consciente que entre ellos no había nada más que un juego. Un juego al que él ahora le estaba dando entrada, y Bella la aceptó.

Tomó aire y se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Se apoyó en la estantería que había tras ella, levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me gustaría mucho que me besara —le dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto.

Apretó los puños y su cuerpo se tensó ansioso, esperando su respuesta. Vio cómo él empezaba a sonreír, cómo le brillaban los ojos.

—Eso ha sido bastante claro.

Dio un paso hacia ella y el corazón de Bella empezó a latir con la fuerza de un tambor somalí cuando él le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la estantería.

Él le acarició la mejilla y acercó su boca a la suya. Ella sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si acabara de saltar por un precipicio. Sus labios se juntaron.

Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado algo tan especial, tan dulce como aquello. Era como si tuviera miles de mariposas aleteando por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento se sentía viva, tenía todos los sentidos a flor de piel, quería concentrarse en cada caricia, en cada beso hasta que nada más importara. El resto del mundo desapareció en un instante.

Ella absorbió su aroma a jabón de limón junto con su sabor. Se fue sintiendo menos tensa, y abrió los puños para poder tocarle. Quería notar sus fuertes músculos contra sus palmas, su respiración, el latido de su corazón.

Él le cogió la barbilla y, al acariciarle la mejilla, ella notó que tenía una callosidad en el dedo índice. Con el otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la levantó, para tenerla así más cerca, para sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le separó los labios con los suyos de un modo sensual, bebiendo de ella completamente y ofreciéndose por entero. Oh, ¿cómo podía algo tan simple dar tanto placer?

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él. La invadía una sensación que nunca antes había sentido pero extrañamente familiar. Sí, su cuerpo parecía decirle que era de aquello de lo que escribían los poetas y pintaban los artistas; de aquella necesidad, del placer que le causaba sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

Ella le acarició el pelo y se apretó contra él, rodeándolo con la pierna en un intento de sentirlo aún más cerca. Era como si su cuerpo supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, aunque su cerebro no tuviera ni idea. Frotó la pierna de Edward con su pie, y él emitió un sonido de placer que se entremezcló con el suyo.

Con una brusquedad que la sorprendió, él se apartó de repente y, con la respiración entrecortada, finalizó el beso. Aflojó un poco el abrazo y empezó a soltarla. Ella no tuvo más remedio que bajar la pierna y apoyarse en el suelo de nuevo.

Acariciándole todavía la cara, bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

—¿Se da cuenta —preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos y aún con la respiración acelerada— del poder que tiene sobre mí cuando decide utilizarlo?

Se daba cuenta. Ella que había malvivido por todo el mundo siguiendo a su padre, que se había resignado a no tener nada ni a nadie en la vida, que había adorado a un hombre que la ignoraba, ella tenía ahora poder, y lo tenía sobre ese hombre.

De repente, la corriente y predecible Bella se sentía tan seductora y misteriosa como Cleopatra, y una gran alegría floreció en su interior.

—Gracias —susurró— por hacer que mi primer beso haya sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

—Es un gran cumplido, pero creo que debería soltarla ahora que aún me siento capaz de hacerlo. —Apartó la mano de su mejilla y dio varios pasos atrás—. Me siento muy honrado de que me hayas escogido a mí para tu primer beso, Bella —dijo en voz baja.

Bella vio entonces cómo abandonaba la seriedad y aparecía en su cara la picara expresión de nuevo.

—A cambio de darle uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, ¿se quedará un mes más?

* * *

**Nooooooooo me mueron tendrán que conseguir quien les continue la historia porque estos dos me van a matar ¿Qué les parecio?.**

**Marie McHale**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, estoy tan emocionada que creo que voy a morir, me va dar un soponcio o algún ataque por emoción extrema o yo que se, solo les puedo decir que este capitulo esta uuuffff se los super recomiendo, confíen en mi que ya es como la sexta vez que lo leo y esta fantástico. Les tengo buenas noticias, ya termine de adatar toda la historia y ya la envié a revisión . La encargada de la revisión es Bere-cullenswan, quien esta ayudándome, revisando que no haya nada fuera de lugar y que todos los personajes tengan todo en orden ¡Gracias Bere te amoo! Así que pórtense muy bien y yo podría estar pensando en poner tres capítulos o porque no CUATRO .**

**Disfruten del capi… las quiero un montón mis loquita**

**Reconocimiento especial para: Penny love Edward ( extraño hablar contigo clau, pero debo decir que me encantan tus reviews y tengo una duda ¿ como es eso de que te vas a casar con dos? No ha dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza y tu alter ego rubia oxigenada con silicona es terrible, tiene la hormonas super revolucionadas jajjajajaja te quiero mucho loca.)—Belly ( Mi querida y guapa belly , extraño tus reviews cuando no puedes dejarlos , pero amo cuando escribes y eres tan tierna , yo creo que tu y yo nos parecemos mucho respecto a personalidad , besos guapa y vuelve pronto ) – BereCullen-Swan ( Futura esposa mia , aunque no puedo creer que me pidieras matrimonio, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, es la primera vez que me piden matrimonio, mas exactamente es la primera vez que me pide matrimonio una chica por medio de un review (que loco ¿no?) y por supuesto que es la primera vez que acepto ( no vayas a pensar que te soy infiel) gracias por tu ayuda , beos y abrazos) – Terra2012 ( te has hecho un huequito importante en esta historia , gracias por tus comentarios, por seguir esta historia y por ser tan cool y leerme ).– Joli Cullen ( fuiste la primera persona en comentar y leer esta historia y desde entonces has dejado tus reviews en todos y cada uno de los capítulos, gracias por eso, eres super importante aquí así que no te vayas , besos y abrazos).**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17_**

Besos a cambio de tiempo. Edward estaba convencido de que era la proposición más extraña que había hecho a una mujer, pero Bella no parecía impresionada.

—Muy propio de usted pensar algo así —dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él riéndose—. Así usted siempre sale ganando.

Eso era verdad, y no pudo evitar reírse con ella, pero en las tres semanas siguientes dejó de hacerle gracia. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso en todo el día. La exquisitez con la que su pierna se había amoldado a la suya, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. El aroma a gardenia inundándole los sentidos, el dulce tacto de su boca y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Pero lo que más recordaba era su cara cuando se separaron. La sorpresa, el placer genuino que había en su sonrisa y que no había sido capaz de ocultarle.

Él tenía razón. Ella era muy apasionada, pero mantenía ese sentimiento prisionero bajo su serena superficie. Él había logrado liberarlo por unos segundos y se moría de ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

Por las tardes, revisaban las piezas y escogían cuáles se enviarían al museo y cuáles no. Cada noche la cogía entre sus brazos y bailaba con ella. Le preguntó todo lo que quería saber sobre los lugares en los que había vivido, sobre las pirámides, el Coliseo, los mercados de Tánger y Marruecos. Discutía con ella, le tomaba el pelo, flirteaba con ella, pero nunca, en esas tres semanas, ni una sola vez intentó besarla de nuevo.

Besarla sería sólo el preludio de todo lo que había imaginado hacer con ella, y eso comprometería el honor de él y la inocencia de Bella. Tenía que recordarse una y otra vez que él era un caballero, algo que nunca le había costado tanto tener presente. Hacía diecisiete años que cumplía con las obligaciones de su cargo, llevaba toda una vida acatando las normas de la sociedad y cumpliendo con una estricta disciplina, todo eso ahora podía ayudarle. No importaba el rango que tuviera, ni su título, un auténtico caballero no se aprovecha de una dama inocente, especialmente si ella trabaja para él. Besar de nuevo a Bella no sería correcto, y Edward sabía que tenía que controlarse. Pero ¡tenía tantas ganas, Dios, tantas!

Las implicaciones de lo que le había sugerido a ella no dejaban de perseguirle. Cada día se le ocurrían infinitas maneras de darle placer a cambio de que se quedara más tiempo. Maneras que lo obsesionaban de día y de noche invadían sus sueños.

Ella aprendió a bailar el vals bastante bien, así que empezó a enseñarle los pasos básicos de otros bailes populares. No fue fácil, ya que la mayoría de esos bailes requerían de cuatro personas como mínimo. Tratar de explicarle qué era un _moulinet_ o un _interchassé_ sin otras parejas es casi imposible, pero él lo intentó de todos modos. Cogerse de las manos era la mayor intimidad que tenían esos bailes, así que para Edward eran mucho más seguros que bailar el vals.

La presencia de otras personas habría sido de más utilidad que su determinación, claro, y ahora probablemente ella ya no tendría miedo de que la vieran, pero él no se lo sugirió. Que Dios le ayudara, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el placer de estar a solas con ella. La necesitaba, necesitaba estar con ella, y quería saber quién ganaría, si su deseo o su resistencia. Una apuesta muy peligrosa.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero el riesgo valía la pena. Tres semanas después del beso en la antika se percató de que no podía aguantar más, de que estaba al límite, y dio cuerda a la caja de música para que sonara un vals.

—¿Vamos a practicar el vals esta noche? —preguntó Bella al oír la melodía—. Hace mucho que no bailamos uno.

Edward le cogió la mano.

—Debemos repasarlo de vez en cuando. —La acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura—. Además, prefiero bailar un vals con usted que formar las aburridas figuras de la cuadrilla a través de la habitación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, aunque mi pareja de baile sea tan cruel conmigo.

—¿Estoy siendo cruel? —preguntó ella sonriendo ante el burlón tono de su voz—. ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Usted sabe lo importante que es el museo para mí y se niega a darme más tiempo a cambio del beso que le di hace tres semanas, un beso que sé que disfrutó. —Él vio cómo ella se sonrojaba y se preguntó cómo había podido encontrarla sosa antes. Era la criatura más excitante que había conocido nunca. Decidió arriesgarse de nuevo—. Quizá podríamos volver a negociar.

—Oh, no, no —negó sonriendo. A ella también le gustaba ese juego que había entre los dos—. No voy a darle un mes más.

—Pues entonces dos semanas.

—¡Qué presuntuoso de su parte! —exclamó ella aún riéndose, y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro—. Sea serio en sus negociaciones o no me haga perder el tiempo con ellas.

Edward la acercó un poco más a él, mucho más de lo que era apropiado en un vals.

—¿Qué consideraría usted una oferta seria?

Bella simuló meditarlo durante unos instantes.

—Ese beso debió de durar dos minutos como mucho. Así que estaría dispuesta a darle dos minutos más de mi tiempo.

Edward la miró con fingida indignación.

—¿Dos minutos? ¿Es eso todo lo que merezco? Bella, me siento insultado. Creo que una joven dama que espera entrar en sociedad debería valorar más mi beso. Al fin y al cabo, soy un duque.

Los preciosos ojos de ella brillaron con picardía.

—Tal vez valdría más si pudiera contarlo, pero si explico en Londres lo bien que besa usted, arruinaré mi reputación.

Él sonrió, le encantaba poder flirtear con ella.

—Pero haría maravillas con la mía —contestó él—. Me gusta la idea de que todas las mujeres de Londres estén al corriente de mis encantos.

—Y usted decía que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Él la acercó aún más.

—Ah, Bella, para un hombre, ser considerado un buen amante es mucho más gratificante, que cualquier otro chisme que puedan decir sobre él.

Él creyó que a ella se le estaba acelerando la respiración, pero no podía estar seguro. Cuando contestó, lo hizo de manera seria y escueta, pero aún se le notaba la sonrisa en la mirada.

—Nadie oirá de mí lo bien que besa, señoría.

—¿Usted no es de las que presume de sus conquistas?

—No. —Bajó la vista para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Además, si quiere que me quede más tiempo, tiene que ofrecerme algo más tentador que un simple beso.

Eso sin duda podía hacerlo. Sabía en todos los lugares donde le gustaría besarla: en los suaves lóbulos de las orejas, en su sedoso pelo, en el interior de sus muñecas, en las mejillas.

Su imaginación se descontroló. Sus pechos redondos con los rosados pezones excitados por sus labios. La base de su espalda, su ombligo. Los rizos dorados y la dulce y caliente hendidura de su entrepierna.

—Un simple beso puede ser mucho más tentador de lo que se imagina —dijo él sin reconocer su propia voz.

Habían dejado de bailar y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. En algún lugar, a lo lejos, oyó cómo la música se iba deteniendo.

Él iba a besarla de nuevo. Iba a permitir que el deseo que sentía por ella se descontrolara por un instante. Seguro que luego lograría contenerlo.

Sólo un beso. Sólo uno. Agachó la cabeza.

—La música se ha parado. —Ella retrocedió unos pasos, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la caja de música.

Él no iba a permitir que se alejara, así que la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Los dos se quedaron petrificados, la espalda de ella pegada contra su pecho.

Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló la esencia de gardenia de Bella. Sentía sus suaves cabellos rozando su mandíbula. Podía notar cómo a ella se le aceleraba la respiración en el brazo y sentía sus nalgas apretadas contra sus caderas. Notaba cómo sus pechos rozaban su mano, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover un poco los dedos.

Pero en lugar de eso, se apartó un poco de ella y abrió los ojos. Se le secó la garganta al ver su nuca. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un precioso moño que Ella le había hecho aquella mañana. Las minúsculas peinetas de concha parecían ámbar a la luz de las velas. Quería deshacérselo, pasar los dedos por aquella densa cabellera. No lo hizo, sino que inclinó la cabeza y le besó la nuca. Tenía los tendones tan rígidos como las cuerdas de un arpa.

—¿Está segura de que otro beso no lograría tentarla? —le preguntó, y se ladeó un poco para poder besarle el cuello.

—No me quedaré otro mes —dijo ella quedamente por encima del hombro—. Aquel beso no fue tan bueno.

Él rió suavemente y su aliento le rozó la oreja.

—Sólo fue el momento más extraordinario de su vida —susurró él—. Es el mejor cumplido que jamás he recibido de una mujer, Bella.

Él le lamió la oreja y ella emitió un entrecortado suspiro. Aún intentó seguir discutiendo con él.

—Yo dije… que… había sido… uno de los momentos más extraordinarios. Uno de muchos. He tenido otros, ¿sabe?

—¿De verdad?

—Además, creo que dos minutos es… es… muy generoso por mi parte. Para usted, besarme debería ser una recompensa en sí misma.

¿Recompensa? Él estaba totalmente excitado por el roce de su espalda, temblaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse. Aquello era una tortura, no una recompensa. Si en aquel instante ella le pedía que le devolviera un mes a cambio de permitirle seguir abrazándola de aquel modo, aceptaría. Dios, sí. Al instante.

Movió la mano y cubrió su pecho con ella. Ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Colocó las palmas sobre su torso, como si tuviera intención de apartarlo.

Él no podía dejarla ir. Aún no.

—¿Es ésta mi recompensa? —preguntó él deslizando las manos hasta su cintura. Inclinó la cabeza—. Enséñemelo.

Sus labios acariciaron entreabiertos los suyos. Mientras la besaba, movía suavemente la mano que tenía en su espalda dibujando tímidas caricias, pero Bella no se movió. No le devolvió el beso. En vez de eso, se mantuvo rígida, con los labios fuertemente apretados.

Ahora que Edward había decidido sucumbir a la tentación no iba a permitir que ella se resistiera, y sabía que si quería disfrutar de su pasión tenía que hechizarla. Le acarició las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos y le lamió lentamente los labios, de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, obligándola a suspirar.

La boca de ella tembló con la suave caricia de su lengua, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—Bella, Bella, bésame. Te lo pido por favor.

—Yo… —empezó a decir ella, al hacerlo, abrió sus labios entre los suyos. Edward aprovechó para besarla profundamente, introduciendo su lengua al notar cómo ella se relajaba. Bajó las manos hasta su cintura y se apretó contra ella al tiempo que daba un paso adelante haciéndola retroceder hasta llegar a la pared. Los dedos de Bella se agarraban a su camisa: tiraba de la tela atrayéndolo hacia ella. La boca de ella contra la de él, su lengua buscando la suya. Un silencioso permiso. Él buscó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, así cogidos, respirando el uno la esencia del otro, poco a poco ella se fue relajando en su abrazo hasta rendirse a él.

Edward le soltó las manos y le rodeó la cintura. Empezó a acariciarle las costillas. Gracias a Dios no le había hecho caso en lo de llevar corsé; lo último que querría ahora sería ese tipo de impedimento. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus redondos pechos y notó cómo se endurecían bajo sus manos. Sólo dos capas de ropa separaban la cordura de la locura.

«Me detendré —le prometió a ella en silencio—. Lo juro.»

Dejó de besarla y, mientras le acariciaba los pechos, dibujó un camino de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula. Las suaves curvas de ella le quemaban dondequiera que le tocaran. Sus caderas se movían ansiosas contra sus muslos y oleadas de placer inundaban todo su cuerpo.

Quería tumbarla en el suelo y sentir cómo esas caderas ondulaban bajo las suyas, quería notar sus largas piernas alrededor. Quería oírle pronunciar su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras le hacía el amor. Él no podía llegar tan lejos, no podía, pero tenía que besarla un poco más antes de dejarla ir.

Separó sus labios de los de ella y hundió su cara en la suavidad de su cuello. Besó cada centímetro de su piel, saboreando cada uno de los suspiros de placer que ella exhalaba al acariciarle los pechos. Cuando atrapó el pezón entre sus dedos y se lo rodeó con sus lentas caricias, esos suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos: fue el sonido más dulce que había oído en su vida. Todas las piezas de su ahora roto autocontrol le recordaban que tenía que parar. Pero aún no.

Le besó el cuello, la mandíbula y la barbilla hasta volver a capturar su boca. Esta vez, ella separó los labios al instante; había abandonado toda resistencia. Le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Antes de que a él se le ocurriera parar, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. La lengua de ella se introdujo en su boca, eliminando así de su mente cualquier estúpido residuo sobre el honor que aún pudiera quedarle.

Sintió cómo perdía totalmente el control y deslizó las manos por todo su cuerpo hasta acariciarle las nalgas. La levantó del suelo hasta notar que sus caderas quedaban a la misma altura que las suyas. Bella separó las piernas todo lo que le permitió su falda y se apretó contra él. Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, cada balanceo incrementando el placer. Él oía los jadeos que ambos emitían, sentía cómo sus lenguas se acariciaban, cómo sus caderas se acompasaban. Se permitió unos segundos más de esa exquisita tortura y luego dejó de besarla. Había llegado el momento de parar.

Edward susurró una maldición contra su cuello. Estaba excitado y ansioso pero la soltó y dio un paso atrás, luego otro, y otro, apartándose de ella en un intento de controlar el deseo insatisfecho que ardía dentro de él. Ninguno de los dos habló. Cuando hubo dado doce pasos se detuvo, allí ya no la tenía a su alcance.

Ella no tenía experiencia en esos asuntos pero él sí. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí ni un minuto más o haría algo que no debía hacer. Podía arruinar la reputación de ella y él perder todo su honor.

Mientras aún le quedaba un atisbo de cordura, Edward se dio la vuelta y se marchó, tenía que alejarse lo máximo posible. Pero dos pisos no fueron suficientes para huir de ella. Sus ropas se habían impregnado de su olor a gardenia y, pese a la insistencia de su mayordomo, durmió con la camisa que llevaba puesta y esa esencia lo torturó toda la noche, inundando su sueño de imágenes eróticas. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, ella ocupaba todos sus sentidos y supo que lo más seguro era poner tierra de por medio.

A la hora del desayuno ella se enteró de que se había marchado. El señor Cope le contó que se había ido a Londres con todas las piezas que ya estaban listas para el museo. No, no había dicho cuándo iba a regresar. Había una carta junto al plato de Bella pero no era una carta de despedida de él. El sello no tenía el escudo de Edward. Era una carta de Alice.

Bella miró sin ver la carta sin abrir que tenía en la mano. Edward se había ido por culpa de lo que había pasado entre ellos o, mejor dicho, por lo que casi había pasado. Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.

«Un beso puede llegar a ser mucho más tentador de lo que se imagina.»

Tentador sí, lo había sido para ambos.

Bella se juró a sí misma que no iba a torturarse recordando, y abrió la carta de Alice. Dentro había otro sobre pero primero leyó la de la vizcondesa.

Bella:

La noticia de que Edward te está enseñando a bailar me ha hecho muy feliz, dominar ese arte te ayudará a disfrutar más de tu estancia en Londres. También estoy muy contenta de saber que por fin te has dado cuenta de que mi hermano es encantador, yo siempre lo he pensado, pero al ser su hermana quizá no soy objetiva. Él siempre se ha preocupado tanto por mí…

Querida Bella, tengo que confesarte una cosa. Me temo que he abusado de tu confianza y me he atrevido a investigar sobre el matrimonio de tus padres. Te adjunto la carta que recibí del vicario de una pequeña parroquia de Gretna Green en Escocia. En ella encontrarás el certificado del matrimonio que contrajeron sir Charlie Swan, G. C. B, y la señorita Jane Durand, hija de lord Durand, el 24 de febrero de 1805. Dado que tú tienes veinticuatro años, las fechas coinciden perfectamente.

Si el nombre de soltera de tu madre era Jane Durand, creo que ya tienes bastantes pruebas para reclamar tus derechos. Espero que me perdones por haberme entrometido así en tu vida, pero lo he hecho con la mejor intención. Te mereces que tu familia te reconozca y te ofrezca todo su apoyo, ¡deseo tanto que seas feliz!

Mientras tanto, espero ansiosa tu llegada. Da mis recuerdos al señor y a la señora Cope_._

_Tu amiga,_

Alice

—¿Alguna novedad interesante de Chiswick o Londres? —preguntó la señora Cope.

Sin contestar, Bella miró la carta que sujetaba en la mano. El barón no la quería y ella no tenía ninguna intención de reclamarle nada, ni dinero ni apoyo. Sabía que era muy orgullosa y que quizá se equivocaba, pero a no ser que no tuviera ninguna otra opción, nunca iría a pedirle nada a una familia que no la quería. Primero viajaría a Londres y disfrutaría de la temporada social tal como había previsto, luego buscaría trabajo como institutriz.

Dobló las dos cartas y se las guardó en el bolsillo.

—Nada nuevo, me temo —contestó a la señora Cope—. Lady Withlock les manda recuerdos. —Y luego, dirigiéndose al señor Cope, preguntó—: ¿Le dijo el duque qué quería que hiciéramos mientras él no estaba?

—Él mencionó los mosaicos que le di ayer y todavía hay uno o dos frescos. Sin olvidar, claro, las muchas piezas que aún nos faltan por restaurar y catalogar. Creo que tiene trabajo suficiente como para estar ocupada hasta el día de su partida.

Bella notó la ironía de su voz y se animó un poco.

—En efecto, más que suficiente —reconoció—. Suerte que ha llegado el frío y ha habido que dejar de excavar.

—Usted está haciendo un excelente trabajo, señorita Swan. Tengo que confesarle que, aunque sentía un gran respeto por el trabajo de su padre, cuando el duque me dijo que usted iba a ocupar su lugar, pensé que no sería una adecuada sustituta. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, es usted insustituible. El duque no podrá encontrar a nadie tan bueno. La echaré mucho de menos, querida.

—No hablemos de su partida —dijo su mujer—, es demasiado triste. —Luego se dirigió a Bella—: Aún tengo la esperanza de que cambie de opinión y se quede con nosotros.

—Ustedes dos han sido muy amables conmigo y los echaré mucho de menos —dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonriéndoles con afecto—. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, aún faltan seis semanas para que me vaya.

—Lo sé —dijo el señor Cope mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Pero la próxima primavera no será lo mismo sin usted. Tengo que dejarlas. Su señoría quiere que todo el suelo este restaurado a su vuelta y aún me queda mucho por hacer.

El arquitecto se fue y su mujer se acercó a Bella.

—He recibido otra carta de mi amiga, la señora Treves —le comentó la señora Cope—. En ella me cuenta que en Londres todo el mundo hace apuestas sobre quién será la próxima duquesa. La dama que se case con un hombre de la posición del duque tiene que ser, como mínimo, hija de un conde, y ahora en Londres no hay nadie que cumpla ese requisito. Es demasiado pronto. Así que, si el duque se ha ido a Londres tan pronto, dudo que haya ido a ver a lady Jane. Debe de ser un viaje de negocios, o quizá quiera visitar a su hermana. —Miró a Bella esperando que le confirmara su suposición.

—Lady Withlock no decía nada de eso en su carta. Si me disculpa. —Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse del comedor, dejando a la señora Cope desconcertada.

—Bella, querida, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí —le contestó ella ya en la puerta—. Es sólo que tengo mucho que hacer.

De camino a la antika se repitió una y otra vez que a ella no le importaba con quién se fuera a casar Edward. Iba a olvidarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lo olvidaría.

Encima de su mesa había un mosaico con la representación de Europa. Bella lo miró fijamente y la imagen del continente empezó a difuminarse hasta formar otra distinta. Bella veía a un hombre y una mujer desnudos, y recordó cómo Edward había reseguido con sus dedos las formas de la mujer.

Así la había acariciado también a ella. Oleadas de calor inundaron su cuerpo al recordar esas caricias. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido cuando él la abrazó por la espalda y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su voz susurrándole al oído, sus besos, su excitación.

Mirar frescos eróticos era una cosa, pero sentir las manos de él sobre la piel, su boca torturando la suya, era otra muy distinta, que la dejó ardiendo y deseando algo más.

Él iba a casarse con otra. ¿Cómo había podido tocarla de ese modo si iba a casarse con otra?

«Los hombres no tienen constancia en lo que a las mujeres se refiere.»

Las palabras de Edward volvieron para atormentarla y entendió que un hombre podía desear a una mujer y no sentir nada especial por ella. Ellos dos habían estado flirteando durante semanas. Él la había besado y ella le había devuelto el beso. Los dos querían algo más y los dos lo habían obtenido.

El amor y el deseo no eran lo mismo. Quizá él la deseara, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Ella también lo deseaba, anhelaba sus caricias, pero ya no lo amaba. La noche anterior, ambos habían sentido deseo, no amor. El deseo le había regalado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. El amor le había roto el corazón. Haría bien en no olvidarlo.

* * *

**Muy lindo el capi, pero muy idiota Edward ¿como carajos se va a ir? ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿ será que la duquesa lo dejo caer de su cuna? Yo no se niñas pero en este momento debe estar rezando y dando gracias por ser un personaje de ficción o sino ya no tendría testículo ( lo se soy muy violenta) asshh me fastidia que no tenga determinación .**

**Las quiero **

**Marie McHale**

_Allí sentado, viendo cómo el atardecer envolvía la mansión Volturi, sintió el peso de las obligaciones de su rango como nunca antes lo había sentido. Escuchó el repicar de las gotas contra la cubierta y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin saber por qué a alguien podía hacerle feliz caminar bajo la lluvia, aunque fuera en una cálida tarde de agosto._

_Se había hecho de noche. Edward ordenó a su cochero que diera la vuelta y regresara a Londres, y ni él mismo entendió por qué lo hacía._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola niñas yo espero que no estén molestas por haberlas dejado sin capítulos ayer pero es que han estado pasando unas cosas, pero bueno eso no tiene importancia acá, lo único que importa en el momento es que hoy si les pude traer nuevos capítulos y para las chicas de el team Jacob les aviso que hoy tendremos su aparición especial ¡Y que aparición! Creo que lo vamos a llegar a querer mucho, bueno sin más las dejo para que sigan leyendo esta adaptación y pues espero que la disfruten y le gusten los capítulos de hoy.**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly , XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27,Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre ,CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, Marianne-Kuran, Seml, isabel20, gene, EmilyNight.206, Mariana, Lorena, Lily Snape Cullen malfoy, nitzuki, Andie-CullenSmythe, Atma Girasol, Jeka Cullen.**

**Camila perdomo ( Cami ya te extrañaba, se me hacia raro que no te hubieras pasado por aqui)**

**Perdón**** por no responder reviews, no tengo muchos animos por estos días pero eso no quiere decir que no los lea, los leo y son muy importantes para mi, no dejen de enviarlos solo porque soy una mal agradecida que no responde .**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

Edward decidió centrarse en su trabajo. Asistía a sus habituales encuentros con los miembros del Club de Anticuarios que estaban en la ciudad y cumplía con todas sus obligaciones. Sólo controlar el proyecto del museo lo tenía ocupado desde que salía el sol basta avanzada la noche. Todo por mantener la mente en otra parte y dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos color Chocolate y el deseo que en él despertaban.

Pero allí, de pie en medio de la sala que albergaría la mayor colección de objetos romano británicos del mundo, cada fresco, cada mosaico, cada ánfora, le recordaban aquello de lo que trataba de escapar.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Unos meses atrás apenas se fijaba en ella. Hubo una época en que era incapaz de acordarse de ella a no ser que la tuviera de pie frente a él. Recordaba cómo le molestaba oírla tartamudear al intentar explicarle su última traducción al latín o al describirle los detalles más ínfimos de un mosaico. Ella obedecía todas sus órdenes sin protestar, no importaba lo exigentes o lo poco razonables que éstas fueran; ella siempre las cumplía a la perfección. De hecho, se comportaba como cualquier otro miembro del servicio: sin quejas, sin preguntas y cobrando una paga por el trabajo bien hecho.

Entonces dimitió, y le dijo a la cara que no le gustaba y que no quería trabajar para él ni un día más. En ese momento, cinco meses después de su llegada, ella se transformó ante sus ojos. Se convirtió en alguien desconocido, alguien a quien no le importaba su título ni su posición. Él suponía que ella siempre había sido así pero que, por miedo a perder su empleo, se había escondido tras una máscara de eficiencia. Cuando se le había presentado la primera oportunidad de salir de allí, había aceptado sin dudarlo, y desde entonces él se había visto obligado a recurrir a todo su ingenio para intentar convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo.

¿Y todo por qué? Porque a ella él no le gustaba. Pero sí le había gustado que la abrazara; le había gustado que la besara; tanto como a él hacerlo.

Edward sabía que a él sí le gustaba ella. Demasiado. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a ninguna mujer. Era todo tan inesperado, tan increíble. Había estado equivocado respecto a Bella al principio, y ahora ella invadía cada rincón de su mente. ¡Maldito honor! ¿Por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad de hacerle el amor? Al menos así dejaría de imaginarse lo que sentiría al hacerlo y quizá podría apartar de su mente esa obsesión y concentrarse en su trabajo. Miró el fresco que tenía delante, y sus colores envejecidos; el racimo de uvas que habría sido púrpura ahora era de color Chocolate. Dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

—¡Que se vaya al diablo!

—¿Me llamabas? —preguntó una voz masculina desde el pasillo.

—¡Jacob Black! —exclamó Edward reconociendo esa voz sin tener que levantar la vista. Tomó aliento y, agradecido por la interrupción, apartó la vista de la pintura.

—¿A esto le llamas museo, Cullen? —dijo Jacob mirando a su alrededor—. Se parece más a un mausoleo, está todo lleno de piedras y de estatuas. Pero fíjate, si incluso tienes un sarcófago.

—Veo que sigues sin cortarte el pelo —comentó Edward, apartándose de la mesa—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a resistirte a los dictados de la moda?

—Aún no lo he decidido —respondió su amigo sonriendo—. Mi mayordomo me riñe por ello constantemente, lo creo incluso capaz de drogarme y cortármelo mientras duermo. Pero estoy decidido a volver a poner de moda las melenas largas en los caballeros. Por favor, Cullen, esos peripuestos de Londres necesitan de alguien que les guíe.

A Jacob nunca nadie podría acusarle de peripuesto. Era el compositor más famoso de Inglaterra y su apariencia era siempre un poco chocante. Hasta tal punto que, cuando alguien lo veía por primera vez, quedaba tan impactado que no podía ni reaccionar. Estaba todo muy estudiado.

Era tan alto como Edward y llevaba una melena larga y negra que le llegaba a los hombros; siempre despeinada, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Sus ojos también eran negros, con unas invisibles pupilas tan oscuras que lady Jersey lo había apodado el moderno Mefistófeles. La comparación le iba como anillo al dedo. Sus cejas se arqueaban burlonas, mientras sus labios sonreían seductores. El encanto de los ángeles y la suerte del demonio.

Se vestía de acuerdo con su apodo y alimentaba esa imagen de Mefistófeles llevando siempre ropa negra, fuera cual fuese la ocasión. Su abrigo negro con forro dorado era conocido por todos, al igual que lo era su comportamiento que, a cada año que pasaba, se volvía más escandaloso. Jacob era salvaje, rebelde, y siempre le invitaban a todas las fiestas. Pero también era el compositor de las melodías más bellas que Edward había escuchado en su vida. Se conocieron en Cambridge y eran amigos íntimos desde entonces.

—¿Por qué llamabas al demonio, Cullen? Supongo que por algo relacionado con el trabajo, eso es lo único que sabes hacer, trabajar. —Jacob nunca había sido capaz de estarse quieto, así que empezó a caminar por la habitación observando los objetos expuestos—. ¿O quizá la idea de colocar las esmeraldas ducales alrededor del cuello de cierta dama te está haciendo maldecir?

—¿Es que no puedo tener vida privada? —preguntó Edward exasperado—. ¿Hasta dónde han llegado los rumores?

—La semana pasada apareció en el periódico una lista de las posibles candidatas. ¿Qué espetabas, amigo mío? ¿Creías que podías llevar las esmeraldas a una joyería de Bond Street sin que nadie se enterara?

—Fue una tontería, lo sé.

—Muy grande —añadió Jacob, y paró de caminar para mirar directamente a su amigo—. Vamos, desembucha. ¿Quién es la afortunada dama?

—Lady Jane Volturi.

Su amigo, incrédulo, lo miró fijamente y esquivó un par de estatuas hasta colocarse frente a él.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, Cullen. Dime la verdad.

—Te he dicho la verdad. Ella está en París hasta navidades, así que aún no me he declarado. Te pido por favor que mantengas el secreto.

—Estoy demasiado impactado para no hacerlo. ¿Puede saberse por qué precisamente tú, que eres un hombre inteligente, vas a casarte con una boba de tal calibre?

—Es una unión ventajosa para ambos.

—No cabe duda. Su nombre era el primero de la lista. —Jacob cogió un cuchillo de bronce que estaba sobre la mesa y lo observó atentamente por un instante, luego lo devolvió a su sitio—. Sabiendo como sé que odias el matrimonio tanto como yo, supongo que lo haces para tener un heredero.

Edward se estaba irritando. No le gustaba que sus amigos se metieran en sus asuntos.

—¿Tienes algo que objetar?

—Vas a tener que acostarte con ella —dijo Jacob mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo cara de asco—. Lady Jane es una de esas mujeres que, a pesar de ser hermosas, no tienen ni un ápice de sensualidad en todo su cuerpo.

—Hablas como el hedonista que eres, yo estoy siendo práctico.

La risa de Jacob resonó por todo el museo.

—Dios, Cullen, cómo me gustaría ser como tú. Eres tan responsable, tan disciplinado y tienes tanta determinación que consigues siempre lo que quieres. Supongo que ya has informado a Dios de que necesitas como mínimo tres hijos varones para asegurar la descendencia de Cullen.

Edward ya estaba acostumbrado al cáustico sentido del humor de Jacob y se negaba a picar el anzuelo.

—Estoy muy contento de verte, amigo.

—Te confieso que yo también. Nos lo pasamos muy bien siempre que decides visitar la capital. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta vez? Podríamos ir a Seven Dials a fumar opio. Yo fui hace unos días y fue una experiencia indescriptible. Creo que incluso me inspiró para componer cinco nuevos conciertos.

Edward sabía que era probable que Jacob le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Visitar Seven Dials y fumar opio era la típica situación peligrosa que a Jacob le encantaba. Él siempre hacía cosas así.

—O quizá podríamos invadir los burdeles, Cullen. Que yo sepa, en este tiempo has sido lo bastante listo como para no enamorarte de una actriz y, después de todo, dentro de poco vas a casarte con una mujer tan erótica como esta criatura de aquí —dijo, señalando la estatua que tenía al lado—. Así que, ¿qué me dices, visitamos a las prostitutas esta noche?

Por un instante, Edward estuvo tentado de aceptar. A lo mejor, un interludio con una cortesana de Londres era lo que necesitaba para librarse de aquella tensión, de aquella necesidad que lo consumía por dentro. Después de todo, si lo que necesitaba era estar con una mujer, en media hora una prostituta podía solventarlo.

—Una idea tentadora, Black —admitió—, pero no puedo. Ya tengo un compromiso.

—No seas aburrido. Llevo días trabajando en una nueva ópera y hace más de una semana que no estoy con una mujer.

La mano de Edward rozó el borde del fresco que había en la mesa e inclinó la cabeza para examinar más de cerca el dibujo. Cerró los ojos y olió un poco de esencia de gardenia. La preferida de ella.

—¿Tanto? —preguntó mientras volvía a incorporarse.

—¿Cuál es ese compromiso? Volturi y su familia no están en Londres, creo que pasan estos días en Hertfordshire. —Hizo una pausa y repasó todas las opciones—. Ah —sonrió—, supongo que te refieres a la encantadora Lauren.

Al oírlo, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba más de ocho meses sin visitar a su amante. Dios, ni siquiera se había acordado de ella.

—No voy a ver a Lauren —contestó él, a la vez que pensaba que quizá debiera considerar hacerlo. Tal vez así lograra recuperar un poco de paz—. Voy a cenar con los miembros del Club de Anticuarios, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar sobre el museo. ¿Te apetecería venir? Estoy convencido de que nunca han conocido a nadie como tú. Si prometes no hacer nada deshonroso, como por ejemplo, recitar versos obscenos, te dejo que me acompañes.

A Jacob se le pusieron los pelos de punta sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Sentarme a beber oporto rodeado de viejos arqueólogos y tratando de comportarme? No, gracias. Creo que prefiero que me azoten en la plaza pública o beber limonada con las debutantes en Almack's.

—No puedes. Te echaron de allí hace dos años y tienes prohibida la entrada. Lady Amelia. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí. Lady Amelia. Ya lo había olvidado.

Lady Jersey y el resto de las grandes damas que regentaban Almack's le habían prohibido la entrada a tan respetable institución cuando Jacob se había negado a casarse con lady Amelia después de haberla besado delante de todo el mundo mientras bailaban un vals. Jacob no lamentaba la perdida en absoluto.

—Si no llega a abofetearte tan rápido, la reputación de lady Amelia no se habría recuperado de ese incidente —señaló Edward—. Ese beso la habría arruinado para siempre.

—Yo le dije que me pegara. Era la única solución, todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. —Jacob se separó de la estatua y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. A cada paso que daba, el forro dorado de su abrigo brillaba tras sus botas—. Si no quieres venir conmigo a perseguir faldas, tendré que espabilarme solo. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya al teatro, Abigail Williams representa _Los rivales_. Saltaré de mi palco y me la llevaré del escenario.

—En serio, Black —le gritó Edward a su amigo—. ¿No crees que llevas demasiado lejos ese papel de artista chiflado?

—¿Quién dice que es un papel? —preguntó Jacob desde la puerta; a continuación se detuvo y le sonrió—. Yo mismo aún no lo tengo claro. Cuando decidas hacer algo divertido, llámame, Cullen.

Edward vio cómo su amigo desaparecía en la oscuridad y negó con la cabeza. Jacob era un hombre brillante, con talento, pero cada vez parecía perder más el rumbo. Desde su accidente en Hyde Park hacía tres años, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Edward dejó de pensar en Jacob y volvió a mirar el fresco. Deslizó el dedo sobre una pequeña grieta que había sido perfectamente reparada.

Él nunca querría tanto algo cuya pérdida pudiera llevarlo a la locura. Nunca.

Apartó la mano de la pintura. Tan pronto como se fuera de Londres, iría a Hertfordshire para ver a Jane. Había llegado el momento de hacer oficial su compromiso.

—No, no —dijo Rosalie riendo—. Te has equivocado de lado. —La cogió por los hombros y la hizo girar.

—Tienes razón —admitió Bella entre carcajadas—. Me temo que nunca aprenderé estas dichosas cuadrillas —reconoció, y volvió a bailar intentando recordar los pasos que Edward le había enseñado. La música corría a cargo de tres violinistas y no de una caja de música. Rosalie y no Edward era ahora su pareja de baile y las otras parejas ya no eran imaginarias. En esa sala había en total veintidós chicas intentando aprender los pasos de las danzas populares.

Gracias a Edward, ya no tenía miedo de tomar sus lecciones en una clase llena de gente. Ahora tenía suficiente autoestima como para poder reírse de sí misma si se equivocaba. Cuando tres semanas atrás le había confesado a Rosalie que no conocía los bailes populares y que quería aprenderlos, ella insistió en asistir cada jueves por la mañana a esas clases.

—No te desanimes, Bella —le dijo lady Denali desde una de las sillas que había junto la pared—. Bailar bien requiere práctica. Tanya y Rosalie asisten a estas clases desde que cumplieron diez años. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, querida —la animó cuando volvió a girar hacia el lado equivocado.

—Es verdad —dijo Rosalie mientras volvían a alinearse con las demás chicas para empezar un nuevo baile—. Para cuando vayas a Londres, ya lo harás bien. Bailas mejor de lo que te imaginas.

Edward le había dicho lo mismo, pero bailar con tanta gente alrededor aún le resultaba complicado, y hacía que sus carencias fueran más evidentes.

Pero no quería pensar en Edward, así que se obligó a entablar conversación.

—¿Así que os vais dentro de dos semanas? —le preguntó a Rosalie mientras giraban ejecutando un _moulinet_.

—Sí. Tengo tantas ganas… Cuando llegues ¡nos lo pasaremos tan bien juntas!

Bella quería sentir el mismo entusiasmo que Rosalie, pero no lo conseguía. Estaban bailando y ella intentaba concentrarse en contar los pasos, pero no podía dejar de añorarlo, él era su pareja de baile favorita.

Ya llevaba un mes fuera y aún no había anunciado su vuelta. A lo mejor no regresaba hasta que ella ya se hubiera ido. Por otra parte, cualquier día podían llegar noticias sobre su compromiso. Quizá nunca volviera a verlo. Tres meses atrás, la idea de irse de allí la llenaba de alegría, pero ahora sólo sentía melancolía.

Había intentado olvidar aquellos momentos entre los dos, pero no había podido. Había ocupado sus días con cantidades ingentes de trabajo, pasaba las tardes de los domingos y los jueves con la familia Denali, y Rosalie le había ayudado a escoger un nuevo vestido en la tienda de la señora Avery. Trabajaba durante todo el día, pero Edward aparecía en su mente cada vez que cogía un artefacto, cada vez que bailaba, cada vez que caminaba bajo la lluvia.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había podido seguir enfadada con él. En las doce semanas que habían pasado desde que ella le presentara su dimisión su orgullo se había recuperado del dolor infligido por la conversación oída. Y, mientras bailaban y flirteaban, había ido naciendo entre ambos una agradable camaradería. Él la había hecho sentir bella e interesante cada vez que le preguntaba por sus viajes o la tocaba. No sabía cómo, habían llegado a ser amigos. Pero tener un amigo que con un simple beso podía encender su cuerpo era algo muy peligroso. Especialmente si se trataba de un duque que iba a casarse con alguien llamado lady Jane, una mujer que sin ninguna duda estaba destinada a ser duquesa.

Edward pasó horas sentado en su carruaje, mirando desde la distancia cómo la lluvia golpeaba los muros y las ventanas de la mansión Volturi, pero fue incapaz de ordenarle a su cochero que cruzara la verja. Se quedó allí, en el camino, escuchando cómo las gotas repicaban en el techo del carruaje aquella melancólica y fría tarde de diciembre.

Pensó en Jane, en su increíble belleza, en su mercenario corazón y en su excelente preparación para cumplir con las obligaciones de una duquesa. Ella era absolutamente perfecta para el puesto, pero Jacob tenía razón, no era sensual en absoluto. Edward la había besado un par de veces y sabía que si sugiriera algo más atrevido sólo lograría que se desmayara y que le considerara un bárbaro. Pero por eso los hombres casados, igual que los solteros, tenían amantes.

Pensó brevemente en Lauren. No la había visitado ni una sola vez durante todo el tiempo que había estado en la ciudad y ni él mismo podía entender por qué. Todo su cuerpo ardía con un deseo desesperado e incontrolado.

Pensó en sus responsabilidades. Tenía que concertar un buen matrimonio para poder asegurar el futuro de su título. Tener descendencia era una de sus principales obligaciones y ya la había pospuesto demasiado tiempo.

Pensó en el poder que tendrían sus hijos si su madre era la hija de un marqués. En esa unión, ambos saldrían ganando, y estaba convencido de que Jane aceptaría encantada. Tan pronto como tuviera las esmeraldas de Cullen alrededor del cuello estaría dispuesta a pronunciar los sagrados votos. Era exactamente el tipo de esposa que necesitaba un duque, y era el tipo de mujer que nunca conquistaría su alma.

Allí sentado, viendo cómo el atardecer envolvía la mansión Volturi, sintió el peso de las obligaciones de su rango como nunca antes lo había sentido. Escuchó el repicar de las gotas contra la cubierta y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin saber por qué a alguien podía hacerle feliz caminar bajo la lluvia, aunque fuera en una cálida tarde de agosto.

Se había hecho de noche. Edward ordenó a su cochero que diera la vuelta y regresara a Londres, y ni él mismo entendió por qué lo hacía.

**No se porque pero Jacob me encanto, porfin dejo de hacer lo que tanto sabe hacer (estorbo/ pd: no me odien team's jacob) y se convirtió en un aliado , cada vez me gusta mas esta historia y espero que a ustedes también .**

**Las quiere**

**Marie McHale**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola estoy aquí con el diecinueve, les aviso que el próximo lunes se acaba la historia, pero si me pongo muy ansiosa la termino antes.**

**Este capitulo es de infarto, por eso mas bien las dejo que lo lean… pero se van a morir.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

Cuando Edward se fue, Bella se juró que no contaría los días desde su partida, y lo cumplió. No corría a mirar por la ventana de la antika cada vez que oía que se acercaba un carruaje. No le preguntó al señor Cope si sabía cuándo iba a volver. No volvió a acercarse al ala norte ni a pasear por el invernadero.

Pero nada de eso pudo evitar que lo echara de menos, que echara de menos sus peleas verbales, sus bailes a medianoche, sus negociaciones y sus besos. Ella se repetía constantemente que eso no le hacía ningún bien, ya que tanto si él volvía como si no, ella iba a marcharse, intentaba recordar una y otra vez todas las palabras desagradables que él había dicho sobre ella con la esperanza de que eso la curara de la añoranza, pero tampoco funcionó. Ese recuerdo había dejado de dolerle.

Decidida a no echarle de menos, Bella se centró en su trabajo. El almacén de la antika aún estaba lleno de piezas por restaurar; luego, pasaba dos tardes a la semana con la familia Denali, y ocupaba el resto del tiempo leyendo todo lo que encontraba sobre política inglesa, moda o nobleza. Incluso llegó a leer un libro que encontró en la librería del pueblo sobre cómo prepararse para ser una buena institutriz. Lo único que Bella evitaba con todas sus fuerzas eran las revistas de sociedad. No quería leer las especulaciones que en ellas habría sobre Edward y su futura prometida.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward, el encargado de los establos le enseñó a montar a caballo. Dada su experiencia con los camellos, sólo fueron necesarios un par de días para que se sintiera cómoda en la silla de montar, aunque seguía pensando que era un invento totalmente ridículo.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones el señor y la señora Cope se fueron a pasar las navidades a casa de su sobrino, en Wiltshire, y lady Denali invitó a Bella a Long Meadows. Ella aceptó encantada y escribió a Alice para informarle, de que se quedaría unos días más en Hampshire, Bella nunca había celebrado la Navidad en Inglaterra y tenía muchas ganas de comparar esas fiestas con los Denali. En aquellos últimos meses había cogido mucho cariño a esa familia y ellos la trataban como si fuera un miembro más.

En su primera cena de Navidad inglesa, Bella comió los platos más exóticos que había visto en su vida, aunque para sus anfitriones eran de lo más corrientes. El cochinillo asado no acabó de gustarle, pero le encantó el pudín de ciruelas.

Los Cope regresaron a Cullen Hall para despedirse de ella y le desearon lo mejor en su nueva aventura. El día cinco de enero, el señor Cox le pagó la prima de quinientas libras. Ya no había nada que la retuviera en Hampshire. Había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Lady Denali se escandalizó al enterarse de que Bella pretendía tomar la diligencia para ir a Londres e insistió en que se quedara con ellos en Long Meadows. Ellos partirían hacia Londres al cabo de unos pocos días, y podían dejarla en Chiswick sin ningún tipo de problema, así podría viajar con ellos en su carruaje. Bella aceptó la invitación. El mismo día cinco de enero, Edward volvió a casa.

Ella estaba en la antika, acabando de restaurar su última pieza, una exquisita vasija samariana. Le había llevado todo el día y gran parte de la noche recomponerla y ya era casi medianoche cuando acabó de catalogarla.

Bajo el dibujo que había hecho podía leerse:

«Vasija redonda. Grupo D: cerámica rústica, fig. 16.2. Vasija de Samada con adornos rojos y negros; Adriática, siglo segundo. Villa de Drucus Aurelius, Wychwood, Hampshire. 1831».

Bella miró fijamente el dibujo. Aquél era el último objeto de la villa romana de Edward que iba a restaurar. Tal vez le vería en Londres, tal vez algún día visitaría su museo, pero aquella vasija simbolizaba el fin de sus días en Cullen Hall, y de repente se sintió desconsolada. Le esperaba un futuro excitante y lleno de posibilidades, pero cuando pensaba en Edward todo se desvanecía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sentía por él aquella adoración estúpida del principio. Ahora se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, había respeto y amistad. También deseo, eso siempre había estado allí. Un sentimiento que hacía que ella se derritiera como mantequilla simplemente al imaginárselo sin camisa, o si se acordaba de lo fuertes que eran sus brazos cuando la abrazó, o de cómo la habían embriagado sus besos. Le dolía recordar esas sensaciones, le dolía tanto que era como si un gran peso se hubiera instalado en su alma. Su tiempo juntos había acabado. Había sido maravilloso trabajar hombro con hombro con él, bailar, ir de picnic, negociar sobre el tiempo que ella iba a quedarse. Había sido mágico y especial, y pensar en su partida era casi insoportable.

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y, bruscamente, se la secó con un pañuelo. Había jurado que nunca volvería a llorar por él, e iba cumplir esa promesa.

Bella vio que, en la chimenea, el fuego se había reducido a brasas, y empezó a notar frío. Flexionó los dedos, cansados tras un día tan duro de trabajo y resentidos por la baja temperatura de la antika. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas, tenía las manos heladas y eso alivió sus cansados párpados. Bostezó, era muy tarde, debería irse a dormir, los Denali la esperaban a primera hora y tenía que madrugar.

La puerta se abrió. Bella levantó la cabeza y una fría corriente de aire apagó las velas de su mesa de trabajo y reavivó las brasas del fuego. Las llamas alumbraron lo bastante como para que ella pudiera ver quién estaba de pie en el umbral, y luego volvieron a apagarse.

Era él. Ella distinguía perfectamente su inconfundible silueta en el marco de la puerta, sus anchos hombros parecían un muro negro contra la plateada luz de la luna.

—Te veía aquí. —Hizo una pausa y, enigmático, añadió—: Dondequiera que fuera.

Bella carraspeó nerviosa.

—Has vuelto. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No se veía capaz de formular nada más complicado. Cuando él entró en la habitación, ella se levantó y cruzó los brazos para protegerse del frío que había entrado al abrir la puerta.

Él la cerró y se apoyó en ella, su cara permanecía en la oscuridad.

—Y tú aún estás aquí —dijo él quedamente—. Pensé que ya te habrías ido. ¿Tu último día de trabajo no era el veintitrés de diciembre?

Él no había tenido ninguna intención de despedirse de ella. Bella recurrió al orgullo para controlar sus emociones.

—Mañana me voy a Long Meadows. Estaré allí dos semanas y cuando los Denali se vayan a la ciudad, me acompañarán a casa de su hermana.

Él no contestó y a medida que crecía el silencio entre ellos también lo hacia el enfado de ella.

—¿Qué, no va a tentarme para que me quede, señoría? —saltó al fin, irritada ante su indiferencia—. ¿No va a hablarme de nuestra amistad, de mis preciosos ojos? —Se le quebró la voz—. ¿No va a despedirse ni a desearme suerte, como haría con cualquier otro miembro de su servicio?

Él se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella como una sombra gris y negra.

—Dios, Bella, ¿de qué crees que estoy hecho? —preguntó mientras rodeaba la mesa y se colocaba a su espalda—. ¿Acaso crees que soy de piedra?

—¿No es eso de lo que cree que estoy hecha yo? —le atacó ella, e intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le acarició la cara y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

—No, no eres de piedra —le susurró, apretándose contra su espalda—. Yo creo que eres más bien como una trufa.

—Gracias por compararme con una seta —dijo ella, y trató de soltarse los brazos para así separarse un poco de él.

Edward le puso la mano en el otro hombro para mantenerla donde estaba, y su cálida risa le acarició el rostro.

—No el vegetal —explicó él, y le besó la mejilla—, el chocolate. Eres como una trufa de chocolate, dulce, suave y deliciosa en el interior, pero protegida por una caja de cartón. —Deslizó sus manos hasta las suyas—. Una trufa helada, me temo. Tienes las manos congeladas.

La calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo empezaba a hacerla entrar en calor. Ella prefería tener frío.

—Deja que te abrigue. —Él le soltó las manos y le dio la vuelta.

Le quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y entonces bajó la cabeza y la besó, pero se volvió.

—He intentado alejarme de ti —le dijo, dándole pequeños besos en los labios, las mejillas, la frente—. Si volvía para despedirme no iba a ser capaz de resistirme a esto. Bella, has sido como una sombra para mí durante estas seis largas semanas, te veía en todas partes. No estoy hecho de piedra. Sólo soy un hombre y, que Dios me ayude, no puedo dejar de desearte. No me tortures más. —Le acarició los labios con la lengua—. Bésame.

Ella abrió los labios bajo los suyos y cerró los ojos entregándose. Hacía tanto… Él había estado lejos tanto tiempo que ella ya había olvidado la sensación de su boca sobre la suya.

Bella lo cogió de las solapas del abrigo y lo atrajo hacia sí, como respuesta, él profundizó el beso saboreándola a conciencia. Ella le rodeó el cuello y, con los dedos, le acarició el pelo.

Él interrumpió el beso y se apartó un poco para mirarla, parecía muy resuelto.

—Di mi nombre —le ordenó, y bajó las manos hasta los nudos del delantal. Empezó a deshacerlos—. Edward.

—Deje de darme órdenes, señoría —dijo ella, y se puso de puntillas para poder besarle—. No lo estropees.

Él le quitó el delantal y lo tiró sobre la mesa que había tras ella.

Bella oyó cómo algo se caía y se rompía en mil pedazos contra el suelo, y supo sin lugar a dudas que acababa de romper la preciosa vasija. Su último día de trabajo desaprovechado. Empezó a reírse contra sus labios.

—La has roto.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó él, dejando de besarla y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de ella.

—Una vasija de Samada —suspiró ella—, del siglo segundo, de un valor incalculable.

Él se desabrochó el abrigo y la pesada prenda se deslizó hasta sus pies.

—Ya me arrepentiré de ello mañana. —Volvió a besarle el cuello—. Dilo.

Bella le acarició el torso con las manos notando sus poderosos músculos bajo la camisa y volvió a sentir la excitación de sus pasadas negociaciones.

—Y si lo hago, ¿qué me ofrece a cambio, señoría?

—¿Qué quieres?

Ella pensó en aquel fresco, en aquella pareja, en cómo el hombre acariciaba el pecho de la mujer, en sus cuerpos unidos, y decidió que había llegado el momento de ser sincera consigo misma y de reconocer lo que sentía.

—Lo mismo que tú —contestó, e intentó deshacerle el nudo de la corbata sin conseguirlo.

—Deja que lo haga yo. —Él sólo tardó un segundo en aflojarlo y la corbata cayó también al suelo. Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó la camisa.

Bella no podía dejar de mirarle, ahora ya no necesitaba el catalejo para hacerlo. Le tocó el pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente bajo sus manos. Sus músculos eran duros como la piedra pero a la vez cálidos. Él no se movía, pero ella sentía cómo la observaba mientras ella trazaba con sus dedos aquellas formas que tantas veces había dibujado. Apoyó las manos en sus abdominales y se inclinó para besarle el pecho.

Él gimió y le agarró las muñecas.

—Basta —dijo—. Ahora, dilo.

Ella no quería hacerlo. Aunque sonara extraño, le parecía que era demasiado íntimo. Era capaz de besarle el pecho desnudo pero no quería decir su nombre y recordar su anterior enamoramiento. Aquel momento de pasión era real, y también el deseo, pero no era amor. Ella le deseaba, quería vivir ese momento y no tener que imaginárselo, como había hecho cuando le espiaba con el catalejo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y, sin decir una palabra, le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho.

Edward abrió la mano y ella suspiró. Una dulce sensación la inundó por completo, era como si por su cuerpo circulara una corriente de miel caliente. Él le acarició los pechos y aquella suave excitación se transformó en una necesidad desesperada. Ella se apretó contra su mano deseando más.

No lo consiguió. Él se apartó, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, notó cómo sus manos le estaban desabrochando el vestido.

Cuando hubo soltado todos los botones, Edward deslizó el vestido por sus hombros y empezó a besarla justo por encima de la camisola.

—Mi nombre —susurró contra su piel—. Lograré que lo digas.

Ella sabía que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo el acto más íntimo que pueda haber entre un hombre y una mujer, pero ni aun entonces podía pronunciar su nombre. Negó con la cabeza y le puso las manos en las caderas para atraerlo hacia sí.

Él le acariciaba la piel desnuda de encima de los pechos y Bella gimió. Trataba de agarrarse a la mesa que tenía detrás, pues las rodillas ya no la sostenían. Él le desabrochó la camisola y dejó sus pechos totalmente al descubierto, para luego cubrirlos con sus manos.

Bella podía oír los extraños sonidos que salían de su propia garganta a cada caricia suya. Él moldeó su busto con las manos haciéndola arder de deseo, un anhelo que la impulsaba a arquearse contra él. Frotó sus caderas con las suyas y el roce aún le produjo más placer.

Esa caricia pareció encender algo en él, que le deslizó la camisola por los hombros y luego empezó a levantarle la falda hasta la cintura. Ella sintió el frío en sus piernas desnudas y cómo las manos de él ardían contra sus muslos cuando la levantó y la sentó en la mesa.

Podía sentir su erguido falo contra su rodilla mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el interior de los muslos.

—Sí, sí —susurró para evitar decir su nombre.

Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se recostó en ella; sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las caricias del hombre. El vestido, que ahora llevaba desabrochado, le apretaba incómodamente los brazos, pero no le importaba.

Él se agachó y le besó el ombligo, un beso caliente y húmedo mientras los dedos del hombre se dirigían a un sitio que ella no podía ni nombrar, cada caricia más dulce e insoportable que la anterior. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que Bella quería mejor que ella misma, y la estaba atormentando sin piedad.

—Di mi nombre —respiró contra su piel—. Dilo, Bella, dilo.

Él la acarició con el pulgar, y esa pequeña caricia desató algo en ella, la liberó de todas las restricciones y de todas las limitaciones que se había impuesto desde el día en que lo conoció. Con la fuerza con la que un río rompe una presa, un placer puro, indescriptible, la inundó, y no pudo evitar darle lo que pedía.

—Edward —suspiró—, oh, por favor, oh, sí, sí.

Él oyó cómo ella decía su nombre en medio de otros sonidos incoherentes, súplicas y gemidos que le demostraron cómo sus caricias la estaban afectando. Dios, ella era tan dulce.

Edward la acarició hasta que ella tuvo otro orgasmo y entonces se colocó entre sus piernas. Si aguantaba más iba a explotar. Nervioso, se desabrochó los pantalones y le separó un poco más las piernas.

—Bella —dijo, y movió las manos tras su espalda para sentarla en la mesa.

Ella se acercó al borde y, cuando él la sintió, húmeda y caliente contra su erección, sólo pudo pensar en que tenía que poseerla. Con un único movimiento la penetró.

Ella gritó un poco, él sabía que le había hecho daño, así que se mantuvo quieto, pero Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, las caderas con las piernas y lo introdujo más profundamente en su interior. Edward perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Le acarició los pechos, le besó la cara y no dejó de murmurarle palabras sin sentido mientras la penetraba con más fuerza hasta llegar al abismo. Cuando alcanzó el clímax cayó por ese abismo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Después, mientras estaban tumbados en la mesa, con un brazo de él bajo la cabeza de ella para que le sirviera de almohada y tapados con su abrigo para no tener frío, él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se dio cuenta de las inevitables consecuencias de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Nooooooooooooooo que ira a pasar, ese Edward esta mal de la cabeza (pero muy bien de otras partes) y bella no es muy arriesgada? Pero bueno a mi me encanto y yo sé que a ustedes también, pero si me dejan con pocos reviews mañana solo subo uno y sin adelantos al final y si no les pongo dos o tres si son muchos ¿listo?... las quiero mucho mis loquitas lectoras **

**Marie McHale **

_—Una vez más crees que todo gira a tu alrededor. Tu deber, tu buen nombre, tus herederos, tu título, tus obligaciones. Crees que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es algo sórdido, a no ser que nos casemos, claro; en ese instante tu honor quedará satisfecho. Pero sobre todo, quieres casarte porque te sientes culpable._

_Ella vio cómo el acusaba el golpe. Tomó aire y continuó._

_—Yo en cambio no me siento culpable en absoluto. No me siento arruinada. De hecho, hasta que has empezado a hablar del honor y del deber me sentía maravillosamente bien. Yo sabía lo que quería y, al igual que tú, luché por obtenerlo. Para ti quizá haya sido deshonroso, pero tu deshonor no es el mío. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… —se le rompió la voz, pero respiró hondo y continuó—… ha sido maravilloso, de verdad. Ha sido la cosa más excitante y bonita que me ha pasado nunca, y no permitiré que la conviertas en algo de lo que deba avergonzarme. No me casaré contigo porque, a pesar de esa atracción que sientes por mí, tú no me amas, ni siquiera sientes cariño por mí. No me casare con un hombre sólo por satisfacer su honor y sus remordimientos._

_—El amor no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Estamos hablando del honor y del deber._

_—Pues yo no seré el deber de ningún hombre. —Caminó hasta la columna en la que colgaba su abrigo—. Gracias por la proposición, señoría, pero no voy a casarme con usted. Es mi última palabra. Considérese liberado de cualquier deber._

_Con el abrigo sobre los hombros salió de la antika sin decir nada más_.

_**¿Edward volverá a cagarla? Parece que si**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola niñas, si créanlo soy yo otra vez este capitulo es dedicado a penny love Edward que es la que me convence de subir mas capítulos y a Camila perdomo compatriota y fiel lectora a quien había extrañado mucho en esta historia pero ha decidido volver.**

**Para Penny:**

**¡ clau tu y tu alter ego son peligrosísimas juntas, pero debo reconocer que las quiero mucho y ya dejen de convencerme las dos que a este paso subiré lo que resta de la historia en un día ¡**

**Jajajajajajajajaja**

* * *

_**Capítulo 20**_

Bella notó que él se levantaba y abrió los ojos. Empezaba a amanecer y vio que él estaba de pie junto a la mesa, dándole la espalda.

Se apoyó en un codo y miró su torso desnudo. Estaba tan cerca que podía verle perfectamente sin las gafas, tan cerca que podría tocarlo. Tenía unos hombros muy anchos, pensó ella, y unas caderas más estrechas que las suyas. Desde el primer momento que lo vio en la excavación se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que podía ser un hombre sin camisa. Pero a pesar de toda su fuerza, la había abrazado con dulzura y la había acariciado con exquisitez. Sin el calor de su cuerpo empezó a notar el frío de la habitación, pero le bastó con recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos para volver a sentirse a gusto. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Bostezando, se incorporó y apartó el abrigo de él, que aún la cubría, con intención de empezar a vestirse.

—Creía que estabas dormida —dijo él sin darse la vuelta.

—No. —Ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas desde atrás y se abrazó a su espalda. Esa mañana se sentía femenina, bonita y absurdamente feliz. Estaba contenta y todo le parecía bien. Era fantástico que tener relaciones con un hombre lograra todo eso. Era algo extraordinario.

Ella apoyó la mejilla en su espalda y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba él desde que lo había abrazado. Apartó la cabeza preocupada.

—¿Edward?

Él se separó bruscamente de ella y sólo la miró un instante antes de agacharse para recoger su camisa del suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

Edward se irguió y se puso la camisa. Entonces la miró, carraspeó y volvió a apartar la vista.

—Te he hecho daño —dijo mirando a través de la ventana—. Perdóname, no era mi intención.

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? Le había dolido, pero muy poco, y sólo durante un momento.

—Oh, no. —Bajó de la mesa y, para tranquilizarlo, Le acarició el brazo—. No fue nada. Estoy perfectamente bien, Edward. —Desvió la mirada hacia su torso y volvió a sentirse un poco tímida—. La verdad es que me siento maravillosamente bien —confesó sonriendo, y se atrevió a acariciarle el pecho. Tocó la piel caliente que aún no había cubierto con la camisa y lo miró esperando que él se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

No lo hizo. Apretó los labios y volvió a agacharse para recoger su chaqueta.

Ella lo miró durante un instante.

—Edward, por favor, no te preocupes por mí. El dolor fue insignificante.

—Me alegra oírlo.

Él acabó de vestirse sin mirarla.

Bella empezó a sentirse incómoda. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa. Primero se abrochó la camisola y luego el vestido. Los dos se vistieron en silencio. Cuando estuvieron listos, él apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros por un instante y ella se sorprendió de que la tocara. Pero volvió a apartarse y recogió su corbata, se levantó el cuello de la camisa y se hizo el nudo.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?

Él acabó de arreglarse el cuello y entonces le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas.

—Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que ha pasado —dijo él, y le soltó las manos—. No tienes que preocuparte por tu futuro.

Ella lo miró sorprendida sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Mi futuro?

Él recogió su abrigo del suelo.

—Nos casaremos tan pronto como se hayan leído las amonestaciones. Celebraremos la ceremonia aquí, en la capilla ducal, si te parece bien. Si prefieres la capilla del pueblo, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

¿Edward le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sonaba tan desapasionado que Bella no sabía si acababa de hablarle de casarse o estaba comentando el tiempo. La dulce sensación que la había inundado al despertar ya había desaparecido del todo.

Él se puso el abrigo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Hasta el día de la boda tendrás que vivir en otro sitio —dijo, mirando al aún oscuro exterior—. Enderby estará bien. No sería apropiado que estuvieras aquí. Yo se lo explicaré todo a Alice. Debido a la gran diferencia de rango que hay entre tú y yo habrá habladurías y, sintiéndolo mucho, no puedo evitarlas.

Él se calló, le seguía dando la espalda y Bella no podía distinguir bien su expresión. No entendía por qué le estaba hablando de matrimonio, pero se acordó de lo que le dijo a su hermana de que nunca se casaría por amor, y supo que, antes de poder considerar su proposición, tenía que saber una cosa. Tomó aliento y preguntó:

—¿Me propones matrimonio porque te has enamorado de mí?

Él giró la cabeza pero no la miró a la cara.

—A estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que yo, que yo, bueno, siento una fuerte, una gran pasión, sí, eso, una fuerte atracción hacia ti, y que te deseo intensamente.

—Entiendo —Bella no sabía cuál era la etiqueta para rechazar una proposición de matrimonio pero seguro que, como mínimo, había que ver la cara de la persona a la que se rechazaba. Se agachó y sacó las gafas del bolsillo del delantal, que aún estaba en el suelo. Con las gafas puestas caminó hasta él y le acarició el brazo—. El deseo es maravilloso, Edward; pero no es suficiente. No me casaré contigo.

—Ahora ya no tenemos elección. —Él no la miraba—. Yo he eliminado cualquier otra alternativa para ambos.

—Hablas como si yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver en todo esto. Fue una decisión de los dos, Edward, yo también te deseo intensamente, pero eso es todo. Sin amor, no veo ninguna razón por la que tengamos que casarnos.

Él se puso frente a ella y en su expresión no había ni un atisbo de afecto, sólo se veía la férrea determinación de salirse con la suya. Una expresión que ella conocía muy bien.

—Tienes que reconocer que no podemos hacer nada. Tenernos que casarnos. No tenemos elección.

—Yo no tengo que hacer nada. Sus obligaciones y sus normas no se aplican a mi vida, señoría —dijo ella intentando sonar tan fría como él—. Ya sé que el matrimonio es la respuesta más habitual ante situaciones como ésta, pero hay otras opciones. Nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido. Yo me iré a Londres tal como tenía previsto y…

—De eso ni hablar. Ahora mismo podrías estar embarazada de mi hijo. ¿O no lo habías pensado?

Dios santo, no se le había ni ocurrido. Inconscientemente se acarició el abdomen y sintió una emoción hasta entonces desconocida. Una mezcla de esperanza y miedo, y entendió que tenía que ser fuerte y no permitir que las circunstancias marcaran su destino o el de su posible bebé.

—No sabemos si estoy embarazada —contestó ella—. Además tú eres un buen hombre y sé que, llegado el caso, te harías cargo de nosotros. Los hijos ilegítimos de los hombres de tu rango no sufren penurias.

—Por Dios, Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Pretendes que te convierta en mi amante?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Edward lo hizo por ella.

—No puedes ser mi amante. Si eso fuera posible, claro que me ocuparía de ti. Te compraría una casa y te daría dinero, pero eso está fuera de cuestión.

—Pareces familiarizado con los pormenores de tener una amante. —La duda la consumió y le preguntó—. ¿Tienes una ahora? ¿Una amante?

—La tenía, sí —contestó él con toda la dignidad que correspondía a un duque—. Pero no la he visto desde…

—¿Ella tiene…? —A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pero se obligó a acabar la pregunta—, ¿tiene ella algún hijo que pueda…? —No pudo continuar. Se tapó la boca con las manos y se dio la vuelta.

—No. —Él respondió a la pregunta que ella no había acabado de formular—. Lauren no tiene hijos, ni míos ni de nadie. Bella, eso ahora no tiene importancia. He arruinado tu reputación y no voy a permitir que vivas con la vergüenza de tener un hijo ilegítimo. Así que, tal como te he dicho, tenemos que casarnos.

Ella se colocó al otro lado de la mesa para que ésta sirviera de barrera entre los dos y se volvió para poder mirarlo.

Él no la siguió, sino que se mantuvo donde estaba.

—Al parecer, eres la nieta de un barón. Alice me dijo que no sabes quién es, pero ya lo encontraremos. Le obligaremos a que te reconozca y obtendremos su permiso para casarnos. Una mera formalidad, dadas las circunstancias, pero necesaria al fin y al cabo. Negociaré con él los términos de tu dote y, cuando nos hayamos casado, te asignaré una generosa paga para tus gastos. Como mi esposa, tendrás siempre todo mi apoyo.

Bella empezó a sentir cómo la ira y la frustración invadían todo su cuerpo. Él estaba hablando como si ella no pintara nada allí.

—¿No es un poco exagerado que nos casemos? Reconozco que no soy una experta en estos temas, pero creo que los hombres de tu posición no se casan con mujeres como yo, sino que les pagan para que desaparezcan.

Él apartó la mesa de roble que había entre los dos con tanta fuerza que se desplazó hasta golpear contra la pared. Ella no se movió.

Dio un paso hacia ella y la silla siguió el mismo camino que la mesa. Bella continuaba sin moverse, mirándolo directamente a los ojos a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

—Acabas de insultar mi honor y el tuyo propio —dijo furioso en voz baja—. Si crees que voy a caer tan bajo como para pagarte por los servicios prestados como si fueras una cualquiera estás muy equivocada.

—Eres tú quien hace eso. No paras de hablar de arreglos y de pagas sin importarte cuáles sean mis sentimientos al respecto. Aceptar que te hicieras cargo de mi hijo es una cosa, casarme contigo otra muy distinta. Y totalmente innecesaria.

—¡Eras virgen, por todos los santos! Si crees que yo soy capaz de tomar la inocencia de una dama y luego no hacer lo correcto, es que no me conoces en absoluto.

—¿Y qué pasará con lady Jane? —atacó ella—. ¿Acaso no ibas a casarte con ella?

—Supongo que Alice te lo contó. No tiene importancia, ni siquiera me había declarado, y ahora ya no voy a hacerlo.

—No estabas enamorado de ella y aun así ibas a casarte. A mí tampoco me quieres y también estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo. ¿Tanto te da una esposa como otra? Ah, y no olvidemos añadir a la amante ocasional.

—Amor, amor —replicó él impaciente—. ¿Qué es el amor? Explícamelo si puedes. Tú me dijiste que el amor te había roto el corazón. Háblame sobre ese amor.

—¡Aquello no era amor! —gritó ella—. Era una fascinación, un sueño estúpido que sólo era posible en mi imaginación, ya que tú no sentías nada por mí. Yo ya lo sabía, pero…

—¿Qué? —La expresión de sorpresa de Edward le mostró que, sin querer, le había confesado su más profundo secreto.

Ahora ya no le importaba, lo que otra gente pensara de ella ya le daba igual.

—Sí, Edward —admitió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin avergonzarse de sus sentimientos. Al menos habían sido sinceros—. Yo sentía todo eso por ti. Que Dios me ayude, me quedé fascinada por ti, me hechizaste desde el primer día en que te vi. Estúpida de mí, pero ya ves.

Él la miraba totalmente estupefacto y, de algún modo, eso incrementó el enfado de Bella.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? Yo, entre todas las mujeres, queriendo a un duque. Yo, una mujer sin dinero, sin influencias, sin familia, o sin una que la reconozca. ¡Yo, una mujer seria, sosa, sin ningún atractivo, cuyo destino lógico era acabar siendo una solterona porque era tan atractiva como un insecto pegado a una hoja!

Vio que a él se le alteraba levemente el semblante y se animó a continuar.

—Sí, estaba fuera de la sala de música esa noche, cuando tú y tu hermana hablasteis sobre mí. Lo oí todo, cada palabra. ¿Se acuerda de la conversación, señoría?

Entonces él lo comprendió todo y en su cara se dibujó un gesto de tristeza.

—Es cierto que dije eso —murmuró él, y caminó hacia ella—, lo reconozco, pero ya me había olvidado. No tuvo importancia.

—Quizá no la tuvo para ti, pero para mí tuvo mucha. —Estaba tan enfadada que no se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era en ese momento hablar de aquella noche. Le había dolido que él se hubiera puesto a hablar de obligaciones cuando para ella lo que había pasado entre los dos había sido espontáneo y maravilloso—. Creo recordar que también dijiste que era como una máquina, una criatura sin ningún atractivo físico. «Patética» fue la palabra que utilizaste.

Él dio otro paso y la cogió por los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente, como si creyera que estaba histérica, cuando en realidad ella estaba muy tranquila.

—Escúchame, Bella —dijo—, me duele que me oyeras decir algo tan horrible y desconsiderado, pero entonces no te conocía. Quiero decir que, aunque sí te conocía, yo no sabía cómo eras de verdad. —Se interrumpió y la soltó. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo y, tras respirar hondo, volvió a intentarlo—. Es verdad que yo dije todo eso, pero lo dije porque tú intentabas pasar siempre desapercibida. Eso fue de lo único que hablamos. Alice me contó que quería ayudarte a buscar marido y me preguntó mi opinión…

—Y se la diste con pelos y señales. Le dijiste a tu hermana que buscarme marido era inútil. —Ella rió dolida—. Por lo visto no era tan inútil, puesto que tú mismo pareces tener intenciones de casarte conmigo. ¡Qué extraña es la vida!

Él dio un paso atrás y, con las manos a la espalda, era la viva imagen de un duque.

—Créeme si te digo que lamento muchísimo mis palabras. Lo que dije fue cruel y desconsiderado y me doy cuenta de que te herí profundamente. Pero te aseguro que nunca quise hacerlo. Desde ese día, tal como te decía antes, he empezado a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia ti, tan fuerte que a veces creo que me volveré loco. A lo mejor es sólo una locura pasajera, pero una locura al fin y al cabo. Te deseo tanto, yo… —Soltó el aliento tan bruscamente que toda la apariencia ducal desapareció—. Dios, después de lo que ha pasado, ¿tengo que explicártelo?

—No, creo que puedo confirmar que tu opinión sobre mí ha cambiado radicalmente. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en volver a cambiar? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará tu «locura temporal»? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver a convertirme en un insecto para ti?

—¡Yo no pienso eso de ti! —gritó él—. ¿Es que un hombre no puede cambiar de opinión? Yo he cambiado. Cuando te miro no veo un insecto, veo a…

—No hace falta que me halague, señoría —le interrumpió ella. No se sentía capaz de escuchar sus cumplidos—. No es necesario. No se me rompió el corazón cuando supe lo que pensabas de mí, sólo me dolió el orgullo. Aquello no era amor, era una fascinación, y ya me he recuperado de ella.

—Maldición, Bella, ¡deja de interrumpirme! Siento el daño que te he hecho, que al parecer ha sido mucho, pero eso no altera mis planes. Nos casaremos tan pronto como sea posible. No voy a ignorar lo que el honor y el deber me obligan a hacer.

Bella no respondió. Se agachó para recoger el delantal y se lo puso. Cuando hubo anudado todos los lazos volvió a hablar.

—Una vez más crees que todo gira a tu alrededor. Tu deber, tu buen nombre, tus herederos, tu título, tus obligaciones. Crees que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es algo sórdido, a no ser que nos casemos, claro; en ese instante tu honor quedará satisfecho. Pero sobre todo, quieres casarte porque te sientes culpable.

Ella vio cómo el acusaba el golpe. Tomó aire y continuó.

—Yo en cambio no me siento culpable en absoluto. No me siento arruinada. De hecho, hasta que has empezado a hablar del honor y del deber me sentía maravillosamente bien. Yo sabía lo que quería y, al igual que tú, luché por obtenerlo. Para ti quizá haya sido deshonroso, pero tu deshonor no es el mío. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… —se le rompió la voz, pero respiró hondo y continuó—… ha sido maravilloso, de verdad. Ha sido la cosa más excitante y bonita que me ha pasado nunca, y no permitiré que la conviertas en algo de lo que deba avergonzarme. No me casaré contigo porque, a pesar de esa atracción que sientes por mí, tú no me amas, ni siquiera sientes cariño por mí. No me casare con un hombre sólo por satisfacer su honor y sus remordimientos.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Estamos hablando del honor y del deber.

—Pues yo no seré el deber de ningún hombre. —Caminó hasta la columna en la que colgaba su abrigo—. Gracias por la proposición, señoría, pero no voy a casarme con usted. Es mi última palabra. Considérese liberado de cualquier deber.

Con el abrigo sobre los hombros salió de la antika sin decir nada más.

Edward se quedó mirando la puerta que Bella acababa de cerrar tras ella de golpe. Aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía estafado y enfadado. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Acaso pensaba que era un bruto que sólo la usaría y luego le pagaría como si fuera una prostituta? ¿Que la abandonaría como si no le importara? ¿Que la convertiría en su cortesana? Dios, eso le había dolido. Pensar que ella lo creyera capaz de hacer esas cosas le dolía muchísimo.

Aunque él también la había herido. Ella había sentido algo por él y seguro que sus duras palabras le habían hecho mucho daño. Pero había intentado explicarle que entonces no la conocía, no de verdad. Que para él sólo era una persona más que estaba a su servicio, y la trataba acorde con eso. Y sí, en ese momento su opinión de ella como mujer no era muy halagadora, pero si hubiera sabido que estaba fuera de la sala escuchando no lo habría dicho.

«Un insecto.» Era verdad que había dicho eso, pero ahora ya no la veía así. ¿Es que no podía darse cuenta? Ella ya no era esa discreta empleada que hacía todo lo que él le pedía, que lo escuchaba como si fuera un dios, que llevaba a cabo su más mínimo deseo sin rechistar.

Había cambiado delante de sus ojos. Se había convertido en la mujer más atractiva y deseable que él nunca hubiese conocido. Incluso ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que acababan de hacer, seguía deseándola con todas sus fuerzas, incluso ahora, cuando las cosas que más valoraba en este mundo, el futuro de su título, su nombre, su posible hijo ilegítimo, estaban en peligro, incluso ahora, seguía deseándola.

Sí, ella se había convertido en su obsesión. Era una mujer brillante y apasionada a la que había herido profundamente.

Ésas no eran las mejores circunstancias en las que un hombre podía declararse y seguramente lo único que había logrado había sido herirla de nuevo. Hablar de obligaciones y pagas no era muy romántico, y que apareciera su amante en la conversación tampoco había ayudado. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que hacía mucho que no había visto a Lauren, y que le había mandado una carta dando por finalizada su relación.

Había sido presuntuoso de su parte pensar que ella diría que sí sin más, pero maldita sea, él era un duque. Sólo los duques reales, los príncipes y el rey estaban por encima de él. No era tan raro que, dadas las circunstancias, él hubiese dado por hecho que ella aceptaría su proposición.

Edward se acercó a la mesa que había quedado arrinconada contra la pared. Cogió su abrigo, se lo puso y salió de la antika.

El sol apuntaba por el horizonte y Edward se detuvo para deleitarse con ese despliegue de colores rojizos. Era el día de la Epifanía. Muy apropiado, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Casarse con Bella era lo correcto, lo que dictaba el honor. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar un modo de convencerla. Edward tenía el presentimiento de que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

**Edward es un sopenco, me da mucha rabia que se de su aires de " soy el puto amo" **

**Recompénsenme por este capi … las quiero**

**Marie McHale**

—_¿Qué te ha dado, Bella? —preguntó—. ¿Te olvidaste un libro en Hampshire?_

—_Rosalie —la riñó su madre—. No es asunto nuestro._

_Bella apenas tenía una docena de libros, los había vendido casi todos tras la muerte de su padre. Y los apreciaba tanto que estaba segura de no haberse olvidado ninguno. Deshizo el lazo y desenvolvió el paquete; cuando vio la cubierta se confirmaron todas sus sospechas._

—_No es mío —dijo preocupada—, nunca lo había visto._

_Miró el nombre estampado en letras doradas._

—_Le langage des fleurs, leyó en voz alta, y notó cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón—, de Charlotte de la Tour._

_Observó el dibujo de la flor de lis que había bajo el título y entonces leyó la dedicatoria que él le había escrito._

_Señorita Swan:_

_Es sabido en el mundo entero que el inglés es una de las peores lenguas en las que uno puede expresar sus sentimientos. Ciertamente, a mi me ha fallado, así que me he visto obligado a recurrir a otro lenguaje para hablar con usted, y por eso le doy este libro. En caso de que desease responderme, ¿puedo sugerirle DeCharteres? Son los mejores floristas de la ciudad._

_Su servidor,_

_Cullen_


	21. Chapter 21

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly , XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27,Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre ,CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, Marianne-Kuran, Seml, isabel20, gene, EmilyNight.206, Mariana, Lorena, Lily Snape Cullen malfoy, nitzuki, Andie-CullenSmythe, Atma Girasol, Jeka Cullen, Camila perdomo, renesme carli, Kamy-Magic, Robsten Bitch, daganegra.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, aletertas y favoritos.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**_

Bella se fue de Cullen Hall apenas veinte minutos después de dejar a Edward en la antika. Él no intentó verla antes de que se marchara, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar unos días antes de seguirla a Chiswick. Así los dos tendrían tiempo para pensar en su situación y podrían resolverla con más calma. Él sabía que no había sido muy romántico el modo en que se había declarado. Si quería convencer a Bella, tendría que mejorar en ese aspecto. Seguro que en Enderby sería fácil hablar con ella a solas, pero cuando llegó allí, su hermana le cambió todos los planes.

Encontró a Alice haciendo las maletas, rodeada de un montón de baúles abiertos y camareras revoloteando por la habitación.

—¿Que se ha ido? —le preguntó a su hermana—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

Alice negó con la cabeza sin dirigirse a él.

—No, no, Celeste, el vestido verde de seda no, quiero el verde de lana.

Entonces se volvió y centró toda su atención en su hermano, al que le indicó que se sentara.

—Nuestra querida Bella se ha ido a Londres. Dadas las circunstancias, lady Denali ha sido tan amable de invitarla y de aceptar presentarla en sociedad.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y se sentó en una silla sin preocuparse de los vestidos que aplastó al hacerlo.

—¿Qué circunstancias? —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Tú no vas a la ciudad?

—No, voy a Northumberland. Withlock ha tenido una especie de accidente y debo ir de inmediato a Withlock Park. Anoche recibí una carta del doctor Chancellor.

—¿Qué tipo de accidente?

—Le han disparado.

—¿Un accidente de caza?

—No. —Alice se mordió el labio y apartó la vista. Al cabo de un momento volvió a mirar a Edward directamente a los ojos—. Participó en un duelo. Por una mujer.

—¡Será cretino! —Edward golpeó con fuerza la silla—. Juro que voy a matarle por esto. ¿Cuántas humillaciones más vas a tener que soportar?

Su hermana parecía dolida y él soltó violentamente el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Withlock trataba a su hermana miserablemente, y ese duelo era la gota que colmaba el vaso. A Edward no le daban ninguna pena las heridas que hubiera sufrido su cuñado.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero Withlock es el peor canalla que conozco.

—Ahora ya no importa. —Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó—. ¡Me alegró tanto ver a Bella durante unos días! Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntas, ella lamentó mucho que yo no pudiera acompañarla a Londres, después de todo. Pasará la temporada con los Denali.

Si Bella se quedaba en casa de los Denali él iba a tenerlo todo mucho más complicado. No podría estar a solas con ella y tendría que intentar convencerla a la vista de toda la sociedad. Las habladurías y los chismorreos serían ingentes.

—¡Maldita sea!

Él se dio cuenta de lo sorprendida que lo miraba su hermana.

—Pareces muy disgustado por estas noticias, Edward. ¿Qué te pasa? Tú ya sabías que iba a irse a la ciudad. —Alice empezó a sonreír—. ¿Acaso esperabas convencerla para que volviera a reparar mosaicos y vasijas contigo?

Edward la miró amenazante.

—¿Compartiste confidencias con la señorita Swan?

—¿Confidencias? No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Qué confidencias debería haber compartido ella conmigo? ¿Ha pasado algo?

A la gran mayoría de mujeres les habría faltado tiempo para presumir de que un duque se les había declarado, especialmente frente a la hermana de éste, pero era evidente que Bella no le había dicho nada a Alice. Al ser él mismo un hombre muy reservado, le agradó el comportamiento discreto de ella, pero Alice tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano, así que lo mejor sería que se lo dijera él mismo. Antes de que lo leyera en una nota de sociedad.

—¿Que le pediste a Bella que se casara contigo? —Una enorme sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, y se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentada para darle un beso en cada mejilla—. ¡Es maravilloso!

—No, no tanto —contestó él mientras Alice volvía a sentarse—. Me ha rechazado.

—¿En serio? No puedo entender por qué, ella está… —Alice se calló lo que iba a decir y, suspicaz, miró a su hermano—. Tú no se lo pediste, ¿a que no? Seguro que simplemente se lo comunicaste. No lo niegues. —Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella continuó—. Te conozco demasiado bien, Edward. Te debiste poner mandón y autoritario y ella te mandó a paseo. —Alice empezó a reírse de él a carcajadas—. Oh, ya sabía yo que esa mujer me gustaba.

—Me alegra que te lo estés pasando tan bien con esto, pero ¿no se supone que deberías estar a mi favor?

—No —contestó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Estoy totalmente del lado de Bella. Las mujeres debemos apoyarnos en situaciones como ésta. —No dejó que Edward contestara y continuó—: Hay una cosa que me intriga, si ella te rechazó, ¿qué haces aquí?

A él empezaba a irritarle que su hermana encontrara tan divertidas sus desventuras.

—Si crees que yo aceptaré un no por respuesta es que no me conoces en absoluto, hermanita.

—Tienes razón, pero Bella tiene todo el derecho a que la cortejes, ¿sabes? No puedes ir por el mundo ordenando a la gente que se case contigo. Una boda no es una excavación. Oh, cómo me gustaría poder quedarme para ver el espectáculo.

—Sí, seguro que sí —contestó él sin verle la gracia al asunto—. No te preocupes, seguro que las notas de sociedad te lo contarán con todo lujo de detalles. Antes de que se me olvide, tengo que preguntarte una cosa. ¿Te mencionó Bella alguna vez el nombre de su abuelo? Voy a tener que buscar al barón para poder fijar los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

—Lord Durand. Sus propiedades están en Durham, creo, pero he descubierto que él ahora está en la ciudad. Le sugerí a Bella que fuera a visitarle, pero me dijo que no quería hacerlo. Me contó que Durand se negó a reconocerla. Después de la muerte de su padre ella le envió una carta, y recibió respuesta de unos abogados diciéndole que ni era ni sería nunca la nieta del barón. Sus padres se fugaron, así que es evidente que Durand no aceptó ese matrimonio. ¿Puedes creértelo? Casi lloré cuando me lo contó. Allí estaba ella, sola en Tánger, o donde fuera, sin nada ni nadie, y ese hombre horrible le escribió para decirle que no esperara nada de él.

Edward se levantó. La ira le inundaba todo el cuerpo, pero cuando habló su voz sonó firme, serena, perfectamente controlada.

—No sé por qué —le dijo a Alice—, pero creo que Durand no se negará a reconocerla después de hablar conmigo.

—Sí —convino Alice mirándolo satisfecha—, estoy convencida de que así será. Pero Edward —añadió con tacto—, no creo que Durand sea tu mayor problema. Aún tienes que convencer a Bella de que te acepte.

Edward se juró que eso tampoco sería un problema. Abandonó Enderby y se dirigió hacia Londres. Se juró que Bella se convertiría en su duquesa, aunque, tuviera que cortejarla delante de toda la alta sociedad británica.

—¡Por todos los santos!

La exclamación hizo que Bella dejara de dibujar a Rosalie y a Tanya, que estaban posando sentadas frente a ella en uno de los salones de la casa que los Denali tenían en Londres. Se volvió y vio cómo lady Denali, que estaba sentada en una butaca a su lado, miraba la tarjeta que acababa de entregarle la doncella. Se puso la otra mano encima de su descontrolado corazón y se reclinó en su asiento.

—El duque de Cullen ha venido a hacernos una visita.

—¿Qué? —gritaron sus dos hijas a la vez.

—Bueno, no ha tardado mucho —murmuró Bella.

—¡Seguro que viene a verte a ti, Bella! —dijo Rosalie—. Nosotras llevamos viviendo toda la vida en Hampshire y nunca ha venido a visitarnos.

—Tiene que ser eso —añadió su madre golpeando la tarjeta con los dedos—. Yo apenas he hablado una docena de veces con el duque en todos estos años, y nunca nos había hecho este honor. —Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y se enderezó en la butaca—. Hazlo pasar, Mary. A un duque no se le hace esperar.

Bella se dio cuenta de que, tan pronto como la doncella abandonó la habitación, lady Denali y sus hijas comprobaron sus peinados y se arreglaron los vestidos para recibir a tan ilustre invitado. Ella no hizo nada de eso, al contrario, pensó que era una pena que ese día no llevara el pelo recogido en aquel moño que él tanto odiaba. Cuando vio que Rosalie le hacía gestos para que se quitara las gafas, ella la ignoró y se las dejó puestas.

Cuando Edward entró en la habitación, ella se levantó y le hizo una reverencia, igual que todas, luego se refugió tras su cuaderno de dibujo mientras lady Denali le presentaba a sus hijas y lo invitaba a sentarse.

Por encima del cuaderno, Bella observó las caras de Tanya y Rosalie, embobadas mirándolo, mientras Edward se sentaba a su lado. Mirar a aquellas chicas era como verse reflejada en un espejo. Seguro que ella había puesto esa misma cara el día que lo conoció. Era una mezcla de nerviosismo, vergüenza y tontería. Él estaba guapísimo, iba muy elegante y parecía el gran duque que era. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con unos pantalones de un azul más oscuro, encima, una capa con pequeñas rayas doradas, y, como siempre, una inmaculada e impecable camisa blanca. Apostaría a que las niñas Denali se preguntaban si estaban soñando.

«Seguro que está más que acostumbrado a causar este tipo de reacciones femeninas por donde quiera que vaya», pensó Bella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había apretado tan fuerte el lápiz contra el papel que había estropeado el retrato de Rosalie.

—Toca la campanilla para que nos traigan un poco de té, Tanya —ordenó lady Denali a su hija mayor, que parecía incapaz de moverse.

—No, por favor, no se preocupe por mí —dijo Edward—. No puedo quedarme mucho rato. Visité a mi hermana justo antes de que ella se fuera a Northumberland y me contó que la señorita Swan estaba con ustedes en la ciudad. Sólo deseaba presentarles mis respetos.

—Es muy amable de su parte —dijo su anfitriona, intentando no parecer sorprendida de que el duque hubiera decidido visitarlas.

—He venido a la ciudad para supervisar la apertura de mi museo, sólo faltan unas semanas para el gran evento —dijo él, mirándola—. Espero que puedan asistir.

—Por supuesto. Será todo un honor.

Bella se removió en su butaca. Deseaba que se fuera de una vez antes de que dijera que no había ido allí a charlar. Temía que dejara al descubierto sus intenciones y les pidiera a lady Denali y a sus hijas quedarse a solas con ella. Eso sería muy humillante, especialmente para él, porque si lo hacía, volvería a rechazarlo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intenciones de hacer nada de eso.

—En estos últimos meses he estado tan ocupado trabajando —dijo él— que no he tenido tiempo de cumplir con mis compromisos sociales, pero ahora que el museo está casi acabado, espero tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de la temporada. De hecho, estoy libre para aceptar cualquier invitación.

Sus palabras, expresadas con tanto énfasis, hicieron que Bella levantara la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo lady Denali picaba el anzuelo. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de interrumpir la conversación, lady Denali estaba diciendo:

—¿De verdad, señor? Yo tengo previsto celebrar una pequeña fiesta de juegos de cartas muy pronto, sólo media docena de nuestros amigos. Me temo que sea demasiado modesto para usted, pero nos encantaría contar con su presencia.

—Será todo un honor asistir —dijo él, sonriendo tan satisfecho que Bella tuvo ganas de arrojarle el lápiz.

Lady Denali estaba sorprendida, no sólo había tenido el valor de invitar al duque, sino que él había aceptado.

—Le mandaré la invitación —murmuró.

—Estaré encantado de recibirla. —Miró un momento a Bella y luego volvió a centrarse en su anfitriona—. La señorita Swan ha trabajado muy duro para que yo pudiera abrir el museo. Lamento que haya tenido tan poco tiempo para divertirse, me alegro de que ahora tenga la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad.

—Nosotras vamos a intentar que se lo pase muy bien, señor —dijo Rosalie riéndose entre dientes.

—Estamos encantados de tener a la señorita Swan con nosotros. —Lady Denali respondió y miró crítica a su hija.

—Ésta es su primera visita a la ciudad, ¿no es así, señorita Swan? —Edward centró ahora toda su atención en Bella.

—Sí —contestó ella, y dejó de fingir que estaba dibujando—. Después de tanto tiempo encerrada en el campo, me muero de ganas de entrar en sociedad.

—Ah, sus palabras me han recordado uno de los motivos de mi visita. —Él buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño paquete marrón atado con un discreto cordón beige. Se inclinó hacia ella y se lo ofreció—. Creo que esto es suyo.

Ella lo aceptó, mirándolo confundida. Por la forma y el peso del paquete vio que se trataba de un libro.

—No sabía que me hubiese olvidado un libro cuando me fui.

—Tal vez no lo hizo —contestó él, confundiéndola aún más.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio que él tenía aquella medía sonrisa que significaba que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—No lo entiendo.

Él no le dijo nada más. En vez de eso, se volvió hacia Tanya y Rosalie.

—Aún no ha empezado la temporada, pero espero que ustedes dos, señoritas, puedan acudir a algunas fiestas mientras están en la ciudad.

—Oh, sí —contestó Tanya nerviosa—. De hecho, dentro de tres días asistiremos a una fiesta en Haydon Rooms.

—Me alegra oírlo. Ahora, señoras, discúlpenme, pero debo irme. Me temo que ya les he robado demasiado tiempo.

—Ha sido un honor, señor —contestó lady Denali. Se levantó y sus hijas y Bella hicieron lo mismo—. Por favor, venga cuando quiera. Cualquier día que le apetezca.

—Le aseguro que intentaré hacerlo. Intentaré venir tantas veces como pueda, lady Denali —dijo él mientras se ponía de pie—. Dígale, por favor, a su marido que le espero en el museo cuando a él le sea conveniente. Ah, y espero ansioso recibir su invitación. No se olvide de mí, por favor.

Bella vio cómo las otras tres mujeres se derretían con sus modales, pero ella se aguantó las ganas de suspirar enfadada. Así que ése era el modo en que había pensado salirse con la suya. Iba a agasajar a sus amigos, iba a ser tan amable y tan condescendiente que los aturdiría con sus atenciones. Iba a portarse bien. Qué horror.

—Lady Denali —la saludó—, señorita Denali, señorita Rosalie, señorita Swan. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella por un instante y Bella intentó que se diera cuenta de que no le gustaba su plan, pero él ni se inmutó—. Señoras —dijo inclinando la cabeza—, ha sido un placer.

Cuando se hubo ido, nadie habló durante unos segundos. Por supuesto, Rosalie fue la primera en hacerlo.

—¿Qué te ha dado, Bella? —preguntó—. ¿Te olvidaste un libro en Hampshire?

—Rosalie —la riñó su madre—. No es asunto nuestro.

Bella apenas tenía una docena de libros, los había vendido casi todos tras la muerte de su padre. Y los apreciaba tanto que estaba segura de no haberse olvidado ninguno. Deshizo el lazo y desenvolvió el paquete; cuando vio la cubierta se confirmaron todas sus sospechas.

—No es mío —dijo preocupada—, nunca lo había visto.

Miró el nombre estampado en letras doradas.

—_Le langage des fleurs_, leyó en voz alta, y notó cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón—, de Charlotte de la Tour.

Observó el dibujo de la flor de lis que había bajo el título y entonces leyó la dedicatoria que él le había escrito.

_Señorita Swan:_

_Es sabido en el mundo entero que el inglés es una de las peores lenguas en las que uno puede expresar sus sentimientos. Ciertamente, a mi me ha fallado, así que me he visto obligado a recurrir a otro lenguaje para hablar con usted, y por eso le doy este libro. En caso de que desease responderme, ¿puedo sugerirle DeCharteres? Son los mejores floristas de la ciudad._

_Su servidor,_

_Cullen_

Bella se mordió el labio. Aquella noche en el invernadero. Él se había acordado. Notó que empezaba a perdonarle, que veía un pequeño rayo de luz entre las nubes y cerró el libro de golpe. Tenía que serenarse, no quería que él volviera a herirla.

—Si este libro no es tuyo, ¡tiene que ser un regalo! —dictaminó Rosalie—. Oh, Bella, un regalo del duque. ¡Eres tan discreta! No nos habías dicho ni una palabra.

Bella levantó la vista del libro y vio cómo las tres la estaban observando.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Ah no? —le preguntó lady Denali en voz baja, y la miró comprendiendo todo lo que pasaba. Bella tenía ganas de gritar—. Es un regalo muy romántico, ¿no te parece?

—Sí que lo es —dijo Tanya suspirando—. Recibir las atenciones de un duque. ¡Qué poético!

—¿Es romántico y poético? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Claro que sí, tonta —exclamó Tanya riendo—. ¡Es _Le_ _langage des fleurs_!

—Sí, sí, pero yo no soy tonta, ¿qué significa?

—_El lenguaje de las flores_ —le explicó su madre—. Y tú, Rosalie, sabrías traducirlo si te hubieras aplicado más en tus clases de francés. Es un libro que explica lo que simbolizan las plantas.

—Los enamorados acostumbran a mandarse mensajes secretos con ellas —dijo Tanya encantada—. Está muy de moda. ¿Así qué, Bella, estáis ya prometidos?

—¡Tanya! —le riñó lady Denali—. No tienes por qué contárnoslo, querida. No es asunto nuestro, y nosotros respetamos tu privacidad.

—No estoy prometida con él y nunca lo estaré. —Ella supo por sus caras que no la creían—. ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Nada en absoluto!

Estaba tan enfadada que se le cayó el libro y, al hacerlo, de entre sus páginas apareció un pequeño ramillete de flores envueltas en unas finas hojas de papel. Las flores se esparcieron alrededor del libro en el suelo.

—¿Lo ves, Bella? —dijo Tanya—. Ya le manda el primer mensaje.

Bella recogió las flores del suelo y vio que acababan de ser cortadas.

Debía de haberlas recogido de camino hacia allí. El pequeño ramillete estaba compuesto de flores color rosa y había una única flor de un púrpura oscuro con tonos amarillos. Las movió entre sus dedos mientras las otras mujeres se acercaban a ella para poder verlas también.

—Las de color rosa son jacintos —le dijo Tanya—, y la púrpura es una columbina.

—El jacinto rosa significa que es un juego —dijo Rosalie leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos—, y la columbina significa «Yo voy a ganar».

Tenía que reconocer que el juego de las flores era una idea ingeniosa, pero era tan propio de él proclamarse ganador antes de empezar.

—¡Esto es tan excitante! —exclamó Rosalie—. ¡El mismísimo duque de Cullen está cortejando a nuestra Bella!

—Eso es correspondencia personal de Bella —le recordó lady Denali a su hija en un tono severo—, tan privado como si fuera una carta. Deberías avergonzarte de ello. Discúlpate con Bella y devuélvele el libro ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Rosalie contrita, y le devolvió el libro—. Este asunto os pertenece sólo a ti y al duque.

—No por mucho tiempo, querida hermana —dijo Tanya—. Si de verdad el duque de Cullen está cortejando a nuestra Bella, toda la ciudad lo sabrá en unos días. Todo el mundo está especulando sobre su boda desde que llevó a limpiar las esmeraldas ducales. Oh, Bella, si aún no se ha declarado, seguro que tiene intención de hacerlo, si no no te habría regalado esto. Oh, hablarán de ti todos los periódicos, y de nosotras también.

—Me temo que eso es cierto —dijo resignada lady Denali, cuya actitud era totalmente opuesta a la de sus hijas—. Será mejor que nos preparemos para el asalto.

—¿Asalto? —preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Tanya tiene razón, querida Bella, si el duque te corteja, todos tus movimientos serán observados y comentados, al igual que los nuestros. Nos inundarán las visitas y hablarán de nosotros hasta la saciedad en las notas de sociedad.

—Qué bien —dijo Rosalie riéndose—. Ahora no nos faltarán parejas de baile. Bella, ¿crees que el duque podría presentarnos a sus amigos?

—Me avergüenzo de ti, Rosalie, de verdad —dijo lady Denali sentándose al lado de Bella y colocando afectuosamente la mano en su brazo—. Tienes que entender todo lo que esto significa, querida. Vas a ser estudiada, analizada y criticada. Tienes que estar preparada para asumir que muchas de esas notas no sean agradables. La envidia es un sentimiento horrible y aquí lo hay en abundancia. Los duques son un bien escaso, y me temo que la gente es muy avariciosa.

Bella miró el libro que tenía en su regazo. Ella no quería eso. No quería que él la cortejara, no quería que fuera romántico, porque si lo era, ella sucumbiría sin remedio. Empezaba a pensar que quizá sí sentía algo por ella y que no todo había sido un recurso para satisfacer su sentido del honor. Él no la amaba, pero por el modo en que le latía el corazón, sabía que ella sí podría volver a amarle.

—Los chismes no me preocupan lo más mínimo —dijo ella intentando endurecer su corazón—. ¡No hay nada de lo que puedan hablar! No existe ningún romance, no estamos prometidos y no voy a casarme con él. Cuanto antes lo entienda todo el mundo, mejor.

Golpeó el libro con la mano y, con un gesto airado, abandonó el salón dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas por su ataque de mal humor.

Un juego requería, como mínimo, de dos jugadores, se dijo a sí misma mientras subía por la escalera hasta su habitación. Decidió que simplemente no jugaría. No volvería a enamorarse de él. A veces, incluso un duque tenía que aceptar un no por respuesta.

* * *

**Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo .**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Marie McHale**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola mis niñas, acá les traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo del día, las dejo para que lean y disfruten.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 22**_

La predicción de lady Denali de que su casa se inundaría de visitas empezó cumplirse a la tarde siguiente. El primero en visitar a Bella fue lord Durand.

Ella no estaba de humor para recibir visitas. Junto con Rosalie acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo paseo por Montagu House, en donde no le habían dejado entrar en el museo porque no había rellenado su solicitud con suficiente antelación. El hecho de que ella fuera la hija de sir Charlie Swan, cuyos descubrimientos constituían la mayor parte de la exposición, no había impresionado suficientemente a los encargados como para romper sus estrictas normas de admisión. Así que, cuando llegó a la casa de Russell Square y se encontró con que lord Durand estaba esperándola en la salita, su humor no mejoró.

Se quedó petrificada al pie de la escalera, su mano agarrada con fuerza a la barandilla.

—¿Lord Durand? —repitió mirando confundida a Mary mientras le entregaba su abrigo y su sombrero—. ¿Por qué quiere verme?

La doncella recogió sus cosas y respondió.

—No lo sé, señorita, pero lady Denali me pidió que se lo dijera en cuanto llegara.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, lady Denali, que debió de haber oído sus voces, salió de la salita y bajó rápidamente la escalera.

—Lord Durand está aquí —le susurró a Bella—. Lleva esperándote más de media hora. —Tocó con cariño el brazo de Bella—. Me ha dicho que es tu abuelo, el padre de tu madre, y que acaba de enterarse de ello. ¿Es eso cierto, Bella?

—Sí —admitió Bella, y empezó a subir con ella la escalera—. Pero nos ignoró durante años y yo no le he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué quiere verme precisamente ahora?

—Dice que desea hablar contigo. Parece ansioso por conocerte y, para que no te sea todo tan extraño, a Sir Eleazar y a mí nos gustaría estar presentes en la reunión. El barón está de acuerdo, si a ti no te importa, claro.

—No, no, por supuesto. Supongo que no puedo negarme a verle, a pesar de que él sí se negó a verme a mí.

—¿Eso hizo? —Lady Denali se extrañó—. Hoy parece tener muchas ganas de verte. Pero en cualquier caso, no creo que fuera la decisión más acertada, querida. Él ya nos ha reconocido a Edward y a mí que sois familia.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó a la vez que lady Denali abría la puerta de la salita y entraba en ella. Bella la siguió.

La primera imagen del barón la dejó sorprendida, y se detuvo en la puerta. Bella no esperaba que fuera un hombre atractivo. Se había imaginado una especie de anciano de mandíbula desencajada y expresión maléfica. En vez de eso, se trataba de un hombre alto, elegante, con el pelo plateado y que, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo muy guapo. Esa sorpresa se incrementó al oír sus primeras palabras.

—Mi queridísima nieta —exclamó, y se acercó para cogerle las manos—. Me hace tan feliz poder verte finalmente. Ven, ven, deja que te mire. —La examinó de arriba abajo y luego la cogió del brazo para guiarla hasta el sofá que había cerca del fuego, delante de la silla en la que se había sentado lady Denali—. Tengo tantas ganas de que pasemos un agradable rato juntos.

Bella se soltó y prefirió sentarse junto a lady Denali, para así poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, el barón habló:

—Estoy tan contento por ti, querida niña. Deja que sea el primero en felicitarte.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué me felicita?

—Por tu compromiso con el duque de Cullen, por supuesto.

Bella no daba crédito.

—No sé a qué se refiere. No estoy prometida con el duque.

El barón, no pareció impresionado por sus palabras.

—Claro, claro, lo entiendo. El duque ya me ha explicado lo impetuosa que fue su proposición y que le has pedido que te corteje como te mereces antes de hacer oficial vuestro compromiso.

—¿Eso le ha dicho? —preguntó ella apretando los dientes.

—Sí, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Tienes todo el derecho a querer que te conquisten, incluso aunque él sea un duque.

—No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con él —respondió ella sin lograr distinguir si le irritaba más Edward o el barón. En esos momentos estaba igual de harta de los dos.

El barón le guiñó un ojo.

—Pocas jóvenes se atreverían a hacer esperar a un duque, pero él parece bastante encariñado contigo y ya está resignado a la idea. De todos modos, deja que te dé un consejo, querida. No le hagas esperar demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, es un duque.

Bella tenía la sensación de que iba a oír esa frase bastante a menudo.

—No voy a casarme con él —insistió ella—. No hable de un compromiso que no existe, se lo ruego.

—Es inútil que intentes mantenerlo en secreto, el propio duque me dijo que tenía intención de hacer público que te estaba cortejando. Eres mi nieta, y como caballero tengo el deber y la obligación de cuidar de ti. Te daré consejos de cómo llevar este noviazgo, aunque ahora ya sea un poco inútil, pues ya le he dado mi consentimiento al duque.

Bella empezaba a estar harta de tratar con caballeros honorables.

—Yo no quiero ser su obligación, señor.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, se atrevió a preguntarle lo único que de verdad quería saber.

—¿Por qué ocultó que mi madre se fugó con mi padre y cómo logró mantener en secreto su matrimonio?

El barón miró a Sir Eleazar y a lady Denali. Parecía enfadado por el cambio de tema e incómodo de tener que responder a esas preguntas, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Mi hija era muy joven, sólo tenía diecisiete años. No di mi aprobación al matrimonio. La gran diferencia social hacía que para ella fuera una unión muy desventajosa. Cuando se fugaron, decidí evitar a toda costa el escándalo, y dije a todo el mundo que Renne se había ido a Italia a estudiar arte.

Bella se sentía satisfecha de que él estuviera dispuesto a contarle la verdad sobre sus padres, pero era como si estuviera soltando un discurso perfectamente ensayado.

—Lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria.

—¿De verdad?

El barón se removió incómodo en su sillón, pero a Bella no le afectó en absoluto.

—¿Por qué entonces no intentó corregir su error y reconocerme cuando se lo pedí? Ya sé que mi padre era un huérfano sin familia ni influencias, pero era un hombre brillante. Era un caballero, y su hija le amaba. Usted sabía que yo era su nieta y a pesar de ello se negó a reconocerme. ¿No le avergüenza habernos tratado así?

El barón no pudo reaccionar ante aquella avalancha de acusaciones. Parecía molesto por tener que tocar ese tema en su primera visita. Pero cuando habló no lo hizo enfadado, sino que agitó las manos sorprendido.

—Bella, no es como tú dices.

—¿Ah no?

—No, no. —Volvió a mirar incómodo a Sir Eleazar y a lady Denali, pero ellos no le ofrecieron ayuda. Lady Denali cosía y Sir Eleazar atizaba el fuego. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar escuchando su conversación, y ni la tos forzada del barón logró captar su atención.

Sin ningunas ganas volvió a mirar a Bella, que mantenía un estoico silencio.

—Tu padre estaba en Durham, cerca de mi finca de Cramond. Iba a dar allí unas conferencias sobre antigüedades romanas. Mi hija asistió a esas conferencias y empezaron a encontrarse en secreto. Una semana más tarde, vinieron a verme y me comunicaron que tenían intención de casarse. No hace falta que te diga que no lo aprobé.

—¿La desheredó?

Él negó con la cabeza al instante.

—No, no. Pero estaba furioso. Tu padre era un huérfano sin familia y sin influencias. Era casi veinte años mayor que mi Renne y no tenía dinero para poder mantenerla como ella se merecía, ni tampoco a los hijos que tuvieran. Si se hubieran quedado a vivir conmigo les habría perdonado, pero él quería que tu madre le siguiera por todo el Mediterráneo. Además, estaba convencido de que con una semana no había tenido tiempo de enamorarse. Mi hija y yo discutimos. Ella y tu padre se fugaron esa misma noche, y unos días más tarde se embarcaban en Edimburgo con destino a Nápoles. Nunca volví a ver a mi hija. Mi mujer también ha muerto y no tengo más hijos. ¿Puedes llegar a entender lo amargo y traicionado que me siento?

—Usted dice que no la desheredó, pero sí lo hizo. La eliminó de su corazón y nunca contestó ninguna de sus cartas. Como tampoco contestó la mía.

Él parpadeó ante la brutalidad de sus palabras.

—Espero que algún día lo entiendas.

Bella se apoyó en su silla, sin llegar a comprender su punto de vista.

—No, no lo entiendo en absoluto. No sólo abandonó a su hija, sino que también me abandonó a mí. Le escribí pidiéndole ayuda y lo único que recibí fue una carta de sus abogados. ¿Quiere que le diga lo que decía?

Él trató de responder, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Decía, de un modo muy explícito, que yo no podía ser su nieta —continuó— y que cualquier otro intento de ponerme en contacto con usted para obtener su dinero sería inútil. Mi padre acababa de morir. Estaba en mitad del desierto de Marruecos, sin dinero, sin familia, sin nadie que me ayudara. Le escribí desde Tánger y durante dos meses esperé su respuesta intentando sobrevivir con lo poco que tenía. Todas las antigüedades que papá había descubierto en Volubilis ya las había vendido al duque de Cullen o a un museo de Roma, y el poco dinero que papá tenía para gastos ya se había esfumado.

Se daba cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa y demasiado emotiva, pero no le importaba. Quería que supiera cómo le había herido su indiferencia.

—Me vi obligada a vender los libros y el equipo de mi padre para poder comprar comida y tener un sitio donde dormir, pero esperé, tenía la esperanza de que mi abuelo, de que usted, me ayudaría. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Me abandonó y me dejó sola, sin dinero y sin protección. Suerte que el duque de Cullen quería contratar a mi padre y mandó dos pasajes para Inglaterra. Fui a Hampshire y trabaje para ganarme el sustento. Usted me pregunta si puedo entender lo que hizo y mi respuesta es no. No puedo entenderlo, y creo que me será imposible perdonarle.

—Para ser tan joven das tu opinión muy convencida —gritó él enfadado—. He venido aquí de buena fe, con la intención de arreglar lo mal que me he portado contigo.

—Sólo lo hace porque cree que voy a casarme con un duque. No hay ningún compromiso. Así que…

—Tal vez —interrumpió Sir Eleazar por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación— deberíamos hablar de este asunto a solas, lord Durand. Creo que las mujeres, y seguro que usted está de acuerdo, son criaturas demasiado emotivas y no permiten que la razón intervenga en su discurso.

Bella se sintió ultrajada, pero lady Denali le puso una mano en el brazo y, cuando ella se volvió a mirarla, lady Denali dijo:

—Tranquila.

—Tal vez tenga razón, Sir Eleazar —dijo Durand.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Vamos a mi estudio? —Señaló la puerta y los dos hombres salieron juntos dejando solas a las mujeres.

Bella se puso en pie tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta, y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Esto es humillante. Sé perfectamente que lo único que le ha impulsado a venir hoy aquí es que cree que voy a casarme con el duque. ¡Qué hombre tan horrible! ¿Y cómo se atreve el duque a ir a casa de Durand y hablarle de todo eso? Él sabe que no voy a casarme con él, cuando lo rechacé fui bastante clara al respecto.

—Bella, siéntate.

Ella vio que lady Denali la estaba observando tan seria que decidió hacerle caso y sentarse.

—Así que en verdad el duque se te declaró.

—Sí. —Temerosa de lo que lady Denali pudiera decirle, añadió—: Por favor, no me diga que fui una estúpida al rechazarle. Yo…

—No, no, Bella, yo nunca me entrometería en algo tan delicado. Tus razones tendrás para haberlo hecho. Respeto que no quieras hablar de eso, es tu elección. Yo sólo te preguntaba si era verdad que el duque te había propuesto matrimonio, porque si lo ha hecho me gustaría darte un consejo. Si tú me lo permites.

Bella la miró sorprendida y un poco intrigada. Ella tenía en mucha estima a lady Denali y no quería oírle decir que se había equivocado al rechazar a un duque.

—¿Consejo?

—Sí. —La mujer cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y guardó silencio un momento. Después empezó a hablar—. Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te tengo mucho cariño, querida. Tú has sido una excelente compañía para mis hijas, ya que siendo mayor que ellas has logrado transmitirles cierta serenidad y responsabilidad. Pero yo soy mayor que tú, y esos años me han hecho más sabia, o eso espero. Por favor, permite que te de un consejo y entiende que lo hago sólo pensando en ti y en tu felicidad.

—Por supuesto, puede darme todos los consejos que quiera. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ha abierto las puertas de su casa, ha sido mi amiga y… —se le rompió la voz y tardó un momento en poder continuar—. Lady Denali, le estoy tan agradecida. Usted me ha tratado como si fuera una más de la familia y las palabras no logran expresar…

—Tranquila, hija —dijo, dándole unos cariñosos golpecitos en la mano—. Y llámame Carmen, querida. Y tienes que saber que para mí ya eres en efecto una más de la familia —añadió sonriendo—, aunque quizá ya no te guste tanto después de que oigas lo que quiero decirte.

Bella se preparó para lo inevitable.

—Va a decirme que debería ser más lista y aceptar la proposición del duque.

—No, no, tú ya eres mayor para saber lo que hay en tu corazón y en tu cabeza. Además, ser duquesa es una enorme responsabilidad, y entiendo perfectamente tu reticencia a ocupar ese puesto. No estoy segura de que me gustara para una de mis hijas. No, mi consejo se refiere al barón.

—¿Al barón?

—Sí, Bella. A pesar de lo feliz que me hace considerarte un miembro de mi familia, eso no altera que el barón es realmente tu abuelo. Entiendo perfectamente tu orgullo, yo también tengo y comprendo que te indignen sus motivos. Sin duda, el hecho de que el duque se interese por ti ha motivado este reencuentro familiar. Sin duda, le interesa emparentar con Cullen. Y teme las críticas de la sociedad si se sabe que se negó a ayudarte en tu momento más delicado, a consecuencia de lo cual te viste forzada a trabajar. Pero a pesar de sus motivos, yo te aconsejaría que le permitieras hacer lo correcto y que te reconociera como a su nieta. Deja que actúe como un generoso y benevolente abuelo, al menos por ahora.

Bella iba a hablar, pero lady Denali le tocó el brazo y decidió callarse.

—Por tu bien, Bella —continuó lady Denali—, seré, directa y te hablaré como si fueras hija mía. Tú eres una mujer práctica, pero en este tema dejas que el orgullo te nuble el juicio. Si insistes en rechazar al duque, él tarde o temprano desistirá de su empeño, pero si permites que Durand te reconozca ahora, él no podrá dar marcha atrás aunque no llegaras a casarte con el duque. Tendrás su protección y su apoyo y no tendrás que temer nunca más por tu futuro. Antes de que llegaras, he estado hablando con él, y he llegado a la conclusión de que, si bien no es un hombre muy rico, tiene suficientes rentas de todas sus propiedades y podrá mantenerte sin problemas. Querida, tú ya sabes lo que es pasar penurias, sabes lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida. No permitas que tu orgullo te prive de tener la seguridad y la protección que tu abuelo puede brindarte. El duque, seguro que con intención de ayudarte, le ha ofrecido al barón la posibilidad de corregir todo el mal que te ha hecho. Permite que Durand alivie su conciencia y te reconozca.

Bella tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Tiene razón. Él se había negado de tal modo a reconocerme que hoy, cuando ha venido aquí y he visto tan claro que lo único que quería era ganarse el favor de Edward, he sido incapaz de razonar. Rechazar que me reconozca sería en verdad estúpido.

—¿Edward? —Lady Denali repitió el nombre con una voz tan reflexiva que Bella se sonrojó. Pero lady Denali era una mujer discreta—. Una taza de té nos iría bien a las dos, ¿no crees? —le sugirió.

Apenas acababa de llegar el té cuando los caballeros volvieron a entrar en el saloncito. Ella y lady Denali se levantaron y Sir Eleazar se acercó a Bella.

—El barón me ha confirmado su reconocimiento como nieta suya. —Le apretó cariñosamente el hombro—. Tu futuro está asegurado, querida.

Bella miró al barón y, siguiendo el consejo de lady Denali, le permitió tranquilizar su conciencia.

—Gracias —dijo educadamente—. Es usted muy amable.

—También hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre tu situación —continuó Sir Eleazar—. Lord Durand permite que te quedes con nosotros. Se da cuenta de que te has convertido en una gran amiga para Rosalie y Tanya, y cree que lady Denali será una excelente compañía para ti. Te ofrece una pequeña asignación para tus gastos de diez libras semanales y dice que puedes utilizar su nombre siempre que lo necesites.

—Eso es muy generoso por su parte, lord Durand —añadió lady Denali—. Tanto si se casa con un duque como si no, una dama necesita ropa y otras cosas por el estilo. Bella es una amiga maravillosa para mis hijas y estamos encantados de que se quede aquí con nosotros. Procuraré que haga uso de su generosidad sabiamente.

—Gracias —dijo el barón, y se dirigió hacia ella tosiendo un poco—. Bella, sólo espero que cuando entiendas la situación, puedas llegar a sentir cierto afecto por mí.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Tan pronto como Mary hubo cerrado la puerta, Rosalie y Tanya entraron corriendo en el saloncito.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaron las dos a la vez.

—El barón es el abuelo de Bella —les informó su padre.

Las dos gritaron sorprendidas y se volvieron para mirar a Bella.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué estabas trabajando para el duque si eres la nieta de un barón?

—El barón no me había reconocido —contestó Bella con amargura al recordar lo asustada que había estado en Tánger—. Ahora lo ha hecho.

—Durand permite que se quede con nosotros —le comunicó Sir Eleazar a sus hijas—, y le ha ofrecido una asignación que estoy convencido de que vais a enseñarle cómo gastar lo más rápido posible.

—Oh, sí, seguro que sí —dijo Rosalie riendo—. Vestidos nuevos, sombreros, y todo lo que pueda necesitar una mujer a la que está cortejando un duque. Primero nos ha visitado un duque, luego un barón. Seguro que cuando acabe la semana ya nos habrá visitado también un conde.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—El barón sólo está siendo generoso porque cree que voy a casarme con el duque. Ahora que mi futuro ya está asegurado, creo que es un buen día para empezar a gastar ese dinero. ¿Pueden acompañarme Tanya y Rosalie? —le preguntó a lady Denali.

—Claro que sí, querida —respondió la mujer—. ¿Adónde vais a ir?

—A DeCharteres, tengo que mandar mi respuesta al duque.

Tanya y Rosalie estaban entusiasmadas de ir con ella a la floristería para ver en persona qué flores escogía como respuesta. Pero lady Denali sólo levantó las cejas ante la noticia.

—Contestarle es muy cariñoso de tu parte, querida.

—Cuando él lo vea, Carmen, dudo que esté de acuerdo con usted.

* * *

**Me despido y estoy de afán**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Marie McHale**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola mis niñas estoy un poquito de afán pero aquí estoy, gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly , XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27,Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre ,CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, Marianne-Kuran, Seml, isabel20, gene, EmilyNight.206, Mariana, Lorena, Lily Snape Cullen malfoy, nitzuki, Andie-CullenSmythe, Atma Girasol, Jeka Cullen, Camila perdomo, renesme carli, Kamy-Magic, Robsten Bitch, daganegra, wendys81, camilitha Cullen, suspiroscullen, jane000.**

**Para Penny: Que tienes? :o espero que te mejores amiga , para que volvamos a hablar locuritas.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes son las mejores**

* * *

_**Capítulo 23**_

La mansión que Edward tenía en Londres estaba ubicada en Grosvenor Square y era una muestra más de su opulencia, él pasaba mucho tiempo en esa casa y reflejaba a la perfección su personalidad, mucho más que sus otras propiedades. Las chimeneas eran de un pálido mármol y las mullidas alfombras de colores sutiles con diseños sencillos. Había gente que la describía como demasiado sobria, aburrida y más intimidante que impactante. Para Edward eso era todo un cumplido.

Una de aquellas mullidas alfombras estaba siendo muy castigada desde que había ido a visitar a Bella en Russell Square tres días antes. No dejaba de pasearse de arriba abajo por delante de la chimenea de su estudio. Cada hora que pasaba estaba más impaciente.

Cuando visitó la casa de los Denali no tenía ninguna duda de que Bella le contestaría. Un juego en el que utilizar el lenguaje de las flores, un lenguaje por el que ella había mostrado mucho interés. Por fuerza tenía que estar intrigada, pero aún no había recibido ninguna respuesta a su desafío. A ella le gustaba jugar tanto como a él.

El primer día después de su visita a Russell Square había seguido con su rutina, seguro de que cuando llegara a casa encontraría allí su respuesta, pero no recibió nada.

Al final del segundo día, aún no tenía ninguna respuesta, y empezó a preocuparle que ella no respondiera a su desafío.

A las nueve de la noche del tercer día, su confianza y su preocupación fueron sustituidas por un profundo y oscuro sentimiento de incertidumbre. Ésa era una emoción nueva para él y no le gustaba especialmente.

Ahora, se paseaba delante del fuego, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el hecho de que ella no respondiera no significara que no tenía intención de hacerlo, y empezó a pensar en una nueva táctica. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencerla de que casarse con él era la única opción posible. Él había creído que con el juego de las flores, con su declaración previa de que iba a ganar, sería suficiente para lograr que ella contestara, pero si no lo hacía tenía que encontrar otro modo. De ninguna manera iba a abandonar.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Edward se detuvo cuando entró Quimby, su mayordomo en Londres.

—Jacob Black está aquí, señoría —le informó Quimby.

El mayordomo se apartó de la puerta para dejar paso al compositor. Jacob era una de las pocas personas que no tenían que pedir cita previa para visitar al duque. Él siempre era bien recibido.

—Cullen, he venido a suplicarte que vengas conmigo —dijo sin preliminares—. Ya no puedo soportar a ninguna otra diva petulante más.

—¿Problemas con tu nueva ópera? —preguntó Edward, pero con la cabeza en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había dicho aquella nefasta noche hablando con Alice. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencer a Bella de que ya no la veía de ese modo. Ahora veía a aquella mujer bajo la lluvia. Veía su preciosa cara que siempre intentaba esconder sus sentimientos, hasta que un día explotaba entre risas o enfadada, y ese enfado solía dirigirse a él. La veía con aquel horrible delantal mirando el fresco erótico y luego mirándolo a él con aquella mezcla de seducción e inocencia.

—No, no tengo problemas con la ópera, querido amigo, tengo problemas con su diva —le corrigió Jacob—. Elena Triandos es una excelente soprano, pero es griega, y las divas griegas son especialmente insoportables. Cuando me acuerdo de que fui yo quien insistió en darle el papel principal, me…

La voz de Jacob se perdió en la distancia mientras Edward giraba sobre sus talones y volvía a pasear por la alfombra, mordiéndose una uña y pensando.

Bella necesitaba que la cortejara, y parecía que las flores no habían sido suficiente. Ella nunca había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, y Dios sabía que lo necesitaba. El modo en que su padre la había arrastrado por todo el mundo sin poner nunca a su alcance las comodidades de la civilización le disgustaba profundamente. Bella merecía algo más aparte de los jabones perfumados, los bombones y el vestido rosa que se había comprado. Se merecía todos los lujos que la vida era capaz de ofrecer, y él podía dárselos. Se juró que, si tenía oportunidad, la colmaría de todo tipo de regalos. Lo único que necesitaba era una respuesta.

«¿Y si me manda una indiferente nota en la que educadamente me dice que me rechaza? Eso sería mucho peor que si no me mandara nada.»

Sentía cómo la duda lo estaba carcomiendo con cada minuto que pasaba sin tener noticias de ella. ¿Qué ocurriría si nada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir fuera suficiente? Negó con la cabeza. No, eso él no podía aceptarlo. No podía creerlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la respuesta adecuada, las palabras justas que decirle. No, no iba a rendirse.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterado que no puedes dejar de pasearte con esas ansias? —preguntó Jacob mirándole—. ¿Algún problema político en la Cámara? ¿Algún problema en el museo? Si es así, tiene que ser muy grave, nunca te había visto tan preocupado.

Edward miró distraído a su amigo, pero no contestó. Lo que tenía que hacer era lograr estar a solas con ella. Eso podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Cuando visitó a Durand, le contó cuáles eran sus intenciones. Estaba seguro de que a Bella no le había gustado pero se había visto obligado a hacerlo. Sabía que si la sociedad no la veía como a uno de ellos no la aceptarían, y ella sería la víctima perfecta de aquellas lenguas viperinas. Por muy discretos que fueran los Denali, no se podría mantener en secreto que la estaba cortejando. Edward temblaba sólo de pensar que pudieran decir que era una oportunista que lo único que quería era atrapar a un duque. Ya que dentro de poco todo el mundo creería que estaban prometidos, quizá pudiera estar a solas con ella. Poder besarla, tocarla, decirle lo preciosa que era por dentro y por fuera.

—¡Maldita sea, Cullen! Si das un paso más sin decirme lo que te pasa te juro que te doy una paliza.

Edward no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque en ese momento Stephens, uno de sus sirvientes, apareció en la puerta con una caja de madera en las manos.

—Es de DeCharteres, señoría —le informó el lacayo—. El señor Quimby me dijo que ya que usted había estado preguntando si había llegado algo se lo subiera enseguida.

El alivio se apoderó de todo el cuerpo de Edward. De repente sintió tal tranquilidad que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire. «Ya era hora.»

Abrió los ojos y le indicó al sirviente que entrara en la habitación y dejara la caja encima de su escritorio. Cuando salió, Edward se acercó a la mesa y la observó. No le importaba lo que le hubiera mandado, el hecho de que le hubiera mandado algo ya le daba esperanzas.

—¿DeCharteres? —Jacob se acercó al escritorio, intrigado, pero sin entender aún nada—. ¿La mejor floristería de Londres manda ahora huevos a la nobleza? ¿O quizá entre tanta paja hay escondida una delicada papaya para tu famoso invernadero?

Edward estaba demasiado ocupado sacando manojos de paja como para contestarle. Quería ver qué le había mandado. Finalmente descubrió una maceta envuelta en papel. Cuando la sacó, vio que tenía un aspecto lamentable. Sus hojas estaban secas y rotas y la tierra seca. Se dio cuenta de que el sencillo tiesto que la contenía estaba totalmente congelado y Edward empezó a reírse.

Su amigo miró la patética planta y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Un regalo de una joven dama —contestó él entre risas.

Una planta helada. No había ninguna nota, pero no hacía falta. Muy propio de Bella pensar en algo ingenioso y que diera justo en el clavo.

—Está muerta. —Jacob señaló lo que era obvio mirando el aspecto que ofrecían las negras hojas—. Y además está congelada. —Miró sorprendido a Edward—. ¿Esto es un regalo de una dama y tú lo encuentras divertido?

—Sí, mucho —contestó Edward sonriendo mientras acercaba aquella planta tan fea a la chimenea. La colocó en el centro de la mesa—. Pero lo que es más importante: es un hecho alentador. —Miró por encima del hombro a su amigo y añadió—: Ya que estás vestido para la ocasión y me has suplicado que te distraiga de tus excéntricas divas, puedes acompañarme.

—Claro, pero ¿adónde vamos?

—A Haydon Rooms.

Ahora fue el turno de reírse de Jacob.

—Estás de broma. Las Haydon Rooms son demasiado mundanas para ti, ¿no crees? Estará repleto de chicas decentes buscando posibles prometidos. ¿Qué hombre medianamente inteligente quiere conocer a una chica que piensa en el matrimonio?

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

—Vamos a ver a mi duquesa.

—Lady Jane no pondría nunca uno de sus delicados pies en un sitio como ése. Antes se muere. Y tampoco creo que ella haya sido capaz de enviarte una planta muerta. —Se interrumpió y estudió a su amigo durante un momento—. Has cambiado de idea. Has escogido a otra. Dime que sí, te lo ruego.

—Sí, así es.

—Estoy oyendo cómo cantan los ángeles, Cullen. No estarás tomándome el pelo, ¿no? De cualquier modo, estoy tan aliviado que no me importa. Así qué, ¿quién es tu nueva elección? ¿Qué tipo de futura duquesa acude a un baile en las Haydon Rooms y te manda una planta muerta? ¿No será una chica del campo?

—Más o menos, pero sería más preciso decir que es una chica de mundo.

—Me tienes intrigado.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward caminando hacia la puerta con su amigo pisándole los talones—. Estaba convencido de que así sería.

Bella pensaba que la primera vez que asistiera a un baile en Londres se pasaría el rato sentada mirando cómo la gente bailaba, pero le sorprendió ver que se equivocaba, y que le solicitaban bailes en varias ocasiones. Ninguna de sus parejas podía compararse con el hombre que le había enseñado a bailar, pero ella no podía evitar hacerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse en Londres, señorita Swan? —le preguntó sir William Laverton mientras participaban en una cuadrilla—. ¿Ha visitado ya algún museo?

—Sí, claro —respondió ella intentando concentrarse en su pareja y no en la puerta de las Haydon Rooms. Una planta helada simbolizaba el rechazo de unos avances, pero no sabía si Edward iba a aceptar su respuesta. Temía que apareciera por allí en cualquier momento.

—Siendo hija de quien es, seguro que encontrará fascinantes los museos de Londres. —Sir William continuaba hablando, y ella volvió a intentar concentrarse en lo que decía tratando de no bostezar. Su pareja era bastante agradable, pero no la motivaba en absoluto. Era el tipo de hombre que no le partiría el corazón con sólo mirarla, y que era incapaz de llegar a su alma con sólo tocarla. Debería alegrarse de ello.

La música se paró de golpe, y todo el mundo dejó de bailar. Su pareja tenía la mirada fija en algún punto por encima de su hombro y Bella se dio la vuelta. A pesar de no llevar las gafas, no las necesitó para saber quién acababa de entrar.

Todos los murmullos se fueron acallando y la habitación quedó en completo silencio. Incluso aquellos que no lo conocían podían distinguir que se trataba de un miembro de la nobleza. La gente empezó a inclinarse y a hacer reverencias delante de él como sauces meciéndose al viento.

Aunque aún no podía verlo bien, Bella, notaba que él la estaba mirando. Distinguía lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que había empezado a caminar hacia ella, pero que se había detenido de repente.

Otro hombre seguía a Edward y se paró a su lado. Un hombre vestido todo de negro a excepción de la camisa blanca. Había tal silencio que todo el mundo pudo oír lo que decía.

—En serio, Cullen —se quejó—, basta con que tú llegues para que se acabe la diversión. —Con un gesto de aburrimiento continuó—. Están todos parados. Vamos, haz eso que hacen los duques y diles que pueden continuar. Si no lo haces, no vamos a poder bailar con ninguna de las damas aquí presentes.

—Eso sería una pena —contestó Edward, y ella notó cómo él seguía mirándola—. Me he aficionado mucho a bailar últimamente.

Él dejó de mirarla un instante para saludar a la gente allí reunida.

—Pueden continuar.

La música volvió a sonar y su acompañante siguió bailando con ella.

—El duque de Cullen —dijo sir William en uno de sus encuentros—. Nuestra pequeña reunión no puede tener ningún interés para él. Me pregunto qué hace aquí.

—No me lo puedo ni imaginar —mintió ella cuando volvieron a separarse.

Bella siguió bailando con sir William, y se mantuvo todo el rato concentrada en los pasos, pero cuando la música finalizó, vio que Edward y su amigo estaban con los Denali. No podía escapar de él.

—Señorita Swan —dijo él al saludarla—, es un placer volver a verla. Permítame que le presente a este caballero. —Señaló al hombre que estaba a su lado—. Éste es Jacob Black, mi más querido y viejo amigo. Black, ella es la señorita Swan. Quizá haya oído a hablar de Jacob, señorita Swan, es uno de los mejores compositores de Inglaterra.

—Exageras mi talento, Cullen. —El hombre de negro le hizo una reverencia—. Tengo entendido que es una gran viajera, y que ha estado en un montón de lugares exóticos, señorita Swan. Sir Eleazar me ha contado sus aventuras en el desierto con su famoso padre. ¿De verdad ha montado en camello?

—Muchas veces —contestó ella evitando mirar a Edward—. Pero no hay nada exótico en ello. Un día a camello, y uno es dolorosamente consciente de todos los músculos que tiene en el cuerpo. Es tan poco romántico como que te arranquen un diente.

Todo el mundo se rió, incluso Edward, pero cuando los músicos volvieron a tocar, su expresión se volvió seria.

—Me encantaría saber más sobre camellos, señorita Swan. Si no tiene otro compromiso, ¿me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo? —dijo Edward.

—Yo no creo… —se interrumpió, consciente de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, y supo que no podía decir que no. Si le rechazaba lo ofendería públicamente ante toda aquella gente.

»Por supuesto, señor —murmuró ella mientras él le ofrecía el brazo—. Será un honor.

Bella se cogió de él y le permitió guiarla hasta la pista de baile. Sentía cómo todo el mundo los miraba mientras Edward le pasaba la mano por la cintura y levantaba la otra. Estaba segura de que tropezaría, así que miró al suelo.

—Mírame a mí, Bella. No al suelo.

Ella se decantó por un punto intermedio. Fijó la vista en su corbata e intentó no pensar en que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Pero su miedo a hacer el ridículo desapareció cuando empezaron a sonar las primeras notas del vals, pues su cuerpo se acordaba de todas las veces que habían bailado juntos, y le siguió con soltura.

—Me alegra tener finalmente la oportunidad de verte con el vestido rosa —dijo él cuando empezaron a bailar—. Me acuerdo de lo contenta que estabas el día que te lo compraste.

Sorprendida, Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Claro. —Había algo en sus ojos, algo intenso y apasionado—. Me acuerdo de todo.

Ella podía sentir cómo temblaba por dentro. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ser su pasión de hoy pero no la de mañana, miedo de lo mucho que le dolería si volvía a confiar en él y se equivocaba.

—Estás preciosa —dijo él—, el rosa te sienta muy bien.

—No hagas eso —le ordenó con la voz controlada—. No me halagues, por favor.

—Muy bien. Cambiaré de tema y te diré lo mucho que me ha gustado tu regalo. Lo he recibido hace un rato, y debo confesarte que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviado al recibir algo.

Él ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ella lo miró escéptica, ni cuando suspiró como si no le creyera.

—Te digo la verdad, has sido muy cruel teniéndome en ascuas durante tres días. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de recibir respuesta alguna.

—No era mi intención causarte tal inquietud —comentó ella—. Esa cosa tenía que estar tres días en hielo para que estuviera totalmente muerta.

Él soltó una carcajada y ella vio cómo un montón de gente se volvía a mirarles.

—Shhh —le riñó—. La gente nos está mirando.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él sonriendo—. Las palabras no pueden expresar lo feliz que me hizo recibir esa planta muerta y congelada. Es una señal de lo mucho que te importo.

—¿Feliz? —le atacó ella—. Me siento decepcionada. Esperaba que tus sentimientos tomaran otra dirección, más hacia la tragedia que hacia la alegría.

—Ni mucho menos. Quizá cuando mañana recibas mi respuesta sabrás que vivo pendiente de lograr tu atención y tus favores.

—¡Oh, para ya, Edward! No me gustas cuando te comportas así.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Todos esos cumplidos y este despliegue de sentimientos. Apesta a insinceridad, y eso no es propio de ti.

—Ya te dije que cuando doy mi opinión soy siempre honesto. No lo habría dicho si no fuera cierto. Pero no te culpo por no creerte mis cumplidos —añadió antes de que ella pudiera responder—. Después de todo, no he sido muy buen pretendiente, hablando de obligaciones, del honor y del deber cuando debería haber hablado de la pasión, del romance o de lo bonitos que son tus ojos.

—¡Calla ya! Me estás haciendo enfadar.

—¿Tú, Bella? ¿La mujer que me tiró una espátula a la cabeza? No puedo creérmelo.

—No te la tiré a propósito —le recordó—. Si lo hubiera hecho, te habría dado.

—No tengo ninguna duda.

Ella volvió a bajar la vista hasta su corbata, apretó los labios y no dijo nada más.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo, Bella?

Ella no estaba enfadada. Intentaba endurecerse frente a él, pero la dulzura de su voz la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Lo miró a los ojos, apartó la mirada y volvió a mirarle.

—Fuiste a ver al barón y le dijiste que íbamos a casarnos. ¿Cómo pudiste decir tal cosa si te rechacé claramente?

—Sí, fui a ver a Durand. Y no, no le dije que fuéramos a casarnos. Como él es tu pariente más cercano, le dije que tenía intención de casarme contigo, y le pedí permiso para cortejarte honorablemente. Eso es todo.

—Sabías desde el principio que él aceptaría encantado tu solicitud.

—Sí, claro —admitió el tratando de no sonreír—. Pero ya te confesé hace tiempo cómo aborrezco que me digan que no. Esperaba que en algún momento decidieras pasar por alto mis defectos y que aceptaras casarte conmigo.

—Yo no quiero casarme contigo, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

—Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En nuestros bailes, en nuestras conversaciones y en la primera vez que te oí reír. No puedo dejar de pensar en nosotros dos, en esa noche en la antika —dijo él con una voz entrecortada que le llegó al corazón—. Me acuerdo de cómo tu piel estaba fría al principio, de cómo sentía que se calentaba a medida que te acariciaba. Me acuerdo de lo preciosa que estabas con la luz de la luna reflejándose en ti mientras yo te acariciaba los pechos.

—Por favor. —Se estaba sonrojando delante de toda aquella gente.

—Me acuerdo de cómo repetías mi nombre una y otra vez mientras te tocaba, y de cuánto me gustó oírtelo pronunciar, me acuerdo de cómo llenaste todos mis sentidos hasta que ya no podía ni pensar.

Ella se tragó un sollozo de pena y de furia.

—Eres cruel, Edward —le susurró enfadada—. Es cruel decirme todas esas cosas cuando ambos sabemos que lo único que te importa es la determinación de salirte con la tuya.

—Ambos hicimos algo que odiamos hacer, Bella. Ambos perdimos el control. Yo acepté toda la responsabilidad porque yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no fui capaz de detenerme. ¿Y dices que yo soy cruel? Tú ni siquiera me permites reparar el daño que he hecho. Si estoy decidido es sólo porque quiero cuidar de ti. Eres tú quien está siendo cruel, Bella, al negarme eso.

El baile acabó y la música se detuvo. Mientras la acompañaba junto a los Denali, él desafió todas las miradas y le susurró directamente al oído.

—Me acuerdo de todo, y no me creo que tú lo hayas olvidado. Y si lo has hecho, haré que lo recuerdes. Juro por mi vida que lo haré.

* * *

**Que me haga recordar a mi, no importa lo que sea , yo recuerdo lo que el me pida que recuerde **

**Las quiere**

**Marie McHale**

**Belly te extraño, vuelve a dejarme tus reviews**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disfruten este capitulo porque mañana nos despedimos **

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 24**_

A pesar de sus afirmaciones, Bella no había olvidado la noche que pasaron juntos, ni a él, y no podía creer que él así lo pensara. Esos momentos estaban grabados para siempre en su mente. Los recuerdos de cómo la había besado, de cómo le había hecho el amor, la gloriosa sensación de sus manos, de su boca. El acto en sí mismo, el placer y el deseo que sintió, los recordaba a todas horas. Ella nunca podría olvidarle. Además, en las dos semanas que siguieron al baile en las Haydon Rooms él no se lo permitió.

Al día siguiente de bailar juntos, él le mandó doce ramos variados de tulipanes y romero para decirle que admiraba sus preciosos ojos y que se acordaba de la primera vez que se lo había dicho. Cada ramo iba en un hermoso jarrón de cristal con un lazo del que colgaba una pequeña horquilla de oro para el pelo. Bella tocó uno de esos bellos adornos recordando exactamente lo que él quería que recordara; el día en que la había peinado.

«El cabello de una mujer puede convertirse en una obsesión para un hombre.»

¿Se estaría él imaginando cómo quedaría su pelo encima de su almohada?

Esa noche había sido cuando él le confesó que tenía miedo del amor, y que temía enamorarse.

El regalo era tan exagerado y tan caro que lo apropiado seria devolverlo todo: flores, jarrones y horquillas del pelo. Al final, se quedó con las flores y le devolvió el resto, con una nota en la que le recordaba que no podía aceptar regalos, y mucho menos tan caros, porque si lo hacía todo el mundo pensaría que estaban prometidos, y no era así.

Unos días más tarde, doce ramos de dicanias proclamaban la pasión que sentía por ella y le recordaban su picnic, en el que ella le describió las colinas de Creta. Pero esta vez, sólo estaban atados con unos lazos de seda, no había ni jarrones ni horquillas para el pelo.

Al cabo de unos días, llegaron doce ramos más. Éstos de flores de melocotón.

«Me tienes cautivo», leyó Rosalie en el libro que sostenía entre las manos, y se acercó al ramo que Bella tenía en su habitación para poder olerlas mejor.

—También significan «estoy a tu disposición». —Con un suspiro, se apartó del ramo y se tumbó en la cama de Bella—. Yo me enamoraría de un hombre que me dijera esas cosas.

—Está diciendo tonterías —contestó Bella mientras se escurría el pelo mojado y hacía que el agua cayera encima de las flores que había sobre su mesa—. «Estoy a tu disposición» —repitió, y se cubrió el pelo con una toalla—. Como si Edward pudiera pensar algo tan ridículo.

Se dio la vuelta y al ver el nuevo ramo de flores se acordó de la noche en que negociaron sobre las gafas. Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

«No se da cuenta del poder que tiene sobre mí.»

Al recordar esa noche, la invadió de nuevo el deseo, aquella cálida sensación que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo cuando él la acariciaba.

—Pero ¿eso no te ablanda el corazón? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —preguntó Rosalie.

Bella negó con la cabeza y miró preocupada a su amiga.

—No lo dice en serio.

—¿No crees que sea sincero?

—¡No lo sé! —contestó exasperada—. No hablemos más del tema.

Rosalie no volvió a mencionar el asunto y el resto de la familia Denali guardó también un respetuoso silencio, pero cuando llegaron doce limoneros indicando la inconfundible intención que tenía el duque de casarse con ella, Sir Eleazar preguntó divertido si aquellas demostraciones de afecto seguirían así hasta Navidad. Porque si ésa era la intención del duque, ya temía que fueran a recibir doce abetos.

Además de las flores que Bella recibía, a la mansión llegaban cada día cientos de cartas e invitaciones. Tanta gente acudía de visita a Russell Square que el pequeño saloncito a menudo no podía acomodarlos a todos. Las visitas hablaban delicadamente sobre bodas o compromisos, pero nadie era nunca tan atrevido como para preguntar directamente por los rumores que circulaban sobre ella. No se había anunciado ningún compromiso, pero todo el mundo interpretaba el silencio de Bella como una señal de que quería ser discreta, y nadie creía que pudiera ser cierto que le había rechazado.

El barón los visitaba a menudo durante la semana, a veces se quedaba a charlar y otras la invitaba a dar un paseo para así poder conocerse mejor. Bella no sabía si lo hacía porque de verdad sentía cierto cariño por ella o si lo único que quería era parecer un abuelo atento. En cualquier caso, Durand estaba convencido de que, a pesar de sus negativas, Bella sería pronto la esposa de un duque.

Esa convicción se veía reforzada por las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos de Londres, ya que todos daban por hecho que ella aceptaría la proposición de Edward. El decoro le impedía desmentirlos públicamente, así que la única opción que le quedaba era esperar que se cansaran de hablar de eso.

En cualquier caso, durante la segunda semana de su inusual cortejo, las especulaciones no sólo no cesaron, sino que aumentaron considerablemente. Todo el mundo se enteró de lo de los doce limoneros y de que Edward estaba usando el libro de Charlotte de la Tour como guía. Al cabo de unos días, todas las librerías de Londres se llenaron de ejemplares, y mucha gente iba a pasear por Russell Square con la esperanza de ver llegar a casa de Sir Eleazar Denali el nuevo ramo de flores que el duque le mandaba a la señorita Swan.

Había un gran foro de discusión sobre los orígenes de Bella, que eran muy inferiores a los del duque. También se habló de la fuga de sus padres y del intento del barón de ocultarlo diciendo que su hija se había ido a estudiar a Italia. Una o dos personas se atrevieron a insinuar que sus padres no se habían casado, pero esos rumores se acallaron enseguida.

Empezaron a circular las más increíbles historias sobre su vida en África, y de cómo había llegado a trabajar para el duque, restaurando antigüedades y haciendo los dibujos para su museo.

Se comentó su belleza demasiado común, su falta de dote, y su falta de influencias. Todo con la intención de señalar lo inadecuada que era como duquesa y sugiriendo que quizá Cullen no estaba acertando en su elección.

Bella hacía todo lo posible por ignorar las cosas horribles que decían sobre ella, pero no soportaba que la observaran constantemente. No podía ir a ningún sitio sin ser estudiada y analizada. Empezaba a entender lo que Edward le había dicho respecto a lo pesada que podía ser su vida.

Pero él seguía echando leña al fuego. El día de la partida de cartas en casa de los Denali otro arreglo floral llegó a Russell Square.

—¡Es imposible! —dijo Bella mirando cómo dos hombres entraban un enorme ramo de flores con todos los colores del arco iris.

Lady Denali tuvo que despejar toda una esquina de la habitación para hacer sitio al enorme ramo que, como mínimo, medía un metro de ancho por un metro y medio de alto, y no cabía en el pequeño vestíbulo. Cuando hubieron acabado de instalarlo, los dos hombres que lo habían entregado se fueron. Rosalie y Tanya examinaron entusiasmadas las flores y Bella miró exasperada a lady Denali.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó desesperada—. No acepta un no como respuesta.

—¿Vas a rechazarle? —se sorprendió Tanya—. Oh, Bella, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

La acusación le dolió, y Rosalie debió de darse cuenta, porque salió en su defensa.

—Si no le ama no tiene por qué casarse con él.

—¿No le amas? —preguntó Tanya incrédula—. ¿Por qué no?

—Tanya, ya es suficiente —dijo lady Denali—. Los sentimientos de Bella no son asunto nuestro. Ahora, niñas, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa de lady Atherton. Son casi las tres. Dejemos a Bella en paz un ratito, Dios sabe que le conviene.

Ella miró agradecida a lady Denali mientras la mujer se llevaba a sus hijas de la sala, dejando a Bella a solas con su nuevo ramo. Lo miró durante mucho rato.

A pesar de que las docenas de flores y plantas que tenía delante hablaban de pasión, de honor, del deseo que tenía de protegerla, de cuidarla, Bella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que no había ninguna flor en todo ese enorme ramo que fuera una declaración de amor.

No importaba demasiado. El propio Edward le había dicho que lo que sentía por ella era una locura temporal, y aunque hubiera habido una rosa o un ramillete de nomeolvides escondido en algún lugar de aquel exagerado ramo, no se convencería de que él sintiera por ella algo permanente y duradero. No había ninguna flor, ningún regalo que pudiera convencer a su corazón.

Edward había sabido desde el principio que no había manera de cortejar a Bella sin alimentar los chismes. Pero no estaba preparado para la rabia que sentía cada vez que leía algo sobre ella en los periódicos. Después de su baile en las Haydon Rooms no había vuelto a visitarla a Russell Square con la esperanza de acallar así las habladurías.

Como no podía ir allí, se pasaba mucho tiempo en su club. Una noche, al cabo de una semana del famoso baile, fue a Brook's, y se encontró allí con Jacob, que ya se había bebido más de media botella de licor.

Edward aceptó la invitación de Jacob de acompañarle y se sentó. Se recostó en su silla y observó la cara cansada y los ojos enrojecidos de su amigo.

—Siempre que te veo así me alegro de no tener tu temperamento artístico —le comentó.

—Al parecer yo tampoco lo tengo. —dijo Jacob preocupado—. No soy capaz de escribir más de dos notas seguidas, de modo que he decidido sucumbir a los excesos del alcohol. —Señaló la botella—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Por lo que he oído, tú también necesitas un trago.

Edward no admitió nada. En vez de eso, se limitó a pedir un vaso y, cuando se lo trajeron, se sirvió ignorando la mirada burlona de su amigo.

—He oído que los floristas de Londres están muy ocupados.

Edward bebió en silencio.

—Tal vez debería empezar a mandar flores a las damas. Eso sería algo nuevo para mí. ¿Con qué flor le pides a una mujer que se acueste contigo?

Edward se rió quedamente.

—Te has acostado con tantas que no sé si eres capaz de acordarte de todas.

—No es verdad —corrigió Jacob—. Aún no me he acostado con la tuya, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría hacerlo.

Edward se tensó y apretó el vaso en su mano, pero no dijo nada.

Jacob se recostó en su silla y levantó las cejas buscando el enfrentamiento.

—Las notas de sociedad no dejan de decir que no es atractiva, ¿sabes? Dicen que tiene la piel demasiado tostada por el sol para lo que se lleva, que sus mejillas son demasiado redondas y que su pelo es de un color marrón de lo más común. Seguro que para ti es de color miel.

Edward no estaba de humor para aguantar las burlas de Jacob.

—¿Estás tratando de provocarme?

—Confieso que sí. Por una vez, me gustaría verte sin esa máscara de control ducal. ¿Sabes que en todos los años que hace que te conozco nunca te he visto perder el control? Ni una sola vez. Pero dejemos a un lado tu carácter por hoy y centrémonos en los encantos de la señorita Swan. —Bebió un poco más—. Dicen que no ve bien y que tiene que llevar gafas casi todo el tiempo. Todas las mujeres de Londres se preguntan cómo alguien tan insignificante puede haber conquistado tu corazón, pero yo creo que hay muchos hombres que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en esto… Mira, aquí está lo que quiero enseñarte.

Edward cogió la copia de _The Times_ que había encima de la mesa y volvió a doblarlo por las páginas de política.

—Tiene una figura sensual —continuó Jacob pese al gesto de Edward—. Me di cuenta de eso enseguida, yo siempre me fijo en las cosas importantes. A ver, los periódicos quizá tienen razón al decir que su cara es común, pero es bastante bonita si la miras en conjunto. Es una cara que no revela sus sentimientos fácilmente, ¿a que no? Te estuve observando mientras bailabas con ella, y cualquiera diría que a ella no le importas lo más mínimo. Y sus ojos. Dios, qué color tan maravilloso…

Edward golpeó la mesa con el periódico.

—No me presiones más, Black, esta noche no estoy de humor para aguantar tus satíricos comentarios.

—Lo que sí es satírico es verte a ti agonizando de mal de amores. La verdad es que observar este romance a distancia resulta bastante divertido. ¿Limoneros, Cullen? Nadie te había considerado antes un idiota. La señorita Swan parece no compartir tus sentimientos. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Frustrado? ¿Herido? ¿Enfadado con los dioses por haberte retirado su favor?

**Amo a Jacob esta jugando un papel importante en la mente de Edward.**

**Les pongo adelanto de mañana , el fin .**

**Marie McHale**

_—No, pero… —Apartó su mirada de la suya y miró alrededor, como si estuviera pensando cómo expresar lo que quería decir—. Una vez dijiste que yo era un misterio, pero eres tú el que no ha revelado nada. Desde aquella cena con los Cope yo te he contado muchas cosas sobre mí. Mi vida, mi trabajo, mi padre, mis… mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero hasta ahora tú sólo me has contado pequeñeces. No te conozco lo suficiente como para casarme contigo._

_—¿Qué querrías saber? Pregunta sin tapujos. Voy a entrevistarme para el puesto de marido._

_—¡No te estoy entrevistando para ningún puesto! Y esta conversación me está demostrando que nada de lo que te pueda preguntar se puede satisfacer con palabras. Ni con flores. Tú no me amas. Tú sólo me ofreces tu nombre porque estás seguro de que con eso basta, y porque eres tan obstinado y arrogante y…_

_—¿Y dices que no me conoces lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo?_

_Se sintió ofendida y se levantó. Le dio la espalda y atravesó la alfombra persa en dirección a la chimenea. Echó una mirada a la otra habitación y se percató de que lady Denali estaba completamente concentrada en las cartas. Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Bella, que estaba mirando el fuego. Se puso detrás de ella y le susurró al oído:_

_—Me conoces más de lo que crees, Bella. Nadie me conoce mejor que tú. Nunca nadie me conocerá mejor que tú._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola, sé que tarde un poquito ya que generalmente publico a eso de las 6:00pm y ya son casi las 10:00pm (Hora colombiana), pero es que ya saben que los domingos es el dia de hacer las tareas que no hiciste en la semana, o por lo menos eso es lo que hago yo que soy una vaga :p**

**Hoy voy a decir algunas cosishas importantes. Primero voy a explicar porque hoy solo voy a subir un capitulo, como ya saben la historia se termina con el capitulo 26 y hoy tenemos el 25 así que tengo un pequeño sueño de terminar la historia con 200 reviews, será que es mucho pedir? ñ.ñ**

**Así que el 26 lo tendrán cuando lleguemos a los 200, siiiiiiii?**

**Segundo. Me paso con una de mis adaptaciones que algunas chicas creyeron que me robaba la historia solo porque no leyeron las multiples aclaraciones que hice acerca de que la historia no me pretenecia, si no que yo solo adaptaba y me dejaron unos mensajotes diciéndome de todo aun cuando yo aclare así que no quiero que me pase lo mismo esta vez ( Gracias, pero no me gustan los insultos) y por eso este mensaje , la historia como ya lo he dicho en varias ocasiones no me pertenece ni mucho menos los personajes.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo de este fic… tan solo doce días ¿pueden creer? Fue poco tiempo pero maravilloso, mil y mil gracias, besos y abrazos para todas .**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward ( te deseo de todo corazón que te mejores), Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly ( no te preocupes, lo importante es que estes aquí, besos y abrazos.), XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27,Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre ,CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, Marianne-Kuran, Seml, isabel20, gene, EmilyNight.206, Mariana, Lorena ( Si esa bella es muy ocurrente, la próxima vez que tenga oportunidad le enviare una planta congelada a un chico, pero de seguro me mande a la …. Bueno espero que te guste este capi.), Lily Snape Cullen malfoy, nitzuki, Andie-CullenSmythe, Atma Girasol, Jeka Cullen, Camila perdomo, renesme carli, Kamy-Magic, Robsten Bitch, daganegra, wendys81, camilitha Cullen, suspiroscullen, jane000 ( De nada y gracias a ti por tus reviews, besos y abrazos.), Carolina. Cullen. Swan , Umee –chan, Stephaaanney, Harter rossette, estelioto, Cecymuse (Hola cecy ¿como estas? Espero que bien, gracias por tu review me emociono bastante, y gracias por decir que no soy agresiva aun cuando el 99.9% de las personas lo hace !felicidades, eres el 1% ¡ y espero que te guste este capitulo y cumpla con tus expectativas o las supere, bueno te dejo un beso y millones de abrazos.), assenav1980.**

**Gracias locazas, las amooo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 25**_

Tal como le había prometido a lady Denali, Edward aceptó su invitac ión a la partida de cartas, aunque sabía de antemano que eso serviría para alimentar aún más los rumores.

Quería ver a Bella. Deseaba que el hecho de comportarse correctamente no estuviera en contradicción con poderla ver en secreto, pero verla entre un grupo de personas era mejor que no verla en absoluto. Aun así, al llegar a la casa de Russell Square, obtuvo lo que había deseado encarecidamente: una oportunidad para estar con ella a solas.

La usual excitación que se producía con la llegada de un duque siguió con las pertinentes presentaciones del resto de invitados y acabó con un incómodo silencio. Lady Denali carraspeó y, dirigiéndose a su marido, sugirió:

—¿Quizá deberíamos empezar?

—Sí, sí, gran idea, Carmen —dijo Sir Eleazar al instante—. Que empiece el juego. Aunque me temo que dos de nosotros tendremos que contentarnos con jugar al _piquet_, en vez de al _whist_. El señor Jennings ha pillado un resfriado y su mujer no nos ha avisado hasta última hora de que no podrían asistir, así que nos faltan dos personas para el _whist_.

Bella se dirigió a Edward y, mientras señalaba un pasillo que llevaba a una habitación anexa, sugirió:

—¿Quizá su señoría preferiría jugar al ajedrez en vez de a cartas?

El silencio que siguió fue, más que incómodo, molesto. Por algún motivo, Bella quería una entrevista privada con él y aunque dudaba que los motivos de ella fueran los mismos que los suyos, Edward aprovechó rápidamente la ocasión.

—Me encanta el ajedrez, señorita Swan —dijo él—. Sería un honor para mí.

—Excelente —respondió Bella, y se dirigió a la habitación anexa, donde se había apartado el tablero de ajedrez para dejar sitio para la partida de cartas.

Él saludó a los otros invitados y la siguió. Cuando ella se sentó, él cogió la silla opuesta a la suya.

—Señoría —dijo sin tapujos—, tiene usted que parar. —Y se interrumpió al verle la sonrisa en la cara—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Porque mañana todo el mundo en Londres sabrá que estamos prometidos. —Señaló el tablero y continuó—. Las mujeres empiezan.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No estamos prometidos! —Ella frunció el ceño mientras adelantaba un peón dos casillas totalmente abstraída—. Y no me importa lo más mínimo lo que piense la gente.

—Delante de todos los presentes en la sala, me has invitado para estar a solas conmigo —señaló mientras adelantaba su peón—. La conclusión evidente es que estamos prometidos. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan sencillo, me las habría apañado antes para que me invitaras a jugar al ajedrez.

Bella ojeó impacientemente el pasillo y adelantó otro peón.

—Eso es ridículo. No estamos solos, y las puertas están abiertas. Lady Denali nos puede ver perfectamente desde donde está sentada.

—No importa. Nos hemos ido a otra habitación y estamos manteniendo una conversación privada. Nadie que no esté prometido puede permitirse esa libertad. —Movió su caballo y le dijo esbozando una sonrisa—: ¿Cuando te estuviste informando de las normas de etiqueta, te perdiste esta parte?

—Edward, debes parar esto. El hecho de que necesite libros de etiqueta demuestra lo pésima duquesa que sería.

—Serás una duquesa estupenda cuando le pilles el truco. Todo lo que haces lo haces bien.

—Eso no es cierto, y de todas formas no es de lo que estamos hablando. No voy a casarme contigo.

—Si quieres sigue así, pero espero que un día te des cuenta de mi tormento y sientas pena de mí. —Apuntó al tablero—. Es tu turno.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó sin importarle para nada la partida—. ¿Porque soy una locura temporal? Y cuando pase esta locura, ¿qué le seguirá? ¿Volverá Lauren a tu cama? ¿O quizá una nueva amante? Por cierto, ¿cuántas amantes has tenido ya?

—Más de una y menos de una docena.

—¿Has…? —se reprimió un instante y apartó la mirada. Edward sintió una chispa de esperanza cuando ella prosiguió—: ¿Has vuelto a ver a esa mujer?

Le importaba. Le debía de importar si había formulado esa pregunta. Él dijo la verdad.

—Sí, la vi una vez en el Row. A unos veinte metros de distancia. Ya le había enviado una carta comunicándole que nuestra relación había acabado. —Le cogió cariñosamente la barbilla con las manos, devolviendo su atención hacia él, y preguntó con gentileza—: ¿Acaso estamos jugando ahora a las Veinte Preguntas en vez de al ajedrez?

—No, pero… —Apartó su mirada de la suya y miró alrededor, como si estuviera pensando cómo expresar lo que quería decir—. Una vez dijiste que yo era un misterio, pero eres tú el que no ha revelado nada. Desde aquella cena con los Cope yo te he contado muchas cosas sobre mí. Mi vida, mi trabajo, mi padre, mis… mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero hasta ahora tú sólo me has contado pequeñeces. No te conozco lo suficiente como para casarme contigo.

—¿Qué querrías saber? Pregunta sin tapujos. Voy a entrevistarme para el puesto de marido.

—¡No te estoy entrevistando para ningún puesto! Y esta conversación me está demostrando que nada de lo que te pueda preguntar se puede satisfacer con palabras. Ni con flores. Tú no me amas. Tú sólo me ofreces tu nombre porque estás seguro de que con eso basta, y porque eres tan obstinado y arrogante y…

—¿Y dices que no me conoces lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo?

Se sintió ofendida y se levantó. Le dio la espalda y atravesó la alfombra persa en dirección a la chimenea. Echó una mirada a la otra habitación y se percató de que lady Denali estaba completamente concentrada en las cartas. Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Bella, que estaba mirando el fuego. Se puso detrás de ella y le susurró al oído:

—Me conoces más de lo que crees, Bella. Nadie me conoce mejor que tú. Nunca nadie me conocerá mejor que tú.

Ella empezó a hablar, pero él la interrumpió al instante.

—Escúchame. Llevo toda la semana intentando decirte y demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo. Sé que las palabras no son lo más adecuado para convencerte, pero no sé otra manera de hacerlo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer, Bella? —Le puso las manos en la cintura y la atrajo hacia él—. ¿Podría decírtelo con mi cuerpo?

Bella cerró los ojos, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Algo la había conmovido, suavizado. Ella levantó la mano y apretó el puño en el aire.

—No, Edward, no.

Él aprovechó su ventaja.

—Me deseas. Sólo hace unas semanas me deseaste, en la antika. —Se apartó un poco—. ¿Te has olvidado de eso?

—¡En absoluto! —contestó ella con un susurro apasionado—. Tampoco he olvidado que no soy yo con quien te querías casar.

—Pero yo nunca la deseé a ella de la manera que te deseo a ti. —Sonó muy torpe, pero era la verdad y estaba desesperado—. Eres tú quien ya no me quiere.

Ella negó con la cabeza con los ojos todavía cerrados y los labios apretados, mientras emitía un leve sonido de disentimiento.

—Dices que no —continuó—, pero te niegas muchos de los placeres de la vida. ¿Por qué, si yo te los puedo dar todos?

Un ligero gemido se le escapó cuando las manos de él subieron desde sus costillas hasta los pechos.

—Yo te deseo —admitió con un susurro—. No es eso. Nunca ha sido eso. Yo siempre…

—Demuestra lo que dices entonces. —Miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta y la besó en la oreja—. Si me deseas, pasa el resto de la noche conmigo. Podemos ir a mi casa. Todos los invitados que están aquí se habrán ido a medianoche y a la una y media estarán durmiendo. Lleva algo para cubrir tu rostro. Te esperaré en el pasaje con mi carruaje y estarás de vuelta antes del amanecer. Ven.

—No lo haré.

—Te esperaré igualmente. —La besó en la mejilla—. ¿Lo ves, Bella? El honor no es mi única motivación, porque en este momento me siento bastante deshonrado. Te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado algo en toda mi vida.

No creyó que ella se presentase. Las tres horas que siguieron a su ilícita proposición fueron insoportables para ambos, simulando que estaban jugando al ajedrez, y aparentando disfrutar de la cena, del madeira y de la charla a lado y lado de la mesa. Al acabar la fiesta, pensó que seguramente ella habría cambiado de opinión.

Pero no. Unos minutos después de que el reloj de la iglesia marcara la una y media, vio una figura abrigada y con capucha salir de los establos hacia el pasaje en el que se encontraba su carruaje. Él abrió la puerta y ella subió de un salto. Al quitarse la capucha apenas había luz para poderle ver la cara, pero era suficiente.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

Aquello era suficiente. Ya tendría tiempo después de comprender los motivos que la habían llevado a cambiar de opinión. Pero en aquel momento, no le importaban en absoluto. Cerró la cortinilla, golpeó el techo con su bastón y el carruaje se puso en marcha.

Con la última cortinilla bajada, estaba tan oscuro dentro del carruaje que no podía ver nada de ella. Con el sonido del vehículo no podía ni oír su respiración. Ella no hablaba. Sólo la esencia de gardenia le decía que ella seguía allí.

Esa noche en la antika, la vio sólo a la pálida luz de la luna. Esta vez, en cambio, encendería todas las velas que encontrara. Esta vez la iba a ver mientras le hacía el amor. Miraría las curvas perfectas de sus pechos y caderas, miraría sus largas piernas, la expresión de su cara cuando llegara al clímax.

Edward se puso cómodo, concentrándose en el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje, en controlar la excitación y la ansiedad de su cuerpo. El trayecto hacia Grosvenor Square parecía interminable.

La condujo a través de los establos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, porque siempre había carruajes entrando y saliendo de la plaza a esta hora, llevando a gente a casa después de fiestas como la de ellos de aquella misma noche. Y a pesar de que el cabello de Bella estaba oculto bajo la capucha, no quería arriesgarse a que nadie la reconociera.

Cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó arriba por la escalera trasera, a través de las oscuras habitaciones y pasillos que conducían a su habitación. Fue al vestidor, despertó a Richardson y le dijo que avisara a un sirviente para que encendiera el fuego, y le comunicó que ya no precisaría sus servicios hasta la mañana siguiente. Su mayordomo salió echando sólo un ligero vistazo a la mujer encapuchada que estaba al lado de la cama y de espaldas a él. Cuando el sirviente apareció, Edward le ordenó que encendiera todas las velas de la habitación, así como el fuego de la chimenea. Cuando el lacayo se fue, cerró la puerta con llave. Por fin, pensó, tomando aire a fondo y soltándolo despacio. Finalmente estaban solos.

Edward se volvió. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Se quitó la capucha, y él la miró bañada por la tenue luz de las velas. Se acordó de la primera vez que la había visto. Tenía casi el mismo aspecto entonces que ahora. Sin sombrero de paja, pero con la misma cara solemne y de buhito, y con un abrigo. Aunque esta vez no era uno manchado de polvo que ocultara su cuerpo. La luz se reflejaba en sus gafas doradas y no le dejaba verle los ojos. Ella era más o menos la misma en todos los aspectos superficiales, pero ahora supo que era muy diferente en otros aspectos más difíciles de definir.

Esa noche, él quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía cuando la miraba, no sólo lo que veía. Tal como le había dicho, si las palabras y las flores no eran suficientes, usaría su cuerpo. Sólo esperaba poderse comportar. Una gran excitación atravesaba todo su cuerpo anárquicamente, pero las siguientes horas no eran para él. Eran para ella.

Se puso delante de Bella. Le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita de al lado de la cama. Le apartó el abrigo de los hombros. Ahora no llevaba un simple vestido beige de algodón, sino el vestido de seda azul oscuro que había llevado en la fiesta. Resiguió su clavícula con la yema de los dedos, le acarició la mejilla y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras acercaba su boca a la suya.

—Bella —fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de besarla.

Bajo él, sus labios se separaron al instante, dulce y suavemente, con un ligero sabor a madeira. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, los de él abiertos, porque quería ver cualquier pizca de sentimiento que pudiera arrancarle con sus manos y su boca. Él deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos de ella; por suerte, no se había convertido en una víctima de la moda del momento, que llevaba a muchas mujeres a ponerse lazos y flores de seda en el pelo. Sin horquillas, sólo peinetas que, a medida que él se las quitaba, dejaban caer su espesa cabellera por la espalda. Las peinetas fueron cayendo al suelo, mientras paseaba las manos por su sedoso cabello. La besó profundamente, saboreando la dulzura de su boca.

Ella emitió un pequeño y ahogado sonido de deseo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretando el cuerpo cada vez más contra el suyo y encendiendo las ganas que tenía él de estar en su interior. Esa necesidad que él estaba intentando mantener a raya.

Para ganar tiempo, apartó los labios de los de ella y empezó a besarle los hombros hasta llegar al filo del vestido azul pálido y siguió otra vez de vuelta. Sus manos dejaron el pelo y se deslizaron hasta sus caderas. La quería totalmente desnuda, pero se forzaba a sí mismo a contener sus movimientos hasta que el cuerpo de ella estuviera preparado para el siguiente paso.

Cuando ella empezó a temblar en sus brazos y a emitir pequeños gemidos contra su camisa, supo que estaba lista. Subió las manos que tenía en su cintura y le acarició la espalda. Se separó un poco para verle la cara cuando le apartó el pelo y se lo colocó encima de un hombro para poder desabrocharle el vestido.

Ella, con los ojos cerrados, separó los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero a medida que él le deslizaba el vestido por los hombros abrió los ojos y él notó cómo temblaba un poco, aún tímida, pero él siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Este tipo de cosas suele hacerse con tantas velas encendidas?

—Oh, sí. Definitivamente sí. —Él seguía deslizándole el vestido por los hombros, pero cuando le liberó los brazos y la prenda estaba ya casi a la altura de su cintura y él podía ver su ropa interior, ella se apretó contra su torso para detenerlo.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos apagarlas.

—¿Por qué? —Él agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello—. Quiero verte. ¿Tú no quieres verme a mí?

—Yo no puedo ver nada —susurró ella—. Me has quitado las gafas. Otra vez.

Él se rió, y el suave aire acarició el cuello de ella, que durante unos instantes no se movió.

—Bella —dijo él finalmente—, yo quiero verte desnuda en mi cama. Quiero ver tu pelo sobre mi almohada. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te toco, porque para mí tú eres preciosa, y porque necesito desesperadamente saber qué sientes cuando te acaricio. —Hizo una pausa preguntándose si estaba diciendo tonterías—. Pero si tú estás más cómoda a oscuras, si prefieres que apague las velas, lo haré.

Ella no contestó. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio y acarició las solapas de la chaqueta de él. Después de un momento, ella empezó a quitársela por los hombros.

—No —dijo—, déjalas encendidas.

Edward se estuvo quieto un momento y dejó que ella lo desnudara. Dejó que ella le desabrochara la camisa y se la quitara. Esperó, obligándose a permanecer inmóvil mientras Bella le acariciaba el pecho desnudo con las manos y le besaba la piel. Esperó temblando de placer mientras ella estaba llevando su control al límite. Cuando notó la punta de su lengua en el pezón la detuvo.

—¡Dios, Bella, basta! —gimió, y sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de ella. La apartó suavemente un instante para recuperar la respiración—. Creo que te gusta atormentarme.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró sonriendo.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—No tengo ninguna duda. —Puso la mano en sus hombros desnudos y tocó el borde de su ropa interior—, ¿Lazos en la camisola? —elijo él tratando de recuperar algo de control, ya que el deseo que sentía empezaba a desbordarlo—. Bella, estoy sorprendido de esta extravagancia.

—La señora Avery me dijo que cualquier camisola tiene que tener un lazo, aunque si no puede verlo nadie no le veo la gracia.

—Yo sí —dijo él fervientemente mientras desabrochaba la delicada pieza—. Lo único que te pido es que nunca te pongas un corsé.

—Pero así mantendría mi postura perfecta cuando caminara, ¿no? Creo que fue precisamente usted, señor duque, quien me aconsejó que me pusiera uno.

—He cambiado de opinión. Los cierres de los corsés son demasiado difíciles de desabrochar. —Él deshizo finalmente los lazos de la camisola y bajó la prenda por sus hombros dejando sus pechos totalmente desnudos. Eran sensuales, del color de la crema y rosados a la luz de las velas. Se le hizo la boca agua.

Se los cogió con las manos, levantó la vista y vio cómo el deseo se reflejaba en la cara de Bella, y cuando cerró los ojos y se recostó en la pared que había tras ella, pensó que era lo más bonito que había visto en toda su vida. Le apretó suavemente los pezones y los pequeños suspiros de placer que ella emitía lograron que él perdiera por completo el control.

Reticente, apartó las manos de sus pechos y las colocó sobre la ropa que se había amontonado en su cintura, Deslizó el vestido y la camisola por las piernas y se arrodilló frente a ella con la vista fija en la alfombra para mantener a raya su lujuria.

Cuando todas las prendas de ropa llegaron al suelo, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Ella se apoyó en el hombro de él mientras se apartaba de ellas.

Edward le quitó entonces los zapatos y los dejó a un lado, mientras sus manos empezaban a subir desde los tobillos hasta sus rodillas. Le acarició la parte de atrás y notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Le desabrochó la ropa interior y la deslizó hasta el suelo junto con las medias.

Sólo cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, Edward se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. Pero lo hizo despacio, se deleitó en sus preciosas piernas, en lo largas y perfectas que eran, y pensó que ningún hombre podría imaginar unas piernas como aquéllas.

—Dios, Bella, yo…

No pudo continuar. Edward le acarició los muslos y luego, con las manos en sus caderas desnudas, la atrajo hacia él y besó los suaves rizos que cubrían el vértice de sus piernas, inhalando el aroma de gardenia y el de la excitación femenina.

Ese beso fue demasiado para ella. Jadeó entrecortadamente y tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros de él, pues las piernas ya no la sostenían.

Edward se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Dándose la vuelta la depositó en la cama, y luego se sentó a su lado y se quitó las botas. Volvió a ponerse de pie y no dejó de mirarla mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Cuando los labios de ella se separaron en un oh de sorpresa, le dieron ganas de saltar de lo contento que estaba.

El colchón cedió bajo su peso cuando se acostó a su lado. Se apoyó en un codo y la observó un momento, luego empezó a tocarla. Apoyó la mano en su estómago deslizándola despacio hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, e introdujo la punta de su dedo corazón dentro de ella.

La notó húmeda y excitada cuando le rozó suavemente el clítoris con su dedo. Él apenas se movió, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de ella mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticamente contra su mano a medida que se acercaba al clímax. Ahora ya no le escondía lo que sentía: cada línea de su cara reflejaba la felicidad y el éxtasis que la inundaban en ese momento. Edward sintió cómo los temblores iban desapareciendo a medida que las últimas llamas de aquel orgasmo la consumían, y se dio cuenta de que había obtenido más placer mirándola a ella que en cualquier otra experiencia sexual de su vida.

Apartó la mano y se colocó encima de ella. La penetró, quería moverse despacio, darle placer una vez más, pero ella lo ceñía con tal fuerza que al sentir cómo le envolvía todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron al traste.

Él oyó sus propios gemidos viscerales y sintió cómo crecía dentro de él la tensión hasta hacerse insoportable. Ahora ya no podía ser cuidadoso, no podía contenerse. Aceleró el ritmo, penetrándola con más fuerza, su pasión finalmente le había vencido y no podía controlarla. Su eyaculación fue como un torrente, las sensaciones explotando dentro de él con toda la fuerza de unos fuegos artificiales.

Después, él siguió encima de ella, con las manos cariñosamente tras su espalda, y vio que abría los ojos.

—Dios mío —suspiró Bella tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Ahora entiendo por qué los romanos pintaron rodos esos frescos.

Él se rió tan fuerte que probablemente despertó al sirviente que esperaba medio dormido en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta sin soltar su abrazo, arrastrándola con él para que quedara así encima.

El cabello le caía por la cara cuando la besó. No sabía si esa mujer le hacía sentir como un dios romano o como el mejor amante de toda Inglaterra, pero en cualquier caso, aquello era más de lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar.

* * *

**Hola, espero que se hayan emocionado tanto como yo, Dios porque Edward no me invita a su casa y me pide que lo deje verme o lo de el pelo , eso fue genial me emocione, esta noche desordenare mi pelo sobre la almohada, no mejor no, luego mi pelo por la mañna será una mie…lecita ( se que no tiene sentido pero da igual), bueno ya estoy delirando y diciendo cosas raras que nadie puede entender, ni siquiera yo , osea que raro ni siquiera yo misma entiendo lo rara que soy. Ya me cayo.**

**Las quiero muchísimo.**

**Marie McHale**

_Ella no había ido. A pesar de haber estado rodeado de gente a todas horas, Edward la había esperado. Cada dos segundos miraba la puerta y escudriñaba constantemente la estancia en busca de su rostro. Pero las horas iban pasando y ella no llegaba._

_La inauguración del museo había sido todo un éxito. Se exponían veintisiete colecciones de arte y arquitectura romano-británicas, incluida la suya propia, y ya no había entradas disponibles hasta mediados de julio. Pero Bella, que también formaba parte de aquel proyecto, no había acudido._

_Su controvertida decisión de abrir el museo a todo aquel que quisiera conocer las antigüedades sería discutida durante décadas. Las entradas de un penique para las visitas matutinas habían sido las primeras en agotarse, pero no podía compartir esa grata noticia con Bella, porque ella no estaba allí._

_Ordenó mantener las puertas abiertas durante una hora más, pero cuando ya se había ido todo el mundo y él se había quedado solo, ella todavía no había llegado. Aun así, siguió caminando por su museo, escuchando el ruido de sus pisadas. Y esperó._

_Edward sabía que había sido un idiota por no contarle la noche anterior lo que ella quería saber. Pero Dios, él nunca le había contado a nadie la verdad sobre su padre. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice. La gente hablaba sobre ello, los sirvientes tenían sus teorías, pero nadie sabía lo que había pasado en realidad._

_Le diría tantas cosas si acudía… Le contaría todos sus secretos, los gritaría en medio de la catedral de Saint Paul, pero ella tenía que ir._

_Para él era muy duro abrirse, pero Bella lo comprendía. Como nadie antes, ella le comprendía._

_Edward oyó que la puerta principal se abría y que volvía a cerrarse de golpe. Oyó pasos acercándose por la galería principal._**  
**

**_Sera que habra final feliz , que bella llega o que pasaran otras cosas._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola mis queridas y amadas lectoras, y algunos cuantos lectores, a los que les tengo que decir algo… o ustedes son muy cool o alguna chica se los invento, y si no fue así déjenme decirles que me encantan que dejen sus comentarios .**

**Si ven chicas, esta es una prueba de que un hombre solo da el resultado deseado si se les presiona ¡Arriba el feminismo ¡ .un reconocimiento especial para estos chicos que se tomaron la tarea de leer este fic y de comprender a una twilighter :**

**Guillermo ( Gracias, por tu review y por tu confesión peligrosa :D), Peru salomero (Aww tu review me mato, y todo sea por las amigas y dale las gracias por eso ¿si?, besos y abrazos), Franloveandy ( francisco, eres un amor donde carajos están los hombres como tu? Déjame decirte que son muy pocos los chicos que leerían un fic solo por una chica que le gusta , sigue así y gracias por tu review).**

**Ahora si mis niñas… debo reconocer que pensé que no tendría los 200 capitulos hoy, pero aquí estamos leyéndonos de nuevo y estoy muy feliz de eso, y como es el ultimo capitulo me despido de ustedes, agradeciéndoles por ser tan geniales y leer esta adpatacion, son como una familia pequeñita para mi, a algunas me han venido siguiendo desde el primer fic que publique, otras del segundo y otras mas y no por eso menos importantes, me brindaron la oportunidad me presentarles esta historia, les gusto y se quedaron y me alegro por eso . la gran mayoría de gente cree que esto de el fanfic es una locura, pero lo que no saben es lo genial que es aquí, lo mucho que aprendemos y que nos reimos y no saben que aquí en fanfiction se siente, no importa de que team seas, ya sea Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Jasper ( LO AMO ES EL MEJOR ) o incluso los del team de la furgoneta de Tyler, lo que importa es que estamos unidos por la misma admiración hacia algo, en este caso crepúsculo o twililight , como lo quieran llamar. Tal vez no a todos nos gusta de la misma manera, pero y que , lo importante es que estamos aquí por un mismo motivo, gústele a quien le guste.**

**Agradecimientos : Penny Love Edward), Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BereCullen-Swan, cremita, terra2012, Belly , XkanakoX, silvy, Sophin, Joli Cullen, ivelita Cullen, isa28, alma Cullen , vigaa, maricoles, Followff, BKpattz, asetcba, conejoazul, yasmin cullen, saku12, Maru-chan1296, namy33, Black Angel Lilith, Alice Withlock Brandon, Angie Masen, Mari27,Cullendoll, bella.06, lulucullendepattinson, lubre ,CalcetinIzq, bree-cullen-swan, serenasexilady, MariTanya-Kuran, Seml, isabel20, gene, EmilyNight.206, Mariana, , Lily Snape Cullen malfoy, nitzuki, Andie-CullenSmythe, Atma Girasol, Jeka Cullen, Camila perdomo, renesme carli, Kamy-Magic, Robsten Bitch ( Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe, pero todo tiene un fic, y espero que el de esta historia te guste mucho), daganegra, wendys81, camilitha Cullen, suspiroscullen, jane000 Carolina. Cullen. Swan , Umee –chan, StephaaTanyay, Harter rossette, estelioto, Gabymuse , assenav198, Mariel ( hola Mariel, gracias por tu review :D ), ValerieAlva, Fiona Madrigal, Julia ( Hola julia, gracias por tu review y juro que si bella no llega me mato. ), Elena Hale ( Dios! Ame tu review y quiero que quede claro que no soy celosa y te comparto a mi Jasper, pero no mucho, el sigue siendo mio ( en mis sueños, pero mio al fin y al cabo) gracias por ti review.),Guillermo, Susan Daniel (Jajajaja Emmett es muy lindo pero jazz le gana :p ), Ginny Potter (Aww, gracias por tu review y yo también soy llorona como tus amiga, besos y abrazos), Maia( gracias por tu review), Xiomara Antonia Gonzales, Shatnie Evans, Andy2, Franloveandy, Betsy, Ket, Mpgm, Darith de Acosta.**

**Besos besos besos .perdón por no responderles a todas es que es algo larguito y quiero que lean el final pronto.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 26**_

—Y así fue como llegamos a Marruecos —resumió ella.

Estaba allí desnuda, tumbada a su lado contándole sus viajes como si fuera una guía turística. Ella suponía que aquello no era lo más romántico que podía hacerse después de hacer el amor, pero era bonito estar allí con él y ver la expresión de su cara escuchándola con tanto interés.

—Envidio tus viajes, Bella —dijo él, pasado un rato—, pero no logro entender a tu padre. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Arrastrándote por África, trabajando hasta quedarte en los huesos… Eso no debería ser una vida para nadie, pero especialmente para una mujer. No puedo evitar recriminar a tu padre que no fuera más precavido.

—No, no, tú no lo entiendes. Él no fue tan descuidado como piensas, Edward. Yo insistí en quedarme con él. —Giró la cabeza y se apoyó en la almohada mirándole—. Papá quería que yo tuviera una vida mejor. Quería que viniera a Inglaterra, que la familia de mi madre me reconociera, pero sus cartas, igual que la mía, fueron ignoradas. El barón había desheredado a mi madre, la había echado incluso de su corazón, y no iba a cambiar de opinión. Papá sugirió entonces que fuera a la escuela, pero yo me negué a abandonarle. Él estaba tan solo cuando mi madre murió, me necesitaba tanto… No iba a dejarle, no podía. Así que me quedé con él y me convertí en su ayudante. Le quería y le ayudaba. Su trabajo y yo éramos su razón de vivir y los dos fuimos felices juntos.

—Tu padre era más fuerte que el mío —dijo él girando la cabeza para mirar al lecho—. A lo mejor porque te tenía a ti.

Ella se incorporó, apoyó un codo en la cama, con la mejilla descansando en la mano, y lo miró.

—Tu padre te tenía a ti, Edward, y a Alice.

—Yo había mandado a Alice a Cornualles, a casa de unos parientes. —Volvió la cabeza para mirarla—. Y yo no fui suficiente para aliviar su dolor.

—Lo dudo. —Bella le acarició la mejilla y deseó que él confiara en ella y le contara la verdad—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?

Edward se sentó, descolgó las piernas por un lado de la cama y se levantó.

—Amanecerá dentro de poco. Debería llevarle de vuelta.

Bella le observaba y le dolió el corazón.

—¿Por qué no quieres contármelo? A mí no me importa si se volvió loco, si ésa es la razón por la que mantienes el silencio, yo…

—Deberías vestirte —la interrumpió él, y se agachó para coger su camisa—. Si los sirvientes de Russell Square se levantan y ven que no estás, todo el mundo sabrá dónde has pasado la noche. O creerán que nos hemos fugado.

Bella no se movió.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablarme de él?

—Porque no quiero hablar de ese tema, Bella —le contestó mientras se vestía—. Nunca.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Estaba tan rígido como una estatua.

—Edward —susurró ella mirándole la espalda—, tú me presionas constantemente para que sea más abierta, para que comparta contigo lo que pienso y lo que siento, y tú te niegas a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Para mí también es difícil hablar de mis más profundos sentimientos, pero contigo lo he hecho. De algún modo, tú te has convertido en mi mejor amigo. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por evitar que vieras todas mis inseguridades tú has logrado que las supere. Creo que es porque, en lo más profundo de mi alma, quiero que sepas quién soy yo. Eres la persona en quien más confío en este mundo.

Él no se movió. No respondió.

Ella le besó y notó cómo, bajo la camisa de lino, sus músculos se tensaban. Dejó de abrazarle y se apartó.

—Edward —le dijo a su espalda—, se que eres una persona muy reservada, pero quieres que sea tu esposa. Yo te he abierto mi corazón más de una vez, te he contado cosas que moriría antes que revelárselas a otra persona. Si tú no puedes abrirte un poco, si no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo, aunque sólo sea un poquito cada vez, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ser felices. Yo te amo, pero hasta que no seas capaz de compartir tu vida conmigo, no me casaré contigo.

Él no le contestó, pero Bella sabía que eso no significaba que no le importara, sino que tenía miedo. Igual que ella. Se vistió sin decir nada más y el camino hasta Russell Square lo hicieron asimismo en silencio. No había nada más que decir.

Bella no asistió a la inauguración del museo al día siguiente. En vez de eso, se fue con Rosalie y Tanya a hacer un par de visitas y sus risas y sus charlas fueron una agradable distracción.

Regresaron a casa justo antes de las seis, y Mary apenas acababa de abrirles la puerta, cuando lady Denali salió de la salita y gritó contenta:

—Queridas, ¡qué alegría que hayáis vuelto! —Bajó corriendo la escalera sonriendo feliz. Sus hijas y Bella se quedaron en el vestíbulo, sorprendidas al ver a la tranquila lady Denali tan excitada.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Rosalie—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Debe de ser algo muy bueno —dijo Tanya—. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo, mamá?

Lady Denali señaló la mesa que había tras ellas y las tres chicas se volvieron.

En una bandeja de plata había una única rosa roja sin espinas. A su lado, una tarjeta de Edward.

—Otra flor para Bella —dijo Tanya sonriendo—. ¿Por eso tienes una sonrisa tan ancha como el Támesis, mamá? ¿Por una rosa?

—Es una rosa sin espinas —dijo Rosalie extasiada—, y es roja. Oh, Bella, al fin.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Tanya.

—Amor a primera vista —le dijo lady Denali, y se volvió hacia Bella poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Me avergüenzo de mí misma, querida, pero tenía que mirarlo en tu pequeño libro, no podía esperar más. Él se ha ido del museo, siendo como era hoy la inauguración, para traértela en persona. Cuando le he dicho que no estabas aquí se ha quedado totalmente destrozado.

—¿Bella? —Rosalie la miró—. Estás muy callada. Ahora ya no dudarás de sus sentimientos, ¿no?

Ella no contestó. Temblando, cogió la rosa y la miró ensimismada. Había esperado que él hiciera algo pero ¿qué quería decir aquello? Ella recordaba perfectamente esa noche en la antika en que ella le confesó que se había enamorado de él la primera vez que le vio. ¿Estaba intentando decirle que también él se acordaba de esa dolorosa confesión? ¿O le estaba confesando sinceramente su amor? Eso no tenía sentido, porque era imposible que la amara desde el primer día que la vio. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la amara ahora.

A Bella no le importaba. Ella sí que lo amaba, y él había dado otro paso para acercarse. Era curioso cómo una cosa tan sencilla podía ponerlo todo en su sitio. Esta vez, ella iba a arriesgarse, iba a depositar todas sus esperanzas en él. No iba a tener miedo de que le rompieran el corazón. No iba a preocuparse de si se estaba equivocando. Cogió la flor y corrió hacia la puerta, dejándola abierta al salir.

—¿Querida, adónde vas? —preguntó lady Denali.

—¡Al museo! —respondió Bella gritando.

Se recogió las faldas con una mano, llevando en la otra la rosa, corrió hacia su destino sin importarle las miradas incrédulas de los que paseaban por el parque. Atravesó la calle buscando un carruaje y, finalmente, uno se paró. Sonaban las siete cuando le dio al cochero la dirección del museo de Edward. Una vez dentro, se sentó e intentó recuperar la respiración. Apretaba la rosa y deseaba con todo su corazón que el puesto de duquesa aún estuviera disponible.

Ella no había ido. A pesar de haber estado rodeado de gente a todas horas, Edward la había esperado. Cada dos segundos miraba la puerta y escudriñaba constantemente la estancia en busca de su rostro. Pero las horas iban pasando y ella no llegaba.

La inauguración del museo había sido todo un éxito. Se exponían veintisiete colecciones de arte y arquitectura romano-británicas, incluida la suya propia, y ya no había entradas disponibles hasta mediados de julio. Pero Bella, que también formaba parte de aquel proyecto, no había acudido.

Su controvertida decisión de abrir el museo a todo aquel que quisiera conocer las antigüedades sería discutida durante décadas. Las entradas de un penique para las visitas matutinas habían sido las primeras en agotarse, pero no podía compartir esa grata noticia con Bella, porque ella no estaba allí.

Ordenó mantener las puertas abiertas durante una hora más, pero cuando ya se había ido todo el mundo y él se había quedado solo, ella todavía no había llegado. Aun así, siguió caminando por su museo, escuchando el ruido de sus pisadas. Y esperó.

Edward sabía que había sido un idiota por no contarle la noche anterior lo que ella quería saber. Pero Dios, él nunca le había contado a nadie la verdad sobre su padre. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice. La gente hablaba sobre ello, los sirvientes tenían sus teorías, pero nadie sabía lo que había pasado en realidad.

Le diría tantas cosas si acudía… Le contaría todos sus secretos, los gritaría en medio de la catedral de Saint Paul, pero ella tenía que ir.

Para él era muy duro abrirse, pero Bella lo comprendía. Como nadie antes, ella le comprendía.

Edward oyó que la puerta principal se abría y que volvía a cerrarse de golpe. Oyó pasos acercándose por la galería principal. Y allí estaba ella, con la respiración agitada, la rosa en una mano y su sombrero en la otra, despeinada y absolutamente fascinante.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia donde él estaba, moviendo la rosa entre los dedos—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Mi padre se suicidó.

Ella se detuvo en seco. La rosa dejó de moverse en sus dedos y le miró con sus preciosos ojos llenos de asombro por la brusquedad de su revelación.

—Una noche, tres años después de la muerte de mi madre, se tomó cuatro ampollas de láudano. La echaba tanto de menos… Lo era todo para él, y no quiso vivir sin ella, por eso se mató. Yo le encontré.

Era tan duro hablar de eso, más duro de lo que se había imaginado. Con cada palabra volvía a sentir el dolor que sintió entonces. Incesante.

—Y pensé que era una bendición. Que Dios me perdone, pero me alegré.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente permanecía allí de pie, escuchándole.

—¿Puedes imaginar lo que es ver a tu padre llorar durante horas? Él hablaba de mi madre conmigo y con Alice. La mandé lejos de allí. Ella sólo tenía seis años y no entendía lo que pasaba. Bella, él hablaba a los sirvientes como si ella siguiera viva. Les daba órdenes de cómo quería el té o les mandaba a hacer recados para ella. De noche, vagaba por los pasillos llamándola, pronunciando su nombre. Se sentaba a la mesa y hablaba con ella. Largas conversaciones cada noche frente a una silla vacía.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano. Él hablaba tan rápido que casi no lograba entender lo que decía. Ella ya sabía algo, pero era mucho más duro oírselo contar. Entonces él sólo era un niño. Bella pensó que había creído saber lo que era tener el corazón roto, pero no, se equivocaba. Ahora sí se le estaba rompiendo poco a poco, al escuchar cómo el hombre al que amaba le contaba cómo había visto enloquecer a su padre.

—Tenía doce años cuando murió, pero me convertí en duque a los nueve —continuó Edward—. Tuve que hacerlo. Él era incapaz de tomar cualquier decisión, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Miraba los papeles durante horas y nunca los firmaba. El secretario empezó a dirigirse a mí, y cuando mi tío vino a hacerse cargo, yo ya llevaba meses ocupándome de todo. Con la ayuda y los consejos de mi tío aprendí mucho más. Sabía que tenía que asumir mis responsabilidades.

—Recuerdo que me lo dijiste el día de nuestro picnic —murmuró Bella.

—Mi pobre padre no podía sumar dos más dos. Se volvió incoherente. De lo único que podía hablar era de mi madre. Se negaba a que el mayordomo le afeitara porque esperaba que Esme lo hiciera. Ella siempre lo había hecho, era algo muy íntimo que ambos compartían.

Bella vio cómo su cara se retorcía de dolor, y esa visión era casi insoportable. Dio un paso hacia delante. Quería decirle que parara, que no tenía que explicarle nada más. Pero se contuvo y esperó a que terminara.

—Tuve que encerrarle, Bella. Empezó a hacer cosas, como cargar las armas y disparar contra la pared. Podía haber matado a alguien. Podía hacerse daño, así que lo encerré en una habitación del piso de arriba. —Se le rompió la voz—. No sé de dónde sacó el láudano. Supongo que se lo dio el doctor, aunque él siempre lo ha negado.

Edward se enderezó y la miró como si acabara de recordar que ella también estaba allí. Debió de ver el horror en sus ojos, porque dijo:

—Ahora ya conoces mi más profundo miedo. No quiero convertirme en mi padre. —Se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda añadió—: Su locura pudo no haber sido causada por la muerte de mi madre, quizá eso sólo la hizo florecer. No sé si es hereditaria. Sé que tenías derecho a saberlo cuando me declaré, pero que Dios me ayude, Bella, no podía decírtelo.

Ella no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué palabras servirían? Volvió a caminar hacia él pero él continuaba alejándose.

—Ya no te perseguiré más —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Lo único que te pido es que, si después de anoche, has quedado embarazada, me permitas cumplir con mi deber con mi hijo.

Bella se detuvo a escasos metros de él. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias por decírmelo, por compartirlo conmigo, pero en realidad he venido porque he oído que estás intentando que se ocupe cierto puesto en tu casa. ¿Qué calificaciones se necesitan para ser duquesa?

Él se tensó y no habló durante un rato. Luego tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Entonces se dio la vuelta.

—¿Está interesada en el puesto, señorita Swan?

—Quizá lo esté, pero me preocupan algunos aspectos. Sé que es un puesto muy difícil. Dígame, ¿qué hace en realidad una duquesa?

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Amar al duque. Amarlo con toda la pasión que esconde dentro de ella, amarlo por el resto de sus vidas.

—Eso ya lo hago —afirmó Bella sin cambiar de expresión—. ¿Qué más?

—Tiene que deshacerse de la estúpida idea de tener habitaciones separadas a no ser que no soporte los ronquidos.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía el eco de un tambor.

—Creo que eso puedo cumplirlo, incluso con ronquidos. Si una ha dormido en medio de una tormenta del desierto, eso no puede ser mucho peor. ¿Qué más?

—Deberá ocuparse de sus casas, de todas las que tienen. Debe ser discreta, porque el duque es un hombre discreto, y tendrá que comportarse siempre con decoro sean cuales sean sus sentimientos, porque, como duquesa, estará siempre bajo observación y será objeto de todo tipo de habladurías.

Bella se golpeó los labios con las yemas de los dedos varias veces y finalmente asintió.

—Creo que eso también podré hacerlo.

—En ningún caso debe esconder sus sentimientos al duque, porque él sólo quiere hacerla feliz. Deberá celebrar un montón de fiestas, asistir a un incontable número de actos benéficos, entretener a las autoridades que nos visiten, y deberá intentar mirar a todo el mundo como si fuera superior. Creo que en este último punto tendrá dificultades.

—Puedo aprender.

—Tendrá que tratar a todos sus sirvientes con amabilidad y ayudar al duque a suavizar su carácter, porque es sabido que es un hombre impaciente, difícil de contentar y que no siempre tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de la gente que trabaja para él. Dar las gracias y pedir las cosas por favor le cuesta un poco.

Él sonrió, y el corazón de ella empezó a volar. Dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Tiene que aprender a gastar el dinero del duque en cosas extravagantes, especialmente en caprichos para ella como ropa bonita, joyas, regalos para sus amigos. Pero nunca, nunca debe quedarse sin jabón con esencia de gardenia, ya que al duque le gusta especialmente. Y cuando ella y el duque tengan niños, deberá amarlos. Deberá agasajarlos con mimos y atenciones para compensar que los padres del duque y la duquesa no pudieron hacerlo con ellos.

—Eso podría hacerlo —susurró ella.

Él dio otro paso y se detuvo frente a ella. Con su dedo atrapó una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla. Hasta entonces, Bella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Debe dejar de tener miedo a que le hagan daño, porque seguro que el duque se lo hará en alguna ocasión durante su largo matrimonio, pero nunca será adrede, porqué él la ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella contuvo un sollozo y fue a hablar, pero él le señaló la flor que aún tenía en su mano y la detuvo.

—Te mandé esto porque es la más sincera demostración de todo lo que siento. —Tomó aliento—. Me enamoré de ti ese día en mi jardín, cuando te vi de pie bajo la lluvia. Desde entonces te amo. Me enamoré de ti a primera vista, Bella, porque ese día bajo la lluvia fue el primer día que te vi.

—Oh, Edward. —Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Estaba asustada —lloró contra su camisa—. Tenía miedo a creer que eras sincero. Me repetía constantemente que ya no te amaba, pero sabía que me estaba engañando, y lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Te amo. Y no sé cuándo me enamoré de ti, me refiero al sentimiento real, que fue mucho más fuerte y más profundo que lo que sentía al principio. Pero sí sé que me enamoré de ti.

Bella dejó de llorar y aceptó el pañuelo que él le ofrecía.

—Ahora, ¿cuáles son esas veinte preguntas que querías hacerme?

—Se han convertido en sólo una. —Él le acarició las mejillas. Le encantaba su cara y todas las expresiones que en ella se reflejaban—. ¿Cuánto tiempo obtengo a cambio de la rosa?

—A cambio de la rosa, te ofrezco un noviazgo muy corto. A cambio de tus palabras, toda mi vida.

—Me conformo con eso —dijo él, y la besó.

* * *

**Yo también le daría un noviazgo corto porque este hombre no puede estar mucho tiempo sin sortija, jaajajaajaj, gracias por todo ustedes son super cool , las y los quiero.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Marie Mchale**

**Pd: fue un placer hacer esta adaptación para ustedes.**


End file.
